Daddy's Other Life
by sabrielfaerie
Summary: After the final battle in which his young wife dies Harry decides to take his infant daughter and live life as a muggle. Nine years later Ron and Hermione have other plans. FINISHED
1. Unexpected guests

Elisabeth stretched and slid out from under the covers. It was three in the morning and she desperately needed a drink. As she pulled on her slippers her eyes fell on the unopened letter that had caused her father so much distress the day before. In fact it had bothered him so much Elisabeth had decided not to open it. She glanced at the thick envelope. It was not the first time she had received a letter but the ones in the past had been addressed to both her and her father, and he had not let her read them, he had, in fact, not read them himself. But despite the lack of replies the letters had continued to come at random throughout the year, and upon receiving one her father had always poured himself a stiff drink and stared at the envelope, as if daring it to do something.  
  
She opened the door and padded down the hallway to the stairs. She glanced in the hall mirror and looked at her reflection, hoping she would catch a glimpse of her late, barely remembered mother. But she was her father's daughter, and that was a fact. It was a fact that seemed to distress him almost as much as the letter, and she cried almost every night, wishing that she could for once look like her mother so her father would smile.  
  
She sighed and went downstairs. She poured herself a glass of water and turned to go back to her bedroom when she heard an array of voices from the front room. Her heart jumped into her throat and she crept closer to the door so she could hear what was going on.  
  
"Ron! Be quiet! You'll wake Harry, or worse his daughter and then where will we be?"  
  
"Yeah dad! Shut up."  
  
"You too, Will."  
  
"Haha, mum told you to shut up."  
  
"Anna, one more word from either of you and I'll put a silencing charm on you AND keep you from the World Cup." This entire conversation was staged in loud whispers and Elisabeth didn't have to strain her ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Lavender and Neville better hurry up and get here. Are they bringing the kids?"  
  
"I think so, I'm not sure if they're bringing the baby. But Lavender did say something about them being a bit later, Neville had to make sure all the kids got their Hogwarts letters on time-McGonagall didn't have time this year so she called him in.I still can't believe he's Herbology teacher."  
  
"Neville was always good with Herbology, Hermione."  
  
"I know but still, do you really think he can work with Snape?" the woman giggled.  
  
"You'll be there"  
  
"Right Ron.right." Elisabeth didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. The letter on her dresser, it was from Hogwarts. She raced back upstairs and grabbed it, tearing the seal and unfolding the envelope.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. Of Witches, Quidditch Confed., Salem Witches Institute, Foreign Ambassador)  
  
Dear Ms Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Bathalbert Binns Deputy Headmaster  
  
She went back downstairs and listened at the door, it appeared that Lavender and Neville had arrived, and they had brought the baby. There was muted laughter and muttered conversation but Elisabeth didn't listen to it, letter in hand she raced up to her fathers room and leapt onto his stomach, efficiently waking him.  
  
"'Lisbeth, what on earth." he fumbled for his glasses and sat up, staring at his daughter as he had once stared at a bug-eyed house-elf named Dobby. "I opened the letter." She said, watching him closely to gauge his reaction.  
  
"Bloody Christ." He muttered. "And?"  
  
"Daddy, do you know about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh Christ.I think we need to go downstairs to talk about this."  
  
Elisabeth nodded, excitement bubbling in her chest at the thought of meeting the people downstairs. If they really were people.  
  
Her father went down the stairs slowly, rubbing his eyes and hitching up his pants. Her father was a handsome man and every year when they went to conferences with female teachers they all hit at him but he would smile politely and twist his wedding ring. Like his daughter Harry Potter was not popular. In his adulthood he had only one friend, and he often thought that perhaps he should go on a date or two, Elisabeth deserved a mother, but he was a shy man, and the few dates he did go on ended in disaster. So instead he sat at home, night after night, watching his daughter play alone. He reached the bottom of the stairs and scratched his head. But he did not open the door to the front room, turning instead, into the kitchen. He made to pour himself a glass of water when a commotion from the front room sent him racing for the door-and his daughter.  
  
"Sirius!" the voice hissed "get off of me!"  
  
"I'm not Sirius! I'm George!"  
  
"Whoever you are shut up!"  
  
Harry glanced at his daughter who's eyes were wide with excitement. He pushed open the door and went inside, Elisabeth close behind him.  
  
"What in Hell?"  
  
What in Hell indeed thought Elisabeth, looking around at the front room. At the foot of the fire place a redheaded young man was pulling what looked to be his identical twin off of a thin man who looked to be about fifty. Another man stood, brushing soot from long black robes and next to him a pretty, bushy haired woman sat buddha style on the floor, holding a baby on her lap. A red haired young man was giving her a shoulder massage and brushing a girl about Elisabeth's age's hair at the same time. A dark headed man was sitting with his wife's head in his lap, three children, all Elisabeth's age, sat chatting at his feet. As soon as Elisabeth and her father entered the room everyone stopped talking for a moment and then-  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The bushy haired woman tossed the baby to one of the redheaded twins and her husband dropped the brush as they both sailed towards Harry, trapping him in their embraces. The others quickly joined them, hugging, kissing, laughing and talking.  
  
Finally they all got to sit back down, the redheaded twin disentangled himself from the old man and everyone sat breathlessly, waiting for Harry to speak, finally he did.  
  
"How did you guys find me?"  
  
"Oh it was quite easy, we had to wait nine years of course, but when they started sending out Hogwarts letters we just had to find Elisabeth's name on the list and we found your address. Oh Harry! We've missed you so much!"  
  
"Are you going to come back?" the redheaded man asked.  
  
Elisabeth watched her father, he opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything and finally Elisabeth couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Come back where? Who are you?"  
  
The bushy haired woman tossed her head back and laughed.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, this is my husband," she gestured at the redheaded man, "Ron Weasley. This is Neville Longbottom," she nodded at the dark-haired man, "and his wife, Lavender. Those two," she pointed at the twins "are Fred and George Weasley. Those trouble makers are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," she grinned at the two older men. "And then these guys," she pointed at the four children in front of Ron, "Are Anna, Moira, William and Daniel." The four children smiled and waved at her. "And the baby is Cadian. All of us, with the exception of Sirius and Lupin, and of course the kids, are friends of your father's from school."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Elisabeth asked eagerly.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said through his teeth.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then obviously decided he wasn't much of a threat to her. "Yes."  
  
"Then it's real?" Ron grinned, "you betcha kiddo."  
  
Harry looked at them for a moment, then turned back to his daughter, "'Lis, I need to talk to Ron and Hermione for a minute, would you mind taking Anna and Moira and William and Daniel up to your room?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded and glanced shyly at the other kids, who got up off the floor and followed her to her room.  
  
They five of them sat in a circle on Elisabeth's bed and William initiated the conversation.  
  
"So you don't, like, know anything about Hogwarts or your dad, or anything?"  
  
Elisabeth shook her head.  
  
"Oh you just wait! Hogwarts is going to be awesome. I just wish mum and Uncle Neville didn't work there." Anna lamented.  
  
"I know, I told you guys, we should have bound and gagged the lot of them."  
  
Elisabeth giggled.  
  
"I'm serious!" Daniel exclaimed. "Don't listen to him. He's a prat."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are you guys brother and sister?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Nope. Anna and William are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's kids. Me and Daniel are Neville and Lavenders kids." Moira smiled, "It used to be you could identify a Weasley by the red hair and freckles-"  
  
"But Will dyed his hair and I charmed off my freckles."  
  
"Charmed them off?"  
  
"With a wand. I did a spell and they disappeared."  
  
Elisabeth gaped and Anna laughed. "You don't know any of it at all do you?"  
  
Elisabeth shook her head and William smiled. "Be prepared for a shock."  
  
It took the children an hour and a half to tell Elisabeth about the world she had been born into but by the time they were done she knew everything they knew (and then some, just to add a little bit of spice)  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Harry came in. "You guys should come downstairs, get some breakfast, we have a lot to talk about." 


	2. Talking with wizards

Elisabeth watched silently as her father put the kettle on the stove and then joined them at the table. Elisabeth sat between Anna and one of the redheaded twins.  
  
"You can move over you know, I won't bite." Elisabeth blushed deeply and edged closer to the twin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes; "I wouldn't count on it." All of a sudden the mans hands were on her shoulders and he was pretending to gnaw on her neck. Elisabeth screamed and knocked her chair over. "GEORGE!" Hermione yelled, but everyone else was laughing, even her father.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, come sit down, it's all right." He was smiling kindly and nodding at the righted chair, but Elisabeth edged over nervously.  
  
"You might want to chew someone else's neck, eh George? She's not used to it."  
  
"A little late for that." Hermione said dryly.  
  
"Hermione! Shut up, he's trying to sound fatherly."  
  
The man named Sirius snorted. "He's trying to cover up the fact that he was laughing at her a moment ago.'  
  
"And failing miserably." The man called Remus said.  
  
Her dad shook his head and looked at Elisabeth, who seemed close to tears. "It's all right pet, every one of us have been attacked by Fred and George."  
  
"Some people more than others." Neville said.  
  
"We were going to start a club but there were to many of us." Lavender said, smiling.  
  
"AHEM!" the other twin, Fred, blasted, "the real reason we're here, if we could get back on topic people."  
  
Harry got up and poured everyone tea, and after a moment of confusion in which everyone but Fred and George got bitten by a tea cup (much of the confusion caused by Elisabeth who was not used to such workings) they settled down for business.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Harry asked, "I mean, I know why you're here but why all of you?"  
  
"We figured you would through us off more successfully if there were more of us." Ron replied.  
  
"Harry, we want you to come back, you've had sufficient time to brood over Susan's death and the war, we need you back."  
  
Elisabeth was surprised at Sirius' bluntness, even her father's best friend, Uncle Rosco, had rarely mentioned her mothers name. And never with full force, only in the barest of whispers, when her father had tried to drown his misery in whisky and Elisabeth had had to call Rosco because he wasn't making any sense. Her father had never hit her, he seemed absolutely horrified at the thought, but his incoherent mutterings when he was drunk was like a blow in itself.  
  
She gaped openly at the man, but he was not looking at her, only at her father.  
  
He swigged down his tea (I say swigged because it wasn't really tea, but scotch) and looked at the man. "Say I do go back, what's there for me?" There was a sudden whirling from the front room and a tall, burly man dressed in robes even wilder than Sirius and Remus' burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, Oliver, fashionably late, as usual." George said, grinning. He pulled a up a chair and set it between himself and Elisabeth, "Come, sit, I don't think Elisabeth really wants to sit next to me."  
  
Elisabeth started to protest, not wanting to hurt George's feelings but Oliver sat down and smiled at her, "Hello Elisabeth, I don't blame you in the least."  
  
"Oliver." Harry said, he seemed to be lost for words.  
  
"Long time, no see old friend." Harry poured the man a cup of tea and sat back down.  
  
"So Harry, this answer your question?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, if you come back you have Quidditch, that's what's there for you. I'm captain and Keeper of the Wasps (this explained the yellow and black robes, Elisabeth noted) and we just lost our Seeker. She went and got pregnant."  
  
"Oliver! She didn't just go out and get pregnant, they've been trying for years."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know Oliver. Remember when Harry was almost killed and he got mad because we lost the Cup?"  
  
Everyone laughed and agreed that, yes, Oliver was a fanatic, but that's why they loved him and they wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
"ANYWAY." Oliver started again, "What do you say Potter, will you come back?"  
  
"I haven't been on a broom in thirteen years, you can't expect that I'll just go out there and be as good as I was before."  
  
"Like hell! If you're half as good we might make it into the finals. But that's beside the point Potter, if we train you up, get you on the pitch regularly, you'll be as good as new."  
  
"Somehow I can't help but thinking that you didn't come over here to bring me back because you missed me, I think you want me back because you want a good Quidditch team."  
  
"Not even close, if we had just wanted a good team I would have dragged Charlie Weasley over by sheer force." Elisabeth looked at the man and decided that he probably would do just that.  
  
"What about Elisabeth?" this did not sound to Elisabeth like genuine concern, but rather, a last ditch attempt to get out of whatever it was they wanted him to do.  
  
"What about her?" Fred asked, "She'll be in school most of the year, and when she's on holidays she can go to a friends house while you're working. That's what everyone else does."  
  
Harry looked at his daughter and saw that he would be getting no help from over there.  
  
He sighed and looked around the table, "so how do you suppose we do this?"  
  
Elisabeth smiled. 


	3. Of Breakfast and Babies

Elisabeth rolled out of bed and glanced at her alarm clock. 3:52 p.m. She changed quickly and went downstairs where she was met with the delicious smells of french toast, bacon, coffee and all sorts of fruits. She dropped onto a chair and grabbed an orange.  
  
"Good afternoon Hermione."  
  
"Good afternoon sweetheart, did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Ron took the kids back home, he had to work today, Oliver dragged himself off to Quidditch practice, Fred and George had to get in a shipment of Dr. Filibusters' and Neville and Lavender went to start looking for a house for you and your dad. I have no idea where Remus and Sirius are and I have a feeling I don't want to."  
  
Harry came bounding down the stairs, more like a nine-year-old than a twenty-nine year old.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing Hermione?" he bent to kiss Elisabeth, and then grabbed an orange and started to peel it.  
  
"I'm making breakfast, I had to go out and buy groceries, all you had in the fridge were mustard and pickles." She paused to set down a plate of food in front of Elisabeth and hen continued her tirade. "You ate better when you were living in the flat with Ron. And you have an eleven-year-old daughter with you."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Elisabeth is happy, aren't you Lis?"  
  
"Sure she's happy, but only because she has no real memories of a decent meal."  
  
"She does so, my grocery day is Saturday, that's all."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down with a cup of coffee, "When you," she looked pointedly at Harry and paused for effect, "finish breakfast I want you to go have a shower and get dressed. Then we'll figure out what you're going to pack and what you're going to sell."  
  
"My bid is on the shag rug and the velvet chesterfield." Elisabeth piped up.  
  
"We are not selling the rug! Or the chesterfield. That's final."  
  
"No, you're right, we won't sell them, we'll burn them."  
  
Elisabeth wrinkled her nose, "We can't burn them, Greenpeace will be after our necks, we should pour salicylic acid over them and let them melt quietly away."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Do you two know how much I paid for that sofa?" Harry demanded.  
  
"You didn't pay anything for it, you and Ron stole it from the Slytherin common room."  
  
"We did not! We stole a chair from the Hufflepuff common room."  
  
"Ohhh, big difference."  
  
"There is, there's a lot more dignity in stealing something from Hufflepuffs then Slytherins."  
  
"There was absolutely no dignity at all in what you two did," she turned and looked at Elisabeth. "It was the middle of the war that basically hinged on the entire existence of man kind and you looked off the front lines and there were two guys running away with this chair, trying to outrun this little Hufflepuff kid that they beat up so they could get the chair."  
  
"What were we supposed to do? We just finished school, we both had pregnant wives and I'll be damned if we could afford furniture."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "You shouldn't have gone out and got us knocked up then." She muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Harry wolfed down the rest of his breakfast, muttering about women and how they always blame men for everything and men should just move to another planet.  
  
Hermione said that it sounded very well but couldn't they wait until the kids were grown?  
  
He finally finished his breakfast and raced back upstairs for a shower, shouting praises at Hermione for the delicious breakfast.  
  
Elisabeth helped Hermione clear the table but the older woman did not need Elisabeth's help in washing the dishes as she opted to do it with magic.  
  
When they were sitting down again Elisabeth tossed caution into the wind and asked Hermione the question that had been tearing at her mind since the previous day. "Why didn't people like my mother?"  
  
Hermione did not look surprised by the question but she took her time answering it. "People, liked Susan well enough when she wasn't dating Harry. He and I were the popular couple, we were Head Boy and Girl, and we were favourites to win the war. Harry and I did date for a time, to please the people. But it didn't work; you can't date the person who you tell all your secrets to. At least we couldn't. So we broke up, still friends of course, the only thing different was that we didn't, well, you know." She glanced at Elisabeth who nodded. "Well, when your father started dating Susie, there was an uproar. She wasn't a bad person, she wasn't a mean person, she was in fact very pretty and very smart. When she got pregnant out of wedlock, people saw this as a final blow; they overlooked the fact that I was pregnant too. They married of course, but nobody ever really got over it." She smiled, "your dad is just being a prat, no one will bother you at Hogwarts, unless you end up in Slytherin, then your dad will disown you." She laughed, Elisabeth liked her laugh, her face brightened, like she was happy just because there was something so wonderful to laugh at.  
  
"What-what happened to her, my mother, I mean?"  
  
We don't know for sure," she sighed, "Half of those casualties, nobody who killed whom. Susan was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, we were all in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was a bloody war for crying out loud, it's just that the rest of us weren't killed."  
  
"Why don't they all hate Ron too?"  
  
"Because Ron is mentally challenged and they all probably figured that the only reason I married him was so that he didn't have to live with his mother the rest of his life. That or so I could live off his social security."  
  
Elisabeth laughed, "Seriously?"  
  
"Well, that is probably what everyone thinks, and Ron is retarded, just not enough to collect social security."  
  
Harry came down the stairs and poured himself a cup of coffee, "How are my two favorite ladies?" he kissed both of them on the top of the head and dropped into a chair.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not Lavender," Hermione said, "Neville would think that I'd fallen in love with you, he'd feel bad because he thinks he isn't adequate."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a little late for Ron to be worrying."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather not think about that." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Well, how do you think you came about?"  
  
"K-mart. I was a blue light special. Some assembly required."  
  
"We never put your brain in, I kept it for myself."  
  
"Thanks dad, that's encouraging."  
  
"If it makes any difference, you wouldn't be much smarter even with the brain, Harry sure isn't."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"You're eating again?" Harry had just grabbed another apple.  
  
"I'm a growing man."  
  
"Growing my ass," Hermione said, "You've been the same height since fourth year."  
  
"Come off it. The only reason you think I'm short is because-"  
  
"Because you are short."  
  
"No, because you're married to Ron who has been seven feet tall since he was six."  
  
"Anyway, do you think we can start figuring out what to pack."  
  
"The chesterfield, everything else can be replaced."  
  
"No dad, we will be keeping everything else, the chesterfield can be replaced, I am planning on having friends."  
  
"Real friends won't care about your dad's furniture."  
  
"Then I don't suppose I'll have any real friends."  
  
"Destrua!" Herman's voice carried from the front room.  
  
"You didn't!" Harry cried, racing to the front room.  
  
He threw the door open, "You did! How could you?  
  
Elisabeth peered out from around her father's legs. It appeared Hermione had taken her wand to the chesterfield. No there was an empty, smoldering patch in the middle of the front room.  
  
"You needed a new one anyway." Hermione said, observing the empty area.  
  
Harry shook his head. "That thing had so many memories."  
  
"The dungeons have lots of memories too. Doesn't mean they should still be in existence."  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed. "What do you think we're going to sit on until we move?"  
  
"You have a floor. And chairs. Make do, you slept on the kitchen table for three months after school ended."  
  
"Seriously?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Yes and you and the other two slept in dresser drawers."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Wouldn't count on it." Harry looked at her over the tops of his glasses.  
  
"Oh. My. God. You have GOT to be kidding me."  
  
"Give four seventeen year olds three kids and a war, you're lucky you didn't sleep in the cupboards."  
  
Elisabeth shook her head and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Come on you guys, I want to get packed up before next Thursday."  
  
Elisabeth cast one last despairing glance at her father and went up stairs to decide what she needed. 


	4. Figure It Out

A/N*I've taken a couple of liberties with the script by making Lily an Animagi  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Harry Potter and Crew, they sleep under my bed and I feed them table scraps. Unless you're serious about suing me in which case I claim nothing but the plot. And Oliver.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'how do we do this?'"  
  
"Well really people, I can't just strut onto the pitch, say Hi I'm Harry Potter, I've returned practically from the dead and are we going to start playing or what? It's not that easy."  
  
"No its not-Sirius what on Earth are you doing?" Sirius was gnawing on his arm in an extremely dog-like fashion and it had caught the attention of everyone at the table.  
  
"Fleas."  
  
"Ewww! Uncle Sirius!"  
  
"You try living in the Forbidden Forest and not attracting fleas."  
  
"Why were you in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"The last of The Dark Army fled into the Forest after the war. I've been trying to clear them out."  
  
"Well at least you became flea infested while doing something noble." Harry said dryly.  
  
"Can we get back on topic?"  
  
"Right, Harry, just tell everyone the truth. That'll be easy enough."  
  
"You know it isn't that easy. People were upset enough when I left, when they find out WHY I left. You know nobody ever liked Susan, thought I should have ended up with 'Mione."  
  
"I thought you should have ended up with Hermione too." Ron said.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." Hermione said coldly.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Anyway, they'll probably dig the poor woman up and kill her all over again." Harry said.  
  
"Nobody likes the person who steals their hero." Lavender said wisely.  
  
Harry looked suddenly at his daughter. "And what of Elisabeth? Children will taunt her. I wouldn't doubt if she'll get Howlers."  
  
"Harry, she'll be every bit as popular as you ever were."  
  
"I recall Harry only ever had two friends."  
  
"Hey! What about Neville? What about Seamus and Dean? What about you and George? And Oliver?"  
  
"What about us mate?" Oliver asked cheerfully.  
  
Harry glared and kicked Oliver under the table.  
  
"You look like a hedgehog when you frown." George observed.  
  
Harry lunged out over the table and was stopped short by Remus. "Now, now children."  
  
"S'all in good fun." Said George laughing.  
  
"Children? What of children? I have a child myself thank you very much."  
  
"And you were a child when you had her." Sirius muttered, then in a louder voice, "You'll be forgetting that I changed your nappies will you?"  
  
"Ah shut up you old dog." Elisabeth gasped at the language but Sirius only laughed.  
  
"You may be a son of a stag but you're definitely no more than Bambi." Most of the table roared with laughter but Elisabeth was relieved to see that the other children were as confused as she.  
  
"Son of a bird too," Remus said smiling, "no wonder you're a chirpy thing."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, we wouldn't want to give the gods feet of crumbled clay."  
  
"GENTLEMEN! Back on topic. Please!"  
  
"Do you have any suggestions if you're so smart?"  
  
"Yes, Harry can go back and say he wanted his child raised in the same environment he was raised in-"  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH!!! I may have been young, and I may have been screwed up by war but honestly woman! In the same environment as I was raised in? Bloody hell!"  
  
"You know what I mean Harry." Hermione said, exasperated. "Tell them that the magical world held more power when you did not grow up in it. Tell them you wanted Elisabeth away from the fame."  
  
"Better yet tell them you wanted her to grow up away from us." Ron said, still smarting from when his wife yelled at him.  
  
"That would work. But where am I going to live?"  
  
"EDINB URGH!" came the reply in a chorus of voices.  
  
"For chrisake Potter, we didn't come all the way over here so you would move to St. Petersburg."  
  
"St. Petersburg eh? I hear it's pretty over there."  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry grinned, "Alright, alright. 'Lisbeth, do you think you can handle moving away from your friends?"  
  
"What friends?" Elisabeth asked sourly.  
  
"Right, well. When are you guys taking the kids to Diagon?"  
  
"Next Thursday, we're meeting Malfoy and his daughter, she's starting second year."  
  
"They proved it was his eh?"  
  
"No, Malfoy just felt sorry for the kid, what with Pansy for a mother and nobody really wanting her. As a matter of fact they proved it wasn't his but with his new kind, nobleness he kept her anyway."  
  
"Who was the father?"  
  
"Crabbe."  
  
Harry twisted his face up and shook his head. "Poor kid, what did she end up looking like? Or is she invisible, a figment of someone's imagination. We all know Crabbe can't get it up."  
  
Ron snorted and Fred spewed tea across the table.  
  
"No, we can see HER perfectly fine." Hermione said sourly.  
  
"Aww, relax Hermione," Harry said, pulling the woman onto his lap and hugging her, "We don't mean any harm. Will you stay to help us pack?"  
  
This seemed to visibly brighten Hermione but Ron was different story.  
  
"What am I supposed to do without my wife for a week?"  
  
"Mas---"  
  
"The children." Hermione said severely.  
  
"Sorry babe." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Of course I'll help you pack. And you can stay with us until you find a place."  
  
"When can you start work Potter?  
  
"Oh really Oliver-"  
  
"As soon as I find a place. What kind of brooms are out there?"  
  
"You've gotta have a FeatherFlame3000 there isn't anything better."  
  
"I've still got the old Firebolt in my vault at Gringotts. I have my wand and schoolbooks and everything in there."  
  
"I remember that Firebolt." Oliver said smiling, "I also remember the strip McGonagall tore off me when you got it."  
  
"I'll tell you when it's ready Wood." Harry said, in high-pitched imitation of McGonagall. Elisabeth wondered vaguely if it was the same McGonagall who was Headmistress at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry glanced at his watch. "You kids should be off to bed."  
  
"It's ten in the morning!" Daniel said, yawning.  
  
Hermione gave them one of those mother looks that you can't master until you've become a mother.  
  
Elisabeth tried again; "You guys are staying up."  
  
"One day, grasshopper, you will be able to stay up past ten thirty a.m. too." Harry replied.  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Harry yelled.  
  
The door opened and Rosco stepped in, "To lazy to open the door yours-"  
  
He had finally realised that there were several other people at the table and they were staring at him in the same unflattering way as he was staring at them.  
  
He looked at Harry; "Old school friends Ross, dropped in to visit."  
  
"I thought you went to an all boys school?"  
  
"These are their wives." He gestured at Lavender and Hermione, sitting on his lap.  
  
Rosco raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd better be off then, wouldn't want to intrude." "Er-right, hey Ross! I'm moving to Edinbrough."  
  
"What? You can't just, just, just up and move!" he blustered  
  
"Actually."  
  
"You sleep on this Potter, sleep on it, I'll talk to you later." He nodded to the guests and left.  
  
'You always did sugar coat things Harry." Remus said.  
  
"Yep, that's old Harry, never knew what he was hinting at."  
  
"Oh shut up." Neville clapped him warmly on the back.  
  
"Come on you little ones, bed time."  
  
There was the necessary grumbling but they were tired and wanted (very deep down, so deep they wouldn't admit it if you asked them) to go to bed.  
  
Elisabeth went up to her bed and fell asleep marveling at the closeness of the ten adults downstairs. 


	5. Family Ties

Elisabeth was folding some of the clothes she would need for the move, she wouldn't take all of them, Hermione said they would get her some nice robes in Diagon Alley. Wherever that was. As she tossed a violet cardigan into the discard pile there was some shrill banging behind her, she whirled around wondering what on earth it could have been. Anna and William were lying in a crumpled pile on the floor. William leapt up and pulled Anna to her feet.  
  
"Oh hi, you guys scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Yeah, just don't mention it to our mum, she'll have our heads on a pike."  
  
"You're absolutely right I will. You two are NOT supposed to apparate. Didn't you learn when Daniel got splinched?"  
  
"No, Daniel's the only one who learns when something happens to him."  
  
"Well you two should pay attention to what happened to him. It took the Ministry a week to find his eye."  
  
"And besides, you aren't old enough to apparate, you haven't got your license and if you try to apparate next summer the Ministry will be on to you like dark in the dungeons. And you will be paying that fine yourselves. Now where was your father when you were illegally transporting yourselves over here?"  
  
"At work."  
  
"Didn't he get you a babysitter?"  
  
"MUM! We're eleven years old!"  
  
"If any eleven year olds need a babysitter it's you two." She glared at the two of them for a moment and then sighed. "If you two are going to be here you might as well be of some assistance. Help Elisabeth pack."  
  
"Thanks mum." Anna got up and hugged her.  
  
"You two owe me. I have more grey hair than my mum ever did."  
  
"HERMIONE! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE BOXES?"  
  
"I didn't do anything with the boxes, and really Harry, you don't need to yell, I'm right here."  
  
"WELL I DIDN--Oh, sorry, I didn't do anything with them either, and now they aren't where I left them."  
  
"They're in a heap at the bottom of the stairs."  
  
"What? No they aren't! You didn't even look."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You tried to put the cat in them and push it down the banister, remember? And now you've run out of boxes and the cat ran away."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, here they are."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Will, if you ever end up like that. Trouble, big trouble." She left the room.  
  
Will grinned, "So, what do you need packed?"  
  
"I don't know, your mum told me to put everything I couldn't bear to be without into one pile and we could probably replace everything else." She glanced at the room; "Problem is I don't have anything I couldn't bear to part with."  
  
Anna grinned. "Most of this stuff will be completely useless where you're going." She picked up Elisabeth's clock/radio and showed it to Will, "This will go crazy around Hogwarts."  
  
"I say bring your books, a few outfits, and your pictures. Everything else will either be useless or pointless."  
  
Will nodded, "She's right. Bring this stuff into Edil and you'll have the Ministry tracking your every move. And if you bring it into Hogwarts it'll just self-destruct."  
  
"Edil?"  
  
"The magical section of Edinburgh. It's where all of us live, except for Uncle Sirius. He doesn't have a fixed address."  
  
"Oh. Why will the Ministry be after me for this?"  
  
"Well, because it's you they actually probably won't bother you to bad. But when we bring Muggle artifacts into Edil or any other magical place the Ministry keeps strict tabs on you so you don't go about bewitching it. It's mostly so the Muggles don't find out about us."  
  
"A watch is okay though."  
  
"Not that you'll really need one. They're mostly pointless. Only Muggles care about what time it is. Like to pretend they have important places to be."  
  
Anna gasped suddenly, "Do you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She giggled, "Mr Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts, is a squib!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Er-what's a squib?"  
  
"Somebody in a magical family who doesn't have magic in their blood. My god, can you imagine the shame?"  
  
"Edwin Altar's brother Emmett is a squib."  
  
"Edwin has a brother?"  
  
"Yeah, but they try to keep it secret. Ed's dad has a big position at the Ministry. He thinks if anyone finds out he'll get fired."  
  
"Grandad would never let someone get fired for having a squib for a son."  
  
"I know, he would probably get all excited and ask if the kid went to Muggle school. He wouldn't leave him alone. Asking about the teachers and books and whatnot. Wait till he meets you Elisabeth; he'll have a hey-day."  
  
"Not if grandma can help it. Our grandad is Minister for Magic, by the way. And he's OBSESSED with Muggles. It drives grandma insane."  
  
"He's really Minister for Magic?"  
  
"Yep, he has been since our parents were in sixth year."  
  
"Do you have aunts and uncles?"  
  
"Absolutely. There's Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie. Uncle Bill was married to some French girl named Fleur but she didn't like his cooking so they got divorced." Elisabeth raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know. So both of them are bachelors-"  
  
"Is your Uncle Charlie the one they were talking about, the one that plays Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't play Quidditch anymore, he works in Romania."  
  
"With dragons."  
  
"Oh! They exist?"  
  
"Of course, you can't breed them now though, not domestically."  
  
"Anyway, after Bill and Charlie there's Uncle Percy, he's married to Penelope, they have this one kid who is a complete brat because Uncle Percy doesn't know how to handle children and Auntie Penny spends way to much time with him. The baby, I mean. Not Percy, nobody likes to spend a lot of time with Uncle Percy. He's weird. Not as weird as Richard though. Richard is the baby. We stuck him in the laundry chute, mum and I and Auntie Penny heard him crying and she just shrugged and said as long as he was crying it meant he wasn't dead and so she just went on drinking her tea. And then there's Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They aren't married but they are dating these two girls. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, they know them from school. Angelina plays Quidditch for England and Katie is a nanny."  
  
"But we don't think that's really what she does. We think she's actually an Auror. She's way to cool to be a nanny."  
  
"An Auror?"  
  
"They're like.um..."  
  
"They're like Magical police," Anna said, "They round up the Dark witches and wizards."  
  
"Sometimes they kill people."  
  
"Oh honestly William! Is that all it takes for someone to be cool in your eyes? I know for a fact that if it is you're sadly mistaken. Look at mum and dad. Look at Uncle Neville. I'd say look at Harry but he's fairly cool."  
  
Elisabeth snorted, "His idea of a good time is folding laundry. I remember one time he went on this date and he left early because the woman had a cleaning lady to fold her laundry. That's why he said he left anyway, maybe he's gay."  
  
"Auntie Penny does that. Fold laundry I mean. She says it helps relax her. She just doesn't like to use her wand. She's afraid she'll turn it on Richard. I don't think your dad is gay though, Seamus Finnigan is, he claims he isn't but everyone, even grandma says he is. It's to bad because he's really handsome. "  
  
"'NA! He's seventeen years older than you! He's as old as mum and dad!"  
  
"Anyway, after dad then there's Aunt Ginny."  
  
"Will! You aren't supposed to talk about her. But I guess its Elisabeth, you won't tell will you?"  
  
"Of course not, what's so bad anyway?"  
  
"She's a year younger than our dad, during the war she got mixed in with bad sorts. Dark wizards and such. But when the Dark army fled she came back, said she had been controlled. The only reason she got away with it is because grandad is Minister. People have mostly forgotten her, but a couple of years back grandma found her entertaining some Dark wizards from Brazil. So now she lives with grandad and grandma, so they can keep an eye on her."  
  
"Pretty bad stuff."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and excused herself to go downstairs for a moment. She opened the door to the front room and screamed. She screamed until Hermione and Harry and Anna and William came racing to join her.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
She pointed to the fireplace, her eyes wide and her finger shaking. Nestled in the fireplace was Oliver Wood's head.  
  
"Oh pet, it's alright, it's alright, it's just a form of transportation, oh Elisabeth it's alright, he just wanted to talk to me." Harry tried to comfort his daughter while Hermione scolded Oliver.  
  
After Elisabeth calmed down Harry invited Oliver in for lunch.  
  
They went and sat down at the table, Elisabeth shaking violently.  
  
"I remember the first head I ever saw in the fire place. Amos Diggory."  
  
"That's scary enough in itself."  
  
"It used to be. Now he's about as scary as a boiled potato."  
  
"Can't blame the guy can you?"  
  
"It's been 14 years. Cedric would be grown with a family of his own anyway."  
  
"It doesn't matter, past is past. Anybody want soup?"  
  
"Not me, I have to be getting back to the pitch right away."  
  
"You just got off the bloody pitch."  
  
"Due to circumstances beyond my control the team has practice before and after noon Monday to Thursday."  
  
"Circumstances beyond your control? You book the practices."  
  
"By circumstances beyond my control I mean that my team sucks."  
  
"You won the last World Cup!"  
  
"That was before we lost Mullet and Isopson."  
  
"Mullet was getting rather old, she was on Irelands team when we went to the World Cup."  
  
"I know, but she was still quite good. She was only actually in her late thirties."  
  
Elisabeth listened with fascination. She wanted to know more about this high-flying game. But she didn't want to ask Anna and William, lest they think her a complete moron. Somehow she could barely believe it. How could her father have kept it a secret?  
  
"So why are you here if not to eat Hermione's delicious soup?"  
  
"Strictly business chappie, I want to know if you can come into a practice today, get a feel for your broom, the pitch, get to know the rest of the team. What do you say? We can bring the wee ones along as well."  
  
"Hermione? Do you mind if I go? I'll pick up some chinese so you won't have to cook."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Alright, I'll finish packing the front room then."  
  
"Thanks, you're a legend, you know that don't you?"  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
Harry laughed. "So Wood, you got me robes I trust?"  
  
"And a broom, IceLantern360, not as good as a FeatherFlame but it'll do, you won't believe it, a Firebolt is like flying a cement block after you've ridden one of those babies."  
  
"I'll believe it when I try it. Lis, you coming?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded and went into the front room.  
  
"Okay, what you have to do is throw a pinch of this stuff," he procured a bag of powder from his pocket. "Into the fire, then step into the fireplace and say "Wasps Pitch" very clearly. Tuck your elbows in and don't stop until you see Anna and Will, okay?"  
  
Elisabeth looked at her father like he was insane, but Anna and Will had already gone through, and Oliver was going through now.  
  
"Wasps Pitch." She stepped into the flames and she didn't combust herself. That's a start she thought dryly. She started spinning wildly, her stomach churning, she saw Will and Anna and she tossed her self, coughing, out of the fire. She was standing in a small locker room. The Wasps locker room. It appeared her wish to know more about Quidditch was about to come true. 


	6. Flying With The Wasps

Elisabeth followed Oliver, already clad in his uniform, onto the pitch. Anna and Will followed behind, chattering excitedly and Harry, trying to hold his broomstick, put his shoes on and walk at the same time, brought up the rear.  
  
"Harry!" Oliver's voice boomed across the pitch, "time for you to meet the rest of the team!"  
  
"These are our Chasers, Josephine Lauriea," he pointed to a tiny, lithe woman. "This is Vera Hatchet," he pointed next to a thin blue-eyed blond, "and this is Mike Venden." He pointed lastly to a tall burly young man. "These are our Beaters, Richard White," he gestured to a severe looking older man, "and the boy-wonder, Kris Svenson." He pointed to the last, unbelievably cute, blue-eyed blond player. Elisabeth caught Anna's eye and they giggled.  
  
Harry went around and shook all the players' hands. "The boy-wonder eh?"  
  
Kris shrugged, "The boy who lived was taken."  
  
Harry laughed, "You go to Hogwarts Kris?"  
  
"Yes, my father wanted me to go to school in Stockholm, where he grew up, but my mother wouldn't send me that far away. So I start fifth year now and I'm far away from home anyway." He laughed.  
  
"I imagine you've got quite the fan club back at school."  
  
He laughed again, "Probably children of your fan club."  
  
Harry grinned and glanced at Anna and Elisabeth, who were whispering excitedly, "Be prepared to admit two more."  
  
"Right on."  
  
"But be warned, you do anything to make my daughter cry and bludgers will be the last thing on your mind."  
  
"I've only had two girlfriends and the one left crying was me."  
  
"Let me guess. You spend too much time playing Quidditch?  
  
The young man sighed, "Bringing in money isn't good enough anymore."  
  
Harry laughed, "Wait till you have kids."  
  
"Okay! Enough chit-chat!"  
  
"This coming from Oliver Wood?" Harry leaned over and spoke to Kris.  
  
"The first time I practised with these guys Oliver spent so much time going over the moves that we didn't get on to the pitch at all."  
  
"Okay! This is what we're going to do-"  
  
"Half an hour later."  
  
"The sun will set before we get onto our brooms."  
  
"Do I have to separate you two?"  
  
"No sir, Mister Wood, sir." Harry and Kris replied in perfect unison.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now, what we're going to do is release the snitch- "  
  
"Release the snitch? Has that ever been done before?"  
  
"Put on your protective goggles."  
  
"MAN THE CANNONS! THE SNITCH HAS BEEN RELEASED!"  
  
"GENTLEMEN! IF I COULD HAVE YOU ATTENTION FOR A MOMENT!"  
  
"Right sir."  
  
"Of course it won't happen again."  
  
"We would never do anything to jeopardize the team."  
  
"You have our-"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I want Harry, Josephine and I as one team. Mike, Rich and Vera as the other. We won't release the bludgers, we'll just see what Harry's got."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I hauled ass all the way out here to be told I'm not going to play?"  
  
"You can't afford to mouth off to me."  
  
"Technically you can't afford to mouth off to him, Oliver, especially not with the World Cup next summer."  
  
Oliver looked at Kris who shrugged, "Whatever, do what you like, I want playing time though."  
  
Oliver nodded. "You four go up into the stands then." They nodded and went up the stands.  
  
Elisabeth marveled at all of it. The velvety feel of the sand on the pitch, the tall goal posts, three on each end. It was amazing.  
  
"You three know the rules and all that?" Kris asked when they reached the top of the stands.  
  
They nodded, Daniel and William had explained the gorier part of the game but Anna and Moira had told her the basic rules.  
  
"You don't look like a beater." Will said skeptically.  
  
"You don't look like your dad."  
  
"How do you know what my dad looks like?"  
  
"He's the son of the Minister for Magic, everyone knows what he looks like. So you play Quidditch?" he asked, looking at them.  
  
"I've never even been on a broom." Elisabeth said softly.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"You just wait, when Wood gets the rest of them off the pitch I'll show you. I can't believe you've never played Quidditch."  
  
"What House are you in?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Gryffindor. The hat was going to put me in Hufflepuff, then it realised that I was lazy. And then it was going to put me in Ravenclaw, but it realised I wasn't very witty. So it decided to put me in Slytherin but my mum's mum is a Muggle so by default alone I'm a Gryffindor." He laughed.  
  
"They'll probably need a separate house for me. Loser house, for people with no friends and no brain."  
  
"What about us?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Daniel and Moira?"  
  
"What about him?" Will asked pointing to Kris.  
  
"I've been downgraded to him have I? No, I wouldn't worry; the worst thing that can happen is you'll end up in Slytherin. If the didn't make another house when I started they won't make another one for you." He smiled, "I mean it. I am the worlds biggest loser."  
  
"You said you have a fan club."  
  
"I do, but no friends, people would prefer to look at me out of the corner of their eye and pretend they know me. My first girlfriend broke up with me because I read to much, play Quidditch to often, and don't want to cheat on exams."  
  
"Damn. That must suck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being such a loser."  
  
"Shut up Will!"  
  
"Yeah, just because you don't know how to read and can't mount a broom let alone fly one."  
  
"I was on the pee-wee public Quidditch team last year!"  
  
"Will, buddy," Anna said, patting him on the back, "Christopher Creevey was on the pee-wee public Quidditch team. And he's eight. And his last name is Creevey. 'Nuff said."  
  
"Oh shut up-look! They're taking off."  
  
Elisabeth leaned forward, watching the players mount their brooms. A tiny winged ball was let out. Elisabeth followed it with her eyes for a moment and turned her attention back to the players. She watched her father push off from the pitch, "Oh my word!" she gasped, Anna glanced at her from the corner of her eye and smiled. Elisabeth watched as her father wove in and out of the other players, he shot ahead of them and grabbed the snitch. Less than five minutes.  
  
They four of them left the stands and returned to the pitch.  
  
"I haven't been on a broom for thirteen years." Wood mimicked, smiling.  
  
"I haven't." Harry wheezed, "It was a helluva lot easier when I was fifteen."  
  
Elisabeth paused for a moment, trying to imagine her father at fifteen. She couldn't.  
  
"Didn't they cancel the inter-house game when you were fifteen?"  
  
"That was only for three months."  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
"Er-yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to take your kid up, teach her how to fly, yes?"  
  
"Be my guest. Is it okay with her?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded vigorously.  
  
"Okay, now what I want you to do is stand next to the broom and say up-" 


	7. Can't Disappoint Me

Elisabeth mounted the broom shaking. "Okay, now on the count of three I want you to dig your heels into the ground and launch off the ground, okay?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "One, two, three." She dug her heels into the ground and launched off. The feeling of exhilaration was unexplainable. She glided through the air, turning on a dime. She glanced down at the pitch; the glow on her father's face was unmistakable. She turned the broom back downward and returned to the ground, her face flushed.  
  
"Excellent Libby! Excellent! You reckon you could catch the snitch if we let it go?" Elisabeth looked at her father, if anything he seemed more excited then her.  
  
"I suppose I could try." She desperately didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
"Okay, we're going to let it out, just follow it on the broom, if you don't think you can get it just come back down and I'll go up."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and re-mounted the broom. Her dad let go of the snitch and she followed it with her eyes for a moment before lifting off from the ground and jetting after it. She caught the tiny ball in no time and sailed back down to the pitch.  
  
Oliver gaped at her; "I haven't seen an eleven year old play that well since your father's first year."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's ten, until December."  
  
Will stared at her with open admiration. "That was brilliant."  
  
"Oh Elisabeth! That was amazing!"  
  
"Is there an opening on the house team, do you think Kris?"  
  
"Well our Seeker and all of our Chasers graduated last year-"  
  
"No way! I can't play on the house team! I barely even know the rules."  
  
"Your dad hadn't even seen the snitch before when we picked him to be Seeker."  
  
"First years can't play anyway." Elisabeth said, secretly hoping that there was a loophole in the rules so that she could be on the team.  
  
"That's more of a precaution. We can probably worm it out of McGonagall and Granger."  
  
"Seriously?" Elisabeth asked, eyes wide with hope.  
  
"Seriously, McGonagall is a softy when it comes to Quidditch and Granger can usually be made to see reason."  
  
"So I could be on the house team?"  
  
"Sure. Of course there would be the usual opposition."  
  
"From who?"  
  
'Snape. Among others."  
  
"Nah, since he got the DADA job he can't be bothered with such imbecilic things as Quidditch."  
  
"Hey Ron! Didn't see you there."  
  
"Hey. So what's going on? We have another Potter prodigy?"  
  
"It's looking like it."  
  
"Well that's great, nothing more rewarding than standing in the shadow of a POTTER PRODIGY!"  
  
"Ah shut up. If it weren't for me you would have married Hermione. Oh wait. Never mind."  
  
"Don't let her hear you say that."  
  
"I'm a little bit smarter than you. I don't think I've ever caused someone to camp out in the girls washroom with a box of tissues."  
  
"That was only once!"  
  
"Try seven times."  
  
"What do you mean seven times?"  
  
"Once a year. Actually I don't know how many times in third year when you claimed her cat ate Peter."  
  
"That is so-"  
  
"Can we get back on topic here? You guys have plenty of time to discuss all the times you made Hermione cry."  
  
"Right, well I don't think you'll have much of a problem with McGonagall and she's the one that counts."  
  
"And Malfoy won't give you a hard time."  
  
"Malfoy teaches at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Narcissca Malfoy, his mother. Dumbledore gave her the potions job after the war, apparently Lucius had her under a number of spells. Dumbledore wanted to keep his eye on her. Unless McGonagall opposes something she won't say a word about it. She's head of Slytherin so the only people you really have to worry about are the Slytherin students and they're an ugly bunch anyway."  
  
"We're making assumptions that I'm going to be in Gryffindor here."  
  
Everybody looked at her. "Well of course you'll be in Gryffindor! Where else would you be? Hufflepuff?"  
  
Everyone laughed and Elisabeth joined in. They stayed at the pitch for a while before Ron took Anna and Will home and Harry decided he better get Elisabeth home too.  
  
They got back home and Harry went to have shower while Elisabeth told Hermione about her glory on the pitch. Suddenly she stopped and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"What is it hon? Elisabeth? What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh Hermione! Everybody expects me to be in Gryffindor! But what if I'm not? Dad will be so disappointed and I don't want to disappoint him! I really don't!"  
  
"Oh Lis! Don't worry about it." For one sickening moment Elisabeth thought Hermione was going to tell her that of course she would be in Gryffindor. "You can't disappoint your dad, he's already so proud of you for getting in, he might not show it but he really is. And, do you want to know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I for one would be a bit prouder of you if you got into Ravenclaw."  
  
"Really?" She asked, wiping away her tears.  
  
"You bet. You're a smart girl, you might not be really, really brave. But you're smart, and you're witty, and you're funny. I think that you'll probably do better in Ravenclaw. And do you know something else?"  
  
"What?" Elisabeth asked, her heart feeling lighter with every word Hermione spoke.  
  
"Your mum was a Hufflepuff and your dad loved her all the same."  
  
Elisabeth threw her arms around Hermione then, feeling more than ever, that she had finally found a mother. 


	8. Not As Lost

Elisabeth looked up as Harry walked into the room, toweling his hair. "Is this a female bonding moment or can I come sit down."  
  
"You can come sit down but you can bet that you're in trouble."  
  
"Uh-oh. What has my male mind been unable to process now?"  
  
"Elisabeth is feeling rather pressured to be in Gryffindor. Can you explain why that is?"  
  
"Because I'm being an unsympathetic jerk?" he said meekly.  
  
"That's right. May be an apology is in order."  
  
"Sorry Lib. I really am, I'm just kind of-" he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Kind of an idiot."  
  
He shrugged and smiled a bit. "Sorry."  
  
Elisabeth went over and hugged him and he pulled her onto his lap. "If Hermione hadn't destroyed the couch we could all sit down on it right now."  
  
"Oh shut up." Hermione said, cuffing him gently on the side of the head. "You sound like Ron. 'If Crookshanks were alive he could have had some of these chocolate flies' no point in dwelling on the past."  
  
"I sound like Ron? You married the man."  
  
"Oh listen to you two. You sound like an old married couple."  
  
Harry grinned his lopsided grin and shrugged. "So if you're not going to be in Gryffindor where do you suppose you'll go?"  
  
"I was thinking Slytherin sounded nice." Elisabeth said nonchalantly.  
  
"Gah! Not Slytherin! Anything but that! Traffic drugs but not Slytherin!"  
  
"No, Hermione and I decided that Ravenclaw sounded pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, you aren't nice enough to be in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"See? See? Definitely not nice enough. You know, the one thing I could never figure out was why you weren't in Ravenclaw 'Mione. I mean you're definitely brave but you really should have been a Ravenclaw."  
  
"I always wondered that myself. But maybe the hat isn't as foolproof as we once thought."  
  
"Yeah, Neville should have been a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Neville turned out to be very brave." Hermione said pointedly.  
  
"Sure. Parvati and Padma Patil should have both been kicked out. Or did they change?"  
  
"No, they didn't change. Padma toyed around with Dean for awhile after he and I broke up and then he dumped her and eloped with Hannah Abbot. They are very happy by the way. And Parvati tried to snag Seamus. Actually she moved into his flat uninvited and then one day she let herself in and she found him snogging on the couch with some girl from Canada, who he has since broken up with. So that's the plight of the Patils. They have some sort of divination business. A bunch of hooey."  
  
Harry smiled, "So are we all packed and ready?"  
  
"Absolutely, and Lavender and Neville think that they've found a great house for you two. You'll have to check it out yourselves of course but I think it'll do."  
  
Harry nodded, "And we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. We'll meet Draco and his daughter at Flourish and Blots. His daughter's name is Apacia, by the way, and she's in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Right. You have the list of books that you'll need Lib?"  
  
"I have it all dad-can I get an owl?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "You'll have to talk to Hermione about that."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it can be arranged." Hermione said nodding, "you aren't supposed to have a cat and an owl but-" she smiled, "I have considerable influence."  
  
"Well the cat isn't really magical."  
  
"Not magical? That cat is three-hundred years old."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bet, it's been in the Bones family for ages. It never really liked me, when we first moved into the apartment I kept locking it out but it can go through walls, see? And then I tried to run it over a couple years back, but you were already quite attached to it."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"You locked my cat out too." Hermione said.  
  
"That was Ron. And that cat deserved to be locked out. Do you know how many times I had to untangle it from the curtains?"  
  
"Normal cat behavior." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"I bet. So you think we can have this stuff out of the house in time to meet MALFOY?"  
  
"Yes, I do think we can have it out in time to meet MALFOY. Actually I think I can get most of these boxes out right now. I'll move everything but the kitchen table. I put sleeping bags down in all the rooms too, so the beds are packed."  
  
"Where are you going to put all these boxes?"  
  
"Until you get a house?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The garage. There isn't anything in there except a couple of racing brooms and AN ILLEGAL MAGIC CARPET!" Hermione said, as though Ron could hear her.  
  
"Where'd he get the carpet?"  
  
"His dad."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh, and by the way you two, the Weasley's are coming to meet us in Diagon Alley." She glanced at Harry. "We're just going to stay there until the first, Neville and I have to go back to the school in the morning, but we're just going apparate."  
  
"Haven't you read Hogwarts: A History? YOU CAN"T APPARATE ON THE GROUNDS!" Harry said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"We're going to apparate into the Forbidden forest and walk the rest of the way."  
  
"You think you can get Neville into the Forbidden forest?"  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh. "We got him in there in first year."  
  
"That's because the alternative was going home to his grandmother."  
  
"Don't speak ill of the dead."  
  
"She's dead?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Well Lis? I think it's time for you to go to bed, big day tomorrow."  
  
Elisabeth nodded; Hermione had already taken out her wand and was presumably sending the boxes to her garage. She said good night and went upstairs to her room.  
  
Sleep came quickly to Elisabeth as she was lulled by the sounds of Hermione and Harry's laughter. Perhaps her father wasn't as lost as she once thought. 


	9. And You're Married?

Elisabeth roused herself from out of the sleeping bag and changed into the clothes she had set out the night before. She rolled up her sleeping bag and sat on the floor, allowing her mind to process all the information she had taken in in the past few days. She really couldn't believe she was a witch. She had spent her entire life, or at least the parts she could remember, as boring old Elisabeth Marie Potter.  
  
She was not the last one picked for teams, it was her experience that those children were often fat and ugly or overly smart and scrawny. It was her personal opinion that children who wore pocket protecters should probably be shot anyway. Elisabeth, however, was none of those, in fact she was quite pretty, but she was small and shy, a bad combination. She was not a poor student, she was very eager to learn and spent many hours reading (although she did not work out math problems in her head or write detailed summaries without being told). No, Elisabeth was not the last to be picked for teams but she was never first either. Elisabeth fell flatly in the middle. Children who fall flatly in the middle, in Elisabeths opinion, go on to be doctors or teachers. Not witches or wizards. And then there was the problem of her father. He could not possibly be a wizard. Harry Potter was the co-owner of a small book store. In Elisabeth's opinion people who own bookstores do not have friends who are wizards and they are not, themselves, wizards. People who own bookstores sell books. However this was all in Elisabeth's opinion a week ago and that opinion had greatly changed. In the short space of a week Elisabeth had seen magic and flown a broom. She was quite convinced that she was Worldly and Mature. She was by the standards of a Muggle. She was also, by the standards of a Muggle, quite insane. But that did not bother her because she was not yet entirely clear what a Muggle was. She was also quite sure that going to Hogwarts would not be such a shock for her however going to Hogwarts would be a shock for Moira and Daniel, who's father worked a Hogwarts and who's mother was a medi-witch. It would be a shock for Anna and William who's mother worked at Hogwarts and who's grandfather was Minister for Magic. Hogwarts, it seemed was a place for shock but Elisabeth, in her new Worldly and Mature state (a state which I assure you she will lose upon entering Diagon Alley) was not thinking about that. She was not, in fact even thinking about magic. She was thinking about Kris Svenson. She was also thinking about the fact that her father worked with Kris Svenson and would see him more often than she would. This disturbed her especially since she was thinking of Kris Svenson as a potential love interest. She also thought about the fact that she was eleven years old. She was, of course eleven years old, her father had no idea what he was talking about. So Elisabeth was sitting there, thinking about Kris Svenson and the fact that she was eleven and he was fifteen and the fact that her father would snap his neck if he looked at her let alone kissed her. Elisabeth, very much like Moira and very little like Anna (much to Hermione and Lavenders dismay, they often felt that they should have switched children although they both loved their kids and would never voice their opinions that they thought the children had been switched at birth) decided that she would not waste time pursuing the impossible and focused instead on thoughts of Diagon Alley. What would it be like? Would there be actual shops or booths? More importantly who was this Apacia and her father? Why did her father have so much dislike of him? More mysteries. Elisabeth, although still half frightened she would disappoint her father was hoping she would be in Ravenclaw. Before they had left Moira said that she was sure she would be in Ravenclaw. Elisabeth liked Moira. She was a lot like herself. Perhaps a little more outgoing. A little bit braver. But that was okay, Elisabeth thought. She was mildly worried that Will would through himself off a cliff if he didn't get into Gryffindor. She had voiced this to Hermione and she had nodded.  
  
"It would serve him right too." Elisabeth had the idea that Hermione might go out of her way to make sure Will wouldn't get into Gryffindor. She knew this was ridiculous but that didn't keep her from thinking about it occasionally. She also thought about Quidditch. She had never been good at sports, small and skinny, afraid of the ball she was like a deer in the headlights when it came to athleticism. Could she really get on the house team? It would be nice if she could but she supposed if she didn't make it she would be okay. She stretched and grabbed her rolled up sleeping bag and folded pajamas. She went downstairs and set them at the door. Opening the door to the front room she jumped back and raced back up to her room.  
  
Her father really shouldn't have been sleeping with Hermione. 


	10. Welcome To Diagon Alley

Elisabeth sat motionless in her room. She hoped she would not need intense therapy to recover from the shock of seeing her father sleeping with his best friends wife. It was quite clear to her that she would need therapy as she was quite certain they had not been wearing any clothes, she just hoped it wouldn't be intense therapy. Intense therapy was expensive and she wasn't sure she could borrow that much money without her father wanting to know why. Elisabeth had hoped that the memory would fade once she returned to her room, however it did not seem to have any intention of doing so. Elisabeth also wondered how much trauma qualified you for traumatic amnesia. Perhaps there had to be a train engineer involved in order for it to be traumatic enough. Elisabeth wondered where she could find a train engineer. This was an image she desperately wanted to forget. She sat in her room trying to think of anything other than the situation downstairs, however all of her good memories seemed to involve her father and since he was what she was trying to forget she opted instead to think of nothing at all. Thus came the problem of what was nothing? If you think about black was it cheating? Elisabeth thought of nonsense questions like this for perhaps half an hour until she decided that she had to pee so badly she didn't care whether her father was downstairs snogging with Margaret Thatcher. As she walked to the bathroom she wondered if Margaret Thatcher was dead. She then decided that if Margaret Thatcher was ideed dead she would have to settle for the Prince of Wales. In her nervous, jittery state this seemed to Elisabeth to be the ultimate hilarity and she started laughing hysterically. She got it under control quickly and went to the bathroom where she then stumbled across the question where do I go now? Should she venture back downstairs or sit in her room and pull insanely on the hem of her shirt? She heard the cupboards banging downstairs and decided she should head back down. Hermione and her father were probably dressed and in a normal state by now. In fact she was quite sure they would be, they couldn't explain walking around naked very well could they? Hello Elisabeth are you ready for the move? Oh by the way your father and I slept together last night. Don't tell Ron okay? When she got to the bottom of the stairs they were folding the kitchen table up and sending it magically off some where. The house was completely empty except for three pairs of pajamas, three sleeping bags and three people.  
  
"Okay, everything is ready. Rosco has the house under control. My share of the bookstore is up. All my Muggle dealings are done."  
  
"Okay. Elisabeth, do you want to go out to breakfast?"  
  
"Your last taste of unmagically prepared food." Harry said smiling. Elisabeth wondered vaugely how they could act so naturally. She supposed it must have been a learned response. If they were walking around getting pregnant when they were still in school they must've learned to hide it.  
  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
  
They piled the last of their belongings in Harry's car, said good bye to the house (Elisabeth and Harry had no idea why but Hermione insisted) and headed out to breakfast.  
  
Elisabeth ate quietly, listening to Harry and Hermione's banter. "Libby? You okay sweetheart?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, that's all."  
  
"Oh, don't be nervous, there's nothing to worry about, nothing at all."  
  
Elisabeth decided that while she was putting on this façade she might as well play it out. "Who's this Malfoy?"  
  
"Ah, Draco, gotta love Draco." Harry shuddered. "He's a very nice guy, you don't need to worry about him, but he and I didn't really get on that well at school. His dad was a death-eater. A big supporter of Voldemort." He added quickly, seeing Elisabeth's blank look.  
  
"Voldemorts the guy you killed right?"  
  
"Er-yeah. Well anyway Draco "converted" to the good side when the war first broke out. I haven't really talked to him since then so I don't know what's up with him.  
  
Elisabeth nodded and Harry signaled for the bill. After they paid the bill they went to see about selling Harry's car.  
  
"Yeh ken trade thet thing and get yerself a right nice lorry."  
  
"Yes, well I don't want to trade it, see? I want to sell it. You ken?"  
  
"Righ'. Ah ken, ah ken. Yeh want to sell the ca' and buy yerself a lorry. Tha's sound abou' right?"  
  
"Yes. That's exactly it. I'm going to sell the ca' I mean car and buy myself a new lorry. Will you take the car now?"  
  
"Ah guess yeh'll be wantin' me to take the ca' now."  
  
"Yes! That is exactly what I want you to do."  
  
"How much do yeh want fer it?"  
  
"Fifteen pounds."  
  
"Wha? Did ah hear yeh right?"  
  
"Yes. I want to sell the car for fifteen pounds. Can you just give me the fifteen pounds and take the goddamned car?"  
  
"Well, ah'll have to talk to me manager."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud just take the frigging car! I don't want anything for it. Just take it!"  
  
The man's eyes flew open and he scratched his head. "Ah don' know if ah can do thet."  
  
"If you don't take the car I am going to stuff you and your manager into the boot and drive it off a cliff. You ken that?"  
  
"Well ah suppose ah kin do it this unce."  
  
"Thank you. Good day sir."  
  
"Yeh'll be wantin' to go home and get yerself some uh that valium ont cha?"  
  
"I am going to go home and get my pistol." Harry said under his breath.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You have yerself a smashing day sir!"  
  
"Smash your head." Harry said darkly.  
  
"Dad. Lighten up."  
  
Harry smiled. "So Hermione how do you suggest we go about doing this?"  
  
"We're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Just take Elisabeth's hand and apparate."  
  
Harry nodded. "Ready Lis?" Elisabeth nodded and took her dad's hand.  
  
They immediately arrived in a small, grubby looking pub. There were several people in it already and Elisabeth could just make out Ron, Neville, Lavender and the kids from where she stood.  
  
"Well look who's here! G'day proffesor Granger." The barman, who looked like a gummy walnut smiled at Hermione and then his eyes flew open.  
  
"Bless my soul! It's Harry and Elisabeth Potter. I never thought I'd see the likes of you here again."  
  
"I'm going to try it out again Tom. Can't make any promises."  
  
Tom nodded and looked closely at Elisabeth. "Well you're certainly your father's daughter aren't you? Hagrid! Come out here! Take a look at this!"  
  
A huge, shaggy, giant of a man stepped out from a narrow corridor.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Harry! I haven't seen yeh in so long! Where've you bin?"  
  
"London."  
  
"Yeh've bin right here in London and you didn't bother to come visit?"  
  
"I told you Hagrid, I gave up the wizarding world."  
  
"What're you doing here then?" They had made their way over to the table where the others were sitting.  
  
"I have to send Elisabeth off to Hogwarts and if she's going to be back in this world I have to be too."  
  
The giant suddenly noticed Elisabeth. "Well hello there."  
  
"Hello." Elisabeth always believed in politeness, even when you were talking to a giant. "Who are you?"  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He looked suddenly uneasy. "You do know about Hogwarts don't you?"  
  
"Er- I guess."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Well we really have to be getting to Diagon, Hagrid, we should be meeting Malfoy- rightnow actually-" Harry said, glancing at his watch.  
  
Hagrid nodded and they said their goodbyes and headed out the back way.  
  
"Now which brick was it? Oh right clockwise from top-"  
  
The wall moved away and Elisabeth gasped.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley." 


	11. In Wonderland

Elisabeth stared. Witches and wizards filled the street, surging in and out of small shops and businesses. Owls swooped low over everyones heads and cats and rats and other creatures slunk around ankles and legs.  
  
Harry smiled as Elisabeth gripped his hand tighter. "We should head on down to Gringotts before we do anything else."  
  
Everyone agreed and the walked over to a tall white marble building. "Ron." Elisabeth said worriedly, "What on earth is that?"  
  
"A goblin, they run the bank. You don't need to worry about them."  
  
"They only eat babies." Harry said.  
  
"You two! Don't worry about the goblins at all. Just don't try to make conversation. They aren't the nicest of creatures." Lavender said kindly.  
  
Elisabeth nodded and stepped into the bank. "I would like to make a withdrawl."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter. I have my key right here." He handed a small key to the goblin who nodded and called for another goblin to take them to their vault. On the cart ride (which Elisabeth found rather exciting) her father explained the monetary system in the wizarding world.  
  
"Key please." The goblin grunted. Harry handed the key to the goblin and he opened the door. Elisabeth gasped.  
  
"Daddy! You're rich!" There were mounds of shiny gold galleons, piles of bright silver sickles and more tiny knuts then Elisabeth could see at one time. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I inherited some of it, got some of it from the Ministry." He shrugged again. "I was going to give it al to the Weasley's when I left, they weren't always as well off as they are now but Arthur got the Ministry job and they probably wouldn't have taken it anyway." He gathered up some money and his wand. He then crouched in front of a chest and opened it. He moved sme things around and looked closely at others. He did not invite Elisabeth to look and she did not invite herself. He took something from the chest and stuck it in the pocket of the robes Ron had lent him and they climbed back into the cart.  
  
They met the others in the lobby. "I suppose we should go meet Malfoy now."  
  
Ron nodded and they left the building. Lavender and Hermione were discussing and article in a magazine Elisabeth had never heard of, Anna and Will were arguing about some stupid thing that they probably couldn't even remember anymore, Harry, Ron and Neville were talking and joking (Elisabeth wondered how her father could talk and joke so freely with someone who's wife he had just slept with) so she fell into step next to Moira and Daniel.  
  
"Scared?" Daniel asked. He had pegged it but Elisabeth wasn't sure if she should tell them.  
  
"A little?"  
  
They smiled kindly, "Don't worry about it. The first time Anna came to Diagon she started crying and Auntie Hermione had to take her home."  
  
"Well, I'm not that scared."  
  
Daniel smiled, "I didn't figure so, but it would be okay if you were."  
  
"Especially since the people here are so weird."  
  
Elisabeth laughed. "I can't believe that I'm one of these people."  
  
"I know how you feel. Our great-aunt Helen isn't magical and we went to visit her once. She made us go to this Muggle restaurant with her and Daniel and I barely said a word the entire time because we couldn't believe that people like those Muggles were in our blood. It was absolutely insane."  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, back from the dead I see."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Malfoy."  
  
The pale faced man smiled and extended his hand. Harry shook it all the while looking as though he completely distrusted the other man's intentions. "For chrisake Harry, I'm not going to jump at your throat."  
  
"Sorry, I have a slight inability to trust somebody who killed his own father."  
  
"If I hadn't you would've. Can we just put it behind us?"  
  
"Right, sorry." They shook hands again, looking a little more relaxed.  
  
"So this is Elisabeth?"  
  
Harry nodded and glanced at his daughter.  
  
"Hello Elisabeth. Since your father deigned to introduce us I'll do the honours." He glanced at Harry who rolled his eyes. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is my daughter Apacia." He gestured to a tall thin girl with long brown hair. Despite what Harry had said the girl was not ugly, with her grey eyes and tan skin. She smiled warmly and leaned forward to shake Elisabeths hand. Draco did the same and Elisabeth noticed something on his arm. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth but it wasn't a normal tatoo, it semed to pulse, as though branded there. Draco noticed her staring. "As much as we like to we cannot entirely outrun our pasts."  
  
"Sorry-I didn't mean to-to stare I'm really sorry."  
  
He shook his head, "Don't let it bother you. I've met adults who are more blatant about it."  
  
He coughed and it sounded suspiciously like "Rita Skeeter" and fell into place next to Harry.  
  
They were talking about Quidditch, it seemed Draco had been assigned as manager to the Wasps. "I just can't get away from you Malfoy."  
  
"And it's always been my fondest wish to work alongside Harry Potter." Despite their constant teasing it was clear the two of them had nothing but the utmost respect for each other, they just didn't know how to show it in any other way.  
  
"My dad has been scurrying around for the past two days trying to make sure that he'll look Impressive and Stately next to Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh yeah, they really seem fond of each other."  
  
"You'd be surprised, that's the way he talks to people he likes. You should see the way he talks to Pansy."  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"My mum. Well, my biological mum. I live with Draco though. My dad was killed in the war and from what I know he wouldn't have been able to take care of me anyway. He couldn't even feed himself. Dad was prepared to be raising an illiterate squib."  
  
Elisabeth laughed. "You appear to have received the better genes of your parents."  
  
"What better genes?"  
  
That was the way it went through most of the day, the steady banter and cheap shots at everyone including themselves. They went from shop to shop, buying school books and cauldrons, scales and parchment. Elisabeth got the desired owl altough her dad didn't go in with her. ("He was absolutely devastated when his owl died.") but Ron did and they picked out a beautiful eagle owl that Elisabeth named Penny.  
  
"Last stop wands." Harry said. The two of them stepped into a tiny shop (Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.) where they were met by an incredibly old man with pale blue eyes.  
  
"Mr Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you again."  
  
"That's odd, everyone else has been wondering IF they would see me again."  
  
"Of course. And the young Miss Potter will be wanting a wand I suppose?"  
  
"Yes. That would be why we're here."  
  
"Dad!" Elisabeth whispered when he went into the back of the shop.  
  
"Sorry, his eyes bug me. He stares at me and it's like they're going to jump out of the sockets and start dancing or something."  
  
Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the one who taught me to always be polite?"  
  
"Those guys bring out the worst in me."  
  
"As we saw this morning." Elisabeth said without thinking.  
  
Harry looked at her, eyes wide but before he could say anything Mr Ollivander returned with a wand.  
  
"Try this one shall we? Dragon heartstring, willow. Very flexible."  
  
Elisabeth waved it and instantly regretted pointing it in the direction of the flower vase.  
  
"Perhaps not.what about this one? Phoenix feather ebony. Rigid, good for transfiguration."  
  
Elisabeth waved it and immediately volunteered her services to help clean up.  
  
Mr Ollivander shook his head and grabbed another box. After twenty minutes and a dozen wands they finally left with a match (phoenix feather, ceder, 10 inches.)  
  
They returned to the Leaky Cauldron where they would be spending the days leading up to September 1st. Dinner was a noisy affair and Elisabeth enjoyed herself imensely.  
  
"Okay, where is everyone sleeping?"  
  
"I can share a room with Malfoy. The two boys can share a room, Elisabeth and Moira can share a room and Apacia and Anna can share a room."  
  
It was agreed upon and everyone took their things to the room s they would be staying in. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Moira, can I talk to Elisabeth alone for a minute?"  
  
Moira nodded and left them alone.  
  
"Look, Lis, what happened with me and Hermione was stupid and we shouldn't have done it but we did. Hermione and Ron are very happy together and I'm honestly not sure why we did it. You're welcome to tell Ron but I think it would do more harm than good."  
  
Elisabeth nodded curtly.  
  
"Elisabeth, I'm not going to leave until you're finished being angry with me."  
  
"Tell moira to go sleep in someone elses room then."  
  
"Lis, you're being ridiculous. Completely ridiculous."  
  
"Elisabeth the most important thing in the world is honesty. Hypocrite."  
  
"Fine." He leaned out the door and called Ron in. "Ron, I slept with your wife last night."  
  
Ron looked at him. "Oh. Umm.really. Well, thank you for telling me." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It was an incredibly stupid thing to do and I'm really sorry and it'll never happen again. I just don't know what got into me."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely. Just so happens I slept with your wife."  
  
"What!?? How could you? How could she?"  
  
"I don't know. You could ask her but she's kind of well-"  
  
"Dead." They both said at once and burst out laughing.  
  
"Good night Lisbet, see you in the morning." Both Harry and Ron gave her a kiss good-night and left the room laughing.  
  
Moira came back in. "Moira?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know a lot more about these guys then I do. And I was hoping you can answer my question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"My dad just told Ron that he slept with Hermione, Ron said it was okay and he had slept with my mum. Am I the only one who thinks there's something wrong with that?"  
  
"The six adults out there aren't exactly adults, if you haven't noticed. It's very much like Alice In Wonderland. Nothing is as it seems. They're mature enough to take care of us but they married and had children early, and they've still retained their childlike feelings about the marriages. Often, in teenage relationships affairs are forgiven and life moves on. These guys have not left a certain part of their lives behind and therefore have not left their immaturaties behind."  
  
"You sound like a psychologist."  
  
"I know. But the point is the acceptence of infidelity remains within the bounds of those six people, it's not a wizarding thing."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Moira laughed and the two of them moved onto more important topics. Boys for example, and school. 


	12. More Weasleys

Elisabeth awoke, unsure of her surroundings she thrashed wildly in the soft bed.  
  
"Elisabeth! Elisabeth! What on earth are you doing?"  
  
Elisabeth remembered she was in the Leaky Cauldron and she stopped thrashing, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Moira smiled, "don't sweat it. Get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast."  
  
Elisabeth dressed quickly and followed Moira downstairs.  
  
She kissed her father and went to sit at a table with the other children.  
  
"Morning all." Moira said brightly. There was a chorus of replies and they all settled in to eat their breakfast.  
  
"So Elisabeth," Apacia started, tracing her finger over an apricot, "the way Anna tells it that Swedish Quidditch star was all over you."  
  
Elisabeth blushed crimson and muttered something undistinguishable.  
  
"Anni!" Moira whispered, kicking her friend under the table.  
  
"Well he was!" Anna said innocently.  
  
"Mmmph! He's gay anyway so it doesn't matter." Will said.  
  
"You're just jealous. And he isn't gay, he was all over Elisabeth."  
  
"Shut up you two." Daniel grumbled, looking at Elisabeth who was trying desperately to sink into the floor.  
  
"Just stating the truth." Anna said, then, smiling at Elisabeth, "I'd be happy if I were you."  
  
"He may have been all over her at the Quidditch pitch but if he so much as looks at her funny at school he will have an unfortunate "accident" with a bludger." Harry growled from where he was sitting.  
  
"Dad!" Elisabeth wailed, "stop it."  
  
Harry shrugged and went back to his meal, ignoring Malfoy who was laughing at him and Hermione who was shooting daggers at him.  
  
Any further embarrassment was halted by a flurry of activity at the doors.  
  
"Good morning Minister! Mrs Weasley!"  
  
"'Day Arthur, Molly."  
  
More shouts of welcome as an older couple fought their way to the tables where Elisabeth and everyone else were sitting.  
  
"Harry!" The woman rushed over the moment she saw him and enveloped him in her arms. "Oh Harry! It's really you." Elisabeth was startled to see she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry worked his way out of her embrace and went forward to shake the man's hand.  
  
"Harry." He said softly, as though greeting a long lost son.  
  
"Dad." Harry said, so softly Elisabeth thought she and the two older Weasley's might have been the only ones to hear it. Mrs Weasley burst into tears and hugged Harry again. He called them Mr and Mrs Weasley throughout the rest of the holiday.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked after Elisabeth had been introduced. (Mrs Weasley had burst into fresh tears upon seeing Elisabeth and she and Mr Weasley insisted the Elisabeth call them grandma and grandad like the other five children.)  
  
"Over there." Grandad said uncomfortably, gesturing with his thumb to the bar. A tall, slim woman stood there, her skin was so pale it seemed translucent and her robes hung on her thin frame like drapes. It gave them a mysterious, swirling quality when she turned around but there was nothing mysterious in her black shadowed eyes when she caught sight of Harry. Misery.  
  
"Oh christ. What happened to her?"  
  
"You." Ron said softly, looking at his sister.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to her. They stood talking for a minute and then Ginny turned and went outside, Harry followed.  
  
"Damn, he doesn't have a clue what he's doing." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
Everybody nodded and started talking to their neighbors.  
  
Harry and Ginny returned after about a half hour and Ron snagged Harry and pulled him upstairs.  
  
"Elisabeth, go upstairs and grab a jumper, we're going to go to the gold mines, it gets quite chilly down there."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and went up to her room, her trunk was tucked next to the wall and as she bent to pull one of her jumpers from it she heard Harry and Ron's voices from the next room.  
  
"-what you're getting yourself into, she's changed Harry, she's changed."  
  
"Ron, pull yourself together, I do know what I'm getting myself into, I like Ginny and on top of that, I feel more than a little responsibility for her going over to the Dark side in the first place."  
  
"Okay Harry, you like her, hell, maybe you even love her, and of course you feel responsible but what about Elisabeth?"  
  
"What Ron? Do you think I'm going to stop dating bacause of my daughter? She won't stop dating for me."  
  
"It's not that Harry, you know it. Christ, anybody would be angry if their father started dating the woman who killed their mum."  
  
Elisabeth let out a sob, and clutched the jumper she started to stagger out of the room.  
  
"She was under the Imperius curse Ron! For god's sake-"  
  
Elisabeth didn't stay to listen, she raced out of the room, still clutching the sweater tight to her chest.  
  
She ran down the stairs and her eyes met briefly with the eyes of Ginny Weasley. She did not stop running. She reached the end of Diagon Alley before everyone caught up with her. The other four children fought their way through the adults to the front.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Their anxious faces swarmed in Elisabeth's head.  
  
"Talk to us sweetie." Lavender's soft voice was the only one not at a certain level of hysteria. Malfoy's voice was not hysterical either, however Malfoy had an idea about what was going on and had apprehended Ginny outside the pub.  
  
Elisabeth looked at the faces of everyone and shook her head. She could not talk about what was bothering her in front of so many people so close to inny Weasley.  
  
"You have to talk to someone Elisabeth," Lavender said matter-of- factly, "can't hold it all in."  
  
Elisabeth nodded, "Moira and Daniel?"  
  
Anna looked at her, hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Elisabeth said quietly. Anna placed her hand on Elisabeth's shoulder and left.  
  
"We'll come back after." Moira said testily, when no body made a move to leave. "We aren't going to run off."  
  
This seemed to wake everyone from their stupor and they nodded and muttered good-bye's, casting a last, furtive glance at Elisabeth, wishing it had been them she called on.  
  
"Come on, 'fess up Lisbet, what's the matter?" Moira asked.  
  
"She killed my mum." Elisabeth said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Oh christ." Daniel whispered, his voice shaky.  
  
"Oh Elisabeth! We thought you knew! Oh sweetie, we thought they told you!"  
  
Elisabeth shook her head numbly. "My dad wants to date her."  
  
"Oh Jesus, what the hell is wrong with him?"  
  
"Dani, she was under the Imperius curse the entire time." Moira said, her voice low and even.  
  
They heard Harry's feet pounding the cobbles before he appeared in front of him.  
  
"Oh god, what's wrong baby?" he asked.  
  
"You didn't tell her." Daniel's normally calm, even voice was angry and fierce. "She had to find out through the bedroom wall."  
  
"I was going to tell her after." Harry said, his arm still around his daughter.  
  
"You could have told her first." Daniel replied, his voice even again.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"No, I don't. Perhaps you could explain it to me sometime. But I think you have some other, more pressing matters, to explain right now."  
  
Harry realised suddenly that he ws the adult in the situation. "You two," he nodded at Moira and Daniel, "go back to the pub, your dad is waiting for you there, my daughter and I need to talk."  
  
As Harry told the story of the Imperius curse Moira and Daniel walked silently toward the gold mines with their father. Anna and William walked alongside Apacia who did not wonder where her father was. Draco stared at Ginny Weasley, crying softly in a dark alley, this time he did not try to comfort her, someone else needed his comfort. Lavender and Hermione walked through the mines, their loud chatter masking their fierce worry and Ron walked next to his parents who were thinking not of him, but of another son, a son who did not have their name or their looks but still had their love.  
  
Elisabeth looked into her father's eyes, he knew what he was getting himself into and he knew he could get himself out of it. Hopefully. His daughter had not yet forgiven him, but he was on his way. Draco Malfoy saw it too, and as Elisabeth ran ahead Malfoy hugged Harry. He knew what it was to be a son, he knew what it was to be a father, he knew what it was to love someone you should not love and above all Draco Malfoy knew what it was to be standing on a different side of things, to be standing behind enemy lines. "If you need anything." his voice tapered off.  
  
Harry nodded. He needed a friend about now. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be easy. 


	13. All We Can Agree On

Elisabeth sat at the dinner table, the novelty of seeing the niflers in the gold mines still running strong.  
  
"I can't believe we have to go back to schol tomorrow!" Apacia wailed.  
  
"I know, summer's gone by so fast." Anna lamented.  
  
Ron shook his head and glnced at Harry. "Remember how we used to complain bitterly about having to go to school?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, but we always wanted to go back."  
  
"You were the only ones." Lavender said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "I believe it wa you who showed up at Kings Cross an hour before the train left in seventh year."  
  
"My dad had to get to work early." Lavender mumbled, blushing.  
  
Harry glanced across the table at Ginny. They had agreed to take things slowly until Elisabeth got used to the idea of Ginny.  
  
"Ow! Christ!" Draco pulled his sleeve back and looked at the tatoo on his arm. It was bright, deep red.  
  
"What is it?" Lavender asked nervously.  
  
"Somebody's out of Azkaban." Draco said softly. "And they have a wand."  
  
"Oh not again!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"This happens often?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only once before, but last time they didn't get a wand." He turned to Mr Weasley, all business. "Minister, permision to apprehend and arrest?"  
  
"Granted." Mr Weasley replied, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket and scrawling something on it. "I'll write you up a grant while you're away."  
  
"Dad! How long are you going to be?"  
  
Draco glanced at the mark on his arm. "Not long sweetie, whoever it is isn't very strong." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and apparated to whoever cast the mark.  
  
They sat, picking at their food and making forced conversation for about half an hour until Draco returned.  
  
"Who was it?" Mr Weasley asked anxiously.  
  
"MacNair. It didn't take to long. He's completely insane."  
  
"Robert MacNair? He should know not to interrupt during dinner." Mrs Weasley said crossly.  
  
"Yes dear, I know," Mr Weasley said, patting his wife's arm fondly, "but these people's minds work in funny ways."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Did anyone else show up?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm the only one with enough rope to be able to be caught with another death-eater." He clapped his hands together and looked at the children. "You kiddies should get off to bed! School tomorrow."  
  
"Shut up." They groaned.  
  
"None of that, it really is getting late."  
  
"Mum! Come on! It's only ten thirty!"  
  
"So?" Hermione asked severly.  
  
They grumbled but got up to go to bed.  
  
"Okay you guys, auntie Hermione and I have to leave early in the morning so we probably won't see you until you get to the school." Neville said, kissing his children good-night.  
  
They said their good-nights and drifted up to bed.  
  
After they had changed into their pajamas Anna joined Moira and Elisabeth in their room.  
  
"Are you guys excited?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"You better believe it. And nervous! Oh my god am I ever nervous!" Anna replied.  
  
"You gys have it easy." Elisabeth said. "You both have a parent who works there."  
  
"We do not!" Anna said. "We aren't allowed to call them Mum or Uncle Neville, we have to call them Professor Granger and Professor Longbottom."  
  
"We can't visit them in their offices unless we have detention or questions about an assignment and if they want to give us "parently advice" they have to owl it to us."  
  
"But you still get to see them every day."  
  
"That can be more a burden than a blessing. Myra Chan's mum is the divination teacher and Myra got caught kissing Cedric Chang and Mrs Chan gave them both detentions for two months and called in Cedrics mum."  
  
"At least she didn't call in his dad." Moira giggled into her hands.  
  
"Ahh! That would have been horrid!"  
  
"Apparently Mrs Chang married Mr Svightswiler just so she could have a kid and name it Cedric." She giggled again.  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"You're telling me." Anna said.  
  
Draco knocked on the door and came in. "What are you girls still doing awake?"  
  
"What are you going to do that requires us to be asleep?"  
  
"I'm going to kidnap you and sacrifice you to the Dementors."  
  
"No, seriously." Elisabeth said.  
  
"I'm going to kidnap your father and take him to a gay bar."  
  
"You don't need to kidnap him for that, I'm quite sure he'd come if you asked him. So long as you're willing to take your shirt off."  
  
"You think so?" Draco asked, looking at his stomach. "I haven't been working out lately, I'm a bit out of shape."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry, you know what a superficial person my dad is, you'l have to try harder than that."  
  
"Damn, here I was getting all excited."  
  
"And here I thought that was your wand in your pocket." Harry said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
Draco turned and grinned at him. "Don't tell my wife."  
  
"Oh don't worry, even if you did have a wife I wouldn't tell her. I'd like to keep things the way they are."  
  
"You rogue!"  
  
"Dad! Please!"  
  
"Sorry darling. Now why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Because you two are standing here trying to beat each other in weirdness."  
  
"If you think we're weird wait till you meet Snape." Draco said.  
  
"So if we leave will you guys go to sleep?"  
  
"Probably not." Anna said.  
  
"Didn't figure. Well, try to keep it down will you?"  
  
"Sure thing dad."  
  
Harry nodded and he and Draco walked out, talking.  
  
"William is sitting in his room, repeating Gryffindor over and over again. I hope he gets but into Hufflepuff, just out of spite."  
  
"Now why, Anna Elaine Granger, do you wish such malice upon your brother?"  
  
"Because he's my brother. Need I say more?"  
  
"Nope, guess not."  
  
"Hey, do you think your dad and auntie Ginny will get married?" Anna asked suddenly.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"How come? That would be cool, we'd be like, cousins."  
  
"But it would be kind of-unnatural." Elisabeth struggled to find a word to describe her discomfort.  
  
"Oh, right.that. I don't know Lis, people change. Your dad never used to like auntie Ginny but I guess he does now. Auntie changed, once she was living with grandma and grandad again. Things change."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and changed the subject back to school. That, at least, was something they could all agree on. 


	14. Just Wait

Elisabeth was far too excited to sleep. Her stomach was churning and her thoughts were moving so fast she didn't have a moment to think about them. She sat up in her bed and pulled on her clothes as quietly as possible. She crept down the stairs. Someone was sitting at a table in front of the fireplace and when she stepped off the stairwell he turned around.  
  
"Hey Libby, what are you doing up?" her father called softly across the room.  
  
"Can't sleep." She whispered back, moving slowly across the floor so not to let it creak.  
  
"I understand," he said as she pulled up a chair at the table, "I'm nervous myself."  
  
"What do you have to be nervous about?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm sending my little girl off to boarding school for the first time, it'll be the longest I've been away from her for my entire life, and on top of that I have to meet three million people that I never prepared my self to meet again. After I drop you off I will be seriously burned out and I still have to go to work."  
  
"Aw, poor dad, what a nasty hand you've been dealt."  
  
Harry shook his head, "You may be Susie's daughter but you got none of her sweetness. Zip, zero, zilch."  
  
"Oh what? You're so sweet and sugary yourself."  
  
Harry puffed his chest out. "Me man, me no need to be sweet and sugary, me need to be hard and tough."  
  
Elisabeth poked him in the stomach and all the air came rushing out of his lungs, and he deflated.  
  
"So who are these three million people that you didn't expect to meet again?"  
  
"Oh let's see, Hannah Abbot, your mum's best friend. Cho Chang, my first real girlfriend, Seamus Finnigan-"  
  
"Did all of your friends get knocked up on graduation day or something?"  
  
"That's a crude way to put it."  
  
"Well really, they all have kids my age and I'm eleven and you just turned twenty-nine. Pansy or whoever must have been pregnant when she was in school."  
  
"The war broke out three days before graduation, most of us didn't think we'd survive so we had children so the world wouldn't become under populated or something. I don't know what we thought would happen to all these babies if we did die, there are so many orphans out there. Too many."  
  
"Well why is it this big thing? I mean it's not like they're going to kill you or anything."  
  
"Oh Elisabeth, it's so hard to explain. People, people thought I was some sort of hero. The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter. And then I left. After you do great things in a war you're supposed to stick around. You're supposed to let people buy you drinks, you're supposed to compare war scars. Nobody understood except Seamus. He doesn't have any children of his own but he takes care of Justin Finch-Fletchley's son. Justin was a friend of ours." He added. "Seamus left after the war, both of his parents died, he wasn't married, he didn't have any siblings so he took Caroline and went to live in Ireland. He still communicates with the magical world but, it's different." He smiled. "So, what do you have to be nervous about?"  
  
"Dad! I have everything to be nervous about! I'm starting a new school, what if the other kids don't like me? They always think I'm weird."  
  
"You are weird, at Hogwarts you'll be with people like you."  
  
Elisabeth scowled at him. "What if I make a fool of myself?"  
  
"I was worried about that. Ron and I thought we would have to wrestle a mountain troll to gain admittance into the school."  
  
Elisabeth arched one eyebrow. "That's a wee bit far-fetched don't you think?"  
  
"It was perfectly plausible then."  
  
"Okay, gather up your tattered dignity."  
  
"Excuse me, you are looking at the Wimbourne Wasps star Seeker."  
  
"You'll have to exert yourself a bit more so you don't look old and decrepit next to your fifteen-year-old co-worker."  
  
Harry's eyes twinkled mischeviously, "We could stick a replica of you in the stands, he would spend so much time trying to chat you up he would miss the game and I would be the star."  
  
Elisabeth blushed furiously. "He was just being nice!"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "A walk before everyone gets up?"  
  
Elisabeth agreed and they set off through the nearly empty Diagon Alley. It was beautiful as the sun rose and they stood and watched until it was time to return to the inn for breakfast.  
  
They ate the morning meal quickly and did a quick rake through of the rooms, making sure owls were in cages and nobody's pants were left behind, finally they packed into Ministry provided cars and headed to the station [almost] on time.  
  
When the pulled up Harry took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car to help Elisabeth with her trunk.  
  
They hugged and kissed the older Weasley's good-bye and walked into King's Cross Station. There were no incidents until they stepped through the wall and into the platform.  
  
The moment they stepped through, viewing the scarlet steam engine, people swarmed around them.  
  
Elisabeth was introduced to people so quickly she didn't remember their names. One or two women slapped Harry across the face and burst into tears but most of them throew their arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Elisabeth couldn't help but remember the last three people who came over.  
  
"Elisabeth I want you to meet my very good friend, Seamus Finnigan."  
  
Elisabeth looked up at the man. He was not wearing robes but instead an oiled canvas work coat and a tweed scally cap.  
  
"Fashionable as usual." Harry said, glancing at the heavy work boots.  
  
"I try." Seamus replied, smiling. Then he looked at Elisabeth. "Not a drop of Susan in you." He said, shaking his head. "Damn good thing. She looked like a chipmunk." And that was her introduction to Seamus Finnigan. No fuss, no handshake, no hug. Elisabeth found she liked him very much. He introduced Caroline in the same no-nonsense fashion. "Elisabeth, my daughter Caroline. Somewhere over there. Just in case anyone asks if you were properly introduced. She doesn't like to be seen in public with me." He added, looking at Harry. "After all I did.twenty-three hours of labour."  
  
"You didn't give birth to her!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Man, you've never been in a delivery room with a woman in labour have you? A FRENCH woman in labour no less, didn't even know what she was yelling at me about. Ah! There's Caro." He said, before Harry could reply.  
  
A tiny, fine-boned blond girl with wispy hair and almost transparent skin came over.  
  
"Caroline, Elisabeth. Elisabeth, Caroline." Caroline nodded and smiled at Elisabeth. "Pleasant to meet you Elisabeth, would you like to come sit with me on the train?"  
  
"I have some other friends I'll be sitting wih, I'l see you at Hogwarts though?"  
  
"Of course! Bring your friends by my compartment, the more the merrier."  
  
"Doesn't like people that one." Seamus said, watching Caroline's retreating back.  
  
Harry laughed. "So why aren't you married yet Finnigan?"  
  
"I was, for about a month and a half. Why aren't you?"  
  
"Who were you married to?" Harry asked, incredulous.  
  
"It doesn't matter, 'twas of political convenience, nothing more. Now why aren't you married?"  
  
"Because he hasn't seen Cho yet." Ron piped up.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry said through his teeth.  
  
"You haven't! Well, I'll get her over here in a jiff, ta, mate, I'll see you again soon. Good-bye Elisabeth, Ron." He tipped his cap and disappeared before Harry could protest further.  
  
"Ron! Jesus, what about Ginny? What about Sven or Jens or whoever?"  
  
"You'll be forgetting Ginny, Harry. And Olof and Cho are long divorced. There she is now. I'll see you later." And he too melted into the crowd.  
  
A moment later a tall, slim dark-haired woman appeared. Her face was completely European and if Elisabeth hadn't known from her name that she was Asian she never would have guessed.  
  
"Cho." Harry said, he nodded stiffly and formally at her.  
  
"Harry." She said softly. They stood akwardly and shyly for a moment.  
  
"Cho, this is my daughter Elisabeth, Elisabeth, Cho Chang."  
  
"Elisabeth!" The woman exclaimed, then stepped back, as though she thought that if she didn't hold herself back she would lunge forward and hug the girl, never letting her go. "Harry-"  
  
"If you'll excuse me my daughter has a train to catch." Harry walked stifly ahead. "Cho." He nodded curtly at the woman and then looked at his daughter, standing confused in the middle of the floor.  
  
"You won't win this time Harry. You won't." Her voice was ragged and Elisabeth found herself feeling sorry for the woman.  
  
"Try me." Harry said coldly. "Lis, sweetheart, come on."  
  
Elisabeth looked back at Cho, standing there, crying by herself before she turned to her father and followed him to the train.  
  
The other children had said good-bye to their parents and were preparing to board the train.  
  
"Good-bye Daddy." Elisabeth said, unsurprised by the tears starting in her eyes.  
  
"Good-bye sweetie, I'll owl you everyday and make sure to send me a note telling what house you're in."  
  
Elisabeth nodded, there didn't seem to be any more to say. "Be good honey, I'll see you at Christmastime." He kissed her quickly and stepped back while she boarded the train, calling good-byes to him, to Ron, to Lavender, to anyone standing on the platform.  
  
The five children made their way to a campartment and sat down. All they could do now was wait. 


	15. Here At Hogwarts

Elisabeth looked out the window at her dad, standing on the platform waving until he faded into the disappearing scenery. She turned back to the others.  
  
"Exploding snap anyone?" Will asked.  
  
He dealt the rest of them in and they sat in silence for a while. "Ugh, I'm so nervous I don't know what to do!" Anna said, squirming anxiously on her seat.  
  
"Why are you so nervous? All we're doing is going to school."  
  
"Shut up William, you're just as nervous as I am, you sat in your room all night last night, praying to your shrine to Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"I did not! I don't even have a shrine to Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Shut up both of you, you sound like a couple of crotchety old women."  
  
There was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open.  
  
"Has anyone seen my pants? Oh hi Elisabeth, didn't recognize you there." Kris Svenson stood in the doorway with three other boys behind him. He was wearing only boxer shorts and a turtleneck sweater.  
  
"How did you lose your pants?" Elisabeth asked, standing up.  
  
"Poker." Kris said sheepishly. "I think Myra Chan took them."  
  
"Well if I see Myra I'll get the pants back from her, the best you can do is put your robes on and hope no one notices." She shook her head.  
  
"Alright, well, thanks Lis. Don't tell your dad about this Lis? Please?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the rest of the team, save Oliver is always looking for reasons to boot me off."  
  
"Alright, I won't tell him. I'll try to get your pants back from Myra, I don't know how good I can do."  
  
He smiled. "Okay, thanks, I'll see you at school then." He kissed her forehead quickly and left the compartment.  
  
"He kissed you!"  
  
"So? It was like, a brotherly kiss or something. Jeez, you'd think we started making out in the middle of the compartment with the way you guys are looking at me."  
  
They continued to stare at her.  
  
"What? What's the matter with you? Jesus."  
  
"You got pretty damn starry eyed for a brotherly kiss."  
  
"Shut up. Oh there's Apacia."  
  
Elisabeth was saved any further embarassment by Apacia and the arrival several of her friends.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?"  
  
"Not much." Apacia introduced her friends and they got ready to leave.  
  
"Hey, was that Kris Svenson who just left?" she giggled. "He is so hot!"  
  
"Too bad, he likes Elisabeth." Daniel said.  
  
Elisabeth kicked him but it was too late.  
  
"Oh, right. They always go after the heros don't they."  
  
"You can have him! For gods sake, he's fifteen, I'm eleven. Take the damn guy."  
  
The girl nodded and she and her friends left.  
  
"Would you guys stop doing that?" Elisabeth asked, looking at Anna in particular.  
  
"Do you not want him to like you?"  
  
"As a friend! No more. He works with my dad. He's friends with my dad. He's four frickin' years older than me. Ye gods, I don't want to go out with him."  
  
"Alright then. We'll set you up with Marty Walker."  
  
"Eww." Elisabeth replied. Martin Walker was like bread dough, white and soft and damp.  
  
Several more groups passed through their compartment, all of them doing double takes when they saw Elisabeth. Finally, they arrived at the school.  
  
Elisabeth looked at the marvel in front of her, the castle with it's glowing windows, the sprawling grounds and the Quidditch pitch in the distance. She climbed into a boat and sailed towards the school. Her fear was replaced by anticapation at what was beyond those heavy wooden doors. 


	16. The Sorting

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you will pass through these doors and enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Each house has it's own noble past and respected alumni, once you have been sorted you will be expected to uphold the ideals of you house, lest you give it a bad name." Hermione winked at Elisabeth, huddled in her cloak near the front of the group.  
  
A smile tugged the corner of her lips. "Let the fun begin."  
  
She led them into the Great Hall. Elisabeth didn't think she had ever seen so many people.  
  
"Form a line." Hermione said. "And when I call your name come up here and place the hat on your head."  
  
Elisabeth thought she may have heard the hat sing, but she did not remember the words. Hermione had gone through most of the A's, B's, C's and D's before Elisabeth shook herself back to reality.  
  
"Entwerp, Elmira."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted firmly.  
  
"Finnigan, Caroline."  
  
"Good luck." Elisabeth whispered as Caroline walked past her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The hat contemplated for a minute before-"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Elisabeth looked around the room, looking at the tables filed with children, the head table, where Hagrid beamed at her, Professor Binns, the only teacher that was a ghost and Neville, smiling broadly, his horn rimmed glasses making his gentle face look (slightly) more severe.  
  
"Granger, Anna." Elisabeth squeezed Anna's hand tightly as she walked by. Hermione's voice was trembling as she called her daughter's name.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lucky Anna." Moira said, as Hermione called Will's name.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Oh no. Poor Will."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw, Daniel."  
  
"You don't know Will as well as I do. He's been wanting to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since your dad bought him a broom on his second birthday. He-"  
  
"Longbottom, Daniel."  
  
"Good luck Danny." Elisabeth and Moira whispered.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Elisabeth was acutely aware that she was standing alone when Moira's name was called.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Elisabeth looked at her friend as she went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Moira smiled at her and nodded to show that it was all right.  
  
Elisabeth tried to calm her nerves by reminding herself that no matter which house she got into she had a friend. Except for Slytherin but if she got into Slytherin she would drop out and begin a life of crime. Maybe she could get a job as an underworld gun moll.  
  
"Potter, Elisabeth." Elisabeth heard whispering and saw people craning their necks to get a glimpse of her. The last thing she saw as the hat dropped over her head was a massive, moving portrait of her father, in his Quidditch robes, on a broom. A sixteen year-old likeness of her father winked down at her from the far wall.  
  
"A Potter! Well, I thought I had seen the last of you."  
  
"Sorry." Elisabeth thought.  
  
The hat chuckled. "So what house do you want to be in?" It asked idly.  
  
"I get a choice?"  
  
"Well of course, it is, after all, our choices that decide who we are."  
  
"Ravenclaw." Elisabeth thought.  
  
"Yes, you are a Ravenclaw, headstrong and wise. Never too many brains for your own good."  
  
Elisabeth had the impression that if the hat had eyes it would be winking.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Elisabeth pulled the hat off her head and rushed to Ravenclaw table. Hermione and Nevile were clapping and smiling at her.  
  
She looked up at the portrait of her dad, wondering if he would be disappointed in her. She also thought of her mum, wondering if, wherever she was, she was disappointed in her.  
  
"Good job Lib." Daniel grinned at her.  
  
"And you." Elisabeth said, grinning back. "Where'd Will go?"  
  
"He didn't even sit down at the table." Cedric Chang said in a low voice, leaning across the table.  
  
"He must've gone to the bathroom. I was just waiting to see what house you were in, I'm going to go find him now."  
  
"Daniel. No. Sit. Eat. You can go look for him after the feast."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Don't push it, or this will be your last meal."  
  
Daniel laughed. "The true Elisabeth comes out."  
  
"The true Elisabeth has been out forever, she just hasn't been provoked yet."  
  
Elisabeth looked down the table and saw Apacia, who winked at her. "I'll talk to you in the common room." She mouthed.  
  
Elisabeth gasped as the food appeared on the table. She looked at the head table. Hermione was deep in conversation with Neville but he turned and winked at her, giving her the thumbs up.  
  
Elisabeth put some food on her plate and turned back to Daniel. "Do you think Moira will be alright in Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Mo can make friends anywhere, she's so sweet. Mum will be disappointed but mum is a smidge superficial." He caught the look on Elisabeth's face and hastily added, "she would never tell Moira she's disappointed. Mo will be happy in Hufflepuff because she's a happy person."  
  
"I should meet up with her and Anni after dinner. If Anna still wants to talk to us, what with us being lowly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Anna isn't as tough and cold as she makes herself out to be."  
  
"I know." Elisabeth said. "You know, I thought you would be put in Hufflepuff."  
  
"How come?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You're hard working and loyal."  
  
"From what you know of me." He said ominously.  
  
Elisabeth snorted. "Very dark Mr Longbottom, very dark." She said in a deep voice.  
  
He smiled. "I try."  
  
They both burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey, too bad you didn't get into Gryffindor."  
  
"Too bad for who?" Elisabeth asked, turning around in her seat.  
  
"Me." Kris said, smiling.  
  
"Thought so, I'm quite happy with my placement."  
  
"How do you reckon my Quidditch team will keep up their ten year streak with the child prodigy on the team?"  
  
"Maybe I won't even be on the team."  
  
"That would be worse." He winked and kissed her quickly on the forehead before loping off.  
  
"I wish he would stop doing that. At least until I know what his intentions are."  
  
"I know what his intentions are. Malice. He's sent both his girlfriends to therapy, I don't even want to know what happened to his mistresses."  
  
"Oh shut up Vivyann. You turn everything into a soap opera. Kris is very nice, his reputation is sketchy, that's all." A tall dark-haired boy snapped back at the white-blond wispy girl.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're his friend."  
  
"YOU'RE just saying THAT because you're mad he doesn't like you."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Vivyann Dasalenna, this dolt is my boyfriend Derrick Vichy, we're third years."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Elisabeth Potter, this is my good friend Daniel Longbottom."  
  
Daniel looked up from his plate long enough to smile and then went back to eating.  
  
The two girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "I am not sitting on this side of the table tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?" Vivyann asked.  
  
"Because my father at sixteen is staring down at me from the wall."  
  
"Get used to it, there's two more of them, and one in every common room."  
  
"Why in god's name?"  
  
"War hero." Derrick said through his food.  
  
"There's three of Seamus Finnigan, two of," he glanced the rest of the table. "Professor Granger. Two of Uncle Ron, and seven of Uncle Sirius and Uncle Lupin together."  
  
Elisabeth shuddered. "Poor you." Vivyann said.  
  
"Hey, which one is Snape?" she asked looking at the head table.  
  
"Next to Professor Binns. With the greasy hair. They had next to dad in the first plan and dad nearly lost his lunch."  
  
Elisabeth laughed.  
  
They finished eating and the tables cleared themselves magically.  
  
"Should we go say hi to Anna and Mo?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." They told Vivyann and Derrick they would talk to them in the common room and got up and stretched.  
  
They walked over to Gryffindor table first and Anna hugged them and introduced them to the friends she had already made.  
  
"So you guys are happy with where you are?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Will isn't."  
  
"I know." Anna sighed, "Poor guy, he never really thought about not getting into Gryffindor. I should go talk to him."  
  
"I'm going to later." Daniel said.  
  
"We're going to see Moira now." Elisabeth added.  
  
"I'll come with." Anna said good bye to her friends and the walked over to Hufflepuff table where Moira was engrossed in conversation with a group of Hufflepuff girls.  
  
She stood up when they said her name and came over. "I'm so glad everyone's happy."  
  
"What about Will?"  
  
"He'll get over it. Dan will go drag him out of the loo, he'll mope around the common room for a couple days and then find something better to do. It's a vicious cycle."  
  
Daniel laughed. "That's about it. Well, we're going to go back to our common room now, tell mum what house I got into will ya?"  
  
"You bet. Good night you guys." Moira hugged her brother good night and went with her friends to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"I'm going to go to my room, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"  
  
"Absolutely, we'll find you at breakfast and the five of us can do something."  
  
Anna nodded and gave Elisabeth a hug, returning to her common room.  
  
"I'm going to go get Will out of the bathroom."  
  
"I'm going to send an owl to my dad, I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
"Do you know the password?"  
  
"Chanty po."  
  
"What kind of password is that?"  
  
"The Head Girl is Glaswegian."  
  
Daniel nodded and went to get Will. Elisabeth began walking up to the owlery when Hermione stopped her.  
  
"Good job sweetie. Your mum would be proud."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. You go write your dad now, tell him that you're happy, don't tell him that Kris kissed you and for heavens sake, don't tell him that Cho Chang is flying instructor."  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"I have eyes swetheart. Keep that boy at arms length at least until you turn thirteen." She gave Elisabeth a quick hug and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Elisabeth went up to the owelry and penned her dad a quick note, sending Penny on her first flight.  
  
She went up the stairs, remembering the instructions she had been given without incident. Except seeing two of the four portraits of her father. In one of them he was standing by the lake with Hermione and in the other he was standing in front of a cauldron, the liquid throwing multi- coloured flashes across his pale face.  
  
She arrived at the Raven claw entrance. It was a smooth slab of obsidian, carved with an eagle, the eagles outline moved like blue liquid but when she touched it it was smooth and hard. She whispered the password and the eagles beak grew wide, splitting until she could easily step inside of it.  
  
She gritted her teeth and stepped inside. 


	17. In A Sea Of Blue

Elisabeth stepped inside the common room and any misgivings she may have had disappeared. It was beautiful, thick, plush blue carpet covered the part of the floor closest to the fireplace, and the rest was black obsidian, like the entranceway. Long blue tapestries, marked with the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw house stretched from the ceiling and pooled on the floor.  
  
"Hey Elisabeth! Congrats!" Apacia got up from her chair and hugged Elisabeth.  
  
"Thanks, have you seen William or Daniel?"  
  
"Nope, but I just got here, had to send my dad a detailed letter. Had to tell him which house you guys got into and everything."  
  
"Alright, well I better go look for them."  
  
"Boy's dormitories." Derrick didn't even look up from his copy of The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Am I allowed up there?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't matter. No one cares, as long as you're not sleeping up there."  
  
"Ugh. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Vivyann was wanting to talk to you, too."  
  
"Yep, I'll talk to her later."  
  
Elisabeth escaped up to the dormitories before anyone else could stop her. She found Daniel and William sitting on a bed, Will holding his head in his hands.  
  
"What did I do wrong? Aren't I good enough for Gryffindor?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with that William. If you had gotten into Gryffindor would you tell us that we weren't good enough?"  
  
Will sniffed. "No."  
  
"See? There isn't anything wrong with being in Ravenclaw."  
  
"There is! I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Look, Will, if you were supposed to be in Gryffindor you would be in Gryffindor. Elisabeth and I aren't complaining. Look at Moira, she's in Hufflepuff and she's happier than a lot of people who are in Gryffindor."  
  
"You realise how bad my sister is going to tease me?"  
  
"She won't. If you're miserable she'll leave you alone and if you're happy she'll just go with it." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Give it one week. If you still hate Ravenclaw we'll go talk to your mum."  
  
"One week. No more."  
  
Daniel nodded. Elisabeth thought Daniel was probably the wisest person she knew. He saw people for exactly what they were exactly what they were thinking. He knew people better than they knew themselves. Elisabeth had gone through her life forcing herself to see the best in people, mostly because her father saw the worst in them. He could see their weaknesses and he would play them, then, when the person tripped up, he would hold that as further evidence into the untrustworthiness of all people.  
  
"We're going to unpack, Elisabeth, then we'll meet you in the common room."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and went to her own dormitory to unpack her trunk. There was no one there when she entered so she chose the bed closest to the window. All of the beds had the same midnight blue velvet canopy and bronze trim. The beds had thick, soft feather tics and big, plush pillows. Elisabeth fought the sudden waves of drowsiness that enveloped her and opened her trunk. She carefully placed her robes in her drawers and her hand brushed on a cloak at the bottom of her trunk. She pulled it out, it was light and silvery and she was quite sure she had not put it in there. A note fluttered off of it onto the floor, she picked it up and opened it.  
  
My sweetest Lily Elisabeth,  
  
This cloak belonged to my father before me and now I think it's time it goes to you. I hope you will not face the same difficulties I faced when I put this cloak on, but I do hope you will use it more wisely then I did. I'm sure over the next few years there will be places you want to go and people you want to meet in private. Make sure that you do not waste your time meeting unworthy people and going to unworthy places. I faced some of the hardest times in my life beneath this cloak but I never wore it alone. Not completely. As hard as it will be for you to believe this in the coming years, I do love you and I am always proud of you. I may seem indifferent when you get your first boyfriend. I may fall off my stool when you get your first kiss. But I hope that having this cloak will help you not feel so alone. When you wear it understand that your grandfather's exploits in it were tame; understand that my exploits in it were not. Understand that whatever you do, I may not understand it, I may not even like it but I will always love you.  
  
Affectionately yours,  
  
Dad  
  
There were tears in Elisabeth's eyes as she folded the note back up. She lifted the cloak and took it to one of the mirrors. She pulled it on and gasped. It was an Invisibility cloak. Daniel and William wanted one more than anything else and they had talked at length about it on the train. She folded it away quickly, wondering what her father had done in this cloak, who he had met, where he had gone.  
  
She went down the stairs back to the common room and found William and Daniel. They were sitting with Vivyann and Derrick and another boy and girl Elisabeth hadn't met.  
  
"Hey Lis, this is Madeline and Everett, she's a fourth year but he's a first year. They're brother and sister."  
  
"Hi." Elisabeth said, nodding and smiling at them.  
  
"Your dad killed my dad." Madeline's voice was matter-of-fact and to the point. Elisabeth stared at her.  
  
The others stared at Madeline in shock; Elisabeth chose her words carefully. "Maybe he did. I'm sure if he did, he didn't kill him out of malice, only because it was necessary."  
  
Her eyes caught the portrait of her father on the wall, it was just a head and shoulders shot, he was winking.  
  
"No. He did it because he hated my dad."  
  
Elisabeth swallowed. "Who was your dad?"  
  
"Cedric Diggory."  
  
"That's impossible!" Derrick and William both spat out the words at the same time.  
  
"No it isn't." Madeline sniffed.  
  
"Yes, it is." Daniel said in his calm, even, first grade teacher voice. "Cedric Diggory was killed when he was sixteen years old. There is no record of his having a daughter, as well, it isn't physically possible for him to have fathered and eleven year old."  
  
"Ernie isn't my father." She said. "Everett and I are half brother and sister."  
  
"Assuming you're correct, and Cedric Digory is your father, your mother would have been Cho Chang."  
  
"No, no, no. You have no imagination. They broke up a month and a half before he was killed. Still friends of course. But he started dating my mother right away. She was a year older than my dad so she didn't have to drop out of school."  
  
"Miss Jordan." Elisabeth was startled to hear Nevilles voice. "I knew Cedric Diggory very well. In fact he tutored me in Transfiguration. He dated Cho chang until the day he died and remained faithful to her. I also know your father and he would be very disappointed to hear that you do not consider him to be your biological progenitor."  
  
"You're not allowed to be in here." She said, ignoring him.  
  
"I am head of student affairs. I am allowed to be everywhere." Neville's normally bright voice was soft and somehow menecing.  
  
Then he smiled. "You may have had some trouble explaining your dark colour considering both your mother and Cedric Diggory are white."  
  
Madeline glared at him but said nothing, choosing instead to storm out of the common room.  
  
"Miss Potter, may I borrow you for a moment?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded and followed Neville to the far corner of the common room.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Why did she lie to my like that?"  
  
"Maybe she wanted to get a rise out of you, more likely she just wanted attention. She would have had a tough time pulling off that lie."  
  
"It may have helped if I knew who Cedric Diggory was."  
  
"Did you know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"  
  
"Yes." She had read about it in Hermione's book Hogwarts: An Unbiased, Un- glossed over History.  
  
"Well your dad competed in that with Cedric. Cedric was killed by Voldemort in the final task. There have always been mutterings and rumours about how he really died. But those are shady, backstreet stories. Told mostly by Death-Eaters who managed to evade the Kiss."  
  
"Oh. How come you came in here?"  
  
"I forgot my Lumous Ambiades plant in here." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, well good night then."  
  
"Good night. And try not to let Madeline get to you. She just wants attention."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and Neville got his plant and left.  
  
She returned to the spot where she had been sitting before to find Will and Derrick threatening to beat Everett up.  
  
"She doesn't listen to me! I swear! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"  
  
"You guys. Honestly. If you're going to beat anyone up it should be Madeline. But!" she added quickly as the both got up and prepared to lunge after her. "You won't because we're going to put this behind us."  
  
"Lisa-beth! Come on!" Derrick wheedled.  
  
"Yeah! We won't kill her or anything, jeez."  
  
"No. You haven't been here twenty-four hours and already you want a fight. No, no, no."  
  
Will sighed. "Fine."  
  
It was almost 2.00 by the time they went to bed and Elisabeth went with a light heart. Things were looking up. 


	18. Owl Post

Elisabeth sat up and sighed. Her first day of classes. She got out of bed and changed quickly, then went and woke Caroline up.  
  
"What time is it?" Caroline asked groggily.  
  
"7.30." Elisabeth replied cheerfully.  
  
"Class doesn't start till 8."  
  
"If you want your mail you better get up right now."  
  
"You could just get my mail for me." Caroline said, stretching and getting up.  
  
"No, I couldn't. I don't even want to get up to get my own mail."  
  
Caroline got dressed and the two of them walked down to the common room together. They were joined by Vivyann who informed them the boys had already gone down for breakfast.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for us." Elisabeth said as they walked down to the Great Hall. "I don't imagine we could find the Great Hall."  
  
"You've been her for three days!"  
  
"Yeah, and for the past three days we ended up in the dungeons everytime we tried to find anything." Caroline said.  
  
Vivyann laughed. "I could find the Great Hall with my eyes closed. And I would rather walk down there with you guys than with Derrick. All he talks about is broom power. He flies a Nimbus 3000A so he thinks he's a big shot."  
  
Elisabeth laughed. "My dad flies an IceLantern360."  
  
Vivyann stopped. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
"Nooo.his captain got it for him."  
  
"Wait. Your dad plays Quidditch professionally?"  
  
"Er, yeah, for the Wasps. I thought everybody knew that."  
  
"What position does he play?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Your dad is Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, hence my last name."  
  
"I just thought-I mean-Oh. My. God. Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, the Harry Potter, the one who killed Voldemort and left the wizarding world behind. That Harry Potter."  
  
"My dad knew him, Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm new to this whole thing, who is your dad?"  
  
"Viktor Krum, he played Quidditch for Bulgaria, he competed in the Tri-Wizard Cup with your dad, they kept in touch until your dad went back to muggle-dom."  
  
"Oh wow, I'll have to ask my dad when I send him an owl at the end of the day."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't know it was her!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"I just didn't put it all together until now. God, I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. When I found out my dad was a wizard all I could think about was who would buy our house."  
  
The three of them laughed and sat down at the table.  
  
"Pass me the orange juice Daniel."  
  
"Well good morning sunshine!"  
  
"Shut up and pass me the frigging juice."  
  
"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Daniel asked after Elisabeth had drank her juice and had a bit of toast.  
  
"I could have gone to bed a three in the afternoon and seven would still be too early."  
  
"I know how you feel." Will said, pulling the sleeve of his robes out of his oatmeal.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Vivyann said, pouring herself a glass of juice.  
  
"No you won't." Caroline said, looking at Derrick, sleeping on the table.  
  
"What do we have first?" Daniel asked, pulling his timetable out of his bag.  
  
Elisabeth was quicker. "Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Oh joy of joys." Wiliam said. "An hour of Uncle Neville."  
  
"We do get to see Moira."  
  
"What's wrong with Neville?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"He gets all excited when he's talking about plants and he doesn't understand why everyone else doesn't find the same joy in undiluted bobotuber pus."  
  
"Well he did make that one discovery, those mushrooms that can heal or kill or whatever."  
  
"Oh yeah, those Verseptical thingies or whatever." William said, peering down his robes, lokking for the piece of toast he dropped down them.  
  
Elisabeth looked up as the mail flew in. Two letters dropped into her lap. She opened the first one, form her father right away, tucking the one from Hermione into her pocket.  
  
Dear Lis,  
  
Sorry this letter is so short, I'm really busy right now, Lavender is helping me pick out furniture and Ron and Seamus are helping me paint the walls of our NEW HOUSE. Anyway, congratulations for getting into Ravenclaw. They always were smarter than us. Did you get the gift I left for you?  
  
Much love, Daddy  
  
Elisabeth scrawled a quick note back to her dad, thanking him for the cloak and then she got up to go to her first class. 


	19. Classes, Classes and Clashes With Snape

Elisabeth slid into a seat next to Moira, Daniel and Will followed her.  
  
"Students!" Neville smiled at them and waited until they were seated before beginning his speech. "Herbology does not require much potion making nor does it include any incantations in forgotten languages. You do not need wands, thus you will not need to sheild your eyes to protect them from the exagerated flailing of your neighbor." Neville paused momentarily and waited for the titters to die down. "No, Herbology requires nothing but herbs." He paused and laughed at his own joke. Moira and Daniel massaged their temples and Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Over the next year you will learn which plants can heal and which plants will, ultimately, kill you."  
  
A stocky boy with thick, black hair stuck his hand up. "Do we get to test the deadly ones on people?"  
  
Neville glanced down at the register. "That explains it." He muttered when he found the boys name. "Mr MacMillan, obviously if we did that we would have a shortage of graduates by the time seventh year rolls around."  
  
"Well if you're such a great Herbologist why couldn't you just save them right before they died?"  
  
"What if I didn't get there in time? What if there was not yet a remedy for the plant? No spell can bring people back from the dead." Neville closed his eyes for a minute, Elisabeth had the feeling he was remembering some of his friends killed in the war. "No, Jarod, I don't think that's a good idea. I sincerely hope you think of better suggestions for your next classes." He looked at the boy over the tops of his spectacles. "I know that Professor Granger, for one, will not tolerate such nonsense."  
  
Then he clapped his hands together and smiled. "Alright! Today we are going to dice Munfungus roots. These roots-" he held several blackish roots up, "These roots help conteract the influenza virus. Each root has seven chambers, inside each chamber is a teaspoon of dark blue powder. You need to slice the root so you do not cut into the chambers. In the end we'll give them to Madame Abbot and she'll mix the powder in water and keep it in a cool dry place until one of you gets influenza."  
  
"Why are we using a plant that destroys influenza? No one gets influenza any more, not even Muggles."  
  
Neville smiled. "You'd be surprised how many people are struck down with the flu when they find out they have Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Snape.  
  
"Now! Get slicing."  
  
"So what do you guys have after this?"  
  
"Defence Against The Dark Arts."  
  
"Is it a double?"  
  
"Nope," William paused to shove a piece of toast into his mouth. "Our next doubles class is after lunch."  
  
"Mr Weasley!"  
  
Will dropped the piece of toast that was on it's way to his mouth. "What?"  
  
"Breakfast was over fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Well, yes. It was but-"  
  
"I have no problem with you eating in my class but try to make it less noticible." He smiled slightly. "The Blykoods are touchy about people eating in front of them."  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful and the Ravenclaws filed out of greenhouse number 2 and headed for the dungeons where DADA was held.  
  
"If I catch anyone fooling around in this class they will find themselves out of Hogwarts with all magical privliges revoked." Professor Snape stared at them.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't waste so much time with introductions." Will said to Daniel.  
  
"I know, jeez, we're going to waste all our time." They laughed.  
  
"Gentlemen!" Snape yelled. "And Miss Potter. Come here for a moment."  
  
"Now you've done it." Elisabeth said sharply.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't know he had a thing against happiness and good cheer."  
  
"Perhaps he'd like us more if we were bats."  
  
"Yeah, I read somewhere that animals are drawn to their own kind."  
  
"We should make sure that we're female bats though, he might get territorial if we're male bats."  
  
"You're right, of course that would take complicated Transfiguration though. I wonder if we could just get Mum to do it for us."  
  
"If you don't shut up I'll just cat them off." Elisabeth said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Mr Jordan! Perhaps you should just sit this class out." He lowered his voice. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Elisabeth looked at Everett who was shaking violently.  
  
Snape turned back to them. "You boys may think you have special privliges because your parents work here-"  
  
"That's BS! We don't think we have special privliges any more than the next kid!"  
  
"HOWEVER! In my class, you will be treated like any other student."  
  
"So are you going to single every other student out now too? Is that your plan? Because if you don't single everyone else out hey might get jealous." Will's voice was trembling with rage. "And what of Elisabeth? Her parents don't work here."  
  
"I will be speaking seperately to Miss Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for yor cheek. And detention."  
  
"That's crap and you know it." He said.  
  
"We'll talk to your mother about it." Snape said, amusement rolling in his voice. "Now boys, you may go back to your seats."  
  
"Miss Potter. Perhaps you think that having a famous father entitles you to favouritsm among students and teachers. I, however, do not favour students."  
  
"Perhaps, Professor, we need to discuss this with my father. I'm sure he has many ideas on this subject."  
  
"Well Miss Potter, what a moronic idea, I expected better from you."  
  
"Well if William is to be treated like other students and his mother is brought in why should my father not be brought in?"  
  
The sardonic smile on his face twisted off. "Very well Miss Potter. We will speak with your father. Now return to your seat!" He barked.  
  
Elisabeth sat down next to Daniel. "He's going to call dad in, I know it." Daniel said through the side of his mouth, not taking his eyes off Snape.  
  
"If he's calling Hermione in he definitely will."  
  
"Christ, where did they find him? St. Mungo's?"  
  
"In the brain dead department."  
  
The rest of the day passed in a haze, Elisabeth went to all her classes, none of the other teachers singled her out nor did they single out William and Daniel.  
  
The last class of the day was Transfiguration.  
  
Hermione said her speel about the dangers of Transfiguration, gave them some complicated notes and motioned Elisabeth and the boys forward.  
  
"I just talked to Professor Snape, what is going on?"  
  
"Me and Dan laughed in his class and he gave us a lecture on how he wouldn't single us out for special treatment because you work here."  
  
"I told you not to mess with Snape William Alexander, I told you. I can't get you out of this one lest I be accused of favouring my son." She looked at Daniel. "Is he calling your dad in too?"  
  
"I imagine so, he didn't say. He's calling Harry in too."  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked, looking at Elisabeth.  
  
"I stood next to William and Daniel when they laughed or I'm the daughter of Harry Potter. Take your pick."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Go back to your seats and copy down the notes on the board, I'll figure something out his evening. And William?"  
  
William swiveled his head around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't be late or it's your own neck."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Dinner that evening was a sombre affair. The moment they had told Derrick and Vivyann what happened Derrick pulled out a wooden stake and told them to plunge it into his heart. Vivyann told Elisabeth to stuff her bra with garlic and Caroline suggested they just leave the school.  
  
To make matters worse towards the end of the meal Harry walked in. He strode over to the head table (actually he tried to stride but he kept getting mobbed by girls who wanted him to autograph their satchels and boys who wanted to chat with him about Quidditch. Derrick got up to get his autograph but Elisabeth told him she'd get him three dozen autographs if he would just sit down. McGonagall finally stood up and told everyone to sit back down and Harry went and talked to Hermione. They conferred for a moment, glancing occasionally at the Ravenclaw table. Actually Hermione glanced occasionally a the Ravenclaw table, Harry was too busy shooting death glares at Snape who was eating his soup and pretending not to notice. "Did you se the looks Harry is giving Snape?"  
  
"I know! He should patent that."  
  
"Oh shut up you two! Honestly, I do not want to hear what my dad is doing. Please."  
  
"Sorry. It's just amazing. Do you think he could give me Quidditch lessons?"  
  
"NO! Look, Derrick, I'm sorry but it's just like, my dad went from being the guy next door, book salesman and now he's some sort of icon. It's tough."  
  
Derrick patted her on the back. "It's alright, at least your dad came. I broke my collar bone in second year and Madame Abott didn't know if she could fix it and my dad didn't even come see me."  
  
"I think my dad just wanted to face off with Snape."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Uh-oh." Daniel said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It appears the parentals are done conferring. They are ready to take drastic action."  
  
Elisabeth looked up at the head table and sure enough her dad, Hermione and Neville were preparing to go to the dungeons. Snape stood up as well and Elisabeth glanced at her watch. 7.00. Detention time.  
  
"Well, we better get going."  
  
"Good luck." Caroline said.  
  
"What kind of flowers do you like? I'll bring some to but on your grave."  
  
"Shut up Derrick." Vivyann said, hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
They got up and headed down to the dungeons. Elisabeth opened the door to the DADA room and took a deep breath. 


	20. Deal Me In

Elisabeth heard her fathers voice first as she walked in the door.  
  
"Really," he paused, "Severus. You say you will not single my child out yet what is the first thing you do? Call her up front."  
  
Snape brushed his comment aside. "You may not be a student here anymore Potter but I still demand respect!"  
  
Elisabeth watched her father. "That's good, you know, I demand respect as well. In fact I demand thet you call me Harry or you call me Mr Potter. Potter is simply unacceptable."  
  
Hermione caught sight of them and gestured to one of the tables. They sat.  
  
"Harry, Severus, this is not a battle of wills. We were called in to discuss our children and at the moment the only person here who is a teacher is you, Severus. Harry, Hermione and I are parents. As such, we expect to be treated with the same respect any parent would receive."  
  
Harry nodded curtly at Snape. "So why are we here?"  
  
"If you will wait a moment, MISTER Potter, I will discuss the first situation with Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom."  
  
Elisabeth stifled a giggle. Snape was trying so hard to sound mature and intelligent he ended up sounding like a child playing school.  
  
"Daniel, William, will you come over here?"  
  
Dan and Will went over to where Snape and their parents were standing. They talked in hushed voices and Elisabeth couldn't here what they were saying.  
  
Her dad came over and sat next to her. "Haven't been away a week and already you're getting in trouble."  
  
"If I had known he was prejudiced against you I would have sat a bit lower."  
  
"It was a family thing, the hatred of Snape has been passed on from generation to generation. It's like a legacy that started with my father before me."  
  
"You could have warned me."  
  
"My dad never warned me! My dad was also never called into the school."  
  
"That could have been because he was DEAD and they were worried they would, like, lose his arm or something along the way."  
  
"No, it was because I was a good kid."  
  
"Uh-huh.I won't even mention what I'm thinking right now."  
  
"Oh hush, I was a good kid."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
It appeared Daniel and Will were done, as they, Hermione and Neville exited Will winked at her and Daniel gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"Mr Potter." Snape said, his nose wrinkling as though the "Mr" was a bad smell.  
  
Harry and Elisabeth got up. Elisabeth's stomach had butterflies like it was a botanical garden, she didn't know how her dad stayed so calm.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Harry said with false good cheer. "Long time no see! So why have you brought me here?"  
  
"It was your daughters idea actually."  
  
Harry looked at Elisabeth with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you see I had singled her out to explain to her that I would not treat her differently than any other-"  
  
"Wait, you singled her out to explain to her that she would not be singled out?"  
  
"Erm- yes." Elisabeth looked at Snape, he didn't seem the kind to say things like, erm and uh.  
  
A smile twitched at the corner of Harry's mouth. "Perhaps, Professor, you were in the wrong this time? No?"  
  
"I was not in the wrong!"  
  
"Then what did my child do to require you to separate her?"  
  
"Perhaps you should ask her that." The minute the words were out of his mouth snape regretted them, but he couldn't retract them.  
  
"Elisabeth? What did you do?"  
  
"I was born the grandchild of James Potter."  
  
The vein in Snape's temple buldged, but he did not say anything.  
  
"Is that it Professor? Is that what it was? Prejudice?" Harry dropped his voice. "I swear, if you are singling my daughter out because of your stupid childhood rivalry with my father I will see to it that you lose your job and your good name." Hed ropped his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "It won't be as easy for you to hold your grudge now as it was when I was in school."  
  
Snape still didn't say anything.  
  
"We've been on the same side for fourteen years Severus, My father has been dead for twenty-eight." His voice regained force. "Put. It. Behind you!"  
  
Snape's nostrils flared but he said nothing. Harry looked at him, hard, one more time. Elisabeth was surprised at how much a twenty-nine year old in yellow and black striped robes could intimidate a man such as Snape.  
  
"That was blackmail Potter."  
  
"It's only blackmail if I have something to blackmail you about." He grinned wickedly. "And of course I don't, do I?"  
  
Snape glanced at Elisabeth and chose to say nothing.  
  
"Come on Elisabeth, I have to get back home and I'm sure you have some homework."  
  
They left the dungeons. "I have absolutely no desire to repeat that experience."  
  
"Neither do I, but I don't think you'll have to worry about it. I have him sufficiently scared."  
  
"You know dad, in the Muggle world people go to prison for blackmail."  
  
"I didn't blackmail him."  
  
"You did! You threatned him!"  
  
"Yes, I threatned him, but it wasn't a death threat or anything."  
  
"Alright then dad, I have to go."  
  
"'Kay baby, I'll be in Prague and Salem for the next week or so, Penny knows where to find me."  
  
"What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Quidditch. We'll slaughter the Yankees of course, but the Czech's have a really strong team put together so we'll probably lose to them."  
  
"You shouldn't be so hopeful, it'll hurt more when you fail."  
  
Harry grinned and kissed Elisabeth good night. "If all goes well I shouldn't see you till Christmas."  
  
"Yep, bye daddy."  
  
"Bye hon'."  
  
Elisabeth walked up to the Ravenclaw common room and dropped down next to Vivyann and Will.  
  
"You were taking so long we thought Snape might have eaten your brain."  
  
"Well he did cut my skul open but when he saw how small my brain was he decided it wasn't worth it."  
  
"So what did your dad say to him?"  
  
"He made a couple threats about ruining Snape if he singled me out again and he said some stuff about putting some rivalry with my grandfather behind him."  
  
"Oh right, the famous Marauders vs. Snape battle. It's been going on for half a century. It won't end until Snape dies."  
  
"Sooner rather than later." Elisabeth said coldly.  
  
"Now, now. You've only had to deal with him for one day."  
  
"And it was a day of hell Derrick. Or have you never had detention with Snape?"  
  
"Oh, I have had detention with Snape when he was still Potions Master and Lupin was DADA. Never, in the history of zoloft, has there been someone so moody and depressed. Not even Viv when it's that time of-"  
  
He was cut off by a sharp wak on the back of the head by Vivyann.  
  
"Are you Muggle born?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
Yeah," Derrick said, massaging the back of his head and glaring at Vivyann. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"It's the zoloft thing. Gave it away."  
  
"Yeah, my mum's from one of those old wizarding family's but my dad is a Muggle. He was a reporter in Salem when my mum met him, he was convinced he could catch witches on film."  
  
"Your dad is a Yankee?"  
  
"We prefer the term American if you don't mind." They all turned to look at a haughty girl with a massive backside and a very large nose.  
  
"Oh shut up Kristin, your as British as the rest of us." Vivyann said.  
  
The girl harumphed and walked away.  
  
"That's Kristin Peters, she thinks that her parents honeymoon in California makes her an American."  
  
"Sixteen years on this earth hasn't made her human two months in the bay area won't make her American." Derrick muttered.  
  
"Sixteen? She looks like she's ten."  
  
"Look at her nose." Vivyann said. "I think it's supposed to make up for her lack of friends."  
  
"So her butt is supposed to make up for her lack of personality?"  
  
"It's more like the cause of it." Derrick said under his breath.  
  
"You're catching on." Vivyann said.  
  
"Yeah, you're becoming as mean and cold as the rest of us. Hey Will, you still thinking of asking for a re-sorting?"  
  
"Nah. I'm settled here, besides I don't want to repack my stuff."  
  
Elisabeth looked up as Penny swooped in with a letter. She took it and patted the owl on the head. "I thought mail was supposed to come only in the mornings."  
  
Derrick shrugged. "It depends on if your owl likes you or not. Mine brings the mail once a month."  
  
Elisabeth opened the parchment. It was from Anna.  
  
Lis,  
  
What was all that about? In trouble on your first day? I thought I was bad. We have flying together tomorrow but I can't wait to find out what happened.  
  
Anni  
  
Elisabeth scrawled a reply note and sent Penny on her way. "That was Anna wasn't it? What a nosy brat." Will shook his head.  
  
Elisabeth just shrugged, it was the first time in her life she had a friend who cared enough to write to her. She remembered a time when she was ten, the summer before last when her father took her all over Europe and Asia. She left the day after school ended and returned the day before it started. There wasn't a single message for her on the answering machine.  
  
"Anybody want to play Exploding Snap?"  
  
"I thought your dad wouldn't let you play?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Only when he's around, his eyebrows have a tendency to ignite when he's within three meters of an Exploding Snap game."  
  
She laughed, "Deal me in." 


	21. Meanwhile, Back At The Potter Residence

At the same time Elisabeth was falling asleep in Hogwarts, Harry rolled over and sat up in his bed. He went downstairs to where he kept the trunk with his old school things in it. He fumbled with his key ring and unlocked the heavy wooden chest. He knelt and lifted the lid. On one side were his worn books, Transfiguration and Charms, Flying With The Cannons and almost half a dozen more. Next to them was his cauldron, his collapsible scales and dried Potions ingredients. And next to those were his pictures. Susan had given him a camera for his sixteenth birthday and he rarely put it down. He hadn't looked at these pictures for almost a decade. He traced his finger over the fancy gold writing on the second album. Our Wedding. It had been an impromptu wedding but Harry remembered everything about that night and the night he proposed. He and Susan had been sitting out in her parent's back yard, it was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He had pulled the ring box out of his pocket and tossed it to Susan. "I suppose you'll be wanting this."  
  
She had opened it and gasped. He turned and grinned at her and put the ring on her finger. "I asked for a romantic and what do I get?" But she was smiling widely.  
  
They married a month later, a week after Ron and Hermione, a week before Lavender and Neville.  
  
He opened the book. Susan had been pregnant then but you could barely notice. Hannah Abott had been her maid of honour and Hermione and Lavender had been her only bridesmaids. There was one picture, the best picture of the evening. The entire wedding party, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Viktor, Ron, Hannah and of course, him and Susan, were sitting at the head table. They were all laughing and joking. No ne could have guessed that there would be no honeymoon. No one could have guessed that Hannah's fiancée, Dean Thomas, and their infant son would be killed less than two weeks later. No one could have guessed that out of the three hundred people at the wedding less than half of them would survive till the couples first anniversary.  
  
The next book was Our Baby. Harry remembered when Susan's mother had brought over half a dozen photo albums that said things like "Our Anniversary" and "Our House". "You know mother," Susie had said, "we could always just open the albums. It isn't as though we'll forget whether these are pictures of the baby or pictures of our wedding."  
  
Mary Bones had sniffed. "You might."  
  
Harry opened the book. He had gone trigger happy with the camera when Elisabeth was born, snapping pictures left and right. It didn't matter whether she was crying or laughing he would snap a picture. "It's a wonder that you can find the time to snap pictures but you can't find time to change nappies."  
  
Harry shrugged and took another picture. How did I manage? He thought. He spent more than ninety hours a week out on the field, fighting yet he had pictures of almost every day in the two years leading up to Susan's death. After she died he spent nearly 120 hours a week on the field. He left Lavender to take care of Elisabeth, he just didn't care anymore. He barely saw his daughter, choosing to stay as close to the fighting as possible at all times. When the war finally ended, exactly a year after Susan died he took Elisabeth, who hardly remembered him, and moved to London. He went into business with Rosco Marianbaum, a stocky man with a huge mustache and a huger heart. Harry had no idea what he would have done without Rosco. He had absolutely no idea how to raise a small child, let alone a girl. He seemed to think that if you feed a toddler occasionally and maybe bathed it once and a while it would be looking after itself in no time. "I wish a meal and a bath would make you grow up." Rosco had said one day after Harry had returned from a week on the lam. "You can't just leave a wee yin behind."  
  
Harry shrugged. "You were there."  
  
"What if I wasn't Harry? You canna expect me to pick up after ye everytime yeh run off." His accent grew thicker the angrier he got. "And jaysus Harry, she's not an infant anymore, she's starting to figure out what's goin' on. And so am I."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's going on Rosco? Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"You meet a woman in a bar, you fool around for a week or so, then you get tired of each other and go home."  
  
He had grabbed his sleeping daughter and stormed out of Rosco's house, infuriated that the man had dared accuse him of such promiscuity. Infuriated that he was right. Elisabeth was almost five by then, and starting school.  
  
Harry hadn't talked to Rosco for a week after that run-in, making excuses for himself. Friday night, though, Rosco had come over with a movie and popcorn for Elisabeth. He and Harry went into the kitchen and sat quietly for a while. Harry got up and grabbed a bottle of Perrier from the fridge, Rosco had looked at him questioningly. "Water." Harry said, shaking the bottle. "Just water. Can't get drunk off that."  
  
"Harry, look. I know it's tough, but you really need to quit drinking, you need to quit running off somewhere every time it gets too tough. You don't want to end up like me." Rosco had been married once, and he had a grown daughter who didn't speak to him.  
  
Harry had collapsed into tears. "It's so hard. God it's so damn hard." Rosco said he understood but nobody could really understand. Nobody he wanted to talk to, at least.  
  
He had never eally quit drinking, although he had quit going to bars and only got piss drunk one or two times after that. He had stopped going on dates as well, afraid that they would turn as disastrous as his previous flings with women he barely knew.  
  
And now there was Ginny. He wondered what he should do about it. Was it really wise to go out with her? Or should he go out with Cho? That would cause fireworks, he thought, chuckling softly. He and Cho had broken up in Harry's sixth year. She had gotten pregnant somehow and dropped out. She sent Harry half a dozen letters, claiming baby Cedric was his, then she had met Olof Svigtswiler and Cedric became his. As far as everybody knew.  
  
Harry sighed and put the albums back into the trunk. There was just one more picture. At the very bottom in a cheap wooden frame. It was him, Susan and Elisabeth but if you didn't know that you would have sworn it was Lily, James and a baby Harry Potter. He lifted the picture and hung it on the wall above the mantle. "Good enough." He said softly. "Good enough." 


	22. Flying, Flying

A/N* Susan Bones parents were NOT killed by Voldemort however her GRANDPARENTS were. Sorry for not clearing this up sooner  
  
"Flying! Flying! Flying!"  
  
"Oh William! Would you just SHUT UP?" Anna hissed at him.  
  
"Are you in a bad mood because Krisie Poo will be out of residence next week?"  
  
"Shut up and don't call him Krisie Poo! God."  
  
Will looked at Daniel questioningly. "PMS." Daniel said wisely.  
  
"At eleven?"  
  
"Hey, it's either PMS or she's pregnant."  
  
Will shuddered. "Let's go with PMS."  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
Anna glanced at Elisabeth who rolled her eyes. They looked up as Madame Chang walked outside to where the two classes, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, were lined up.  
  
Her eyes skimmed over the students and she winced as her eyes fell on Elisabeth.  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson. I am Madame Chang and you can rest assured that any foolery in this class will not be over looked." She smiled.  
  
"What is it with people at this school and smiling after they give their rebukes?"  
  
"I don't know, they all have kids so I guess it comes naturally."  
  
Madame Chang explained what they were to do and they set off. The rest of the class passed in a blur and the only thing Elisabeth was sure of was that she had plunged almost seventy feet to catch Everett Jordan as he fell from his broom.  
  
Elisabeth returned to the ground with a whimpering Everett and she was immediately surrounded by the entire class. Madame Chang pushed her way through and stood, gaping at Elisabeth.  
  
"My god, that was, that was absolutely amazing." A smile passed over her face. "Come with me, the rest of you, don't touch those brooms if you ever want to see another Quidditch game."  
  
Elisabeth followed Madame Chang across the courtyard and back into the school. She knocked on the door to Defence Agains the Dark Arts. She was surprised when Remus' head poked out the door.  
  
"Ye-ess?"  
  
"Can I borrow Richards for a moment?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The ugly one."  
  
"Ah! Mr Richards! Come here for a moment." He looked back out at Elisabeth and winked at her.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here!"  
  
"I don't, I'm a test subject."  
  
Elisabeth didn't get a chance to find out why, exactly, Remus was a test subject because Richards had just come out the door. Snape was barking at him about waiting till the class was over and Remus was barking at him to let the poor kid go and somehow Richards made his way out.  
  
Madame Chang clapped her hands together. "We've found you a Keeper."  
  
Richards puzzeled look cleared and he grinned.  
  
******* **************************************************************************** **  
  
"What did Chang want with you?" Will asked as they sat in Charms.  
  
"I'm going to be the Keeper on the Quidditch team."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, my first practise is tomorrow at seven."  
  
"The nerve of you! Joining the team when you know we can't."  
  
"Don't listen to him." Daniel said, "we're quite proud of you."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you haven't suffered three major let downs in the past week."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"I wasn't put in Gryffindor, one of my best friends got on the Quidditch team without trying out and I just found out that Honeydukes isn't making blood lollies anymore."  
  
"Eurk. Blood lollies?"  
  
"Yeah, they're actually for vampires but Will tried one in Hogsmeade this one time and he got addicted."  
  
"Ew. Hey, when we went to get Richards from Defence Against the Dark Arts Remus was in there, he said he was a test subject."  
  
"Oh yeah. He's a werewolf."  
  
Elisabeth stared at Daniel but he didn't look up from his notes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He got bit by a werewolf when he was younger." Daniel paused and blotted his parchment. Elisabeth was about to shake him when he continued. "So now he transforms once a month and Snape has been begging him to come in so he can do a class with him."  
  
"Potter! Longbottom! Less talk more work."  
  
"We're done sir."  
  
"Oh. Well then. Less LOUD talk, more work. I mean less loud, oh just talk quietly okay?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Elisabeth wondered why they called Professor Flitwick sir. He was a tiny old man and comanded as much respect as a candied fig. Maybe that was why they called him sir, he got all surprised and fell over whenever they called him sir. It was very cute.  
  
They walked up to the common room at the end of the day and Elisabeth collapsed, exhausted in a chair. "Congrats my girl!" Vivyann exclaimed, dropping onto the chair next to her.  
  
"Viv and I are on the team too." Derrick explained. "She's a Seeker and I'm a Beater."  
  
"At least you look like a Beater." Will said wearily. He was still testy on the subject of Kris Svenson.  
  
Derrick did look like a Beater, tall, broad and muscular. Slim, petite Vivyann looked like a doll next to him. Elisabeth agreed he had a point.  
  
"Do you reckon we'll actuall win with Svenson on the team?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Svenson is a good player but the rest of the team is pretty poor. If we have a good Keeper, a good Seeker and three good Chasers our team will be solid."  
  
"What about Beaters?"  
  
"I always believe in modesty. Besides, Svensons got a mean arm on him. And their other Beater, Mayson, isn't that bad either."  
  
"What about our team? Who have we got?"  
  
"Let's see, you're the Keeper, Viv's the Seeker the other Beater is Christina Englund, 4th year and the three Chasers are Signey Liljiquist, 4th year, Arthur Mahoney, 6th year and of course, Cage Richards, captain and Chaser."  
  
"Why do they call him the ugly Richards?"  
  
"His twin sister is a Ravenclaw too and the have the same initials so everyone just started calling them the ugly Richards and the cute Richards." He shrugged, "Cage is one helluva lot prettier than Chastity."  
  
Vivyann rolled her eyes. "Derrick went out with Chastity for like, ten minutes, and then she dumped him to go out with some guy from Beauxbatons."  
  
"She dumped me to go out with the Charms teacher from Beauxbatons. I think he's also her grandfather." Derrick said sourly.  
  
"Let's find a neutral topic shall we? I don't want to think about that."  
  
So they talked Quidditch for about an hour until Elisabeth grew drowsy and admitted she really needed some sleep.  
  
They said good night and went to their dormitories when Elisabeth realised she hadn't sent a note to her father. She wrote down the days news and went to find Penny. She hoped it wasn't to late to go to the owlery. She pulled on her Invisibility cloak just in case and slipped out of the common room. She arrived at the owlery without incident and was about to open the door when she heard voices.  
  
"I know he put you up to this Remus. You wouldn't agree to it until precisely the time when she started attending Hogwarts."  
  
"So what? It isn't as though you have anything to hide, is it Severus?"  
  
Elisabeth had already determined that the voices were Remus and Snapes and she had figured out that Snape was probably discussing Remus' agreement to be a case study in his class.  
  
"You know very well I have nothing to hide."  
  
"Then why do you insist on cornering me in dark rooms and interrogating me?"  
  
"If we are on the same side then why do you insist on "keeping an eye on me?"  
  
"Because I have been asked to by a friend. And I feel he has apt reason to be asking me to do such a thing."  
  
"I am sure the headmistress will have something to say about your coniving."  
  
"Actually Minerva gave us her blessing but if you feel the need to embarrass yourself further it's fine by me."  
  
"I stopped trusting you years ago."  
  
Remus sighed dramatically. "Do you ever get tired of sounding like an IDIOT?"  
  
Snape sniffed and Elisabeth had to press herself up against the wall so he didn't strike her when he came bursting out of the owlery, Remus followed moments later.  
  
Thoroughly spooked Elisabeth gave her letter to Penny and scurried back to her room. She had no desire to repeat such a close call. 


	23. Quidditch Practise

Elisabeth pulled her hair into a high ponytail and laced her shoes up tightly. Her first week at Hogwarts was almost over, she just had Quidditch practise left before she could relax for the weekend. She walked out of the dormitories and down into the common room.  
  
"Are you guys going to come watch?" She asked Will and Daniel.  
  
"Nah, we're going to sneak into the kitchens, Dekko here told us where the entrance was and how to open it and Uncle George says the house elves are quite willing to cater to your every whim."  
  
"Alright then, don't get in trouble."  
  
Will smiled wickedly, then, in a very innocent voice, "Trouble? Us? Never."  
  
Elisabeth shook her head and walked out of the common room with Derrick and Vivyann.  
  
"Dekko?"  
  
"Derrick has been dying for a nickname since he was seven and he noticed people calling his cousin Bobby instead of Robert."  
  
"But still, Dekko?"  
  
Derrick waved the comment aside. "So, you ready for your first practise?"  
  
"I reckon so, it can't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know Ugly."  
  
"He works us into the ground, and we're never good enough. He could find fault with the Wasps."  
  
"A regular Oliver Wood." Elisabeth said without thinking.  
  
"You know Wood?"  
  
"Yeah, he's on the same team as my dad, duh."  
  
Derrick shook his head. "Your father should have been given to someone who can properly appreciate him."  
  
"Someone like you?"  
  
"Exactly, someone like me."  
  
They had reached the pitch. They walked over to where the rest of the team stood.  
  
"You're late." Ugly said crossly.  
  
"Shut up Ugly, the more you yak the longer we wait."  
  
Ugly didn't pursue the topic. "I was just telling the rest of the team that we're going to have to forfeit Mahoney."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"His father died a couple of days ago and he doesn't ant to play anymore."  
  
"So who we got?" It appeared the death of Arthur Mahoneys father was not an important topic.  
  
"Chase O'Reilly." He nodded at Chase. He was an average boy average height, average weight, brown hair and blue eyes. Elisabeth's eyes drifted over him.  
  
"So we got two new players to break in. Potter and O'Reilly. I trust you two know the team?" He eyed them beadily.  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake Ugly, of course Elisabeth doesn't know the entire team. She's barely been here a week." Thanks Viv, Elisabeth thought silently.  
  
Ugly rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "Okay then, good thing some one thought to introduce her before practise tonight."  
  
"Ugly! Christ, you haven't even got the brooms out, we got plenty of time."  
  
"Cage, just go get the brooms, we'll introduce her. You're driving yourself to high blood pressure." A small girl spoke softly to the captain and he nodded and went to get brooms.  
  
"Good thing he listens to you, Christina cos he sure don't listen to any of us."  
  
"Alright. Elisabeth, you know Vivvy and Derrick right?" Elisabeth nodded.  
  
"Okay and you've met Chase." Elisabeth nodded at Chase and he nodded back.  
  
"Okay then, I guess what we have left is Ugly, who you clearly know. Then there's me, my name is Signey and according to Ugly I get around more than the Quaffle." Signey glared in the direction that Ugly had gone in. "Then we have Christina who goes out with Ugly for a reason nobody can understand. That's it I guess."  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "You know, if Christina didn't go out with Ugly he'd have a little less teeth because nobody could get him to shut up."  
  
Everyone roared with laughter but Elisabeth couldn't believe she had said something like that. She also couldn't believe she had actually called him Ugly. She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Okay. We got your brooms here. I still think that everyone should get their own brooms at practises. I don't know where you guys figured out that it's the captains job but-"  
  
"It's in the rule book, chapter 17."  
  
"That rule book also says Harry Potter was the greatest Quidditch player to ever grace the pitch."  
  
"Well we all know that book is outdated, you are, of course, the greatest Quidditch player ever. Harry Potter was just a tide over until you came along." Elisabeth caught her tongue. Where was all this nerve coming from?  
  
Ugly glared at her.  
  
"Perhaps, if you took any interest in your players at all you would realize that Elisabeth is Harry Potters daughter." Chase broke his silence and everyone around them bobbed their heads in agreement.  
  
Ugly was spared comment by the arrival of Madame Abbott who had come to supervise their first practise.  
  
They flew seamlessly and Elisabeth stopped every goal. She didn't know if this meant that she was a good Kepper or if Signey, Chase and Ugly were just bad Chasers. At the end of the practise Madame Abbot called Elisabeth to come into the stands with her. Elisabeth had forgotten Madame Abott was a friend of her mothers until her first statement.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you sooner but I was just getting over how little you look like your mumma."  
  
Elisabeth smiled slightly. "Good or bad?"  
  
"Well, I think you got the best of your dad's looks, so you aren't doing that terribly."  
  
Elisabeth smiled, she liked Hannah Abott immediately, the way she did not look at you, waiting for an instant reply.  
  
"Why didn't you come with Ron and Hermione and the rest of them to get my dad and me?"  
  
"Well, your daddy wasn't really my friend. We managed but we got in some pretty harsh debates. Your mother had to come between us more than once. And I always harboured a little bit of resentment towards him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hannah studied her for a moment then turned back to the pitch. She took a sip of her coffee and started. "You wouldn't know this but I had a baby, he would have been about five or six months older than you. But he didn't live, he, and my fiancée were killed by death-eaters, two weeks after your parents wedding. I was so angry at Harry and Susan because they still had their baby and they still had their marriage. And then when your mama died Harry just went out and fought. It wasn't that he didn't love you it was just that he loved you so much that he couldn't bear to face you without a mother. But I didn't see that. I hated him because he had a baby and he wasn't there, looking after her, he wasn't there watching her and I hated him because I wanted my baby back."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be. I should. I knew I should have followed your dad and brought him back. I knew I shouldn't have let him go but I did because I was selfish and I thought that if I couldn't have my baby and he could I would at least let him have a baby and be miserable. But he never was miserable."  
  
Elisabeth remembered a time when she was five years old and her dad and Uncle Rosco had had a terrible row. She had pretended to be asleep and it had worked. She had heard the bitter, terrible words they spoke. "Yes he was. He was miserable, more than you can ever know. He ran off all the time, and he drank too much and he really didn't want a child." Elisabeth had never considered the possibility that her father had not wanted a child, she had merely accepted it. Now she wanted Hannah to confirm her theory that her father had wanted her.  
  
"Never say that." Hannah said feircely. "If there is one thing I respect your father for it was the amount of love he had for you. He never felt obligated to care for you, he wanted a baby maybe more than Susie. He came home every day and the first thing he'd say as he walked in the doo was "Where's my baby?" He loved you more than anything in the world, he really did, and does."  
  
"Did you ever hear from him after he left?"  
  
"Allt he time. I made him send me letters, I told him that if he didn't tell me how you were doing I would march into his house and take you home with me." She smiled.  
  
"Who was your fiancée?"  
  
"Dean Thomas. I think it's time to get back into the school don't you?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded and they walked back. "If you ever need anything just come talk to me, okay Elisabeth?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Eliabeth wandered back up to her common room and sat down with the others.  
  
"What did Madame Abott want?" William asked around a cookie.  
  
"She wanted to know if she could bum a smoke."  
  
"I knew it! I knew you smoked! Ha!"  
  
"It was a joke William."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"I bet you did."  
  
"What did she really want?"  
  
"None of your business Dekko. Now give me one of those tarts. No, a cherry one. I know perfectly well what a canary cream looks like..." 


	24. Quidditch!

"Hey Dekko! What is up with you today?" Elisabeth dropped onto the bench across from Derrick and grabbed an orange.  
  
"Don't call me Dekko." He muttered.  
  
"I thought you wanted a nickname."  
  
"Yes, well you say it with a touch of mockery."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Dezzy."  
  
"Arrgghhh.."  
  
Elisabeth smiled. "I can't believe we've been here for a month." She said to Caroline.  
  
"I know, it really goes by fast."  
  
"Especially since Snape doesn't even look at me anymore."  
  
"Oh god! That was hilarious." Caroline said, referring to their DADA class when Snape had glared at Elisabeth and Remus had told him that he would have to glare at ALL the students now, to make them feel included.  
  
Will sat down next to Elisabeth. "When do you guys have to head onto the pitch?" Their first Quidditch game was at eleven o'clock that morning.  
  
"Right now." Ugly growled across the table. "Let's go you guys."  
  
"Just wait, my owl has a package for me." Penny had just swooped in with a large, awkward parcel. Elisabeth gave her a bit of toast and pulled the note of the package.  
  
Libby, I figure you should go into your first game in style, no? Open this package and take care! I tried to put Svenson out of commision for you but we need him to beat Portugal on Monday.  
  
All my love,  
  
Daddy  
  
Elisabeth tore the package open and gasped. A FeatherFlame3000.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Oh my freaking god! You've got a-" Daniels voice was cut off by a sharp clap across the mouth from Ugly.  
  
"Wait till we get out of here, we don't want her mobbed."  
  
They got up and left the Great Hall, Elisabeth still in awe.  
  
She let the rest of the team hold the broom before it was passed back to her.  
  
"A FeatherFlame." Derrick moaned. "God, I would KILL for one of those."  
  
"And it's perfect for Keeping too, fast but strong." Ugly shook his head.  
  
They could hear the sounds of the comentator, Myra Chan, inside the dressing room.  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! We have Gryffindor, undefeated for the past decade, versus Ravenclaw! Here comes the Gryfindor team, led by captain Saxon Walker! Also on the team, Chasers O'Branian, Peyna and Liu! Beaters Svenson and Meehanian and Seeker Asher!  
  
Ravenclaw, with a great line-up led by Ugly Richards and his team, Englund, Freeman, Krum, Liljiquist, O'Reilly, aaannnddd Potter!"  
  
As their names were called the mounted their brooms and did several laps around the pitch before getting into position. Elisabeth took her place in front of the goal and Madame Chang blew her whistle.  
  
"And they're off! Gryffindor in possession, OH! Nice save by Potter!  
  
"OUCH! It appears the arrival of two new players has boosted Ravenclaws morale, did you see Svenson take that fall? That has got to be a first-Gryfindor in possesion ANOTHER GREAT SAVE BY POTTER! Do you suppose her new FeatherFlame3000 has anything to do with it?"  
  
They were seventy points ahead of the undefeated Gryfindor team when out of nowhere Vivyann surfaced with the Snitch.  
  
They had won. Elisabeth returned to the ground to hug Vivyann and shake hands with the now defeated Gryffindor team.  
  
"That was amazing Potter. You stopped every shot." Ugly stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You don't suppose that has anything to do with the fact that I'm good, do you?"  
  
Ugly glared, then he smiled. "Amazing. We'll get the Cup this year for sure."  
  
They walked back to the dressing room and Elisabeth showered quickly, recounting every moment of the game with Vivyann, Signey and Christina.  
  
They walked out of the change rooms and Elisabeth was met by Daniel, Will, Moira and Anna. She waved the others off and told them she would meet up with them in the common room.  
  
"Caro was going to come congratulate you but she has a ton of homework."  
  
"I don't know whether I should be angry because Gryfindor lost or happy because you guys won."  
  
"Well I'm happy." Moira said.  
  
"That's because you're in Hufflepuff."  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"That was absolutely amazing Elisabeth, absolutely amazing." Daniel cut in.  
  
"Thank you. But it really wasn't that much."  
  
"Are you kidding? You stopped thirty-three shots. And they were good shots."  
  
They were sitting down by the lake, the giant squid (which must have been older than God by then) was lolling lazily on the surface.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." Elisabeth said, not turning around.  
  
"I can't believe you beat us."  
  
"We practise more than once a week."  
  
"I suppose you are right."  
  
"Of course I am. Come sit down, relax after your devastating loss."  
  
"Sorry, I can't stay, I have a game in Portugal I have to train for. I just wanted to say congratulations."  
  
"You have an accent." Will said stupidly.  
  
"Er, yes. I am from Sweden, that would allow me to aquire a Swedish accent." He smiled strangely and kissed Elisabeth quickly on the forehead and said good-bye.  
  
"You have an accent. Jesus Will, what a stupid thing to say.." Anna shook her head.  
  
"Well he does!" Will said, trying to sound dignified.  
  
"I should send my dad an owl."  
  
"It can wait. Enjoy the day."  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "Did you see that swing Derrick took? Knocked Kris right off his broom."  
  
"And Maddie Liu! Did you see that? She took a dive to get the Quaffle and she got hit with a Bludger."  
  
"Madame Abott fixed her blind spot in the end."  
  
They chatted aboutt he game until it started to rain and they went in.  
  
A disgruntled looking Kadie Asher frowned at them as they went up to the common room and Saxon Walker, the Keeper and captain of Gryfindor raised a huge fuss about Anna possibly telling the Ravenclaws of their game plan.  
  
They said good bye to Anna and Moira with promises to meet them later and they went into the common room.  
  
Half an hour later Elisabeth had to fight her way out of the common room so she could send her dad a letter. She wrote a play by play account of the game, thanked him for the broom and wished him luck in Portugal. Daniel came up just as she was setting Penny out.  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad says Cadian has a touch of the grippe and hewants me to send Mum a "cheery" letter."  
  
Elisabeth smiled. "That game was something else wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh, it was amazing."  
  
"I hope Kris doesn't lose his job though, I mean he lost to a school team.."  
  
"Svenson is only one person on that team." He looked at Elisabeth oddly. "Do you like him?"  
  
"Noo-oo-o. He's way older than me, and he's kind of weird. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Let's get back to the common room before Professor Flitwick breaks up the party."  
  
"Professor Flitwick break up a party? Never." She laughed and the went back to the common room. 


	25. A Good Day

Elisabeth woke up early on Halloween, unsure of what had caused her sudden return to conscienceness she sat up. And screamed. A small creature stood on her bed, peering with tennis ball sized eyes at her. Actuall a small creature with tennis ball sized eyes had been staring at her but her screams caused it to topple over. Immediately Caroline and the other girls in her dorm were at her side, asking what was the matter. She pointed a shaky finger towards the dazed lump on the ground.  
  
"Umm, Elisabeth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's a house-elf."  
  
"That," she looked at the lump, "is a house-elf?"  
  
"Er-yeah."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
The other girls shook their heads and laughed, returning to their beds, leaving Elisabeth to pick up the shaking creature.  
  
"Um, sorry. Er, what did you want?" This house-elf, although Elsiabeth did not realise it, was considerably older than most, nearing thirty and, ultimately, death.  
  
"Dobby was told the the daughter of Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Dobby wanted to see for his self."  
  
"Oh. Well. Here I am." Elisabeth said uncomfortably.  
  
Dobby bowed deeply. "Dobby is pleased to be meeting you at last. Dobby knows you must be a great and powerful witch to be the daughter of Harry Potter."  
  
"Thanks, well, if you wouldn't mind I have to get dressed now so..."  
  
"Of course. Dobby bids you farewell, daughter of Harry Potter." The elf bowed again and disappeared.  
  
"Weird." Elisabeth muttered under her breath as she got dressed. "Very weird."  
  
She went downstairs to the common room, the only person there was Apacia.  
  
"Hey Pashe, what's up?"  
  
Apacia looked up and Elisabeth saw that she had been crying.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"My mother wants to take custody of me."  
  
"Well that's good right? I mean it means she wants to be with you."  
  
"No!" Apacia let out a sob. "She wants TOTAL custody of me. She's going to take me away from my dad, and she doesn't even want me, she just wants to spite him."  
  
Elisabeth, despite her fathers many shortcomings, had never known what it felt like to not be wanted. "So, come on, everybody knows how horrible she is, they'll never take custody away from Draco."  
  
Apacia let out another sob. "They have no PROOF of how horrible she is though."  
  
"Wait! Where does she work?"  
  
"By day, she's a mild-mannered secretary at the department of mysteries, by night she's a "cocktail waitress" at East Berth in the Soho district in London."  
  
Elisabeth grinned. "Give me half an hour." And she raced out of the common room before Apacia could say another word.  
  
She ran to Hermione's office, across the corridor from the Transfiguration classroom. She assumed Hermione's sleeping quarters were there as well. She banged on the door.  
  
"What? What is it? Oh, Elisabeth it's you, come in." hermione was still in her dressinggown and clearly not awake yet.  
  
"I need to speak to my dad."  
  
"What? Elisabeth, it's four o'clock in the morning."  
  
"I need to speak to him now."  
  
"It's against school policy." Hermione said tiredly.  
  
"Ha! Last ditch attempt, and a bad one at that. Two pets is against policy and, if I'm not mistaken, so is bringing your husband into the school." Elisabeth had caught sight of Ron over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Oh! You coniving little-" But she tossed a pinch of blue powder into her fire and called Harry.  
  
"What in god's name...Elisabeth?"  
  
"Ask her, I'm going back to bed."  
  
Elisabeth smiled as hermione shut the door into her quarters.  
  
"What do you want at four in the morning?"  
  
"Pansy is asking for full custody of Apacia and she's going to get it if nobody can delve into her "bad side" Draco can't do it because he has to be at Ministry Headquarters in half an hour, and we can't find anyone else."  
  
"Elisabeth, this could completely ruin my reputation."  
  
"Oh, like you and Oliver and Fred and George haven't been spotted in many a red light district."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"The walls have ears. Now are you going to do what I ask or am I going to have to beg a favour from Remus?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Most girls don't ask their fathers to do things like this."  
  
"Well I have complete faith in the knwledge that you won't run of with Destiny and her red-headed companion Ginger."  
  
"Okay, most girls would be embarassed to ask their fathers to do this."  
  
"Do it for me." She batted her eyelashes.  
  
Harry shook his head again.  
  
"What if my mother was Pansy and she wanted custody of me? Wouldn't you want to do anything possible to get me back?"  
  
Harry grimaced. "You're really set on this aren't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you to do it."  
  
"In my day-"  
  
"In your day people were so busy knocking each other up they didn't think about the consequences."  
  
Harry sighed and hugged his daughter. "I'd say see you at Christmas but I'll probably be back here in a week anyway."  
  
Elisabeth smiled as her father grumbled about children and so on and so forth and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it in and said "East Berth" and continued to grumble.  
  
She ran back to the Ravenclaw common room and told Apacia that everything was taken care of. And it was. The hearing as set for ten thirty and at ten twenty-five Harry shoved a sheath of photos at Draco's lawyer and at eleven o'clock the Minister for Human Affairs looked disgustedly at Pansy and said with certain conviction that Draco was given custody of Apacia indefinately. Apacia arrived back at the school ten minutes before the Halloween feast, she told her friends that she had been slightly ill and had stayed in the hospital wing for most of the day, then she pulled Elisabeth aside and thanked her repeatedly for everything she had done. Elisabeth shrugged and said she should thank Harry. At precisely the same time Draco and Harry walked out of a Wasps' budget meeting and with tears in his eyes Draco thanked Harry. Harry shrugged and said he should thank Elisabeth.  
  
It was a good day, Elisabeth thought as she fell asleep in her dormitory. A very good day. 


	26. School's Out

Elisabeth shook herself awake and finished tying her shoes. She took her FeatherFlame out of her trunk and dragged herself down the stairs into the common room and out onto the pitch. It was part of Ugly's new "conditioning regimen" which required them to be on the pitch at some ungodly hour, preferably in the bitter cold.  
  
"Elisabeth!" Ugly boomed. "Why so glum?"  
  
"Because it's five a.m. on the last day before Christmas holidays, it's snowing, it's twenty-five degrees below zero and I am standing on a frozen Quidditch pitch because you want a bid for the British National Quidditch Association when you graduate this year." She spat the words at him, not caring how bitter they sounded.  
  
He looked taken aback. "Oh. We'll try to hurry up then."  
  
Elisabeth sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and...."  
  
"No, no, that's okay, I understand." He still looked a little hurt so Elisabeth worked her hardest and stopped all the shots on her goal. They flew for about a half hour before wrapping the practise up and flying down.  
  
Ugly eyed Elisabeth warily but she smiled cheerfully at him until she thought her smile would tear her cheeks.  
  
They headed up to the stands where it was warm. "So what are you doing for Christmas Lisbeth?"  
  
"My dad has a game in Paris on the 23rd so we'll probably spend Christmas in France. You?"  
  
Signey considered for a moment. "I'll probably go to Norway to visit my dad and his new wife and their three stupid children. Then my mum and I are going to go to Saskatchewan to visit her parents."  
  
"Saskatchewan eh? That's like, in Canada."  
  
"Good job Derrick! Now where is County Cork?"  
  
Derrick blushed red. "What are you doing for Christmas Christina?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm Jewish. We'll just be staying home in Blackpool."  
  
"I didn't know you were Jewish."  
  
"Now you do. What about you Vivyann? Where are you going?"  
  
"To my grandparent's in Bulgaria, my dad has to work Christmas but Derrick is going to come with Mum and I."  
  
"What about you Ugly?"  
  
"Staying here, as usual."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
He shrugged and said nothing so they moved on to other topics but as they went back into the school Elisabeth stopped him and asked again.  
  
"Why aren't you going home?"  
  
He shrugged again. "Chastity and I don't get along, she said that she wouldn't come home if I did. Clearly my parents didn't side with me on that one."  
  
"Is that why you want to get on a Quidditch team as soon as you get out of school?"  
  
"You catch on quickly."  
  
"I have connections you know."  
  
"Oh come off it, why would you do anything for Ugly Richards?" But in his voice there was a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Why would you tell me all of that if you didn't think I would do it?"  
  
"Erm-" He was cut off by the arrival of Derrick who claimed to be "saving" Elisabeth from the perils of a conversation with Ugly.  
  
He carted her away but she turned and winked at Ugly, who was still staring after her in shock.  
  
Elisabeth changed quickly and went down to breakfast with Will and Daniel.  
  
"How was Quidditch practise?"  
  
"How is anything at five a.m.?"  
  
"Tired aren't you? Have some porridge that'll perk you right up."  
  
"Porridge doesn't perk you up, coffee does though. Oi! Caroline! Pass the coffee!" Caroline passed the coffee and Will promptly spat it out. "This is just brown water!"  
  
"No, it's American coffee."  
  
"Ugh, Yankee puddles." Will snatched another pot and poured himself a cup. "Here we go, proper European coffee."  
  
Kristin Peters sniffed. "That's just espresso."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and took another gulp, which he spit directly at Kristin's chest. "Oh! I am so sorry! You know I just wasn't ready for that jolt, I am so used to American coffee that I just wasn't prepared. Here let me help you." He leaned across the table, purposely knocking Kristin's porridge into her lap. She screamed and raced out of the Great Hall. Will smiled contentedly and sat back. Elisabeth had to duck under the table to hide her laughter and when she got up and looked at Will, sitting calmly while everyone else around him snorted and laughed, she had to duck her head to conceal fresh peals of laughter.  
  
They got up and walked down to the dungeons where Professor Malfoy held her Potions class.  
  
They sat down and looked at Professor Malfoy's face. Happiness did not suit her. She smiled hard and didn't give them any homework but she didn't really seem that cheerful. Nevertheless they retained their Christmas spirit, bouncing jovially from class to class and waiting eagerly for it to be time to go home.  
  
Finally their last class was over, Will, Daniel and she raced up stairs to get their trunks then they met up with Anna, Moira and Caroline. They boarded the train, talking about nothing in particular and looking out the window at Muggle towns and finally, the train station. 


	27. Home For Christmas

They left the train, grabbing their trunks and looking for their parents. Elisabeth waved hello and Merry Christmas to Ron and to Lavender and the baby, then she said good-bye to her friends and she and Caroline stood in the station, waiting for their respective fathers.  
  
Seamus appeared a full five minutes after the last parent had left. "Sorry I'm late. Long day. Elisabeth, you're to come with us, we'll be spending Christmas with you and your dad. He was going to come but he had a practise. Reckon he woulda shoved his broom up Wood's nose and left if there 'ad been no one else to pick you up."  
  
"There must have been very dire consequences for him to entrust his child with you."  
  
"Justin entrusted me with your life and look how you turned out."  
  
"Exactly, look how I turned out."  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes but said nothing. He strutted up to a small booth that Elisabeth hadn't noticed before. "Mrs Figg! Why if I hadn't known that you had no children I would have thought you had been replaced by your daughter."  
  
"You certainly have the gift of blarney young man."  
  
"I try." He turned and winked at the girls.  
  
"Well, what is it you're wanting?"  
  
"Three for the Knight Sail."  
  
"You'll be wanting express?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Mrs Figg nodded and stamped three passes. They left the station and Seamus stuck his wand out. Immediately a triple-decker, violently purple bus appeared. The doors opened and the conductor stepped out Elisabeth was to busy letting her eyes adjust to the horrible purple to pay attention to what he was saying. They climbed up and found seats.  
  
"Why don't you just apparate to where you're going?" Elisabeth asked Seamus.  
  
"You know that's a funny story, we'll save it for a cup of cocoa one day."  
  
"He had his Apparating license revoked ten minutes after the war ended."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Caroline looked at Seamus. "Well you might as well tell her the entire story now."  
  
"He apparated into the prisoner of war camps and killed all the prisoners."  
  
"Seriously? I trust you're talking about the Dark Army camps."  
  
"Trust me, they would have revoked more than my licence for killing people on the right side." He chewed on a pen and stared out the window for a couple of minutes when the bus stopped and a tall, thin black man climbed on. He glanced warily at Seamus for a moment but Seamus just stared at him. The man sat down and Seamus flicked the pen at the back of his head.  
  
"Dad!" Caroline whispered.  
  
The man turned around. "I don't want a fight Seamus."  
  
"There's a first. You should have thought of that before. You should know that now the gloves are always off."  
  
The other man swallowed and his eyes darted around like a frightened rabbit, but the only other person on the bus said nothing to him. "Seamus, please..."  
  
Seamus didn't say anything but he flipped his switchblade open and used it to scrape under his nails. He flicked the dirt at the man who was shaking now. He spoke but he continued to pick at his nails with the knife. "Going home for Christmas Mr Thomas? How do you do that? How do you go home and look your mother in the eye? I'd really like to know, because I myself can't go home and look in my mother's eyes and I'm not a convicted death- eater." He stopped and leaned forward, draping his arms over the seat. "Tell me how you do it. Tell me how you can look at your mother with this on your arm." He lunged forward and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it and thrusting back the sleeve of his robes. The same mark that was on Draco's arm stood out against Mr Thomas' skin. The old woman gasped and hurried to the next floor of the bus. Seamus smirked and leaned back. "Don't you hate when those skeletons come out of the closet?"  
  
"Chorley!" The conductor called. Mr Thomas got up and raced towards the door.  
  
"Happy Christmas Dean! Say hi to your mother for me." Seamus called after him with exaggerated cheeriness.  
  
"So!" Seamus said smiling.  
  
"Dad. Please stop doing that." Caroline said softly.  
  
"That bastard switched to the Dark Side so that he could live."  
  
"I think that ones own life is fairly important."  
  
Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Your father died so we could win the war Caroline. He never once thought about whether his life was more important than the lives of the general population. Think about it."  
  
He went up the stairs to the smoking section and left the two girls sitting alone.  
  
"I hate when he does that. Then he gives ME a lecture and runs off so I can "think about it". It makes me so bloody mad.  
  
"And he always has to throw in Justin. 'Your father..' He's my father, not Justin. He just doesn't get it."  
  
Elisabeth, who had read many a psychiatry book thought back to an article she had read in the Post&Tribune. "He feels that he has to glorify Justin in order to keep you from resenting the fact that he's dead. He also feels that if he keeps Justin on a level superior to himself then he won't be angry with himself for being alive while Justin is dead."  
  
Seamus, who had been standing on the stairwell, eavesdropping, (although he prefered to call it "listening in") agreed with her silently and then continued up the stairs.  
  
"You sound like a psycologist."  
  
"You try living with my father and not sounding like a psychiatrist." Elisabeth replied, smiling.  
  
"Knight Sail Harbour!" the conductor called.  
  
"That's us." Seamus said, reappearing.  
  
The conductor handed them their trunks and they headed straight from the bus to the boat. Seamus handed their tickets to an old man who stamped them a second time and let them pass.  
  
They found their small room and Elisabeth was prepared to be spending at least an hour on the water, however much to her surprise she found that the boat did not actually sail but instead lifted off the ground and flew. It took them perhaps ten minutes to "sail" across the English Channel. They landed and unloaded, Elisabeth grabbed her trunk and they went to find her father.  
  
"Hey my girl!" Harry hugged his daughter and took her trunk. He clapped Seamus on the back and greeted Caroline.  
  
"We're just going to walk back to my place, it's only ten blocks from here."  
  
Seamus nodded. "So who else is coming?"  
  
"Lupin, Sirius, Hannah, Charlie Weasley, Malfoy and Wood."  
  
"What about Malfoy's kid? Vivacia or whatever?"  
  
"Apacia's staying with her grandmother for Christmas."  
  
"Hey dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you know Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Yes, he was a groomsman at my wedding actually. Why?"  
  
"You know Vivyann from the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's her dad."  
  
"Oh really? Yeah, I remember Vivyann, she stole the rings from the ring-bearer and I had to chase her through a cow pasture to get them back."  
  
Elisabeth laughed. Happy Christmas, she thought silently. 


	28. And You Will

Elisabeth, Hannah, Caroline and Seamus flashed their VIP tickets at the guards and they were ushered into the Wasps' rec. room.  
  
"So, how did you like the game?"  
  
"It was great, I especially liked the part where you guys won." Elisabeth grinned at her dad.  
  
Harry put his arm around Elisabeth's shoulder. "Well, let's be going, Svenson, you coming along?"  
  
"Well, I don't know...."  
  
"Of course you are. Tell your parents that they would rather get to know Paris than take you out to dinner. It's called the Jedi Mind Trick, works every time."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See? It worked."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It worked."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"See, it worked again."  
  
Kris convinced his mother and father that they really wanted to try the escargot at the Ville de France restaurant and they left for Harry and Elisabeth's rented suite.  
  
Harry unlocked the door to the suite and the group of them stepped in. Harry poured champagne for everyone including the children (don't go about getting piss drunk now, you hear?) and excluding Hannah who Elisabeth thought might be a recovering alcoholic. The adults were becoming quite loud and boisterous so Elisabeth, Kris and Caroline stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
"What are you guys planning on doing when you leave school?" This had been on Elisabeth's mind a lot lately, as she was not entirely sure what an adult witch did when they completed school.  
  
"Quidditch, I suppose, and beyond that? I do not know."  
  
"Caro?"  
  
"I guess I'll teach or be a medi-witch. I don't know what else I can do. What about you Elisabeth?"  
  
"You guys will think this is stupid but-"  
  
"Oh come on, be a sport, we told you."  
  
"Well I used to want to be an actress. Well I still want to be one but-" Elisabeth had no idea why she told them this, she had not even told her father of this secret aspiration.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. It seems very frivolous."  
  
"Frivolous? No. Acting is a very respectable profession, my own mother was an actress in her hometown of Offerdal, until she married."  
  
"What does your dad do?"  
  
Kris frowned. "He works in the Foreign Ministries Department in London. Very cushy, very dull."  
  
"My dad is a foreman for a building company. He mostly yells but he has been known to use fists. Not cushy, still dull."  
  
"I have to pee." Caroline said suddenly.  
  
"Okay...You want me to go guard the door for you or what?"  
  
"Ha ha Potter, when'd you become a comedian?" Caroline slid back the heavy glass door and went in to the bathroom.  
  
Kris turned so he faced the same way as Elisabeth, his arms folded across the balcony rail. "Are you all staying here for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, we have a bunch of people staying with us. I think we'll just be going out for Christmas dinner."  
  
"Eating out? At Christmas?"  
  
"It's better than waiting around to see what kind of mess Seamus and Wood can make of the kitchen."  
  
Kris laughed softly. "I wish my parents cared less about the holidays."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, holidays spell disaster. My mothers parents come over and they bark at her because the food isn't up to their standards and they bark at my father because he's alive and they bark at me because I don't sit up straight, because I'm blond, because I don't play Quidditch for Sweden and because I always follow my mother out of the dining room when she bursts into tears instead of sitting stiffly and hearing about my shortcomings as a person."  
  
"I've never met my grandparents."  
  
"No, I do not suppose you would have. Do you ever wonder what they were like?"  
  
"No, I suppose I wondered more about my mum. Almost every kid has grandparents who have died but, well my lack of a mother is a novelty I guess."  
  
"You turned out all the better for it." And he leaned down and kissed her. Elisabeth, who had never been kissed in quite this way, wondered if her body had enough blood to be sending so much up to her cheeks. Caroline walked back out precisely the moment Kris stood back up and Elisabeth turned and began to spout out more inane gibberish than the Queen herself.  
  
"That was the longest pee break in documented history."  
  
"They wanted me to sing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They wanted me to sing. I'm a little teapot or something. I seriously think they've had enough champagne."  
  
"Probably. That's the thing though, I mean can we go in there and tell them to stop drinking?"  
  
"Well we can," Kris said intelligently, "However, whether or not they listen to us is a completely different matter."  
  
"I suppose we could sneak in there and replace their champagne with ginger ale."  
  
"Nuh-uh. Bad move. I put water in my dad's Bacardi once. That would have been a painful beating if my father was a violent man. I don't think I saw the outside of my room for a month after that one."  
  
Harry leaned his head out the door. "Kris?"  
  
"Er, yes?"  
  
"Your sister and your parents are here. Caroline, Lis, you guys should come in too. Getting cold out here."  
  
They went in. Kris' parents and his sister were standing there.  
  
"Good game man, I'll see you after the holidays."  
  
"Yeah, see you Potter, Elisabeth."  
  
Elisabeth looked at his parents. His sister looked like she just stepped of the runway. Her hair was black and done up in a chic bob. Her skin was so white and her lips were almost blood red but it looked very good with her black and burgundy patchwork dress. Elisabeth remembered to ask Kris why he hadn't mentioned her. His father was the picture of a banker, big, dull and glowering but how his mother ended up with this man Elisabeth didn't know. Mrs Svenson was petite and bubbly, her eyes were bright and she was smiling widely in contrast to her husband's stiff grin. She shook hands with everyone and they went out the door.  
  
"What did you call that last move?" Mrs Svenson asked Kris as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Bad form." She could hear his sister replying.  
  
"Oh shove it Marit."  
  
Elisabeth shut the door and went over to her father. "What's up."  
  
"I think those of us over the legal age are heading to a bar."  
  
"What about Hannah?"  
  
"She has friends in Paris, she's going to go out with them and she'll pick the rest of us up later."  
  
"Ah, you have it all planned out have you?"  
  
"Absolutely, are you going to be alright here with Caroline?"  
  
"Sure." Just then someone knocked on the door. Harry leaned over and answered it.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in." He grinned at Draco.  
  
"Have to be a pretty strong cat."  
  
They chatted for a while and the adults got their act together and headed out. Elisabeth dropped onto the loveseat across from Caroline.  
  
Someone knocked on the door again. Elisabeth went and answered it; Kris stood on the other side.  
  
"You should never answer the door when you're home alone."  
  
"Ha-ha. Caroline's here, what did you forget?"  
  
"My coat." Elisabeth went and got it for him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" She called as she rummaged through the coats in the closet.  
  
"She's twelve years older than me, she doesn't hang around much." He shrugged and took his coat. "Merci."  
  
"Vous êtes bienvenu."  
  
"Au revoir!"  
  
"Au revoir vous Suédois idiot."  
  
"Ouch! Et tu Brutina?"  
  
Marit leaned in the doorway and snatched Kris by the collar; she winked at Elisabeth as she dragged him out.  
  
"Ta!"  
  
Elisabeth shut the door.  
  
"Do I sense something going on between you and the Swedish super star?'  
  
"No, you do not, would you like a cinnamon bun?"  
  
"He kissed you didn't he? Come on, 'fess up."  
  
"Go n-ithe na gráinneoga cealgrúnacha do cheann. That's Irish for 'May the malevolent hedgehogs eat your head.'"  
  
"You know Irish, French, English and Spanish? I'm impressed."  
  
"Actually all I know in Irish are curses."  
  
"That's all you need to know in Irish, really, in Scottish too. Now, why do I have the feeling we're evading the subject?"  
  
"What subject?" Elisabeth asked, trying to evade it.  
  
"The boy-wonder kissed you, admit it."  
  
"No."  
  
"No? You won't admit it?" she dropped her voice an octave. "Ve haff vays to make you talk."  
  
"Fine. He kissed me. Big deal, no fireworks, let's all go home."  
  
Caroline showed no intention of giving it up. She started giggling so hard he fell off the armrest where she had been perched. She climbed back up and looked at Elisabeth levelly. And promptly started laughing again. Elisabeth shook her head. "It's not that funny."  
  
"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." She tried to steady her voice and burst out laughing again. Elisabeth crossed her arms and frowned. Caroline took a few steadying breaths and regained control. "So what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing. You came outside right after."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing, what can I do? If I try to make something of it dad will break his neck."  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right. Hey! I know, you can sneak around and meet him and then one day out of the blue you'll get married and you can write a heart-wrenching memoir about how your love persevered despite your troubles." She put her hand over her heart and collapsed backwards onto the couch.  
  
"Oh you romantics, you're hopeless." Elisabeth pulled one of the dozen pillows off the loveseat and threw it at Caroline, the resulting pillow fight lasted a quarter of an hour and left the girls panting and laughing on the floor.  
  
Elisabeth dragged herself off the floor to answer the door. Hannah smiled on the other side.  
  
"I thought you were out visiting."  
  
"I was, but when visiting the elderly one must remember they don't have the same endurance as oneself."  
  
"You were visiting old people?" Caroline asked, flopping onto the chaise lounge.  
  
Hannah laughed and unwound her scarf. "Yes, and I felt particularly bad about myself walking back here because they were going to the opera and I was coming back to what I thought would be an empty hotel suite."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Caroline said suddenly, again.  
  
"Again? You went less than an hour ago."  
  
Caroline didn't answer.  
  
"So who were you visiting?" Elisabeth asked, hanging Hannah's coat up for her.  
  
"Your grandparents." Hannah said, pouring herself a cup of tea.  
  
"I thought, I thought they were, well, I thought they were quite dead."  
  
"Only your paternal grandparents dear." And then, as though she realised what she had said Hannah's hand flew up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Does he know that they're here?" Elisabeth wondered how she kept her voice so calm.  
  
"Does who know?" Hannah asked, even though she knew exactly who Elisabeth was talking about.  
  
"My father. Does he? Tell me Hannah, I know you know."  
  
"Yes. He knows they're here but they don't know you're here." Hannah dropped into a chair and started crying. "They have gifts for you, for every one of your Christmas' and birthdays, but he doesn't want you to go over there. He doesn't want you to see them."  
  
"Why? Hannah, please tell me why."  
  
"Because they have a mutual hatred that they've nursed since before Susie died."  
  
"I need to see them."  
  
"And you will," Hannah promised. "And you will." 


	29. This Is How It Should Be

Elisabeth woke up to the sound of her father's voice booming off the walls.  
  
"Jesus Hannah! You can't do that!"  
  
Hannah, her voice low and even, replied. "What? You can take my goddaughter away from me and you can take Mary and Peter's granddaughter away from them but I can't take her to visit them? Jesus Christ Harry, these people lost their daughter and then they lost their granddaughter. They have this photo album Harry, it's all pictures of Elisabeth and they show it to everyone, they adored that baby and you won't let them see her."  
  
"They hate me Hannah!"  
  
"Did I mention that you were coming along? Noooo, I said that I would take her."  
  
"Well-" Harry spluttered.  
  
"So I think that seals it."  
  
"Hannah, if I don't want her to go over there she can't."  
  
"Tut, tut Harry, you have once again failed to read the fine print. It says here "when one of the child's [Lily Elisabeth Marie Potter] parents [Mr Harry Potter Mrs Susan Bones Potter] remain living the godmother [Miss Hannah Abott] may still act in a way that she deems to be in the childs best interest DESPITE THE WISHES OF THE SURVIVING PARENT. I am quite certain that what I have in mind is in Lily Elisabeth's best interest, don't you? You can stay up all night trying to find a loophole Harry but I think you should get to sleep. You look spent."  
  
Hannah crept quietly into the room she was sharing with the two girls.  
  
"Thanks Hannah."  
  
"No problem love, no problem."  
  
  
  
"So you're all ready to go and everything?"  
  
"Dad, we're going fifteen blocks, not over Europe."  
  
"You never know with those people." He threw an angry glance at Hannah who continued to whistle and bounce jauntily around.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back around seven."  
  
"Good, while you're away I'll write an appeal to the Ministry to revoke your powers as godmother."  
  
"Bad form old man, bad form. You'll have a spot of trouble doing that I assure you."  
  
Harry shook his head, then he smiled. "Hannah my dear, you truly do have a gift for getting your way."  
  
Her eyes twinkled. "How else do you suppose I could have got Dean on bended knee?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Your sense of humour is wasted on your open hostility."  
  
"Your good looks are wasted on your lack of personality. Ready Elisabeth?"  
  
She and Hannah began the short walk to Mary and Peter Bones'.  
  
"Eww, do you really think my dad is handsome?"  
  
"Oh yes, he's a very attractive man, even the staunchest of Potter bashers would have to admit to that." She looked at Elisabeth quizzically and then burst into laughter. "Oh heavens! I don't like him that way! I just think he's attractive. Everybody must have at least one redeeming feature. It's a pity your fathers was wasted on his looks instead of his personality."  
  
"Do they know we're coming?"  
  
"No, they don't even know you're in the country. This will be quite the surprise for them. Oh and by the way they'll be wanting to call you Lily Elisabeth."  
  
Elisabeth stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You said that you were engaged to Dean Thomas, but we saw him on the Knight Bus, Seamus yelled at him. He was a death-eater."  
  
Hannah sighed and her eyes filled. "The Dean Thomas I was engaged to died when he pledged himself to Voldemort."  
  
"What about your baby?"  
  
"The death-eaters killed him."  
  
Hannah's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."  
  
Hannah straightened. "You shouldn't be. A few years back I would have wanted your pity, I would have thrived on it but now, now I'm over it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hannah stopped for a moment and squinted into the distance. "Yes, yes really." She smiled at Elisabeth. "Come on, we can't arrive on the doorstep looking like wrecks, wipe your eyes pet, that's it." They linked arms and walked the rest of the way chattering about the beauty of Paris.  
  
Hannah knocked on the door. Elisabeth was surprised by the woman who answered the door. She was petite but strong looking, with chestnut brown hair with just the barest hints of grey.  
  
"Hanneli! We didn't expect you to be coming back today! And who is this lovely girl?"  
  
"It's Lily Elisabeth Mrs Bones, it's Lily Elisabeth."  
  
The woman put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, oh my good god. Come in, I'll go get Peter." She stepped back from the door to allow them inside. "Peter! Peter! Come down here! Oh my god. Peter! Do hurry!"  
  
Peter hurried down the stairs. "What on Earth has Mrs Astor put on her lawn now? It had better be good or I'm going back to sleep." Then he stopped dead. "Not Elisabeth? Lily Elisabeth?"  
  
Elisabeth decided the best thing to do was to stand there and wait for Hannah's cue.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you know by now that Harry was signed to the Wimbourne Wasps and they had a game in Paris yesterday. Harry brought Elisabeth with him."  
  
"And I bet the damn rummy didn't even want us to see her."  
  
"Well of course he didn't! Listen to you Peter!" Then to Elisabeth, "Come on dear, I'll take your coat, we'll sit you down and get you a nice cup of pekoe tea."  
  
Elisabeth sat down on one of the chesterfields.  
  
"One lump or two?" Mary called from the kitchen.  
  
"Er-one please."  
  
"Cream?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Mary came bustling into the sitting room, a tray of tea and biscuits in her hands.  
  
"Hannah dear, cream and sugar, Elisabeth, sugar, Peter, sugar."  
  
"There's enough sugar in this to kill me." Peter said cheerily.  
  
"Yes, that's the point dear."  
  
After all the bustling was done Mary and Peter both looked at Elisabeth, who looked back.  
  
"Oh Elisabeth! It's been such a long, long time. Oh how we've missed you!"  
  
It seemed like a fallacy to tell them that she had missed them as well so she just smiled and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Of course you probably don't remember us-"  
  
"And that father of yours wouldn't have mentioned us."  
  
"If it will make you feel any better he never mentioned Hannah or any of the others either."  
  
"Figures." He muttered.  
  
"Peter." Mary said sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry Elisabeth, it's just, we've waited so long to see you! It's been such a wait."  
  
Elisabeth poured out her life story from the time she left the wizarding world to the present in two hours, including the intervals that her grandparents took to hug her or comment on her great beauty or intelligence.  
  
"Oh good heavens! It's so late! Elisabeth, Hannah, are you staying for dinner tonight?"  
  
"No, I promised Harry I would bring Elisabeth home for dinner."  
  
"Of course, and you said you lived in Edinburgh? Lovely place, we'll start packing immediately and we should be moved in by the time you finish school."  
  
They said their good-byes and began their walk home.  
  
"Did she say that they would be moving to Edinburgh?"  
  
"Yes and your father will probably move away the minute he finds out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well in your fathers defence, Peter never really gave him a fair chance, but in Peter's defence your father never really gave the old man an easy time. Both of them are very stubborn and very set in their ways."  
  
"I wish I could have been a little bit more excited to meet them. I hope they don't think I was being rude, I was just very nervous."  
  
"Of course you were, they understand."  
  
"I can't believe they're going to move away from Paris just to be near me, especially when I'll be gone most of the year."  
  
"They don't want to risk the same thing happening twice is it."  
  
The hotel manager was staring wide-eyed at Elisabeth and she stared right back until the elevator door opened. They stepped in and Hannah burst into giggles. "We forgot to put Muggle clothes on." They were still laughing at the manager's shocked expression when a a hotel patron walked in. He eyed Hannah and Elisabeth warily and they eyed him right back.  
  
When they reached their floor Hannah ran her fingers over each of the floor buttons and casually they walked back into the suite room.  
  
"So, how was it?"  
  
"Very good, they were very excited to see me."  
  
"Oh." Said Harry.  
  
"Admit it Potter, I was right! Admit it! Come on."  
  
"No, you wren't right."  
  
Hannah tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "I was right, come on, admit it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Hannah slid her knee down so it was over his groin and she lifted it up and- "Okay! You were right!"  
  
Hannah stood up and then helped Harry to his feet. "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"  
  
Just then Seamus, Caroline, Draco and a red-headed man Elisabeth had never met walked in.  
  
"Ah! Charlie, and a merry Christmas to ye. This is my daughter Elisabeth, Elisabeth Charlie Weasley."  
  
Charlie leaned over and shook her hand firmly.  
  
"So where's Wood?" Charlie asked after Harry got him a drink.  
  
"Deep in mourning, we signed Rich over to the Canucks this morning."  
  
"Oh! Dad, since you have an open Chaser spot do you think you could do some meddling?"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Cage Richards."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ugly."  
  
"Oh, him. Yeah, I suppose so, why?"  
  
"Because he graduates this year and his parents hate him so he needs a job."  
  
"I've done enough meddling this year."  
  
"You can never do too much meddling. Please? I promised-well, not really propmised but you should have seen the look in his eyes when I told him I had connections."  
  
Harry looked at his daughters face and sighed. "Alright. I have to confirm it with Wood but I'm sure it'll be fine.  
  
"This is what it's all about." Harry thought silently as Elisabeth through her arms around him. "This is it." 


	30. Accusations, Accusations!

Harry flopped on the couch in the impromptu meeting room.  
  
"Hurry up Wood." He said, mostly to himself, "It's Christmas Eve."  
  
Harry noticed Kris shooting him sideways glances and he sat up and looked at him.  
  
"You kissed her didn't you?"  
  
"Who?" Kris asked stupidly.  
  
"You bloody well know who I'm talking about, now listen, she's eleven and you're fifteen, that's a four year difference."  
  
"I can count Harry." Kris said quietly.  
  
"Good, you'll be able to count how many teeth you have left when I get through with you."  
  
"Harry look-"  
  
"I looked, Svenson, and you know what I saw? You know what I saw?"  
  
"You didn't see anything Harry! That's the thing! You jump at everyone who shoots a sideways glance at your daughter! Bloody hell, do you want her to hate you?"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD!"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THINGS YOU'VE SEEN THAT DON'T EXIST!"  
  
Harry prepared to jump at Kris when Josephine stood up. In her calm, even voice she set Harry straight. "Harry, you're looking at him as an adult, you have to remember he's just a kid himself."  
  
And then to Kris. "You need to work with him Kristoffer, so you need to set this aside. Your social life stays out of your work."  
  
"Tell him that!"  
  
"I did. Now shake." Harry and Kris both glared at her but they shook. "Now I want both of you to listen. Harry, your family life stays home, Kris, your personal life stays at school."  
  
"And it doesn't involve Elisabeth."  
  
"Shut up Harry, you're being a prick. Now, I want you two back on the old footing."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry was saved from having to make polite conversation with Kris when Wood came bursting in the door. He nattered for about half an hour and finally let them go home.  
  
When Harry got into the suite the only one there was Hannah.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of wine.  
  
"Seamus and Charlie took the girls to the cinema, Remus and Sirius are out somewhere, presumably discovering Paris' over fifty night-life. I believe Draco went out with his girlfriend."  
  
Harry's head turned so quickly he almost got whiplash.  
  
Hannah smiled. "Yeah, she's a forty-something business woman, she's very sweet, very nice."  
  
"That's so not fair."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well really. Seamus refuses to go out with anybody, Remus and Sirius both have very elusive girlfriends, Charlie is dating the Romanian girl- Chloe- With the exception of Wood, you and I are the only ones here dateless without a choice."  
  
"And if it hadn't been for some unfortunate events we both would have been the only ones married."  
  
"Maybe we wouldn't have been. I mean people get divorces all the time."  
  
"Come off it Harry, do you really think you and Susan would have got a divorce?"  
  
"Well of course I don't think so! That's why we were going to get married."  
  
"Harry, look, I know as well as you all four of us would still be married."  
  
"I know. I know. God Hannah, it wasn't so hard before I came back, I never ever had to think of her, there was just a big, huge hole where remorse and grief were supposed to be. I never greived Han, I never grieved and now I have to, now I have to grieve."  
  
Hannah looked at him with more understanding than he had ever received from Hannah Abott, more than he had received from anybody, actually. "You can only ignore it for so long, and then you have to drown it and then it gets so fricking big that you can't kill it unless you kill yourself along with it."  
  
Harry looked at her and she slowly pushed her sleeves back, she looked at her wrists silently for a moment then turned them towards Harry. "They've healed well." Hannah said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hannah, I ran away. I ran away when everybody needed me."  
  
In a sudden burst of congeniality Hannah replied, "You did what you thought was best for Elisabeth. You didn't run away from her."  
  
And Harry, in a sudden need to tell somebody about his early anger replied, "No, no Hannah, I abandoned her too. I abandoned her with my old buddy Rosco as often as I could and I went and did some really, really stupid things."  
  
Harry waited for Hannah to mock him, but she didn't. "Oh Harry, she doesn't hate you though, but a lot of people hate me. For, for somethings."  
  
"The only person who hates you Hannah, is yourself and you can't, you just can't keep it up."  
  
Hannah looked at him. "You can't know what it's like, I lost everything in that war Harry, everything. My parents, my fiancée, my house, my best friend, my son." Her eyes filled. "And then I lost Lizzy."  
  
Harry saw for the first time how the loss of Elisabeth had hurt Hannah. "I feel so old." Hannah said wearlily. She looked old too, it wasn't her face, it was her eyes. And his eyes, and Seamus'. It wasn't Susan's eyes. Susan was forever nineteen. Harry wondered why he felt one hundred but he had the wisdom of an eighteen year old.  
  
He hugged Hannah briefly. "Guess who Elisabeth was kissing."  
  
"A certain Swedish boy-wonder?"  
  
"Why did everyone get it but me?"  
  
"Because your "dad-radar" was too busy trying to figure out if Daniel Longbottom likes her."  
  
"How did you know I thought that?"  
  
"Because I thought it myself. But what do we know? According to Miss Myra Chan I am very "in touch" but that doesn't mean anything now does it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Come on now, everyone else has gone out, why don't we go see a play. Do you know what's on?"  
  
"The only thing in English is Romeo and Juliet and I'm not sure if I'd like to see that with you."  
  
Harry punched her playfully in the arm. "What do they have in French, I'm not going to understand it anyway." 


	31. That's The Way Of It

Elisabeth found that the rest of her Christmas holiday passed quickly and she found herself standing on Platform 9 and ¾ before she knew it.  
  
"Okay kiddo, you have everything?"  
  
"Yes dad, I have my books and my wand, I have my robes, I have more candy than I can eat in an entire lifetime...."  
  
Kris came up behind them. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you tell Wood that I won't be able to come to the next practise? I have to tutor some kids in Charms before exams come up."  
  
"Of course, school is more important than Quidditch."  
  
"Mind, Wood probably won't see the logic in that. Tell him I'm in a coma."  
  
"You can play Quidditch when you're in a coma." Harry said grinning.  
  
Kris smiled and joined some of his friends on the train.  
  
"Hey Lis! Did you get the presents we sent you?" Anna and Will came over, followed by Ron.  
  
"Yeah, did you get mine?"  
  
"Yes." Anna pulled Elisabeth away. "So he actually, like, kissed you?"  
  
"Yes, and my dad went mad on him."  
  
"He caught you?"  
  
"No, but he suspected and Kris didn't make it any better, shooting him looks and what not."  
  
"Hey! There's Moira." They hurried over to Moira and Daniel and repeated the inquiry before returning to their parents.  
  
"So you guys are ready to go back?"  
  
"Sure mum, we've been looking forward to this day for a month."  
  
"Oh hush." Lavender said, leaning over to kiss her kids good-bye then she left. Harry followed after saying good-bye to Elisabeth and only Ron remained.  
  
"Hey, Elisabeth?"  
  
Elisabeth turned, "yeah?"  
  
"Hey, just, just try not to give your dad a hard time about the whole Svenson thing eh? He's got enough on his mind right now."  
  
"Well he doesn't have to make such a big deal about it!"  
  
"Hey, relax, I know what it's like, I've been through the mill, your dad is being an idiot and you know what you're doing, it's no big deal, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Ron smiled. "You'd be surprised at how much your dad actually knows." And then he left.  
  
Elisabeth sighed and boarded the train; she found the compartment with the others and sat down.  
  
"So what did the all powerful Ron Weasley want?" Anna asked, expertly shuffling Exploding Snap cards.  
  
"He just wanted to tell me that my dad actually does know a thing or two and he really actually knows what he's doing. Although he's doing a very good job of playing stupid."  
  
"You're not exactly playing the genius in this operation yourself."  
  
"Oh? Would you like to tell me how you tripped over that conclusion Master Daniel?"  
  
"Don't get all defensive."  
  
"Oh sorry, I'll sit here complacently while you tell me my faults."  
  
"I'm just saying you should be more careful. Kris Svenson isn't the winner of the Mr Kind and Caring award."  
  
"What do you mean? What does everyone know that I don't?"  
  
They looked around at each other and Anna took it upon herself to speak. "It's like this," she said, blowing a bubble with her gum. "Kris had this girlfriend, Nadia Colfer. She was a few years older than him. Now this was what, last year? And Nadia was in her sixth year. Now she dropped out in, let's see, would have been in April or May. This drop-out coincided with a drop in the performance of our Swedish superhero's Quidditch game. So Wood investigates, the ensuing report ends in Wood forking over 5000 galleons shut-up money, but Nadia wanted a father for this baby, what she got was a couple grand, a nice place in Switzerland and a full-time nanny."  
  
"So how come you guys know this and I don't?"  
  
"Because my dad is head of student affairs and my mum delivered baby Natasha."  
  
"Because I make it a business to find out."  
  
Elisabeth looked at them carefully.  
  
"Elisabeth, look, we wouldn't lie to you about it and fact is your dad probably knows, that's why he doesn't want you around Svenson."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Elisabeth got up and walked out of the compartment, she walked the length of the train and on the way back stopped at Kris' compartment. She looked in at him, laughing and joking with Myra Chan, Saxon Walker and all his other friends. She slid open the door, "Kris? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, about what?"  
  
"Privately?"  
  
Kris stood up and walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind him. His friends pressed their faces agains the glass and he casually flipped them off and they went back to their game.  
  
Still smiling Kris asked her what she wanted.  
  
"The truth. Kris, what's going on?"  
  
He took a minute to process what she'd said and his smile disappeared. "Right now?"  
  
"No Kris, when I actually start to get serious with you and your daughter comes running into the picture and I have no goddamn idea what's going on."  
  
Kris kicked the wall. "Goddamn!"  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's up or are you going to feel a sharp and possibly fatal pain between your shoulder blades the next time you try anything with me?"  
  
"We can't talk out here. Let's find an empty compartment." They walked until they found a compartment that was empty save for a tiny kid that scattered as soon as they opened the door.  
  
Elisabeth sat down and tapped her foot. "Well?"  
  
"Nadia and I only went out for maybe, a month, and I'm not even sure if the kid is mine, that's why we broke up I guess. She wasn't really being faithful to me."  
  
"So what, the 5000 in hush money was just because you felt sorry for her?"  
  
"No Elisabeth, I did not know about the hush money until after, way after. I did not even know about the house in the Alps."  
  
"When were you planning to tell me? When I ended up in the same mess as Nadia?"  
  
Kris' eyes flew open. "No, Elisabeth, no. I would never do that to you."  
  
"Did you tell her the same thing?" Elisabeth asked quietly.  
  
Kris sighed. "Elisabeth, I made a mistake, a big one but I won't make the same mistake twice, I've grown a lot since then, and well, if, you know, if that ever happened I would stand up to my father instead of letting him run my life. I'm sorry to Natasha but I would be even sorrier if I made her live with me, a person who does not want her. Alright? Is that good enough?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"And Elisabeth, I promise, if we ever do go out or get serious I will always be completely honest with you."  
  
"Okay. Okay." Elisabeth nodded and left the compartment, closing the door. 


	32. Which Way?

A/N* For those of you who feel that regular eleven year olds don't talk like this keep in mind that these are the children of, well, children. Wouldn't you grow up fast?  
  
Elisabeth had her head propped up on her hand, staring at the sleet that was falling in sheets against the window. The others had not bothered her when she returned from speaking to Kris and she had offered no explanation as to what had happened. In his lone compartment Kris pulled a tiny snapshot out of his pocket. He carried it with him everywhere but no one knew about it but him. It was a picture of a tiny little girl, in Kris's opinion the most beautiful little girl in the world. He sighed; he couldn't take care of a child. He watched Elisabeth's retreating back, she was only eleven, she didn't need to deal with issues like this. Neither did he but, as Marit often said, if you deliver the goods you have to expect problems with the merchandise. He put he picture back into his pocket and went back to his friends.  
  
Hermione looked quizzically at Elisabeth at supper in the Great Hall later that evening, the normally bubbly, popular girl was sitting alone, picking listlessly at her food, finally she shoved her plate away and left the Great Hall. Hermione caught her daughter's eye and gestured towards the door, she followed a few minutes later and went up to her office. She past Kris Svenson on the way down and she noticed the handsome young man was not surrounded by his usual fan club. She shrugged and slipped in the office door.  
  
"Anna, what's wrong with Elisabeth? Is she ill?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. I'm surprised Harry hasn't sent you a letter yet, or dad."  
  
"Well what's going on?"  
  
Anna told her and Hermione sighed. "Alright, well. Go and don't tell Elisabeth you were here. I have some things to take care of and then I'll go talk to her."  
  
Anna nodded and left and Hermione collapsed into her desk. "Why me?" She asked her desk.  
  
"With all due respect Professor, nothing is happening to you." The desk replied.  
  
"Shut up." She said, kicking it sullenly. She opened her letters replying to parents and tossing forged excuse notes from students into her wastebasket. She arrived at the bottom of the pile and found what she had been looking for, a note from Harry. "Yes!"  
  
"Glad you found what you're looking for." The desk said crankily.  
  
"Oh hush." Hermione said, kicking off her shoes and leaning back to read the letter but it offered no clue. Hermione sighed. Oh well, she thought, if he wants me to know he'll tell me.  
  
Harry opened the door, expecting to see Ron, or Draco, or even Hannah and seeing instead a wet, cold Kris Svenson. "Come in." Harry said, "Let me get you a drink."  
  
Harry took his jacket and brought him a beer. "Come off it." He said when Kris looked at the drink, and then at Harry.  
  
He smiled. "I need a little help Harry."  
  
"With what?"  
  
Kris swallowed. "I need some help."  
  
"Shoot." Harry said.  
  
"I want to get visitation rights."  
  
"Kris, you're fifteen, when you aren't in school you're working."  
  
"Ha! Try another wonder-boy."  
  
"Look, I'm not a lawyer, if you want to get into the technicalities Malfoy's your man."  
  
"Malfoy's my boss. Anyway, it's not the legalities I'm worried about. I need to know how to take care of a little girl."  
  
"Quit smoking, quit drinking, quit staying out late and drop all your old friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, that's the last thing you want to do. Your kid will just end up resenting you and you'll be left a thirty-year old loser with a daughter who doesn't talk to you. Except for the smoking, which is disgusting and vile, and Nadia, who is also disgusting and vile, you don't really need to give anything up. Except for sleeping around. Then you'll end up with fifteen kids, a dead-end job and an over-weight wife who throws stuff at your head when she gets angry."  
  
"Um, oh."  
  
Harry smiled. "So what, your thinking that you'll take this kid for two weeks in summer and a week at Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess until I get out of school."  
  
Harry nodded. "Raising a daughter is the hardest thing you'll do in your life. It isn't like raising a boy where once he's out of diapers you can give him a ball and a broom and let him knock himself out, you constantly have to impress your daughter. It's a very unrewarding job because she tends to see you as a loser has-been and opts to do exactly what you tell her not to just to see what you'll say. But they're clever, you can't use reverse psychology on them because they know what you're doing. They may look very cute and innocent but they have 30,000,000 wheels that are constantly turning and constantly finidng your faults. But," he paused and smiled wistfully, "but when they do decide that maybe you aren't so bad it's more rewarding than any social life may have been."  
  
"Natasha will spend most of her time with her mother. She will hate me."  
  
"Au contraire, by the time she's old enough to start hating you she'll also be smart enough to understand everything you've done, everything you've given up for her is a symbol of how much you love her. You under-estimate yourself. But, you are also under-estimating how much work a child in general takes. I've spent almost half of my life with a child and although I've never regreted Elisabeth I have regreted having her so early. If you go forever without ever seeing Natasha she won't have as much resentment for you as if you had taken her and then given her back again.  
  
"So, you think about this and get back to me. We'll talk to Malfoy about your descision and he'll deal out the legalities."  
  
Kris nodded and Harry showed him to the door. "If I'm not mistaken you should be in school right now, how are you getting home?"  
  
Kris convinced him that he had a way home and Harry shut the door and went back in. There was another knock on the door as Harry sat down and he got up to answer it, expecting Kris to be needing a ride.  
  
"Oh hello Malfoy." He said, surprised.  
  
"Oh hello, HARRY." Draco said with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Harry muttered.  
  
"And he'll come running. Are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand here and get cold and wet?"  
  
"Oh, by all means, make yourself at home. Just don't touch the furniture, I just got it cleaned and I don't want your Slytherin germs mucking it up."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and dropped onto a chair. "I just got back from an extensive budget meeting. It was the most boring meeting I've ever been to. Thank you," he said, as Harry brought him a cup of tea. "I should have taken the Welsch up on their offer to play Seeker instead of being all noble and working for the home team."  
  
"So what did you decide on the budget matters?"  
  
"Everyone but me makes 3000 Galleons a year. Even that new kid, Unattractive or whatever they call him."  
  
"Unattractive? How out of the loop are you?"  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you the guy who thought that Jingle Cats was a shoe brand?"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know she wanted a CD my singing cats? Jesus."  
  
Draco grinned. "How out of the loop are you?" he mimicked. "Anyway, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Actually, I originally just wanted to visit or whatever but Svenson was just here with an intersting venture."  
  
"Uh-oh. Interseting ventures are pften dangerous."  
  
"I know. Get this, fifteen year old kid, wants to get visitation rights for his one year old. I told him you would help him with the legalities."  
  
"What did you put in this tea Harry, or did you say what I thought you said?"  
  
"I know. Barking mad he is, but I don't reckon we could stop him and I don't reckon it's our job to stop him."  
  
Draco sighed. "No, I suppose you're right but, well do you think he can handle it?"  
  
"He's more mature than I was at fifteen."  
  
"He's more mature than you were at nineteen."  
  
"You just be quiet. I'm not the one who stole furniture from the Hufflepuff common room."  
  
"Yes you are, you stole a chaise lounge and a shag rug. I "borrowed" a love seat."  
  
"Oh, so now we're getting technical about the furniture are we? And "borrowed"? Ha! You still have thatt hing in your living room. You have a sheet thrown over it. I know these things." 


	33. Change Is Good But Man, Does It Hurt

Elisabeth looked across the table at William, trying to put a wild newt into a pot and plant it.  
  
"Aren't you smart."  
  
"Oh hush Elisabeth, don't tell me that you've never potted a wild newt upside down."  
  
"I haven't. You don't pot animals you fool."  
  
"This isn't an animal!"  
  
"Actually, Mr Weasley, it is an animal, from the species Wilidius Newticus. They eat parsley, basil and garden gnomes." Neville was standing over them. "So I strongly suggest that you remove it from that dirt before you end up with fewer fingers than you started with."  
  
Elisabeth, Moira and Daniel tried to muffle their laughter. "And Mr Longbottom! I see that you have put your plant upside down. When it starts to scream I would suggest you run however you'll probably have turned to stone before I get around to it."  
  
"Why are we saving these things if they're so dangerous?" Daniel muttered, sticking his plants head in the dirt.  
  
"Because it's a proven fact that once something has killed an extraordinary amount of people it turns around and starts saving more. Now, it's time for your next class, remember, study for the exams next week! I'll see you on Monday."  
  
They filed out of the classroom and headed for Transfiguration. "I can't believe the school year is almost over already."  
  
"I know. Stupid exams. If it wasn't for them we would be home by now."  
  
"If it wasn't for the exams wizards would have died out and we'd have a bunch of people running around using magic improperly."  
  
Oh shush. You are such an optimist."  
  
"What's optimistic about people randomly killing each other with powers they didn't know they had?"  
  
Elisabeth was saved from William's reply by Hermione's arrival. They handed in their homework (the last assignment of the year, Elisabeth noted) and filed, once again out of the classroom.  
  
"So, child-prodigy, all geared up for the Quidditch Cup tonight?"  
  
"Ha! I'll never be ready for this."  
  
Ugly grinned. "I suppose that's all we can expect."  
  
"What! Ugly is accepting a lack of preparedness? APOCOLYPSE!"  
  
"Oh hush Vivyann."  
  
Elisabeth looked up and saw Kris walking through the courtyard. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked towards him. She hadn't spoken to him since Christmas.  
  
"Kris?"  
  
He turned. "Oh! Elisabeth, hello. I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I have Natasha for two weeks this summer. We are going to go to Australia. Your dad said that he would come but he was not sure if you would want to come or if you would want to stay with your friends."  
  
Elisabeth counted mentally, she was going with Anna and Will for the first week, Moira, Daniel, Will and Anna for the second two weeks, Moira and Daniel for the last week of the first month, Caroline for the first week of the second month and as far as she knew she was free after that. "What weeks?"  
  
He smiled. "The second last week. I thought that you would want to get yourself together and ready during the last week and my mother and father will be wanting to see Natasha."  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I'll see you at the game tonight."  
  
"So what did our hero want?" Vivyann asked.  
  
"Somebody to practise Unforgivables on."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Yes. Well. Ahem..we had better go. Ugly is all excited and stuff. He reckons we could actually win this thing."  
  
"That would be nice. I'm nervous."  
  
"Why? You have all that Quidditch blood."  
  
"Keep in mind Bulgaria never won a World Cup when my dad was on the team."  
  
"Well you don't look like him. Maybe you can pretend to be someone else's daughter."  
  
"Yes. Who is extremely rich?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Your father."  
  
"No way man! You are so off it's scary."  
  
"I'm off? Hello, your dad received a 700,000 Galleon inheritance. As far as I know he hasn't touched a fifth of it. Plus, he's bringing in unbelievable amounts of moolah out there on the pitch."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"That loser! He never told me we were rich."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't like to flatter myself too much."  
  
"Oh do go away Derrick."  
  
"Oh do go away Derrick." He said in a whiny imitation of Vivyann.  
  
"Get lost Dekko."  
  
"A little appreciation, that's all I ask." He paused briefly. "And a pound or two everyonce and a while."  
  
"Oh you'll get a pound alright."  
  
"You can pound him all you want after the game but right now we need him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Target practise."  
  
Derrick glared at Ugly but said nothing.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That swotty little pansy boy Walker and his henchmen."  
  
"Saxon Walker?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Thank god he's the only."  
  
"Wonder what he wants."  
  
It soon became clear exactly what Saxon and his team wanted.  
  
"We had this place booked Ugly."  
  
"Mr Ugly to you Saxon. And you didn't have it booked."  
  
"Anders?" Anders Peyna scurried up with a piece of parchment that had some illegible writing on it.  
  
"Okay, so you can scribble. Where's the note?" Signey was in Saxon's face.  
  
"That's the note you prig."  
  
Chase and Derrick, who had, up till that moment been laughing and joking suddenly turned to Saxon. "What did you call her Walker?"  
  
"Because if you called her what we think you called her you're going to be in trouble."  
  
"I called her a-"  
  
Kris appeared suddenly. "You called her Sig, right Walker?"  
  
Saxon looked at the Ravenclaw team, glaring at him and he backed down. "Er-yeah. Yeah. Sig, that's it."  
  
"Well my name is Signey. You can spend the rest of the evening, while we practise, figuring that one out."  
  
The Gryfindor team turned and left. "Why'd you do that Svenson?"  
  
"Because you know as well as I do that we weren't booked for this evening." The team drifted off the pitch.  
  
"So Sig! You ready to play?"  
  
"Call me Sig one more time you pansy and I'll kick you and your unmentionables to the moon."  
  
Derrick rolled his eyes. "Would you two just start dating so that we can get on with this practise."  
  
"What makes you think we're going to start dating?!"  
  
"Oh come off it. You tow have been all over each other since Mahoney stopped playing."  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Oh Arthur, would you come help me with my Arithmancy in the library? Oh Arthur, will you come help me do that Wronski Feint? Oh Signey, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the owlery to deliver this letter?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Only we don't sound so flaky."  
  
"Hurry up and ask her out Mahoney. We need to get up in the air."  
  
Arthur looked at Signey and half-smiled. She shrugged.  
  
"So what, was that some sort of secret code?"  
  
"Not that it matters or anything."  
  
"We're going out. Can we get in the air now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Elisabeth hasn't got a boyfriend yet."  
  
"And I don't need one!"  
  
"You do so. You're twelve years old, time enough to begin dating."  
  
"Explain that to my dad and I'll go out with Saxon Walker."  
  
"Ha! I wouldn't say that if I were you."  
  
"What about Svenson?"  
  
"Yeah right, he's going to be spending his summers chasing a kid around the country-side. Not the person for our Elisabeth." Elisabeth, who was quite amused with the entire production asked, "And who, oh wise Chase, is the person for me?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Chase, not believing the usually quiet, reserved and polite boy had burst out with this. Then they turned and looked at Elisabeth. She shifted uncomfortably. She liked Chase a lot, his off-beat humour, his easy manner and his all-around sweetness. She was sure that her dad wouldn't have that big of a problem with him. He was only two years older than her. But everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Umm, could you guys, uh, leave us alone?"  
  
The concept of alone appeared to confuse them so Elisabeth gave them a general nudge. "Alone, solitary, away from others."  
  
They grudgingly turned and went up into the stands, leaving Elisabeth and Chase alone on the pitch.  
  
"Er, so..where you being serious when you said, when you said that you wanted to go out with me?"  
  
"Only if you want to go out with me. If you don't then I retract all previous statements and begin life as a hermit on the southern coast of New Zealand."  
  
"No, I think I would like that."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."  
  
The others returned to the pitch shortly after and they prepared to begin the game.  
  
"So, Ugly, what's the game plan?"  
  
Ugly explained. "And you guys?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please call me Cage from now on, if it's no problem."  
  
"But you've always been Ugly!" Elisabeth blurted.  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay when, you know, it's just me and you guys but can we try to keep it Cage when we're around, well, other people?"  
  
"What? You've out-grown your nickname? To grown up for us?"  
  
"You guys, it's not that, I just, well it was made to distinguish me from Chastity and now I'm moving on. I don't want to go through the rest of my life as Ugly."  
  
"Okay Ugly-I mean Cage."  
  
Cage smiled and tuned away. Elisabeth had a feeling that he wished he could hang on to the nickname a little bit longer. 


	34. Leave It Behind

Spectators for the Gryfindor vs. Ravenclaw game had to keep blinking. They were not sure if they were the only people in the world who were crying over a tiny little Quidditch game and they were too embarrassed to look at their neighbors. The fact was that this was possibly the most emotional Quidditch game in the history of the sport. Every one of the Ravenclaw team players was leaving something behind.  
  
Cage Richards was leaving behind his childhood nickname, his childhood girlfriend and, indeed, his childhood.  
  
Signey Liljiquist, although the rest of the team didn't know it yet, was leaving behind her family to pursue her dream of world travel and higher education. She had been accepted into the Hero Summer School of Witchcraft, a place her parents forbid her to set foot into.  
  
Christina Englund was leaving nothing behind, although she was letting much go. Her boyfriend, her crush, and her childhood dream of teaching. It was time to move on.  
  
Derrick Hanna had been leaving behind his little brother for almost five years. Toby had been dying for almost as long as he had been living. Derrick would be returning home to say his final good bye to the little boy who had never even been to school.  
  
Vivyann Krum was leaving behind her childhood innocence. It was something she had nursed for her entire life but when she had been told about little Toby, it didn't seem like something so important anymore. It's more important to live.  
  
Chase O'Reilly was leaving behind a lot, his grandmother, who had raised him, his mother who drank herself to death and his hatred of his father, who had returned and was trying. Really trying.  
  
Elisabeth Potter, without knowing it was leaving behind a bit of her childhood. She had been gradually shedding her protective shyness and her crush on Kris Svenson. She retained many of her narrow views on things but that would come in time. She was, after all, only twelve years old.  
  
Despite their tumultous emotions the Ravenclaws played better than they had all year. Elisabeth blocked every shot and the Chasers performed admirably. When they lowered themselves from their brooms to collect the Quidditch Cup no one, not even Saxon Walker, was surprised. 


	35. Nervous

"Okay! I have a list of things we can do this week and-"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"Think about what you're saying."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "He's right 'Mione. You sound like a football mum."  
  
"Oh dear." Hermione said.  
  
Ron grinned. "No I have some suggestions."  
  
"Oh no you don't! They know us by name at thehospital already."  
  
Ron sighed. "They may as well just have stayed at school then. It has all the necessary components; boredom, tedium, pin-pricking and, collective gasp, a whiny, naggy, off-kilter you."  
  
"Now you just be quiet. What do you guys want to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first part of Elisabeth's holiday passed quickly, but when it cam time fore her week with Seamus and Caroline she was oh-so nervous. It wasn't the thought of spending a week under the same roof as Seamus Finnigan that scared her, it was the thought of actually meeting Marit Svenson.  
  
"I'm really not that scary." Seamus said when Elisabeth was border- line hyperventilating as they pulled up to the cottage.  
  
"It's not you." She managed.  
  
"SHE isn't that bad either." Seamus said, winking.  
  
Elisabeth managed a smile. "Prove it."  
  
"I needn't do that. She'll prove it herself when you two go to tea tonight."  
  
"Dinner." Caroline said.  
  
"Tea." Seamus replied.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"That's right. If she's awful it'll be like peeling off a band-aid. If you like her you can get to know each other better or whatever."  
  
"What are the chances of my dad giving up on this entire thing?"  
  
"I don't know. He likes her pretty well." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elisabeth sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Stop squirming and I'll get done with your hair much quicker."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'll sit here patiently and let you do my hair so I can speed up my meeting with the woman my dad wants to make my new mother."  
  
Caroline finished quickly and turned Elisabeth around to face her. "Perfect."  
  
"What would you do if it was your dad that wanted to get married?"  
  
Caroline considered for a moment. "I would give my blessings."  
  
Elisabeth looked at her. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I've never had a mother, and my dad isn't the cheeriest of people sometimes. I sort of wish he would find a girlfriend. Perk himself up some."  
  
"What happened to your mother?"  
  
Caroline paused and shook her head. "I don't know. She was a French girl, but I don't know much else about her."  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "So what am I going to wear tonight?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elisabeth walked into the restaurant. She saw her dad sitting at a table and Marit at a separate one.  
  
Seamus squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck." And he and Caroline went to sit with Harry.  
  
Elisabeth made her way over to Marit. Marit stood and shook Elisabeth's hand and they both sat down.  
  
Elisabeth glanced at the shredded napkin in Marit's hand. "I reckon you're near about as nervous as I am."  
  
Marit laughed anxiously. "I guess so." They both looked over at Harry and then turned back to each other.  
  
"Do you suppose you're going to be my mother then?" Elisabeth asked shyly.  
  
"Well," Marit said carefully. "I am marrying your father but that doesn't make me your mother unless you want me to be."  
  
"Yes?" Elisabeth said.  
  
Marit smiled. "Good on that." Elisabeth was surprised. She had expected Marit to be a non-mother type.  
  
"One more question." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Will I have to call Kris Uncle?" 


	36. Tell It Straight

Elisabeth stood on the platform with the others, waiting to be let through the barricade. The week had passed quickly, and from the triumph at the Quidditch Cup to her top exam marks Elisabeth felt rather pleased with herself.  
  
Cage came over to where she was standing. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around?"  
  
"Absolutely, you can't get away from me."  
  
He grinned. "You had better come and see me."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
He smiled and walked through the barricade.  
  
The next person to vome over was Signey. "So, you'll be having a good summer I trust?"  
  
"Absolutely, and you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm going away to school."  
  
"Oh yeah, how are you going to get there?"  
  
Signey shoved her hands into the pockets of her dreams and looked out beyond Elisabeth. She looked down at Elisabeth again. "I'll walk if I have to."  
  
Elisabeth hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be eh?"  
  
"That's right." Elisabeth watched as her friend walked off the platform, turning one last time to wave.  
  
Derrick and Vivyann came over next. "Ah, the unseperable two."  
  
"You bet. So, I guess we won't get to see you what with, everything, and all so we thought we'd say good bye."  
  
"Alright, and you two will be back in the autumn? You aren't heading out on some sort of adventure that will bring you back around Christmas?"  
  
Derrick smiled. "Well I don't know about Vivyann but an adventure would lead to a flogging from my parents."  
  
Elisabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged Vivyann and watched them go through the barricade.  
  
Christina came by next. "How are you doing? Honestly."  
  
"Getting better. You just get that weird feeling that one or the other of you will be there when the world stops turning but now? I guess e need to move on." She hugged Elisabeth and raised her hand as she walked out.  
  
The last person to come by before Elisabeth and the others stepped was Chase. "So I'll come by when you're at home." He paused and smiled. "If you're ever at home."  
  
Elisabeth grinned. "Come to the Quidditch games. I'll be there."  
  
"Ready made date." Chase said, winking.  
  
Elisabeth blushed. "Aside from the fact that my dad will be there."  
  
Chase leaned over to whisper in Elisabeth's ear. "Unless I'm mistaken your dad doesn't have x-ray vision."  
  
Elisabeth blushed even deeper and pushed him gently. "I have to go through the barricade now." She pointed in the wrong direction and Chase turned her arm around. She blushed again.  
  
He kissed her quickly and loped away, waving.  
  
Elisabeth turned and looked at the others. Moira and Anna's eyes were huge. "What!?"  
  
They just shook their heads. Elisabeth shook her head as well, and they walked through the barricade.  
  
"Dad!" Elisabeth hurried forward and hugged her dad.  
  
"Oh my god! If you weren't so short I would have thought you were sixteen."  
  
Elisabeth frowned. "Says Mr 5' 5"."  
  
Harry smiled and put his arm around his daughter. "So are you going to come home with me and then go over to Anna's or are you just going to run off?"  
  
Elisabeth smiled. "Well, I still haven't seen our house."  
  
"That's right! You haven't. Hey! 'Mione!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you guys come over to my place, we'll order pizza and so on and so forth. Mal-Draco is coming over with Apacia, Seamus and Caroline are coming over and I think Viktor is coming over, his daughter is running off somewhere. You remember Viktor Krum right?"  
  
"Uh-oh." Said Ron, "In that case I think we'll stay home."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Of course we'll come over." She said.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
Neville smiled and shook his head. "Lavender is getting antsy, wants me hom. Cadian is getting to be a handful." He looked at his kids, "you two can go if you like though."  
  
Moira and Daniel nodded and the group apparated out of the station and to the house.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Elisabeth's reaction to the house. He knew she had been expecting a place on a street, surrounded by other houses but it was actually secluded from the townof Edil. It was on the top of a hill, surrounded by more trees than there where in all of Scotland. A winding stone pathway led up to the house. It was a neat house, like a cottage. It had the amazing ability to feel cozy and comfortable whether there was one person or a dozen in it.  
  
Actually Harry had yet to spend a day alone in this house. Always someone had spent the night crashed on the couch, the floor, or, in the case of Marit Svenson, in his bed.  
  
Elisabeth looked at the house, it had a huge picture window and a cobbled walkway up to the door. She turned to her dad, eyes wide.  
  
He smiled. "You like it?" she hugged him tight and that was reply enough.  
  
Hermione looked at the house, and then at Harry. She knew that if Elisabeth had said that the house was tacky, or too small he would sell it and find another without a backwards glance. She wondered if Elisabeth knew just how lucky she was.  
  
They went into the house and Harry gave the tour, leaving Elisabeth to look at her room.  
  
It was beautiful. Unlike the other rooms it had no corhers, it was completely circular. It was painted sage green and it had silver trim and silver stenciling scrolling around the walls. The room was actually on two levels. Whn you walked in there were chairs all around the top level, but when you walked down three steps the bed (also circular) was in the middle.  
  
"Isn't this room great?" Elisabeth asked the others.  
  
"Yeah. Beautiful."  
  
Elisabeth smiled and turned back to them. "Let's go." They walked back to the adults.  
  
Caroline and Seamus had just arrived. "I told you they were here!"  
  
"Well sorry! Next time I'll just let you drag us half way around the country."  
  
"Half way around the country! Ha! We went 30 K out of our way last ime okay? 30 K."  
  
"30 K huh? Try thirty thousand."  
  
"Oh now you hush!"  
  
Seamus shook his head and sat down and smiled at Elisabeth. "So is her majesties room to her liking?"  
  
"Oh absolutely! It's gorgeous!"  
  
"You have Marit to thank for that. If your dad and I had had our way it would have been orange."  
  
Elisabeth shuddered and laughed. "Marit Svenson?"  
  
"How many other Marit's do you know?"  
  
Elisabeth shrugged. "I didn't know you were seeing her." She said to her dad.  
  
"Sure. Since January. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"I could have sworn I did." He looked at Penny suspiciously. "Well anyway, come here, I have something to talk to you about."  
  
Elisabeth followed him into his room. "Okay?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "So, I've been seeing Marit for several months, and I like her quite a bit."  
  
"You're not going where I think you're going with this are you?"  
  
"Elisabeth, I want to ask Marit to marry me. But." He said, before she could say anything. "I want to make sure that you're okay with it, that you don't have any problems."  
  
"Well, I did think she was nice. What I saw of her, and uh." Then her eyes flew open. "That would make Kris my uncle!"  
  
"Oh Libby, you're not still on about that are you?"  
  
"Well no, I'm going out with Chase O'Reilly now but still.."  
  
"What!? You never told me."  
  
"Let's get back on topic shall we? I guess I'm okay with you marrying her. I guess. But isn't she way younger than you?"  
  
"Only two years."  
  
"Oh. Well, could I meet her first, or something? Like just get to know her?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course. I'm glad you're okay with this."  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "Back out there?"  
  
"Shall we?" he put his arm out for his daughter and she took it, smiling. 


	37. When It Hurts

"I cannot believe that there are only two weeks of holidays left."  
  
"Oh, excuse me. This from the girl who has had a month and a half of solid holidaying."  
  
"And I suppose you camped out at the train station when school started every year?" Marit said playfully.  
  
They were on a Muggle flight from Edinburgh to Melbourne, where they would meet Kris and Natasha.  
  
"So what are we going to do when we get to Melbourne anyway?"  
  
"Camp." Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Marit and Elisabeth glanced at each other and wrinkled their noses. "You and my brother, maybe, but Elisabeth, Natasha and I will find a nice hotel and do some shopping."  
  
Harry sighed deeply. "And I suppose that you'll be using my money for this excursion."  
  
"Sounds good." Elisabeth said brightly.  
  
"Oh look! Here we are, Melbourne, Austraila."  
  
"Desolation."  
  
"Boredom."  
  
"Plague." Elisabeth grabbed her throat and gurgled.  
  
"Oh you two hush! You'll like it when we get there."  
  
"Well I can promise you one thing. This is not where we will be honeymooning."  
  
"Or getting married." Elisabeth added. "Unless you would rather I didn't come."  
  
"If you do decide to get married here I'll skip as well."  
  
"That sounds nice. Me, alone, in Melbourne, getting married." Harry looked wistful.  
  
They got off the plane and walked over to Kris and Natasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She is so sweet!" Elisabeth hurried forward and lifted the little girl out of Kris' arms. Marit, who had seen the baby already, held back.  
  
Kris looked at Harry and shook his head. "You just couldn't resist having me in the family could you?"  
  
Marit rolled her eyes. "Didn't mum and dad tell you? You were adopted."  
  
"I love you too sis."  
  
They dissolved quickly into the crowd of Muggles, not one person noticing them Apparate away.  
  
Elisabeth found herself in a large hotel room.  
  
"So, Kris. The ladies have decided that they don't want to camp."  
  
"Let me guess, they want to shop."  
  
"That is exactly it. So what are we going to do?"  
  
Marit and Elisabeth looked at each other and shook their heads. "Morons." They both muttered at the same time, then burst out laughing.  
  
"I suppose we could do some shopping and such."  
  
"And eating out." Marit added.  
  
"Good god." Harry said.  
  
"And to think, you aren't even married yet."  
  
Marit punched her brother gently in the arm.  
  
Elisabeth took Natasha out onto the balcony of the hotel, lifting her over the bar so she could see down to the busy street below.  
  
"A little mother." Kris said. "NOT that I'm getting ideas or anything." He added hastily, glancing at Harry.  
  
"I hope not. By the way, do you know a certain Chase O'Reilly?"  
  
"Harry! I certainly hope you aren't marrying me so that my brother will keep tabs on Elisabeth for you."  
  
"Of course not. That's what work is for. Now Kris, do you know Chase O'Reilly?"  
  
"Yeah. Fourth year, nice enough kid. Cocky as hell if you get on his bad side, but generally okay. Very good Quidditch player also, but he's more of an academic type."  
  
"Hmmm, good, good."  
  
Marit shook her head. "Bad form old man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elisabeth stood at King's Cross Station.  
  
"I'm waiting to go back to school."  
  
"Er-yes."  
  
"Already."  
  
"Ye-ess. Don't you remember last year when you couldn't wait for school to start?"  
  
"Yes. I also remember last summer when I had no friends and no social life."  
  
"Humph! If I had my way you still wouldn't have a soc-" Harry was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Chase!" Elisabeth squealed. "Hi!"  
  
Harry looked at the boy. He was of average height with short brown hair, blue eyes and dimples. He recalled one time Elisabeth saying that she would never date anyone with dimples.  
  
"Daddy, this is Chase. Chase this is my dad."  
  
"Mr Potter." Chase said nodding formally at him. Harry wasn't quite sure if he was being cocky or polite. Two people, who Harry assumed could only be Mr and Mrs O'Reilly, came up behind them.  
  
"Chase, time ta be gittin on the-Well bless me soul. If it 'taint Harry Potter. Pleasure to be meetin' ye Mr Potter. Flann O'Reilly, and this'll be me wife Eileen."  
  
""Tis a pleasure indeed to be meetin' you at last Mr Potter."  
  
Chase shifted uncomfortably. He wished his father and Eileen would leave, instead of 'Mr Potter-ing' and 'Our pleasuring' their way to embarrassment.  
  
"Oh dear! Elisabeth, I really must be going. Pleasure meeting you Chase, Mr and Mrs O'Reilly."  
  
He nodded at them and kissed Elisabeth quickly before Apparating from the station.  
  
Chase said good-bye to his father and stepmother and he and Elisabeth got on the train.  
  
"I didn't know your father had gotten married." Elisabeth said quietly.  
  
"Nor I." Replied Chase. "Nor, it appears, did anyone else. Except perhaps Eileen's family."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Chase shrugged. "Why? You didn't do it. Besides, if you did do it on purpose your apology wouldn't mean a thing anyhow so it doesn't matter."  
  
Elisabeth smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Are you going to go sit with your friends?"  
  
"Ah, trying to get rid of me already?"  
  
"Knave! Should you so falsely accuse a lady of such promiscuity?"  
  
"Lady! I daresay a lady would not turn her knight out at the door."  
  
"Ah! Foolery beseech you, for you make such assumptions as to say you are my own knight when I haven't even a stable to keep your horse, and indeed, you haven't a horse."  
  
Chase couldn't keep it up any longer and he started laughing.  
  
"Uh-oh. What have we interrupted?"  
  
"Oh you shut up Will. You aren't interrupting anything."  
  
"Then why, praytell, are both of you lying on the floor?"  
  
"Because we fell. Why do you always jump to such obstinate conclusions?"  
  
"Why do you always use such big words?"  
  
"Because she's trying to fake you out." Chase said, helping Elisabeth to her feet. "Now my dear, the time has come for me to leave this place."  
  
"Ah! Monsieur! You leave so soon?"  
  
"You'll be forgetting you tried to kick me out a moment ago."  
  
Elisabeth rolled her eyes, kissed him self-consciously and watched him leave the compartment.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!"  
  
"Shut up Anna. Where's the trolley woman?"  
  
"Trolley man, now."  
  
"Are you serious? That's bizarre."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Daniel said as the trolley man came banging on the door.  
  
"We'll take the lot." Will said, grinning.  
  
"You mean everything?" The man asked with a thick American accent.  
  
"Yes, that would be what the lot is." Daniel said dryly.  
  
Elisabeth and Anna burst out laughing, burying their faces into the cushions.  
  
Moira sighed. "Yes, it means everything sir, I'm sorry for the rude behaviour of my friends."  
  
As soon as the trolley man backed out of the compartment everyone turned to Moira.  
  
"Oh yes trolley man, sir. We certainly do mean everything." Daniel shook his head. "Instilling dignity into the trolley man. Shame, shame."  
  
Moira shook her head and left the compartment.  
  
"Should I follow her?" Elisabeth asked, rising tentatively.  
  
Anna shook her head. "Give her a bit, run off some steam. She has a burn-out every eighteen months. Nothing to get worked up about."  
  
Elisabeth looked surprised and Daniel laughed. "Every eighteen months, without fail she gets in a huff. She just needs some space. She did it in a packed train once, and dad was at work and mum was pregnant. Big curfluffle, but really, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now. We have a trolley full of candy to eat, I suggest we get started. Caroline! What a surprise to see you. Chocolate frog?"  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "So Elisabeth, you never bothered to tell me how Australia went."  
  
"Red rum." She said.  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"No, no. the bean is red rum flavoured. Australia was rather uneventful actually. Draco showed up half way through the week and took me to a football game so the "adults" could "bond." The baby was cute though."  
  
"So nothing with the wonder-boy?" Caroline asked, opening a blood lolly. (after three hundred thousand letters from Will and Caro alone Honeydukes had re-introduced the candy into their line)  
  
"No, nothing with the wonder-boy. First, Chase is my boyfriend and second, Kris will be legally considered my uncle at Christmastime."  
  
"They decided on a Christmas wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, they said it was because Christmas coincided with my first meeting with Marit, but in reality it's just their final blow to the Christmas spirit, which my grandparents firmly turned their noses against."  
  
"Uh-oh, attack of the former in-laws."  
  
"I know. Dad told them they didn't have to come and then Hannah threw a tantrum at my dad and he threw a tantrum at her. Then Marit whirled in and placated the whole thing and everyone is happy."  
  
"No wonder your dad isn't marrying Hannah. You should have seen them at our cottage when you and Marit went out. Dad and I didn't know whether we should try and get between them or whether we should leave before they blew the place up."  
  
"What were they fighting about?" Anna asked, pulling the head off a Snaping Snake.  
  
"Elisabeth mostly, the war a little bit. Dad says they just fight for the sake of fighting."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, we are here."  
  
"Shut up Will."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"Noooo, you shut up." Anna said as the train stopped suddenly.  
  
Moira came bursting into the compartment. "Lock the door, lock the door, lock the door. Come on you guys, lock the door!"  
  
"Mo? What's up?"  
  
Moira slammed the door shut and then moved on to the window, locking it as well.  
  
"Moira?"  
  
She sank to the floor. "The Ministry was wrong when they said the Dark Army was hiding in the Forbbiden Forest."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elisabeth asked, suddenly scared. She glanced up and saw Chase and Kris at the door. She slid it open and let them in, sinking into Chase's lap.  
  
"They've been living underground." Chase said, Moira let out a little sob.  
  
"And now they are on the train."  
  
"What!?" Anna screamed and jumped up.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Anna, you must stay down. They're confined to two cars right now. All we know is that there are many more of them that aren't on the train."  
  
"You're joking aren't you?" Will said calmly, popping a fizzing whizbee into his mouth.  
  
"No William, we're not."  
  
Will blanched. Someone Elisabeth didn't recognise knocked on the compartment door.  
  
"Let him in." Chase said to Moira. "It's alright."  
  
Elisabeth looked at the young man and he looked back at her, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Liam O'Brenian, my cousin." Chase explained. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ministry cleared 'em out. But it 'taint the last of 'em."  
  
"What about the people in the two cars they were in?"  
  
Liam shook his head sadly. 


	38. Summer Begins

Elisabeth walked back into the sitting room and dropped down beside Caroline and Moira.  
  
"What's up?" Anna asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when Apacia gets here."  
  
Elisabeth was saved the wait by Draco and Apacia's timely arrival.  
  
She waved Apacia and the boys over and they went up to her room.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You know Kris has got that sister Marit?" Elisabeth nearly stumbled over the words in her haste to get them out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Marie or Marit or whatever."  
  
"Yeah, Marit. Well my dad has been seeing her since after Christmas and he's going to ask her to marry him."  
  
"Oh my god! That would, like, make Kris your UNCLE!"  
  
"I know! But Marit is like, really nice so I guess it'll be okay."  
  
"If she says yes."  
  
"Why wouldn't she say yes? Harry's hot."  
  
"Eww! 'Na! That's gross!"  
  
"Well he is! For someone his age. Relax, I'm not going to flirt or whatever with your dad."  
  
"I dunno Anni, you were batting your eyelashes pretty heavy with Seamus."  
  
"Anna! Yuck! That's my dad you know!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be weird, I would be your step-mum."  
  
They all burst into giggles and Elisabeth's anxiety over Marit disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stuck his head in the door. "Hey, Lis, before you zoom of come down and meet Viktor."  
  
Elisabeth grabbed her bag off the floor and hurried out the door and into the sitting room. Viktor Krum was a tall man with a beaky nose and an intimidating moustache, but he had a huge smile that Elisabeth immediately warmed to.  
  
"Vell what haff ve got here? This must be Eelisobeth."  
  
Elisabeth smiled shyly. "Hello Mr Krum."  
  
"Oh! You can just call me Viktor."  
  
Elisabeth smiled and they went through introductions.  
  
"Okay Lis, you got everything?"  
  
"Yes dad, and if I don't you'll show up at your next game carrying whatever it is I forgot. I'm not going on some sort of space exploration where I won't have anyone to do my laundry."  
  
"Speaking of which, did you get the socks I folded for you? I bleached the white ones and I fluffed the others-"  
  
"Yes MUM! You're supposed to be the disorganized one here."  
  
Harry blushed. "Sorry. Now, anyway you'll be gone this entire month so I probably won't see you until your week with Seamus and Caroline, I've rented a cabin with Marit, across from you guys so you can meet her or, uh, whatever. And then after that we're going for a week with Malfoy, er, Draco and then a week with Svenson and Natasha and Marit and then we have a free week. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle all this?"  
  
"Yes daddy, I'm very sure that I can handle all this."  
  
"Okay baby, I'll see you probably at the game on Monday. Bye." He kissed her quickly and watched her leave behind her friends. He sighed and leaned against the door frame. She raised her hand once, and he raised his return. She didn't turn back again and he turned and went back inside. 


	39. Changing Times

"Who was it?" Chase asked quietly.  
  
"On'y fave people. Madeline Jordan, Brody and Jenny Fife, firsters, Cailin Max and Apacia Malfoy."  
  
Elisabeth stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
"Oh god." Moira said. "Oh god oh god oh god. Oh. My. God."  
  
Chase wrapped his arms around Elisabeth to keep her from falling off the seat.  
  
"Are they going to send us home?" Daniel asked numbly.  
  
Liam shook his head. "Why? We'd 'ave a bunch a uneducated wizards runnin' 'round the country. B'sides, 'taint no place safer than Hogwarts."  
  
"Why did they do it?" Elisabeth whispered.  
  
Chase and Liam seemed to be communicating through their eyes for a moment. Liam looked at Elisabeth carefully. "They were lookin' fer you."  
  
Elisabeth's throat went dry.  
  
"Why?" She asked, finding her voice.  
  
"Payback." Liam said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school, which had seemed so safe and secure when they left it at the baginning of summer suddenly seemed to loom above them, a sign of the changing times.  
  
Hermione looked at the group of seven, her honorary children. But they did not look at her. They sat at their table, McGonagall's words passing over their heads. No one stopped them all from sitting at the same table and no one stopped them from leaving early.  
  
"I should send a letter to Draco." Elisabeth said dully as they left the Great Hall.  
  
"I should write my dad, let him know I'm safe." Caroline said.  
  
"Don't bother, he's here already." Liam, who had graduated two years before and was a guard at Azkaban, had been summoned as a guard at Hogwarts, came up behind them.  
  
"I thought they only let parents in if they were summoned by teachers,"  
  
"I have acceptional pull. As does Professor Lupin. Elisabeth, you'll find your father in Lupin's office. Caroline, the headmistress' office."  
  
They said good bye to the others and Elisabeth followed Liam to Lupin's office.  
  
"When did Lupin start working here?" Elisabeth asked, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Three an' a half hours ago." Liam replied. "'E's workin' as a Defence 'Gainst the Dark Arts Professor. Snape's gone to the Ministry to 'elp with the round-up."  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "Do you need a tissue?" Liam asked.  
  
"I need my dad." Elisabeth said.  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat in a chair, idly twirling his wand through his fingers. He frenquently mentioned to Marit the many ways that he would use to kill the Death-Eaters responsible for the attacks.  
  
"They were children Marit! Children!"  
  
"I know Harry, I know they were children. But killing a child is the best way to destroy a parent."  
  
Harry glanced up as two more people walked into the small office. Lupin and Draco.  
  
Harry stood up and hugged Draco, then he stood back and looked into his eyes. Draco's face was paler than Harry had ever seen it, but his eyes were rimmed red.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"How would you be?  
  
"Jesus Harry, they were children."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know, I know it."  
  
"Who would kill a baby?" Draco asked sadly. "Who would kill my baby?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. He didn't know what else he could say. There really isn't anything acceptable to say to someone who just lost their child. He would check, Hermione probably had a book, One Hundred and One Things To Say To A Person Whose Child Was Murdered. He instantly hated himself for having such a thought.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Help them search for the rest of the Army."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. Don't do that, you'll work yourself to death and you'll become just like them."  
  
Draco nearly jumped on Harry before realising that he probably knew what he was talking about. Harry glanced at Lupin and Marit and they left.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and thought of all the things he should have done after Susan died. "You should go out, go to Quidditch games, go to bad plays and shout hints at the actors. You should travel and learn a new language so you can swear at people without them getting mad at you. Toilet paper someone's house and buy a big snake and set it loose in an old woman's yard." Rosco had given Harry a book called 101 things for a widowers heart. Harry had added his own suggestions and changed it's name to "So your wife's dead, what now?"  
  
Draco looked at him closely and Harry nodded. "People kill kids because when they kill the kid they're almost guaranteed to kill the parent too, and then there's no legacy to come after them. Don't let yourself die.  
  
"Do you want to crash at my place tonight?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I need to go home, get things settled. Thanks anyway. I'll come around though, if that's alright." His voice cracked and he knuckled his eyes.  
  
"You're always welcome."  
  
Draco smiled weakly and left the office quietly, nodding at Marit and Lupin as he left.  
  
"How are you doing?" Lupin asked, shuting the office door behind him.  
  
"Better, knowing that you're here with Elisabeth."  
  
"The students are here." Marit said, looking out the window.  
  
"Who's with Elisabeth?" Harry asked.  
  
"Liam O'Brenian. He's an Azkaban guard. He knows what he's doing, he probably told her they were after her but he wouldn't have told her why."  
  
Harry nodded. "I wish he would have because I don't want to tell her myself."  
  
"You should have told her years ago."  
  
"There are lots of things I should have done years ago. Any suggestions on how to tell her oh wise one?"  
  
"Not if you're going to be cocky like that."  
  
Harry looked at Lupin. "I'll give you a pass to take her out of school without Liam, I suggest you take her to Godric's Hollow where your parents are buried. That's the only thing for it."  
  
Harry nodded and looked up as the door creaked open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elisabeth pushed the door open, and almost collapsed when she saw her dad. She ran into his arms and burst into tears. Her entire body ached and she sobbed and wept until her father's robes were soaked and her sobs had been reduced to dry heaves.  
  
"Why were they looking for me daddy? What did I do?"  
  
"Come on." Harry said. "I have something we need to talk about."  
  
Liam got up to follow them but Lupin stopped him.  
  
"Isn't Marit coming?" Elisabeth whispered.  
  
"What's that baby? You have to speak up."  
  
"Marit? Is she coming?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Just you and me."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and followed him out.  
  
They ended up in a small town that Elisabeth had never seen before. "This is Godric's Hollow. I was born here and lived here until my parents were killed. Our house would have been right here. I don't remember it though."  
  
They walked over to a small graveyard where Harry showed Elisabeth his parents' graves. He told her why she was so badly wanted and why Liam would be two steps behind her at all times.  
  
"Where did you go after your parents died?" Elisabeth asked curiously.  
  
"My mum's sisters."  
  
"Are they still alive?"  
  
"Only the good die young." Harry said dryly.  
  
"Can we go see them?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're blocking."  
  
"Elisabeth, I do not want to see them again."  
  
"Daddy please. I really want to see them. Please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elisabeth stood still for a moment. Why did she want to see them? "Because dad. I don't know anything about you. I don't know anything about what went on in your life before me. I don't know about the people in your life before me. Please dad?"  
  
"It never used to be important."  
  
"It is now dad. I don't want you to die before I find out about you."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked up at number 4 Privet Drive. He had collected Marit before coming. He had wanted to have a reason for their arrival.  
  
He pushed open the low gate and walked up to the door. The light in the front room was on and he banged on the door.  
  
A small, thin yellow haired girl opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Whatever it is we don't want any!" Harry heard his uncle's voice bellow from the sitting room.  
  
The girl looked up at them. "Would you like to come in?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"No." Harry said sourly.  
  
"Yes. We would like that very much." Marit said, glaring at Harry.  
  
The little girl stepped back. "They're guests Grampa. Not peddlers."  
  
The girl led the three of them into the sitting room and Harry stood there in the doorway, looking at three generations of Dursleys sitting in a room he had vowed to never again enter.  
  
"Harry!" Dudley crowed. "I told you mother! I told you it wouldn't be long till he was on the street, begging for shelter."  
  
"Is that why you're here?" Aunt Petunia asked, eyeing the three of them beadily.  
  
"No. I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married. I wanted to invite you in person, let you know I'm thinking of you and, and such."  
  
Harry swallowed and looked at his aunt.  
  
"Is that it?" Petunia asked softly.  
  
"Yes. That's it. But I can see that I'm not welcome here, as I wasn't years ago, so I'll take my family and leave, we've had a rough day. Good night Dudley, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."  
  
He turned and led his daughter and fiancée out of the house.  
  
"Harry!" Petunia called.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia?"  
  
He turned and faced the old woman.  
  
"I'm getting on in years and I'm not sure I'll be able to make it to your wedding but I'll send a gift I'm not sure what you wizards need or anything but I'm sure I could find something nice and practical and a gift for the little one too my she's getting big." Harry looked at his aunt. All the words fell out of her mouth in a flood, more kindness than she had ever shown to Harry in her entire lifetime.  
  
He nodded curtly. "Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated." 


	40. Back In Motion

Elisabeth sat in the common room, staring att he fire but not really seeing it. Signey came over and sat next to her.  
  
She looked at Elisabeth for a minute and turned and looked at the fire. "I don't know if I'm going to play Quidditch this year." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."  
  
"You think Apacia would want you to quit playing Quidditch because she's not here?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's something else."  
  
"You think Apacia's dad will be mad if you keep playing."  
  
"No----" But even as she said it she knew it was true.  
  
"Oh Elisabeth. You can't quit. Not now."  
  
Elisabeth stared into the flames. There was so much to try to understand, so much to try and process. She couldn't take it.  
  
"I hate my life." She said suddenly.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Signey asked.  
  
Elisabeth took a moment. She had been expecting something else. "I don't know."  
  
"When your life is bad enough that you know what you hate about it you can come to me. Okay?"  
  
Elisabeth found herself smiling. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay team! We need a new Chaser. Anyone know where we can find a Chaser?"  
  
"Not particularily."  
  
"Ahem." Arthur said. "Cough cough! Hello!"  
  
"Hello Arthur! What do you want?"  
  
Arthur sighed. "You people wouldn't know a hint if it dropped onto your head. What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh my god! Are you people serious? I CAN BE A CHASER!"  
  
"Okay Art, no reason to get into a huff."  
  
Elisabeth could actually see Arthur's blood pressure rising.  
  
"Now I don't know about you guys but I want to win the cup this year- "  
  
"We won the Cup last year you retard. Don't sound so long-suffering."  
  
"Well I want to win this year too."  
  
"Okay. Derrick. I'm the Captain, I'm the only one who gets to nag the team because they suck so you shut up." Christina said.  
  
Elisabeth marveled at how they went on so easily, their lives falling back into place in spite of tradgedy. They continued to laugh, to joke, to live even when other people could not.  
  
She glanced up into the stands and rolled her eyes, seeing Liam sitting there, book in hand, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She had refused to let him into her dorm and he had refused the Ministry order to force her to let him in. Elisabeth had the feeling he was as uncomfortable with the whole thing as she was. Now he sat bored in all her classes, listening to professors drone on about things he had learned already. Elisabeth wasn't entirely sure where he slept or even if he slept. Every time she went down to the common room he was awake, perched eerily on a chair.  
  
"My suggestion is that we actually practise this year."  
  
"Christina! We practised five days a week last year! You're a fanatic!"  
  
'Maybe so. But Gryffindor has a really strong front this year-" she trailed off and sighed. "I think I need to go back to bed."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Good idea. Let's get to bed, busy day tomorrow." Filler words, Elisabeth thought. Maybe everyone else wasn't getting on as well as she had thought. It scared her to think that the others were not getting on well, that she wasn't the only one who felt as though she was standing in a deep, unending pit.  
  
"Tired?" Chase asked, coming up behind her as they walked back to the school.  
  
"No."  
  
"You've had three hours of sleep in a week."  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"Doesn't matter. You need sleep. And you need to eat, you look wasted."  
  
Elisabeth shrugged. "I haven't been hungry."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Liam. You need to eat."  
  
"Chase. Please." She used her last weapon. "You haven't been sleeping either."  
  
"I only need thirty minutes of sleep a day. I get that in Arithmancy." He grinned, then his face sobered up. "I'm seriously worried about you Elisabeth-"  
  
"Well you don't need to be." She said sharply, turning away.  
  
"Apparently I do, because you obviously aren't."  
  
"I'm not worried about myself because there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."  
  
He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. You win Elisabeth, starve yourself to death if that's what you fancy. If you can make it another week without collapsing from exhaustion. I'm sick of it."  
  
Elisabeth sighed. "Chase, wait."  
  
He turned and faced her but continured to walk. "Why? How can I care about you if you don't even care about yourself? Pretty poor deal if you ask me." He turned around and continued his walk towards the castle.  
  
Liam turned up behind her. "Back to the castle." He said cheerily.  
  
"Oh would you just get lost? God you're so annoying! I don't need you two steps behind me at all times."  
  
Liam raised his eyebrows. "Contrary to popular belief, I don' really want to be here meself."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"And be slaughtered by yer da and my cousin among others?"  
  
"You can be spared your cousins wrath, at least." Elisabeth said bitterly, looking in the direction Chase had disappeared in.  
  
Liam shook his head and chuckled. "Och, 'ave the wee ones had themselves a row?"  
  
"Shut up." Elisabeth mumbled.  
  
Liam laughed harder. "Shut up! God, you are so annoying."  
  
"Aw, I'm jus' razzing you."  
  
Elisabeth rubbed her temples. "You just poke and poke and poke don't you?"  
  
"I wasn't blessed with sisters so I get to take nineteen years worth of pent up annoyance out on you."  
  
"Why couldn't they have given me an old guy?" Elisabeth moaned.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want an old guy. They're quite greasy, very out of touch. You're far better off with me."  
  
Elisabeth had to force her smile into a grimace.  
  
"Ah! See, see. I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
Elisabeth just shook her head. "I don't know." She said. "You could be better looking." 


	41. Prepare

Harry drummed his fingers on the edge of his desk. He had been writing invitations all day, his hands were cramped and cold.  
  
He pushed his chair back and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a scotch and went and stood behind Marit. "Watcha up to?"  
  
"I'm revising the invitation list, checking to see who's R.S.V.P'd and checking to see who you have cleverly skipped."  
  
"I don't see why we need to invite my former in-laws." Harry said defensively.  
  
Marit rolled her eyes. "Come on, why aren't you churning out more invitations?"  
  
"We should just elope." Harry muttered, then louder. "Isn't that the bride's job?"  
  
"I am supervising the hall rental, the ceremony itself, the catering and." She paused dramatically. "I can't write a word in English. So there."  
  
Harry sighed. "Figures I would marry someone who writes and speaks every language but English."  
  
"I am doing all of the Swedish invitations." Marit said self-righteously.  
  
Harry raised his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright. You win; I'll go back to my desk. Just don't shackle me to the chair this time."  
  
He went back to his office and glanced at the invitation list to see who was next.  
  
Mr & Mrs Vernon Dursley.  
  
He sighed. To invite or not to invite, that is the question. It was, of course, bad etiquette to tell people you were going to invite them to your wedding and then fail to do so. Had aunt Petunia not shown that sudden burst of congeniality the previous week he would have completely ignored them. Now he was faced with an ultimatum. Send the invitation and let them know that their previous hostility was forgiven, or skip to the next line and let them fade into the recesses of his mind.  
  
"Darling!" he called. Marit came into the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need some advice. Should I invite the Dursleys, should I just invite Aunt Petunia, what?"  
  
Marit chewed her lip. "You should send the invitation to both of them. Chances are they won't come, but they'll know that you harbour them no ill will." She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "If they show up empty handed we can always turn them into kitchen appliances." And she left.  
  
Harry chewed the end of his quill and finally dipped it into his ink.  
  
He sealed the envelope and stared at it for a moment, wondering if he should send a separate one to Dudley. He then decided that Dudley would come, eat everything but the kitchen sink and leave. He moved on to the last of the "undesirables." The Bones' among them.  
  
"I am done." He said, dropping a pile of envelopes onto the table.  
  
"Good. You can call the hotel in Athens and book a block of rooms for everyone in the wedding party."  
  
Harry slumped in his chair. "Why don't we just elope?" he asked again.  
  
"Because I want a big explosion."  
  
"I already had a big explosion. I don't like them, they take ten years off your life."  
  
"Well my first three marriages were big explosions and I'm still alive."  
  
"That's because your husbands paid your debt by all dying within six months of your weddings." Marit had been married and widowed three times before, her first marriage ended when her husband was gored to death in the running of the bulls in Spain, her last two ended when her respective husbands were hit by cars driven by their ex-wives. "I thought you wanted it in Naples."  
  
"I did, but you wanted to get married in Athens so Athens it is.  
  
"Most men are lucky if they know the wedding date a week in advance."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well I still don't think we need thirty people in the wedding party."  
  
"Yes we do, we need my sister Ruth, we need Elisabeth. We have to have Ron and Seamus, Draco and Hermione. Also mandatory is our little niece and my brother, we need some younger people so Elisabeth won't feel out of place-"  
  
Harry waved something in her face. "Look! A grey hair! I just turned thirty two months ago!"  
  
"Thirty is a great age."  
  
"Says you, twenty-eight."  
  
"Twenty-eight with a twelve year old daughter. She makes me feel very old."  
  
"Tell me about it. This wedding makes me feel very old too. Everything makes me feel very old. I AM very old."  
  
"Aw, poor wittle Harry. I feel sorry for you darling, I really do. But I've never been old before so I can't properly empathize."  
  
"Oh you hush. Now does Ruth have any problems with the Christmas wedding?"  
  
"The only problem she has is that her boyfriend is Roman Catholic and he doesn't want to desecrate his religious holiday by not wasting it at Mass, so he isn't coming. Teenagers." Marit said, mock sighing and shaking her head.  
  
"Does Ruth speak English?"  
  
"Rudimentarily. She goes to school in Stockholm and we speak Swedish at home so she hasn't had much experience."  
  
"Do any of your friends speak English?"  
  
"I went to school in Canada, remember?"  
  
"Then why can't you write English?"  
  
"Because I'm illiterate." Marit said dryly.  
  
"No really."  
  
"Because they focused more on magic there."  
  
"So are we going to have to have two ceremonies?"  
  
"No, we can do everything in English. Don't worry about the Swedes."  
  
"Okay. Wedding planning is hard business. Hannah did all of ours, I didn't have to do anything but show up."  
  
"Ha! Well this will be a bit tougher my boy. And Elisabeth is teaching herself Swedish so I think you need to get a move on if you're going to catch up with her."  
  
"She surpassed me when she learned French. I'm content to spend the rest of my life as an unlearned moron."  
  
Marit sighed. "At least brush your hair."  
  
"I do! Three hundred bloody strokes a day. It's hereditary I tell you!"  
  
"Don't settle for hereditary. I certainly don't. Now, I suggest we get Ruth out here to meet you before the first rehearsal-" 


	42. To Discuss

Elisabeth opened her Defence Against The Dark Arts book and sat down at her spot.  
  
Lupin walked in and told them to put their books away. "I know you can read," he said. "What I really need to know is if you can defend yourself against the dark arts."  
  
"I don't know about everyone else but I know how to defend myself against werewolves." A Slytherin boy said pointedly.  
  
Lupin took a sip of his coffee. "We do not study werewolves until third year, however if you would like to write a report on the subject for me, I would be more than open to giving you extra credit."  
  
The boy slouched down in his chair and Lupin smiled. The class was interrupted suddenly by the arrival of a rather frightened looking young man. "Is Elisabeth Potter in this class?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Liam O'Brenien is urgently needed, I've come to relieve him."  
  
Liam stood up and walked over to the boy. They spoke for several moments and Liam gestured for Lupin, after a moment something was decided and Liam returned to his spot. "What was that about?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't know." Elisabeth turned in her spot. "What did that guy want?" she asked Liam.  
  
"Shhh. I'll tell you after."  
  
Elisabeth turned and faced the front, waiting to see what Lupin was planning for their lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what did that kid want?"  
  
Liam smiled his half-smile. "That kid is six years older than me lass."  
  
"Well what did he want?" They were sitting out by the lake, watching the giant squid.  
  
"They wanted me to come back to the prison."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Probably not. I figure if I stay here, do some work around the school, I can leave and find meself a better job than what Azkaban has to offer, which is basically nothing, besides a place to sleep and three meals a day."  
  
"Why do you work there then?"  
  
"Unlike yourself, I 'aven't got much of a choice."  
  
"But you could teach, or work at the bank! You could do so many things,why work at Azkaban?"  
  
"You'll find, dear Elisabeth, that the wizarding world is as unbalanced and unfair as the Muggle world. 'Sides, f'I don't work at Azkaban, and no one else works there, they'll have to bring the Dementors back, and that'll be the last thing we're needin', what with things the way they are."  
  
"What did you want to be when you were little?"  
  
"Don't matter what you wanted, t'only matters what is. Now come on, you 'ave a Quidditch game."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Lis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about, earlier. Can we just forget about it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I've just been kinda, messed, lately."  
  
Chase nodded. "Yeah. No problem."  
  
"Okay! Team! This is the first game of the season-"  
  
"Is it?" Signey asked.  
  
"Gosh, I thought I missed the first game." Elisabeth said.  
  
"What a relief. Here I was thinking that I missed an entire day."  
  
"Would you two please SHUT UP?"  
  
"Well someone is EDGY today."  
  
"Shut up Liljiquist."  
  
"Hey! I notice that I am convieniently blamed for everything when it was actually ELISABETH."  
  
"Now you hush, it wasn't me, it was you. Deal with it."  
  
Signey opened her mouth.  
  
"Thank you Signey."  
  
She closed it again.  
  
"Now look, last year we had an easy win on the cup. But this year we're going to have to work at it. We're the only team who lost a player, so everyone else knows their team mates, we really have to work at it. We're going to have to use our new player to our advantage as much as possible."  
  
"I'm not really new-"  
  
"Yes you are." Christina snapped. Arthur sat back, surprised. "Anyway, Gryffindor is good, but not as good as us. Spin the Swede off his broom and we have us an easy win."  
  
"She just switched from telling us that we would have an impossible time to telling us we had to slaughter one guy to win."  
  
"I know it."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. There are going to be scouts out there so play your best."  
  
"Scouts?"  
  
"They never had scouts before-"  
  
Even though she was only in her second year, Elisabeth found herself getting anxious as she mounted her broom and flew out. Despite their efforts to try and blend in, the scouts stuck out like sour thumbs. Elisabeth recognised Draco immediately, and sitting next to him was the captain of the French national team. To his right was a woman her father had pointed out to her at a game in Armenia, Amina Avidisian and next to her- "Oh my god, it's my dad! That should be illegal, why is he here?" Elisabeth moaned.  
  
"Oh relax, he isn't even going to be watching you. Do you think he will look at you? Maybe I should fly near the goal, just in case, do you think he'll come talk to you after the game? I could really use his autograph-"  
  
"I gave you thirty napkins with his autograph, Derrick, what is wrong with you?"  
  
Elisabeth looked up into the stands, her dad was leaning across Amina, whispering something to Draco, who almost fell off his seat laughing. He told it to Amina who smiled and shook her head, then he repeated it to the French man who got a horrified look on his face and slapped him.  
  
Elisabeth sighed heavily. This was her father, he was going to watch her first Quidditch game, but his ulterior motive was to do nothing more than embarrass her.  
  
"Just relax." Christina said, flying up next to her.  
  
"I wish." Still, Elisabeth tried to concentrate on her and not on her father, who was repeatedly offending the Frenchman. She managed to stop most of the shots and they won (barely).  
  
Elisabeth changed quickly and hurried back to the castle, hoping to catch her dad before he left. "Hann-Madame Abbot!"  
  
"Ye-ess?"  
  
"Has my dad left?"  
  
"No, I don't believe so. I think he's taking tea with Madame Chang and the other scouts. You want to catch up with him?"  
  
"If it's no trouble."  
  
Hannah nodded and let her into the staff room.  
  
"Hey Hann." Harry said as they walked in. "Oh, hey Lis, what's up?"  
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to be here." She said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Smooth Harry." Draco said, smailing.  
  
"Oh you hush. I actually didn't know until about ten minutes before the game. Wood was supposed to go but he got sick and they sent me. Much to the chagrin of our friend Jauques."  
  
"My name is not Jauques!" the French man exclaimed. "It's Jack." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh absolutely."  
  
"So Elisabeth, who do you think the Armenian's need on their team?"  
  
"Well my first suggestion is that you scrap everyone with the exception of yourself, Ms Avidisian, but honestly? Saxon Walker is your best bet out of this years graduating class but he's a hothead. You might also consider Mordecai Devra, on Hufflepuff or Caleb Meehanian. Also, Aleni Goudioso is very impressive if you don't mind waiting till she graduates at the end of next year."  
  
Everyone looked at her and burst out laughing. "Quite a little scout you've got ther Potter. What about yourself?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I don't want to play Quidditch, personally."  
  
Harry grinned. "Well we have some discussing to do, so you had better get going baby, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Elisabeth nodded and remembered to get everyone's autograph for Derrick before she left. 


	43. Secrets In, Secrets Out

Elisabeth was lying beside the lake, reading her mail when Kris came and sat down beside her.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked, eating his breakfast roll.  
  
"Relaxing. Liam is somewhere, guarding someone. He's being particularily shady with the details. Some old insane guy. Dumbledore or something."  
  
"Oh right, Dumbledore. He was arrested during the war, they said he was conspiring to kill a whole bunch of people. They never proved it but he was mad anyway. What else are you doing?"  
  
"Reading a letter from your evil sister."  
  
"Ruthie?"  
  
"No, the other, more evil, one."  
  
"Oh, what does Mistress Marit want?"  
  
"She wants me to dance at her funeral. I'm sending her a return letter that says, in firm, bold print "LIKE HELL""  
  
"Let me see the letter." Kris said, shoving the rest of the roll into his mouth. "No, no. This says she'd like you to SING at her WEDDING. You really need to work on your Swedish skills. Are you honestly sure you don't want my help?"  
  
"Yes, I am very sure I don't want your help. I think I'm doing quite well, personally."  
  
"Will you still think that when you're dancing at my sisters funeral?"  
  
"Oh you hush. Why did you come out here anyway?"  
  
"Oh, you know. It's not that important anyway. I mean you have much more urgent things to do."  
  
"Kristoffer." She said in a low, menacing voice.  
  
"It's really no big deal." He said innocently.  
  
"Tell me." Elisabeth said, lunging at him.  
  
"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you, get off my chest. Okay." He started to speak and then burst into giggles. "Okay," he took a deep breath and looked at Elisabeth's face and started laughing. "Well, it goes something like this. You see, I was out walking, minding my own business when suddenly, out of the trees came this giant, eight legged-"  
  
"You've been into the hydrolingarn again, haven't you?"  
  
"No, I'm dead serious. There was this giant, eight legged spider-"  
  
"An eight legged spider? Do you know how rare that is?"  
  
"Do you want me to finish telling you or not?"  
  
"No, no. Go on, you will anyway."  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying. This spider comes out of the bushes and says, I swear to god, he actually says this, he says "brother of Harry Potter-"  
  
"Brother of Harry Potter? That's a little assuming, don't you think?'  
  
"Look, I'm just telling you what the spider said, okay?"  
  
Elisabeth raised her hands. "Okay, you win. Go on."  
  
"So anyway, this giant spider is all 'Brother of Harry Potter, I have come to warn you of impending danger. The Chamber is in danger of being unsealed, the chsen one must be warned. And then someone called my name and he scuttled back into the forest."  
  
Elisabeth raised her eyebrow. "Riiight. Now what have you been drinking?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, this spider was a acromantula. It's an eight eyed creature from Borneo that's capable of speech. The thing is, they haven't been seen in Scotland, well, ever."  
  
"So what? You think this eight-eyed, talking spider is trying to warn you about what?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you might though."  
  
Elisabeth shook her head. "I wonder why he talked to you though. And who the "chosen one" is. Are you sure it's not just repeating some trash it heard?"  
  
"Acromantula are almost-not quite-as smart as humans. I don't think this is just some cock and bull story it heard somewhere, and has no recollection of whether it means something."  
  
Elisabeth sat up suddenly. "You don't suppose-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. It's too far-fetched." Her voice got misty. "And Voldemort's dead-"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you don't suppose he was talking about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
Kris bit his lip. "But unless Voldemort had a child, which is highly unlikely-"  
  
Elisabeth grabbed her papers and turned to Kris. "I have to go." She ran back to the castle.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Professor!"  
  
"Yes Miss Potter?" The headmistress turned from her desk and looked at the girl.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets, someone's going to open it."  
  
"Tosh! Voldemort is dead, he has no surviving relatives and besides, the basilisk was killed by your father."  
  
"They can breed you know." Elisabeth said dryly, and then put her hand over her mouth. "Please Professor." She begged. "You have to belive me."  
  
"Miss Potter, I do not know who has put such a rubbish idea into your head, but I can assure you that if you go about alarming other students with your childish warnings it will not be tolerated. And do NOT go to Professor Granger with this tale. She is on thin ice as it is. You are dismissed."  
  
Elisabeth turned and walked out of the office, her shoulders turned in, her head hung. She walked slowly down the hall and pushed open the first door she came to. She found herself not in the Ravenclaw corridor, but instead in a large stone room. "Sorry sir." She said to the tall thin man standing to one side, the sole occupant of the room.  
  
"No, no. I find it refreshing to sometimes have new people stumble across my hiding place." He chuckled softly. "And if it isn't Lily Potter."  
  
The man turned around and Elisabeth saw that she was facing Albus Dumbledore. "Oh my god!"  
  
"It may be, Miss Potter, that we are in the same boat."  
  
"How so?" Elisabeth asked, hoping he wouldn't grow fangs and attack her brutally before she could find the door.  
  
"I'm not believed in my innocence and you are not believed in your desperate plea to save lives."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
The old man chuckled. "I do not intend to bite you, Lily. I intend only to help you. Although that may be difficult."  
  
Elisabeth found herself intrigued by the man in spite of herself. "My dad calls me Elisabeth." She said quietly.  
  
"Of course. I should have remembered that, though I find that my memory has great difficulty remembering entire events."  
  
"How are you going to help me sir?"  
  
"Come sit. This may take a while." Her eyes still locked on his old, old face Elisabeth sat down in one of the chairs. "You see, my dear child, I was arrested during the Great War because I was found in the company of death-eaters. In such a situation as I found myself innocence is very difficult to maintain. I am sorry to say that I have little to no influence left in the world of magic as we know it. I know of the difficulties with the Chamber of Secrets, and I know that the one chosen is you. You will have little support on your journey, especially from your father who will refuse to see that there is still danger. There are those who will support you but you will need to search for them, and gain their trust. Remember, not all those who can help are human."  
  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Elisabeth whirled in her seat and saw Liam, livid with rage, his wand pointing at Dumbledore. "Please Liam, you misunderstand-"  
  
"We allowed you to return to Hogwarts because you are old and have but one last leg to pull into the grave. That you would dare lure Elisabeth into this room proves that you are unstable." He looked at Elisabeth and continued in a softer voice. "Come love, out the door. That's a dear, come on now." Elisabeth left the room and leaned against the wall, the cold stones numbing her forehead and keeping the headache at bay.  
  
Liam left the room after a few minutes and took her shoulders. "Are you okay? What did he say to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to go back to bed."  
  
  
  
Liam nodded and walked her back to the Ravenclaw common room. She got into her pajamas and slid beneath the covers, letting the warmth wash over her, succumbing to the sleep she so desperately needed. 


	44. What's The Story

Elisabeth woke in the hospital wing almost a week later. She had no memory of the previous days but was told by Hannah that she hadn't missed much.  
  
"You had us pretty worried there baby girl." Hannah said when Elisabeth woke up on the seventh morning.  
  
"What 'appened to Dublader?" She asked, her exhaustion showing in her voice.  
  
"You need some more rest." Hannah said, ignoring the question. "I'll get you some tea and then you get some more sleep. I'll call your dad and tell him you were up, he was worried." She bustled out of the room and Elisabeth fell back asleep.  
  
She woke the next morning and demanded Hannah tell her about Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not need more sleep! I need to know what happened in that room!"  
  
Hannah sighed and sat on the edge of Elisabeth's bed. "Dumbledore, as you probably know, is extremely old. Years ago he mastered the magic of Australian aborigines, called "Aduantu Etwilla." Which means "taking magic." What happens is he finds himself in the company of other wizards who haven't mastered this magic, which is illegal by the way, and he saps energy and life from them. It was better when he was headmaster and had constant company with other wizards, it didn't have such a devastating effect but now, no one will go near him except in large groups because he's even more dangerous in his old age. In fact, Liam is the only one who will go near him."  
  
"He shouldn't." Elisabeth said. "He's too young. Hannah tell him he's too young. He won't listen to me."  
  
Hannah smiled. "What did Dumbledore say to you?"  
  
"The chamber will be opened." And then she turned over and fell back asleep.  
  
Hannah tossed excessive amounts of Floo powder into her fire and called Harry until he came up, coughing and hacking, into her office.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore told Elisabeth that the chamber was going to be opened."  
  
"Bullshit." Harry said simply. "Dumbledore is barking mad. Besides, I killed Voldemort and the basilisk." He stopped as a sound came from the ajoining hospital wing.  
  
"The 'pider said so. S'true, he said so." Harry looked at Elisabeth, her face hot with fever, lying in the bed. She was talking in her sleep.  
  
"Aragog." Ron's voice.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Aragog is dead, besides, she's just hallucinating.Why are you here? God, that's creepy, you just show up at EXACTLY the moment.."  
  
"Ask the wife. Harry, you remember what it was like when no one believed you. When no one belived you didn't open the Chamber. Maybe you should consider Elisabeth's story."  
  
"No. That crazy old bastard has convinced her of some cock and bull story. I gotta get back to work. Come over for a beer later though." And he stepped back into the fire.  
  
Ron sighed and Hannah placed her hand on his arm. "He doesn't want to belive it. It means that he'll have to admit that he couldn't end the cycle."  
  
"I know Hannah." Ron said, sighing.  
  
"Why are you here, by the way?"  
  
"Hadda talk to McGonagall." He sighed.  
  
"About Hermione?"  
  
Ron nodded. "It's all we need right now, for her to lose her job."  
  
"I know it. She's got me on probabtion too. At least when Dumbledore was here he didn't have everyone but his pets on thin ice."  
  
"Dumbledore never hurt anyone." Ron said evenly. In these times you had to be careful about who you confided in.  
  
"No, he didn't." Hannah replied carefully. "Although I don't know that he was the best thing for this school."  
  
Ron turned and faced Hannah. "You don't? Why not? What did he ever do to put this school in jeopardy?"  
  
"Nothing. That's what, he was the best thing for this place. Everything that went wrong here was fixed whe Dumbledore was in and now look." Ron answered for her, shaking his head.  
  
Hannah, had been trying to answer shrugged. "Are you going to be here for a while? Yes? Then I'm going to take my break."  
  
"He's really mad isn't he?" Elisabeth asked Ron when Hannah left.  
  
"Not at you pet. He's mad because he can't stop what's going on, so instead of helping you he's doing the worst thing he can do. Ignoring it. Don't blame him Elisabeth, he's had a hard life."  
  
Elisabeth sighed. "I don't want to be the chosen one! I just want to be Elisabeth. Last year I wasn't even a witch and know I have to be the chosen one!"  
  
"You've always been a witch. You can deny it but it's always there. Like Anna and William trying to deny being Weasly's. It's not on the surface, it's something that runs inside of you. It's your blood."  
  
Elisabeth sat quietly for a minute. "Ron?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If the Dursleys never told my dad that he was a wizard why wouldn't he tell me?'  
  
Ron bit his lip. "Your dad had a -tough- life. There were so many drops, he wanted you to be a squib, he didn't want to explain everything and then have you not get your letter. And he could forget about everyone else a little bit better when he didn't have to think about witches and wizards and so forth. I don't think Hannah was right, getting him to send her letters. I think he might have come back sooner if she had let well enough alone."  
  
"Hannah was just doing what she thought was right." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Oh I know. And your dad was doing what he thought was right too. Maybe he was, you never know. Maybe we were all right and maybe we weren't. All's I know is you can't blame people for what they've done."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
Ron smiled a half-smile and tipped his head forward. "I haven't got the slightest doubt. But you are going to have to look a little harder for other support. You may find it's hidden in the most unlikely places." He winked and left the room. 


	45. Deliver Death

"What happened at the castle?" Harry and Marit were sitting in their bedroom, getting ready to turn in for the night.  
  
Harry pulled his shirt over his head. "Nothing. Hannah was just over- reacting, as usual. She had better not call Susan's parents."  
  
"Overeacting about what?"  
  
"Nothing, okay? It doesn't matter."  
  
"Talk to me Harry, what happened?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Hannah just makes things out to be worse than they actually are."  
  
"Well she must have had a reason for calling you down. Harry?"  
  
"It was just some garbage about the Chamber of Secrets okay? Elisabeth is sick, she doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Can we just go to bed? I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this."  
  
He lay down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
Marit, however had more difficulty falling asleep. She went downstairs and lifted the reciever of her phone. She dialed the number of a small book shop in Glasgow and listened to the rings, tapping her foot impatiently until someone answered.  
  
"Marit." She said quickly as the someone answered, then she listened to the dial tone until she was transferred to another line.  
  
"I need to make an appointment Donny."  
  
"For when?" The man on the other line asked.  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Very well." The man said. "I will leave the back door open."  
  
Marit Apparated to the bookshop and let herself in through the back door. She slid behind a book case and into an annex of sorts. She explained her worries to the old man and waited for him to say something.  
  
"You worry too much my dear Marit. You really shouldn't strain yourself. Things work out in the end. They always have before. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Marit nodded and returned home, fixing herself a cup of tea and then pouring it down the sink and replacing it with something stronger. She left a memo, reminding herself to send a letter to her sister in the morning.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Mr Svenson?"  
  
Kris looked up from his Arithmancy chart and up at Professor Edelin. "Yes?"  
  
"They'd like to see you in the headmistress' office. Take your things, I doubt you'll be back to this class today. And don't forget your weekend assignment."  
  
Kris took his things and headed to Professor McGonagall's office. His sister was there waiting for him.  
  
"No Marit." He said before she could open her mouth. "I will not do whatever you want me to do."  
  
"Kristoffer-"  
  
"No! Jesus, why is it so hard for you to grasp that I will not help you!" Then in a quieter voice with a small smile playing on his lips, "Perhaps Ginny Weasley will help you." And he left the office.  
  
Kris did not go to any of his afternoon classes, he did not go to Quidditch practise and he did not go to his game against Bulgaria at seven o'clock. Kris did not stay in the Gryffindor common room doing homework either. After he spoke to his sister he returned briefly to his dormitory, dropped his books on his bed and walked off of Hogwarts property. Kris walked almost twenty kilometres in an hour until he reached Hogsmeade. He bought a train ticket to Edil and sat stifly in his seat, not entirely sure of what he was going to do when he reached the wizarding district. By the time his stop was called he had nearly worked himself into a state of hysteria. He walked down the street, casting suspicious glances at anyone who came near him and drawing some suspicious glances of his own. He came up to his sisters house and remembered that her fiancée was not home. He had now brought himself into what the British Psycological Board called hysteria and what could only politely be refered to as madness. He had chewed his lip until it was ragged and his face was white and clammy. He was walking quickly, or pacing rather, through the streets of Edil. He finally made his decision and walked up to the door of a house. Kris knocked on the door and nearly fell over when it was answered by an old man.  
  
"The Chamber has been opened." And then, as though to punctuate this remark, Kristoffer Erick Svenson died on Peter and Mary Bones' doorstep. 


	46. Daughters Of Voldemort, Weasley and Pott...

Kris died, was revived, and died again three times. Peter Bones did not hesitate when the young man collapsed. He immediately called his wife and they took him into their sitting room, lying him out on the chesterfield and alerting emergency officials. Peter Bones had been a medic and, although he would not ever admit it, he felt a rush when the young man had collapsed on his doorstep. Peter Bones was Assertive and In Control. He knew what to do and was thrilled to know that his wife did not. Peter Bones was feeling a rush as he performed CPR on Kris Svenson. He did not know it was the brother of his former son-in-law's fiancée, and to be quite frank, he did not care. Dead people are dead people and dead people excited Peter Bones. They gave him energy and stamina, the type of rush you could not get from sitting at home reading the newspaper, the type of high you could get from hunting, and probably not much else.  
  
Kris was taken to Highland Medical Clinic where his mother was called and told that her only son was dead. Veronica Svenson collapsed upon hearing the news, shocked and angry that her favourite child had died so far from his country and the ocean that he loved. Jorge Svenson signed seventeen important documents in his office before he got up to go to the hospital and he signed three more on his way up to the morgue. Ruth Svenson sobbed for an hour and a half, but when her sister arrived her mood abruptly changed and she became convinced that it had been Marit who killed Kris. But none of this mattered. By the time Veronica Svenson had been placed under sedation, by the time her husband had signed a grand total of thirty important documents and her daughters had been seperated Elisabeth had entered the Chamber of Secrets. Now the only thing to do was wait.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"He's dead?" Elisabeth looked at Hannah. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she nodded. "Just like that?"  
  
Hannah nodded again even though Elisabeth was not looking at her. "I think, Hannah, I need to go for a walk. I think yes, I think that's what I need."  
  
Hannah nodded and let her out of the hospital wing. "Elisabeth! Did you hear? Kris Svenson disappeared!" Elisabeth looked at Will and Daniel standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, we needn't worry about him. He's quite dead now." She said calmly. And then, as though she realised what she was saying, she burst into tears and raced down the hall. Daniel and Will followed her until she came to the out of order girls washroom.  
  
"We can't go in there man! It's the girls loo."  
  
"Well what do you reckon? Girls don't go in there either so it shouldn't matter."  
  
Will shrugged. "After you."  
  
"I should go tell dad first-just in case."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the bathroom that leads to the Chamber of Secrets Will my boy."  
  
Will sighed. "Go on then, with your tail firmly between your legs."  
  
"Oh you hush. I'll be back in ten."  
  
Will pushed open the door and looked at Elisabeth. Her arms were folded beneath her head and she was sobbing. She didn't notice him come in. She looked up at one of the taps. She traced the image of a serpent on one of them with her finger and started to speak.  
  
"Jesus Murphy! She's parsletongue!"  
  
And as suddenly as the words were out of William's mouth the sink began to, well, sink. It opened until there was a large open pipe before them. Elisabeth turned to look at him. "Oh my god."  
  
Will blinked several times. "Well now, in or out?" he couldn't believe he was saying this.  
  
Elisabeth smiled vaugely. "I don't suppose it would have opened if it wanted me to stay out."  
  
"Yes, you're entirely right." Elisabeth closed her eyes and slid into the pipe, she turned as she reached the bottom and her eyes widened when she saw Will.  
  
"I suppose we're under the lake." He said.  
  
"Yes. What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"I don't rightly know. Unless-that door."  
  
"Stay here Will, I'll go open the door. If I call come, if not just stay here."  
  
Elisabeth spoke softly to the door and it opened in a great, sweeping motion. She stepped forward tentatively and almost screamed as the doors slammed closed behind her.  
  
Because of her extreme grief Daniel and Will had refrained from telling Elisabeth of one important development in the days events. It was, of course, the kidnapping of Caroline Finnigan.  
  
"Caro?" Elisabeth looked at her friend, her body was barely moving, she looked rather dead.  
  
Elisabeth whirled around as she heard a sound, and then turned again as the direction of the sound moved. "Well here we are." A voice said softly, chuckling. "The daughter of Harry Potter, the daughter of Ginny Weasley and the daughter of Lord Voldemort."  
  
Elisabeth swallowed and stepped back involuntarily. And then a figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Elisabeth gasped. "Marit?" 


	47. Not Listening

"What do you mean she's in the Chamber?"  
  
"Well she's gone done into the Chamber, we can't make it any more clear." Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and shook his head.  
  
"If my child does not come out of there I swear to god I will kill you."  
  
"And I'll hold her down, but Harry, we need to figure out who's down there with her before we do anything." Draco put a comforting arm around his friend and led him to a seat. "Professor, do you mind?"  
  
McGonagall seemed to snap out of her trance and she nodded and left quietly, looking back at Harry one last time.  
  
"Who's down there Draco?" Harry asked hoarsely.  
  
Draco bit his lip.  
  
"Draco? Come on man, who else is down there?"  
  
"William Weasley, Caroline Finnigan and-" Draco stopped.  
  
"Who else Malfoy?"  
  
"Marit."  
  
"What? No, no, no you're wrong. You're so WRONG."  
  
Draco rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry Harry. There's nothing for it. Myrtle saw her go down there, saw her go down the hole."  
  
"Well she must be helping-"  
  
"No Harry, you know she can't be helping. It all fits. Caroline is Ginny's daughter and she's been kidnapped, Elisabeth is your daughter, she speaks parsletongue and opened the pipe so that she and William, who is Ron's son, could go down there. Unless Marit is the spawn of Lockhart and she's hanging around there causing mass chaos there's no other explanation." Draco looked intently at Harry. "Are you going to go down there?"  
  
"I can't. She has to do it on her own. God Draco, if it was anyone down there I would have thought it would have been you."  
  
"Thanks." Draco said ruefully.  
  
"You know what I mean. What am I supposed to do until she get's out of there?"  
  
"Wait, possibly?"  
  
Harry drummed his fingers on McGonagall's desk and then pushed it back against the wall. He stood up and paced back and forth. "Where was Hannah when all this was going on?"  
  
Before Draco could answer Harry burst out again. "Jesus! Where was Neville? And Hermione? Where was she? Actually no, it was just Hannah. Where the HELL was Hannah? What was she doing? Having tea? She probably gave Marit a biscuit before she started down there." And then he paused. "It can't be Marit. Her father is Olof Svenson. It can't be her."  
  
Draco pulled a sheaf of papers out of his robes. "I have the paternity records of all three of the Svenson kids. Marit doesn't belong to Olof, or Veronica for that matter. Veronica's sister, Gunnef, had a child. I have reason to believe that Veronica and Olof adopted Marit."  
  
"And they don't know who the father of Gunnef's baby was?"  
  
"That's why they gave her up. They're from a small town, unwed pregancies were frowned upon. Another idea is that Gunnef was so disgusted with herself that she couldn't keep the kid. Either way, she disappeared shortly after Marit's birth. Olof never made light of the fact that he doted on Ruth and people knew for years that Veronica favoured her son."  
  
"Appaling." Harry said, pitching a remembrall into the wall and watching it shatter. "Why didn't McGonagall do anything?"  
  
Draco didn't even bother to answer, he just let him continue his tirade. Harry wasn't listening anyway. 


	48. Real Illusions

Elisabeth looked at Marit. She was scared. If someone could fool her that easily what made her think she was capable of being a hero? She took in a shaky breath and regained her courage.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Elisabeth had trusted Marit implicitly because her father had trusted Marit.  
  
Marit chuckled softly. "Think of it as a favour. I'll end it quickly this time, that way you don't end up like your father."  
  
"I want to end up like my father." Elisabeth said quietly.  
  
"You wish to end up mad?"  
  
"My father is a greater man than you can ever know! He is a greater person than you can even aspire to be and if I become even half the hero my father is I will be proud."  
  
A smile twitched at the corner of Marit's lips. "But it appears that I have the power here, not him."  
  
"Out of the two of you, perhaps, but out of the two of us? I have the power there." Elisabeth was not exactly sure what possesed her to say this. She had no power, she wasn't even entirely sure where she was. She started as something slid out from the shadows.  
  
"Kris?" She whispered. "You're dead." She almost started to cry when she said it.  
  
"Foolish girl, no spell can bring people back from the dead." Marit.  
  
But he WAS there. And he wasn't a ghost. He was solid, and colourful. How could he be dead? He looked so real.  
  
Kris, or the ghost of Kris, shook his head. "Not dead, only trapped."  
  
Elisabeth looked at him quizically. She wasn't all to sure Marit could see Kris and even though Marit was insane she didn't want her to think Elisabeth was mad. Funny the way people's minds work.  
  
"I'm trapped here until someone decides to get me out. Powerful magic. I'll tell you over cocoa some time."  
  
How could anyone have time to be funny right now? Elisabeth looked at Marit. "At least let Caroline go. She hasn't done anything."  
  
"But my dearest Elisabeth, how could this be complete if everyone wasn't here?"  
  
"Well if we're going for the entire bang, Marit, perhaps you should just let me kill you now. It'll save so much mess later."  
  
Marit seemed to stumble for the first time, but she regained herself quickly. "You know that your father won by default don't you?"  
  
"I won't give up Marit. I'm not about giving up, you know that." Elisabeth avoided the question. Had her father won by default?  
  
"Please, let Caroline GO." Elisabeth hated herself for begging.  
  
"My aren't we touchy? Tsk tsk. Since I plan on-"  
  
Elisabeth didn't wait to hear what Marit had to say. She nodded at Kris and he lifted Caroline up and they ran out of the room. Elisabeth could hear Marit's screams of rage as she grabbed Will by the ear and wedged herself into the pipe. She shinnied up in the most uncomfortable way and slipped out, helping Will and pulling Caroline up. She grabbed Kris by the hand and staggered back as he got out of the hole.  
  
Caroline staggered slightly and Elisabeth splashed water on her face. "What happened down there?"  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here first- Where's Kris?"  
  
"Uh, Lizzy? He, uh, he died. Remember?" Will looked at her, worried.  
  
"No, no. He was down there. Caro, you saw him right?"  
  
"No Lib, but that's just me..."  
  
Elisabeth looked at the sink dispairingly. He HAD been there. She knew he had. 


	49. That She Doesn't Have

"Blackjack anyone?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Your son is down god knows where, your best friends daughter is fighting his fiancée-"  
  
"Sure, I'm up for a couple rounds." Harry said, cutting Hermione off.  
  
"Well I never-"  
  
"Deal me in as well." Seamus said. He glanced at Hermione and shrugged. "Canna help what you can't change. Hit me."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, reading his newspaper quietly in the corner. "This is madness." She said, sidling in to sit next to him.  
  
"People deal with their anxiety in very different ways, Hermione."  
  
"Doesn't look to me as if they're worried at all."  
  
"They don't want you to worry about them." Draco said patiently.  
  
"What if they're not okay, Draco?" Hermione whispered, her face suddenly pale.  
  
Draco folded up his newspaper and rubbed his chin. He steepled his fingers and spoke carefully, deliberately, as though he was speaking to a child, but the words he spoke were far from those you would tell a child. "Then there will be another war. And we will have to fight again, and this time we will probably lose. If we lose we'll be killed. Our remaining children will probably become death-eaters because they're too young to be able to stand up for their beliefs. Muggles will die out, and, ultimately, so will the human race. There will be waring over power until there is no one left standing."  
  
"Hit me." Harry said in the background.  
  
"Exactly." Draco said. "We play until we go over. And between you and me, I don't think Elisabeth has it in her to lose." He smiled. "Hey Weasley, hit me."  
  
Hermione sighed. Draco was probably right, but she hated when Draco was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Harry looked up from his game as the door to Lupin's office opened. They had been playing for almost an hour, Hermione was on the far side of the office, glaring at them occasionally, pacing more.  
  
"Elisabeth! Oh sweetie! Are you okay?" Harry got up and went towards his daughter, picking her up and hugging as though she was a doll.  
  
Hermione too, got up and held her son, sobbing on his shoulder until his father came to rescue him. Seamus took his daughter on his knee, mildly scolding her, alternately hugging her.  
  
Draco sat quietly in his seat, watching it through dry eyes. Harry and Elisabeth came towards him. "I notice you have no offspring to embrace. Shall I lend you mine?"  
  
Draco smiled and held his arms open for Elisabeth to collapse into. Harry sighed and dropped down next to them. "Where did Marit go?" He asked Elisabeth.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. But dad! Kris was down there! I swear! He was down there and he helped me lift Caroline out of the sink. The sink opened, did you know that? I can talk to snakes."  
  
"What do you mean? What happned down there?"  
  
"Not much. I just yelled and we left, we like, just ran."  
  
Harry looked up, startled. "Oh." But he was distracted by Caroline.  
  
"Marit told me I was the daughter of Ginny Weasley. Is that true?"  
  
Seamus pursed his lips and looked at Ron out of the corner of his eye. "Uh. I don't know?"  
  
"Yes you do! You do know, don't tell me you don't."  
  
"Okay. Uh, yeah. She uh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "A little help here?"  
  
"Yes. Ginny was-is your mother." Hermione said gently.  
  
"Then why didn't I go live with her family? No offence dad, or anything."  
  
"Because nobody in our family wanted any association with anything Ginny. Including Ginny." Ron said, swallowing.  
  
"Oh." Caroline looked at her feet.  
  
"But Seamus jumped at a chance to take you." Hermione said nodding.  
  
"Why?" Caroline whispered.  
  
"Because I wanted you! I felt left out, actually. All my friends had little babies and stuff. I wanted a baby. It didn't really help quash the gay rumours." He smiled. "But I wanted a baby."  
  
"Really?" Caroline whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Of course. It meant that I only had to fight sixteen hours a day instead of twenty. I was on cloud number nine." And then, suddenly serious, "And I made a promise to Justin before he died. I promised to look after his baby."  
  
"And a smashing job you did of it, Finnigan. Now, I think we should go inform everyone of our okay-ness." Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione looked at them all. Ron and Harry, shoulder to shoulder, hands shoved deep into their pockets. Seamus walked next to them, leaning close to them, whispering crude jokes and vile sayings. Draco walked with them as well, his arm around Elisabeth's shoulders as she chated quietly with Will. Caroline stood back from the group with Hermione, both of them thinking, perhaps, of how much they were outsiders in this clan. It wasn't your lineage that let you into this select group, Hermione knew, it was something deeper than your roots. It was something that you had to have inside you.  
  
Something that she didn't have. 


	50. As We Change

"Are you scared?" Elisabeth and Will were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, everyone else had long ago gone to bed, their parents and grandparents had left early that morning and now they sat in the near- darkness, alone.  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Of Marit. And fighting, and everything that's happened already and everything that's going to happen again."  
  
Will shook his head. "I'm just going to have to have faith in you."  
  
"I hope you do because I sure don't." Elisabeth said.  
  
"You're doing pretty good so far."  
  
"Pretty good? Not only did I just run away, but I'm seeing dead people." Elisabeth burst into tears.  
  
Will slid across the chesterfield and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come now, its not so bad, you can do it. Come on now." He patted her awkwardly on the back until she finished crying.  
  
Sniveling, Elisabeth looked up at Will. "I don't want to die. I don't want to end up miserable like my dad, and I don't want to fight!"  
  
"Well you could just stand back and let Marit take over. Maybe if we're lucky she'll even manage to resurrect Voldemort."  
  
"Fuck off MacMillan." Will said as Jared MacMillan came up behind them.  
  
"What's that Weasley?"  
  
Will turned around and spoke through clenched teeth. "I said fuck off."  
  
Jared smiled. "Am I interrupting you? Poor way to chat a girl up Weasley. Maybe I should-"  
  
"Maybe you should fuck off." Will said, rising.  
  
"Oh yeah, well Weasley-" Jarod was cut off my Will's hand, which flew down onto his throat when Will tossed himself over the chesterfield. They scrambled around, but Will was at the obvious disadvantage with his size. After several unsuccessful attempts to separate the two boys Elisabeth hurried down to the infirmary and brought Hannah.  
  
"Boys! Up! Now!" She barked. They stood up and Hannah sighed. "Jared, bed. Now. Your father will be hearing about this. And you," She turned to Will. "What was this about?"  
  
"He was being a jerk to Elisabeth." Will muttered.  
  
Hannah shook her head. "Elisabeth's a big girl, she can look after herself. What were you two doing up?"  
  
"Talking." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Nothing." Will. They glanced at each other. "Talking." Will said.  
  
"Nothing." Elisabeth said.  
  
Hannah's mouth became a perfect O. "I see. Well then."  
  
"Hanhah! It wasn't anything like that-"  
  
"Your father will be relieved." Hannah said, winking. She left.  
  
Elisabeth looked at Will out of the corner of her eye. He looked back at her and shrugged. "She's just crazy."  
  
"Absolutely." Neither one of them moved.  
  
"Barking mad."  
  
"Completely." They kept on standing there.  
  
"How long have we been standing here?"  
  
"Long enough to wonder if Hannah was right."  
  
They turned and faced each other. "I've got a boyfriend."  
  
"And I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Exactly. So it doesn't matter." They kept standing there. "Would you have decked MacMillan like that if I was someone else?"  
  
"Probably not." Will admitted.  
  
"Oh." Elisabeth said. They kept standing there. Suddenly Will leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Would you have slapped me if I was somone else?" Will asked when he was done.  
  
"Probably." Elisabeth said. 


	51. Everywhere Different

"Did you know that every day another stupid person is born?" Elisabeth was sitting next to Chase by the lake. She had her coat drawn tightly around her.  
  
"Oh?" She said.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not one of them. You like someone else don't you?"  
  
Elisabeth looked up at him and smiled slightly, embarassed. "Sort of?"  
  
Chase put his arm around her and squeezed her tight. "S'alright. I'm pretty ordinary, and you're not. I can deal." He smiled. "But we can still be friends?"  
  
"Of course!" Elisabeth exclaimed, relieved.  
  
"So who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"Will."  
  
"Will Weasley? Hmmm, I should have known. Where was I when you were down in that hole? Quidditch practise." He sighed and looked at his hands.  
  
Elisabeth smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay. Nothing really happned I guess. I'm kind of scared, though Chase."  
  
"Just kind of?"  
  
"No. I'm really scared. God, I'm so scared." Elisabeth turned away as tears started to pool in her eyes again.  
  
"Sometimes fear can be that driving force, that extra push. So long as it doesn't take you over."  
  
"I don't feel like a hero." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Well, you're not one yet. Heros aren't just born, they have to be made."  
  
"What if I don't want to be a hero?"  
  
"I don't know." Chase admitted. "But we have to go. Quidditch practise, eh. Liam will be there, he's miserable with himself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So."  
  
"Get lost Anna." Will sat at the Ravenclaw table, his Transfiguration book propped up against an orange juice jug, he was eating oatmeal and studying in a rare moment of aloness.  
  
"Can we go for a walk? And talk?"  
  
"About what?" Will asked, still eating.  
  
"About-stuff."  
  
Will sighed and closed his book. He finished his orange juice and got up. The two of them walked out of the Great Hall together, silent.  
  
"So what do you want?" Will asked when the reached the courtyard.  
  
"I heard you kissed Elisabeth."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Will! How could you do that to Daniel?"  
  
"What? What did I do to Daniel? Was that his robe I used to stop Everett's nosebleed?"  
  
"William Weasley. I cannot BELIEVE you."  
  
"What? What now? God 'Na, what did I do?"  
  
Anna stopped and looked at her brother. "Will, you know he likes her. God! You can be so damn dense sometimes!" And she stopped and looked at her brother, who looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"He never told me-" Will said slowly. "He never told me Nanni. Honest, I didn't know!"  
  
Elisabeth shook her head. "Oh well. Not your fault, I guess. But you are really dense." This didn't seem to cheer her brother up, so she nudged him gently. "Why don't we go watch Quidditch practise?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So Daniel. How you doing?" Moira looked at her brother from the corner of her eye.  
  
He smiled brightly. "Good. Yeah, I'm doing good. Did you hear about Will and Elisabeth? Good for them, I say. Good for them." He smiled and nodded at Moira. Then his smile broke. "Good for them."  
  
"Oh Dani. I'm so sorry."  
  
Daniel smiled a bit. "Why? They go well together. Potter and Weasley you know. Why don't we go watch Quidditch practise? Get some air." He stood up but Moira grabbed the back of his robes.  
  
"Oh Mo," he sighed. "I'm alright, okay? Will's my best friend. I'm happy for him. Besides, if I wanted Elisabeth that badly I would have asked her out myself. Honest." Moira knew her twin better than this, but she said nothing, only smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay Daniel, Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
  
"Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
"Both of you! Grown men." Hermione sighed and shook her head. The two men came back down from their brooms and sat down next to her.  
  
"We were just having a bit of fun." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Draco would have let us do it."  
  
"You should have married Draco then." Hermione said snippily.  
  
"Can we do that?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"In New Zealand."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I got a letter from Anna. I think it might be of interest to you."  
  
"Oh I doubt it." Ron said reassuringly.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "Wow. If you could bottle that up and sell it-"  
  
"Harry. Shut up!"  
  
Harry raised his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay. You win. I'll take my pants off. But only for a minute."  
  
Hermione's nostrils flared and her eyes bugged out of her head. Harry and Ron both collapsed into giggles, falling of their chairs.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said. "Fine for you Ron! I'm going back to the school!" She tossed the letter onto her seat and left.  
  
"Do you think she's angry?" Ron asked.  
  
"She must be. She left before I could even undo my belt.." The both started laughing again, and when they controled themselves Ron picked Anna'a letter.  
  
"Dear mum and dad," he read outloud in a droning voice. "How are things with you. I'm doing well. Guess what Will did. He kissed Elisabeth! In the common room! While she was still going out with Chase! I know! I can't believe it either! It must be devastating for Chase. He's taking it well though-"  
  
"This is boring." Ron said, tossing the letter down.  
  
"Wait. Will and Elisabeth. My Elisabeth?"  
  
"It's spelled with an 's' not a zed." Ron said slowly.  
  
"By jove! It's about time."  
  
"Did you get a letter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"We should have seen it coming."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Hey! Hermione left. Let's go frighten the village children." 


	52. Inside DeathEaters

"Elisabeth?"  
  
"What?" Elisabeth looked up from where she was studying in the corner. "Oh! Draco, hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh." He put his finger to his lips. "I'm sneaking you out."  
  
Elisabeth blinked. "Do I need anything?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Just the Invisibility cloak. Follow me very closely, and for god's sake, don't say a word! No matter what you hear."  
  
Elisabeth looked at him. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Draco sighed and looked at her. "I wish you were a half-wit." He shook his head. Elisabeth looked at him and for the first time realised how young he looked, instead of how old. His blond hair was slightly mussed, and he had at least six earrings in one of his ears. His face was usually solemn and his eyes usually looked sad, but today Elisabeth could see his face looked young and refreshed, and his eyes were burning hot coals. He looked incredibly angry. "I'm taking you to a death-eater meeting. You'll see exactly what goes on. You'll see who you need to observe. You might even get lucky and see your godmothers fiancée." He laughed hollowly. "Good old Dean, he really gets around."  
  
"What are you going there for?"  
  
Suddenly Draco's eyes flashed with understanding and he smiled. "I'm not going to reunify myself with the Dark Army. The Minister and I have reached an agreement. I'm going to play a game of espionage and he's going to find a reason to put Pansy in prison."  
  
Elisabeth stepped back, surprised and Draco smiled softly. "Isn't that dangerous?" She asked.  
  
"What else do I have to live for?" And then he pulled his cloak on and they left the castle.  
  
Elisabeth was shocked to find people she had trusted standing around Marit at the death-eaters meeting. She could barely bring herself to look at Draco'sface when he saw . He bowed to Marit and she bade him to stand. "Where have you been Draco? Dare I say entertaining Harry Potter?"  
  
Draco smiled coldly. "I have been waiting for a master. I still haven't found one."  
  
Marit moved to strike him but he ducked. "You'll have to be quicker than that."  
  
Elisabeth looked around at all the people, careful not to let anyone tread on her toes. She did not see Dean Thomas, but she had to hold her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out when she saw Flann O'Brenian, Chase's father, and his wife. She turned slowly on the spot, looking into the eyes of people she had trusted. Chastity Richards was there, as were many people Elisabeth did not recognise. She moved slowly into a corner and slid down against the wall, trying to keep from sobbing. After perhaps thirty minutes, Liam entered. Elisabeth had thought nothing could bother her now, but she was wrong. She watched as Liam walked over to Draco and they conferred quietly for a moment and Liam smiled. Draco nodded towards the door and Elisabeth struggled to her feet and followed Draco out. Liam came with them and they Disapperated from the grounds.  
  
Elisabeth found herself in her house. She dropped the cloak and sat down. "Please tell me that most of those people were spies."  
  
"Only two people there were spies." Draco nodded towards Liam. Elisabeth dropped her head into her hands.  
  
She looked up only when her father stepped out of the fire place. "So?" Harry said through tight lips, barely glancing at his daughter.  
  
"Too many," Draco said, shaking his head. "Too many."  
  
"Anybody we have direct tabs on?" Harry asked, pouring his daughter a coke.  
  
"Nobody we have any reason to investigate."  
  
"Anyone I know?" Harry asked dryly.  
  
"Flann O'Brenien, if you can believe it. And his little wife. And Cage, his sister was there."  
  
Harry sat silently fir a minute, his eyes not focusing on anyone's face. "How do you suppose we can get Cage to give anything up on his sister?"  
  
"He'd give it up easy enough, if we knew we could trust him. I know full well that the entire Army wasn't there." Draco said.  
  
Harry seemed to be thinking for a moment, then he got up and tossed some Floo Powder into the fire and left. He came back a minute later with Ugly in tow.  
  
"I did not leave the back door open! I told you I locked it-"  
  
"Ugly! Shut up. That was called a ploy. A very clever one at that. I could care less if you left the back door open."  
  
"Hey Elisabeth. Your dad is a sadist, did you know that?"  
  
Elisabeth blinked and Ugly laughed. "So if you didn't think I left the back door open, and I didn't miss my rent payment, why am I here?"  
  
Elisabeth blinked again. "Your rent?"  
  
Ugly grinned. "Didn't your dad tell you? I'm renting out the basement suite."  
  
"You didn't tell me that!" Elisabeth said.  
  
"We'll discuss with-holding information in a minute, for now we have more urgent matters."  
  
"Ooooooooooo, Elisabeth, he sounds angry." Draco said.  
  
Harry ignored him. "Cage, have you seen your sister lately?"  
  
Cage shook his head. "She came to yesterday's game, wanted to talk to me but I didn't get the message in time. I wouldn't have gone anyway." He looked around and noticed everyone staring at him. "Is that the wrong answer?"  
  
"No, not at all. Do you know what she wanted?" Draco asked.  
  
Cage shifted uncomfortably but said nothing.  
  
"Cage? Do you know what she wanted?" Liam asked.  
  
"She wanted me to take a bunch of stuff from her flat. She wanted me to take it to Knockturn Alley and sell it." He looked at his hands.  
  
"Bingo." Draco said. "And does she still have these things in her flat?"  
  
"Oh I imagine so. Why?"  
  
"We have to pay Miss Richards a call, don't you think so Harry?"  
  
"Oh absolutely." 


	53. Secrets

"Does anyone know I left the school?"  
  
"No, and we want to keep it that way."  
  
Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "Well jeez Ron, what am I going to do, run wild around the school telling everyone that I left grounds AND went to a death- eater meeting? That'll hold over well."  
  
"I'm just saying-" Ron stopped as the door opened. "Oh hi dad, how are you?"  
  
Mr Weasley nodded at everyone and sat down, smiling. "Draco, you'll be pleased to know that Pansy has been sited for transit violations of the worst sort."  
  
"We won't be seeing her any time soon then?"  
  
Mr Weasley shook his head. "Now, about this meeting. Who was there?"  
  
Draco listed off some names, some that Elisabeth recognised and some that eluded her completely. "So what do you suggest we do? Thank you Harry." He said, pausing as Harry handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"The only thing we can do, without letting people know we're spying, is reinstate house raids, and raid houses. There aren't any guarantees but Liam and I are on thin ice as it is, and I'd rather not get caught and killed by death-eaters."  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Mr Weasley said, "Nasty bunch they are."  
  
"No kidding." Ron muttered, looking at Elisabeth and rolling his eyes.  
  
Then the door opened again and Snape walked in, his face looking sour as ever.  
  
"If you don't mind, I think I should be getting Elisabeth back to school." Harry said.  
  
"I'll take her." Ron said, "This meeting is dry as toast anyway."  
  
"I think I should take her." Draco said, looking desperately at the door.  
  
"Nu-uh, you have to report on the death-eaters. I'll take her."  
  
"No way Harry, I'm taking her, I have nothing to do with any of this." Then, before anyone else could try to escape the meeting Ron jumped up and hurried out the door.  
  
Ron bought them train tickets and they boarded, getting their own compartment. Elisabeth sat down next to the window. "I'll be right back." Ron said. Elisabeth nodded and leaned her forehead against the window. The night was bleak and dark, rain lashed against the side of the train in sheets and not a soul was outside.  
  
"Snacks." Ron said, grinning and tossing travel size bags of peanuts, crisps and pretzels onto the seats.  
  
Elisabeth smiled an opened a package of peanuts. She looked up and saw Ron looking at her, he smiled, when she asked him what he was looking at he just shook his head and looked back at the magazine he had bought. Elisabeth thought for the first time, about how young Ron acted. Everyone else seemed slowed by parenthood and marriage, the real world and the past war. But Ron still seemed like a little boy, the way his ears turned red when his wife caught him looking at her and just the expressions on his face. Unguarded and open. There were two kinds of faces, Elisabeth had decided in her past life, her life without magic. The first face was that of a child, when something shocked or surprised that kind of face everything moved outward. The eyebrows raised and the jaw dropped, but on the second type of face everything moved inward. The eyebrows sloped down and the lips puckered. Elisabeth sighed and leaned back. She wondered what it was that kept Ron so young. She decided to ask.  
  
"Hey, Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She felt stupid as she said it. "How come you act so, young?"  
  
"Well, it has to do with my lifestyle. I wake up every morning, drink two glasses of orange juice and then go for a jog."  
  
It took Elisabeth a minute to realise he was joking. "No, seriously."  
  
Ron smiled and leaned back. "Well I suppose it's because I haven't really had to grow up."  
  
Elisabeth raised an eyebrow and Ron clarified. "I haven't needed to grow up. People say having children ages you but it doesn't. Losing children does though. Look at Draco, he's younger than all of us, but he seems so much older. He's out-lived his child already. Your dad lost his parents when he was just a baby, and you lost your mother when you were just a child, which makes you seem older. Neville never lost his parents, but they might as well have been dead, and-" Ron paused and shook his head. "Never mind. I just haven't needed to grow up is all."  
  
"No, go on." Elisabeth said suddenly curious.  
  
"No, it's no big deal." Ron lifted his magazine up.  
  
"Ron. Please, I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"Elisabeth, I am not supposed to tell you."  
  
"Ron, please. I've gone so long with people not telling me stuff, with people hiding things from me. I'm afraid that one day I'll be out there, and everyone will know my weakness and I won't. And I'll fail you, and I'll fail my dad. I'll fail everyone." Elisabeth was surprised to see that she was being completely honest as she spoke.  
  
Ron nodded and as the train slowed the conductor called their location ("Godric's Hollow!") and Ron stood. "Come on now, let's go."  
  
Elisabeth followed him, confused, off the train. They walked away from the train station and found themselves in a cemetary. It was a typical cemetary with fountains and benches, but Ron led her past all the decorum and into a smaller area within. There were eight graves in it. Ron stood in front of one of them and Elisabeth went over to him and looked at the grave stone. Around the edges there were runes, carvings that Elisabeth still could not make out, but it was the words she could read that made her stop.  
  
Lily Evans Potter (1961-1982)  
  
To Live For Your Child Is To Create Life; To Die For Your Child Is To Preserve It.  
  
"I didn't know her name was Lily." Elisabeth said, almost choking on her words. She remembered the look on her father's face when she told him she didn't want to be called Lily any more. "I hate it! No one else is named Lily! No one!" He had nodded and left.  
  
She looked at the next stone.  
  
James Douglas Potter (1961-1982)  
  
Life Without Danger Is A Waste Of Oxygen  
  
There were other inscriptions but Elisabeth didn't look at them. She turned quickly to the next Set of stones.  
  
Frank Longbottom (1957-2001) Marianne Longbottom (1959-2001)  
  
Together So Long We Could Not Be Apart  
  
Behind those there was another row.  
  
Susan Karyn Potter (1981-2000)  
  
A Weed Is Merely A Flower In Disguise  
  
Elisabeth glanced at Ron when she read the inscription. He smiled. "That was a favourite of Susan's. She believed in the best of people." He said nothing more so Elisabeth looked at the next grave.  
  
Kent Christopher Abbot (1998)  
  
Mummy Loves You  
  
Caroline Finnigan (1981-1998)  
  
Go n-ithe scata Fomhórach ólta do chat  
  
Elisabeth looked at Ron who smiled. "Yes, even our valiant hero Seamus was married. For about six months and she died. Cancer. So he changed Caroline's name and moved back to Ireland. Her name was originally Cadence." And he nodded at the last grave.  
  
Elisabeth looked at the headstone. It seemed more worn, older than the other ones for some reason.  
  
Moiré Hestia-Longbottom (1981-2003)  
  
You Live In All Of Us  
  
"Neville's sister?" Elisabeth asked Ron.  
  
He shook his head. "Neville's first wife. Moira and Daniel's real mother. I'm sure they didn't tell you this for a reason, but maybe you do need to know. But don't tell anyone else."  
  
Elisabeth nodded dumbly. She hadn't known any of this. She returned to her grandmother's grave and looked at it for a long time. Then she stood up. "Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to get back to the school. I have to send a letter." 


	54. Letter From Lily

Dad,  
  
I thought it would be of interest to you that from this day (November 30th), I will no longer be answering to the name Elisabeth. I have chosen, for undisclosed reasons, to revert to my given name, Lily.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lily 


	55. Telling Stories

Harry sat at the kitchen table, long after everyone had left and Cage had turned in for the night. He was working on a battle plan. Disorganization had not always irritated him as it did now, he had once even said that if the world was all organised we might as well not be living. But that was then. He looked at the plan, it was laid out neatly, with jobs for everyone. If they failed at following this plan it would be an all-out war.  
  
He looked up as Penny flew in the open window with a letter and smiled, glad for a chance to take a break. He opened it and read the contents carefully, and then read them over one more time. He looked at the owl, as though it might have pulled this prank on him. Deciding that maybe the owl didn't have any part in this scheme he sat backand poured himself a drink. What could have happened to make her decide to take back her own name? A sudden burst of originality? Or something else?  
  
Harry looked up as Cage came down the stairs. "Hey Cage. Was I keeping you up?"  
  
Cage shook his head. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
Harry handed him the letter and Cage read it. "Lily's a good name." And he went back up to bed.  
  
Harry looked back down at the letter and smiled. There didn't need to be a reason for some things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~`  
  
Lily sat by the lake. She thought it would be harder to stop calling herself Elisabeth, and harder for everyone else to start calling her Lily too. "It just fits." Will had said. And it did fit. She was sitting by the lak, waiting for the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game. Since Kris' death Gryffindor had been playing in black instead of their traditional red, but Elisabeth wasn't sure if that was the way it should have been. Kris Svenson had been something universal, the one thing everyone at Hogwarts had in common. He had never really had one or two good friends, he just went from group to group, trading outlandish stories for fizzing whizbees and then moving on to a new group. For it to be fair, everyone should have been playing in black, everyone should have been showing their grief. She looked at her reflection in the water and she could have sworn she saw Kris standing behind her. Had he known that his sister would be responsible for all that was going wrong in the world? She remembered the first day she met him. He had helped her fly, not just in the literal sense, but also in the metaphorical one. She suddenly realised something she already knew. She changed her name back because of Kris. Something he had said once, what was it? "A name isn't an ordinary word. It's universal. My name is Kris in English, it's Kris in French, it's Kris everywhere. You can change your name, but it's still just a word. Sometimes words can hurt though, my dear, they hurt when you change them, and they hurt everytime you use them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So what are you guys doing this Christmas?" Chase asked. The game had just wrapped up, 270-0 for Ravenclaw.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure my dad wants to go to Canada, but that's just because he doesn't want to spend Christmas with my grandparents."  
  
"We're going to Bulgaria to see my dad's family. He doesn't have to work Christmas this year, which is a first." Vivyann said.  
  
"Jewish." Christina said, grinning.  
  
"I'm staying here. My parents disowned me after the Hero school incident."  
  
"Dekko?"  
  
"Staying here."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Have you never seen Hogwarts at Christmas? It's great. What about you Art?"  
  
"Beats me. S'far as I know I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Chase?"  
  
"Staying with my grandparents." He said quickly. "Are we going back inside?"  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll be up shortly." Derrick said. "I wouldn't want to miss the party."  
  
After the others left Derrick leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. He knew what would be waiting for him when he got home. His mother in a state of duress, trying to make it look as though she was perfectly fine. His dad would sit in his arm chair and put drink after drink into his mouth until his eyes got glassy and he fell asleep. On Christmas day the gifts would come out and everyone would be able to see how everything had fallen apart. The gifts would still be in the bags they were purchased in and it wouldn't take an idiot to see that they had been bought the evening before in a sudden realisation that it was Christmas. His head fell into his hands and he cried quietly.  
  
"Hey Derrick! Sorry, I forgot my-" Derrick looked up and saw Moira Longbottom. "I'm, sorry. I'm sorry." She smiled shakily and grabbed her mittens. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head and looked out across the pitch, beyond the tall goal posts and into the sunset. Moira hesitated and then sat down beside him. "I couldn't talk to my dad for almost a year after my mother died." She began, unsure of whether she was saying the right thing. "I couldn't even look at him for six months." Seeing that Derrick hadn't told her to shut up yet, Moira continued. "But that was the worst thing I could have done. Even though I was just little, my dad needed me. It didn't seem likeit, but he did. I, I don't know, what your situation is, but I really think that you should go home for Christmas. It might look like they aren't trying, but they are. Every little thing is an effort, but they're trying. The first Christmas is always the hardest. But everything will improve. If they know that you care, then they'll care. Every little thing is an effort." She stood and rested her hand briefly on his shoulder then walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Neville looked up as his daughter walked into his office. "Hey da', what are you up to?"  
  
"Well, I'm working on this plant here. It was discovered in the Forbidden forest quite some years ago, and it seems to be a sub-species of a four- leaf clover. See the shape is that of a clover, but there the similarities end. It's colour is so dark it's almost black, and it seems to be filled with some sort of paste, although up until now I've resisted opening it up. Feel the top of it, like satin, normally clovers feel differently."  
  
"Would you like me to help?"  
  
"That would be great. Here-" He handed her a jar to collect the plants pus in.  
  
"Look at it glow. By jove, this is quite a discovery. My god, I think this might be unicorn blood!" He became so engrossed with the plant that Moira thought he wouldn't notice her slip out the door, but he did. "Are you going Moira?"  
  
"Yeah, I have some homework."  
  
"Alright sweetheart. Thanks for helping me."  
  
Moira walked out of the office smiling to herself. She went back to her common room and started working on her homework. 


	56. Christmas Special

"Happy Christmas everyone! I'll see you soon!" Elisabeth got off the train and went through the barrier.  
  
"Hey Cage."  
  
"Hey. Ready to go? Your dad is at a budget meeting so I came to get you."  
  
"Are you staying with us for Christmas?" She asked as they boarded the Knight Bus.  
  
"Yep, I'd not want to be caught in the company of Chastity."  
  
"Who else is coming?"  
  
"Just Draco and Oliver."  
  
"Great. Three unrefined bachelors and me."  
  
Cage smiled. "So I here you reverted back to Lily. How come?"  
  
"Something a good friend once said to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"That was the most enjoyable budget meeting I've ever been to." Harry said, as he walked in the door and shed his cloak.  
  
"Ah, has Mister Potter found love?" Draco asked, laughing as he too, walked in the door.  
  
"Was that her name? I didn't quite catch it."  
  
"It must have got lost in your open mouth." Oliver said, hanging up his jacket.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Harry said, sitting down next to his daughter. "Seriously, what was her name?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was Parvati Patil."  
  
Harry jumped up. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"Dead serious."  
  
"But she's not at all like the Parvati I used to know!"  
  
"Nope, she's changed man. She was the British ambassador to Greece, actually. Now she's got herself a nice little job as president of the International Wizard Bank Association."  
  
"Hermione said that she and Padma had themselves a Divination business."  
  
"When has Hermione had anything nice to say about the Patils?"  
  
"Do yout hink she'll call?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco.  
  
"Wait. You gave her your number and you didn't even know her name? Dad!"  
  
"Well we were talking and I didn't want to sound rude and ask her what her name was."  
  
Elisabeth shook her head. "So who is this Parvati woman anyway?"  
  
"I went to school with her, took her to the Yule Ball, actually. She worked as a nurse during the war and then I never heard anything about her after that."  
  
"Ah don't worry about it. You'd have been worse off if you had caught her name."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That'll be her." He said, as the phone rang. "Parvati! Hi! How are you?"  
  
Draco looked at Lily and rolled his eyes. "He's mad, that one."  
  
After a time Harry came nd sat back down. "So guess who is paying me a personal call on Christmas Eve?"  
  
"You better hope Hermione doesn't see her." Oliver said.  
  
"You better hope Hermione doesn't see you." Draco added. 


	57. It's A Wonderful Life

A/N* I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter, any of the other characters in Harry Potter and I certainly don't own It's A Wonderful Life. I don't even like that film.  
  
  
  
Lily put It's A Wonderful Life in the VCR and sat back on the chesterfield. "Hey Poppy! Hurry up with that popcorn!" Even in their small, makeshift family they had traditions, and this was one of them. Every year, without fail, they watched It's A Wonderful Life and ate popcorn. It was just one of those family things.  
  
Harry came out, glass of red wine in one hand, bowl of popcorn in the other and a dishtowel over his shoulder. Lily grinned. "Should I be calling you Poppy or Muv?"  
  
Harry set the wine and popcorn down and twisted up the dishtowel, snapping it against Lily's leg. "Ah! Daddy!"  
  
Harry grinned and dropped onto the chesterfield. "This is an appalling film. I should make my own. 'Quidditch: On Tape.' "  
  
"Yeah, except I think we might be the only wizards who have a VCR."  
  
"Draco's girlfriend has a DVD player."  
  
"Why isn't he spending Christmas with her?"  
  
"She has a twenty something daughter. It kind of weirds him out."  
  
"What about Oliver?"  
  
Harry smiled ruefully. "Anyone who can put up with Oliver deserves a medal."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oliver is not marriage material. He has bachelor written all over his forehead."  
  
"He's very handsome though."  
  
"Oh absolutely, I won't deny that, but he just isn't, that kind of guy. He can't settle down."  
  
"How about Ugly? Is he marriage material?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Whatever girl manages to snag Cage Richards is in for a treat. Just wait to see what he got you for Christmas."  
  
"He got me something for Christmas?"  
  
"Sure, he positively adores you. Thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread."  
  
"And you don't have a problem with that?"  
  
"He adores you like an older brother would. That's why I let him live in the same house as you." Harry winked.  
  
"How about this Parvati woman Pops?" Lily asked, tossing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Well, she's coming over tonight. She's a very sweet woman, very professional."  
  
"How come 'Mione doesn't like her then?"  
  
Harry took a sip of wine. "Meaning no disrespect to Hermione, but she has had gudges against every girl I've ever dated, with the possible exception of your mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is gossip."  
  
"Daddddd. Please?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You must never repeat this. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright. Hermione had, maybe still has a thing for Wood. Just wait!" he said, before Lily could open her mouth. "Now, every girl I date has a good chance of getting to know Oliver, right? Wrong. But Hermione didn't see it that way, and she held grudges against everyone else. She has a grudge against her sister-in-law for chrisakes."  
  
"Dad! No way, I don't believe that."  
  
Harry lifted his arm from around her shoulder and held them in the air. "I never said you had to believe me."  
  
"So it's true?" Lily asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
"Oh my god! But she's married!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dad! Did you cheat on muv?"  
  
"No, Cho maybe, and Hermione, but never your mum."  
  
"He never had time to cheat on your mum."  
  
"Draco! What the hell are you still doing here?'  
  
"I just got back! And I'm going out again right away, so relax." He moved into the sitting room and glanced at the telly. "Oooh! It's A Wonderful Life! I love this movie. Maybe I'll stay in."  
  
"I'se joking, joking!" He said when Harry glared at him. "Do you want me to take Lilibeth out too, so you can have the evening alone?"  
  
"This is the first evening we're getting together in twelve years! Maybe tomorrow night."  
  
"Bagged a nice catch there Potter, but I don't think you could make babies more beautiful than this one with anybody." He hugged Lily.  
  
"That's right. Got myself the prettiest baby in all the world right here."  
  
"Pity I'm not seventeen years younger." Draco said, winking.  
  
"Hey, you just remember, I contributed to this beauty."  
  
Draco snorted. "Well I had better run. Got meself some plans of my own."  
  
"Night Malfoy."  
  
Draco nodded. "Potter. Lily." And he went to the door. Pushing it open, a young woman was on the opposite side, just getting ready to knock. "Parvati! What a surprise, do come in. I was just heading out."  
  
Harry stood and went over to the door. "Hey Parvati. Can I take your cloak?"  
  
They returned to the sitting room and Lily muted the telly. "Parvati, this is my daughter Lily, Lily this is Parvati."  
  
"Nice to meet you Parvati."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Parvati turned to Harry and said in a whisper that Lily wasn't supposed to hear, "Oh my god Harry, she's gorgeous!"  
  
"You're what, twelve now?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Thirteen in March." Lily smiled politely.  
  
"Oh! I've brought you something, by the way." She pulled a book out of her handbag and gave it to Lily. "It's just a little mythology book, but you might find it interesting. At least I did." She giggled nervously.  
  
Harry smiled at Lily over Parvati's head. "Would you like a drink Parvati? Tea, scotch, wine?"  
  
"I'll have a glass of wine, if it's no trouble."  
  
"Lils, come help me."  
  
Lily got up and followed Harry into the kitchen. "So what do you think?"  
  
"She's so nervous!" Lily said, grabbing a wine glass.  
  
"But other than that, do you like her?"  
  
"She doesn't seem to bad."  
  
"So Parvati, what are you doing for Christmas?" Harry called from the kitchen.  
  
"Just, me and, my sister. My sister and her husband and their children are holding Christmas at their house, that's where I'm going."  
  
"Oh, did Padma get married?"  
  
"Yes, six years ago. A Beauxbatons boy."  
  
"Oh yeah. Lily got a letter from Beauxbatons, actually." Harry said, returning to the living room. "But I didn't want to send her to a school called beautiful sticks."  
  
"Well, it's not such a bad school." Parvati said, taking a sip of wine and calming down some. "They put tremendous focus on Charms though. But I suppose even Hogwarts has it's faults. How are you liking Hogwarts, by the way, Lily?"  
  
"Oh it's a great school. I've made some good friends there."  
  
"Well make sure to keep in touch with your friends when you leave school. Friends are like money. If you don't know where it is it doesn't do anything for you, and if you use it you may never get it back."  
  
"I take it you haven't talked to Lavender lately?"  
  
Parvati laughed coldly. "Not since she married Neville and I found out six weeks later when she needed me to babysit their kids."  
  
"They're nice kids though." Harry said.  
  
"Only because they don't spend much time with Lavender."  
  
"So did you ever get married Parvati?" Lily asked.  
  
"Once. For about six weeks."  
  
"To who?" Suddenly the door opened and Seamus stood in the entrance. Parvati looked at him in the doorway and then looked down into her wine glass.  
  
"To Seamus??"  
  
"Och! What's she doing here Potter?" Seamus asked from the doorway.  
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you? We've started seeing each other. Well come in, it's not getting any warmer outside. Irish whiskey or scotch?"  
  
"Whatever's stronger." Seamus said, sitting down. "Don't marry this un Harry. You'd be better off marrying Marit."  
  
"Maybe you can marry Seamus. You can come home everyday after work and stumble across him and a Canadian news broadcaster."  
  
"Hey! You two, come off it. Parvati, Seamus is a good friend of mine and Seamus, Parvati is going to be a fixture in this house hopefully for a while, so if you don't mind, be civil. Come on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say something civil to her Seamus."  
  
"How's work?" Seamus said grudgingly.  
  
"Good. How's Caroline?"  
  
"Good. How was that Potter, good enough for you?"  
  
Hary shook his head. "Where is Caroline, by the way?"  
  
"Dinner date with her grandparents."  
  
"In Ireland?"  
  
"No, with Ginny's parents."  
  
"What did Ginny have to say about that?"  
  
"She didn't say anything. Oh look. "It's A Wonderful life.' Doesn't this movie just make you sick?" Seamus asked cheerfully. 


	58. Winter Roses

Seamus and Parvati stayed until well after 2.00, and when they finally did leave Seamus even managed to kiss Parvati on the cheek with out simutaneously smacking her upside the head.  
  
"So Lil? What do you think?" Harry asked after Parvati and Seamus left.  
  
"She's very sweet. She seemed rather nervous though."  
  
"She wanted your approval."  
  
"I can't believe she was married to Seamus! She's so professional and neat and he's so-"  
  
"Coarse and unrefined?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Harry laughed. "Opposites attract. But in this case I think Seamus just thought it was best for Caroline. It probably wasn't the right thing for him to do, but it seemed right at the time."  
  
"Dad," Lily started tentatively. "Why do people become death-eaters?"  
  
"Well, it depends on who you are. People like Draco become death- eaters because their parents were death-eaters. They had no choice in the matter. People like Ginny Weasley become death-eaters because, unfortunately, wizards aren't very accepting people. And people like Dean Thomas become death-eaters because they want to save their own lives.  
  
"Hardly anyone becomes a death-eater because they really want to be."  
  
"Dad, did you ever get married after mum died?"  
  
Harry took a sip of wine and held up one finger. "To Madame Chang."  
  
"What? She's married!"  
  
"Not on your life. She had bitty Cedric and settled out of court. Then we got married for about six weeks. And then one morning I put the divorce papers at her breakfast plate and the two of us left."  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Uh...nope, I think that's about it."  
  
Lily shook her head. "Bizarre. Completely and totally bizarre." Lily glanced up as the door creaked open and Ugly and a girl Lily didn't recognise stepped in. "Hey Cage."  
  
"Oh! Mr P. I thought you be in bed by now..."  
  
"You are, like, so way over your curfew." Harry said in a wayward tone.  
  
"You have a curfew?" The girl asked.  
  
"Of course he does. And he's broken it. We're going to have to lock hm in his sound-proofed room and leave for a little bit while he get's his thoghts in order. Come on Lil." The two of them got up and left.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Cage whispered as they walked out the door.  
  
Harry just smiled. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So where are we going, exactly?"  
  
"Ron's."  
  
"It's three o'clock!"  
  
"And I reckon we'll be at Ron's until 15.00."  
  
"All so Cage can snog in peace?" Lily said as Harry wrote a note for Draco on the door.  
  
"Hey, wouldn't you want him to do the same for you and Will?"  
  
"Who told you!?"  
  
"A little bird." Harry said, fluttering his hands.  
  
"God! Anna, I hate her. Are you mad?"  
  
"More at myself than at you."  
  
"Why are you mad at yourself?"  
  
"Well, I always thought I was open, someone you could talk to, but I must have screwed up somewhere."  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Well, you did all that I'mdoing right now, without your parents, so I thought that I should be able to do it on my own."  
  
"Oh sugar plum! No, no, no. I didn't do anything on my own, I had Dumbledore and Hagrid, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. I had Ron and Hermione and Seamus. I had Dobby the house-elf and I had Sirius and Lupin. I never had to do anything by myself."  
  
Lily turned up to look at him. "Really."  
  
"Absolutely. Here we are at Ron's place. He can tell you about the good times."  
  
They kncked on the door and slipped inside. Ron was still up, reading Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
"Hey Ronald." Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up? Want tea, scotch?"  
  
"I'd have a rye and ginger if you don't mind."  
  
"Alright. Lily, coke?"  
  
"Yes please. He didn't even ask what we're doing here at three o'clock." Lily said as Ron went into the kitchen.  
  
Harry grinned. "Not on your life."  
  
"So where's the wife?" Harry asked as Ron came back into the front room.  
  
"She stayed at Hogwarts. Apparently Wood is teaching a little seminar there. She wants to be a proper hostess." Ron rolled his eyes. "So how did the meeting with Parvati go?"  
  
Harry's eyes twinkled. "Her personality has changed, but thank god she still looks the same."  
  
"Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know. He went out somewhere, probably with Dianah."  
  
"Is that her name?" They stayed up until 10.00 when Harry decided he had better get home.  
  
"Thanks for taking us in Weasley. We'll come by later if it's no problem."  
  
They walked back to their house and let themselves in. A few minutes later Cage came down the stairs doing up his pants and pulling is robes over his head.  
  
"Busy night?" Harry asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"She left twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Name, age, occupation." Harry said, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Jenny MacPhair, eighteen, medi-witch."  
  
"Interesting." Harry said, smiling. "Are you going to practise today?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not. Tell Wood my mother died."  
  
"Can do." Cage said, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~``  
  
"Would you get that flower? I'm kind of busy."  
  
Lily stood up and went to the door, pulling it open.  
  
"Sweet Jesus!" Aunt Petunia scremed, dropping her bags and crossing herself. Harry ran out into the doorway.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Good god. You look so much-" Aunt Petunia fumbled in her purse, drawing out a picture. She held it up to Lily and shook her head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, leaning down to pick up her parcels.  
  
"I brought you two some Christmas gifts."  
  
"Uh-huh. Why are you here Aunt Petunia?"  
  
Petunia looked down at her feet. "I left your uncle."  
  
"Oh?" Harry said, placing the parcels under the tree.  
  
"Yes. Last night."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"I went to see Dudley. He, he wasn't home."  
  
"Dudley wouldn't let you stay with him."  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"I can't help you." Harry said stifly. "I'm sorry, I wish I could. I already have a tenant."  
  
"Of course you do. And, you have no reason to, to take me in anyway." She turned and prepared to walk out the door.  
  
Harry sighed. "Aunt Petunia, wait." He looked at his daughter. "Maybe we can put you up somewhere until you find a place." 


	59. Most Compassionate Man I Know

Lily and Harry sat at the kitchen table, Lily was reading and trying to eat her crisps unobtrusively as her father worked out a set of rules for Petunia's stay. There was a knock on the door and Harry rose to get it. "Oh hey Sirius, Lupin. Come in, I just put the kettle on."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Remus stopped, Sirius slammed into his back. "Lo! The Remobile has stalled."  
  
"Look at that." Remus said, nodding at Lily.  
  
"Great Scot! She need only dye her hair red. Oi! Harry! Come take a look at your daughter."  
  
Harry came out holding two tea cups. "Oh, I know. Aunt Petunia has already commented on it."  
  
"What was Petunia doing here?"  
  
"Present tense. She's moved in."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She left Uncle Vernon and Dudley turned her away."  
  
"Harry, you can't keep her under your roof-"  
  
"I don't want her Sirius, but she didn't want me either."  
  
"Well, you see Harry, the thing is, I need to stay here too?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, my girlfriend found this, engagement ring, but I didn't intend to give it to her, and, in all honesty, I need to hide out."  
  
"Sirius! You can't! I've got Cage here, Lily is here, Parvati will be over often, Aunt Petunia is here."  
  
"Look, Harry, before your father died he siad to me "Sirius, my son will always look out for you, no matter what happens-"  
  
"He did not! You made that up on the spot. I can tell because your eyes are getting all shifty."  
  
"I suppose I'll go live in the cave then-"  
  
"Why don't you just tell her the truth?"  
  
"Oh that would be smart! No, I don't intend on marrying you, I bought that ring ages ago in case something came up. That'll hold over well."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Look, Ron is all by himself for the entire school year. Why don't you go stay with him, he'll be more than happy to keep you.  
  
"And why are you here, Remus?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you two would want to spend Christmas with us."  
  
"Oh? Where?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking your place would be convenient-"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You two, are absolutely devastating."  
  
They grinned. "We try. But anyways, look at your daughter. She looks exactly like her grnadmother."  
  
"You know that's weird. People always say I'm the spitting image of my dad, but then they say that Lily looks like me, and that she looks like mum."  
  
"It's the eyes." Sirius said confidently. "It's all in the eyes."  
  
"Nobody has eyes like that." Remus agreed. They all looked up as Petunia entered the kitchen.  
  
"Am I interupting you? I'm sorry-I was just going out to the grocery, do you want anything."  
  
"Don't worry Aunt Petunia. I'll get whatever you need from ther grocer, things work differently around here. What did you need?"  
  
"Most compassionate man I know." Sirius said softly. 


	60. In The Corner

Shakily, Petunia gave Harry her list. Then she smiled and turned to the table. "Are you Harry's friends?"  
  
Sirius and Remus rose, "I'm Harry's godfather, and an old friend of his fathers, this is my friend Remus, also a friend of his parents."  
  
A funny look crossed Petunia's face. She smiled slightly. "Well, I'm going back to my bedroom. Oh! And Harry, here's twenty pounds, I'm sorry that I don't have any of your, wizard money."  
  
Harry smiled warmly. "That's alright Aunt Petunia. I can get it exchanged later."  
  
Petunia nodded. "You're a good boy Harry, a good boy." She went back upstairs.  
  
"Pity she didn't feel that way when I was seventeen."  
  
"Well technically speaking, you weren't a good boy when you were seventeen."  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "Back to business." Sirius said.  
  
Harry sighed. "Can't you take him Remus?"  
  
"I don't have a house. I live at the school."  
  
"Excellent! Take him to the school."  
  
Sirius gave him a look so harsh Harry actually twitched. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. Fine. You can have the attic."  
  
Sirius grinned. "All I will be doing here is sleeping, I assure you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "God man. You need some help. Why can't you stay at your place?"  
  
"I could, except for the fact that my girlfriend lives there too."  
  
"Your girlfriend eh? Name."  
  
"I'm not telling you that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You don't know her anyway." Sirius muttered.  
  
Remus could barely contain his laughter. All of a sudden Draco walked in and Remus burst out, practically falling of his chair, he staggered into the front room and collapsed, giggling.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, who was walking upstairs, half-asleep, and then at Sirius who was glring in the direction of Remus. "Oh Jesus! Jesus Christ. It's Narcisca Malfoy isn't it?"  
  
Sirius just glared. "OH CHRIST MAN! Holy Christ. Screwing Mafoy's widow. I never would have thought- JESUS, that makes Malfoy your son. Come on, she can't be that crazy, besides she lives at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah well guess who's a close personal friend of hers."  
  
"Severus Snape." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Jeez, I told you that I was talking to Draco."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Remus said, coming back into the room just as Draco entered.  
  
"Who's talking about Hannah Abbott?" Draco asked disgustedly.  
  
"Uh-oh, what did she do?"  
  
"Nothing. She doesn't have to do anything, she just annoys me. God, she's like a little flea, right ander my skin, picking, picking, picking, until I can't take it any longer."  
  
"No kidding." Harry said.  
  
"Please tell me she isn't coming for Christmas."  
  
"She's not invited. But neither are the Bones'."  
  
"We all need plagues upon this earth," Sirius said. "And besides, Peter and Mary Bones aren't that bad. If you don't mind having conversations that are literally about the weather."  
  
Lily didn't say a word in her grandparents, or godmothers, defense. Her job here was to quietly listen, and to observe, lest she be kicked out.  
  
"So what did she actually do?" Harry asked, giving a half-ave to Remus and Sirius as they slipped out the door.  
  
"Finnigan and I were in the Crow & Wand there, down on third avenue, and she came in, ordered her little cup of tea and glared at Finnigan. Just glared. She didn't do anything, didn't say anything, didn't slap him even, just glared."  
  
"And then she left." Harry said, shaking his head. "Don't blame Hannah. It's not her fault she's completely insane."  
  
"But why was she glaring at him?"  
  
"Oh you know, he was friends with Dean, he has a kid and she doesn't, he can drink without becoming comatose and she can't. She's barking mad." Harry shook his head.  
  
"So you want to go out?" Draco smiled slyly, "Before Parvati get's here?"  
  
Harry punched him and swallowed the last of his drink. "Sure, Lil, you mind?"  
  
Lily smiled, "No, not at all. Go have a good time."  
  
Harry nodded and he and Draco left. Lily looked up as Petunia came down the stairs. "Has Remus left yet?" She whispered. 


	61. Family Discusion

Lily laughed. "You must have confused Remus with Sirius, but yes, they've both left."  
  
"No dear. I don't think I've confused them. I know who Remus is."  
  
Lily looked at Petunia. "I can't believe that Remus has ever done a wrong to anyone."  
  
Petunia looked at her hands and Lily was shocked to see them shaking. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes dear, I'm fine."  
  
"You look faint. Would you like a cup of tea or something?" Lily looked cautiously at Petunia.  
  
"No no, don't worry about me. I've managed for years already, an old woman can manage just fine."  
  
"Is there something you need to say-" Lily broke off. She didn't know what to call the woman.  
  
Petunia shook her head. "Nothing can cure heartache." And she got up and left. Lily watched her retreating back with wide eyes and then turned back to her tea. What did she mean heartache? All Lily knew was that she certainly wasn't talking about Vernon.  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"Is my dad here?" Will asked, slipping in the door.  
  
"No, why would he be here?"  
  
"Because he's not at home. Is your dad here?" He asked slyly.  
  
"No." Lily smiled slowly. "But Petunia is." She added, grinning as Will glared at her.  
  
"Where'd your parents go?" Will asked flopping on the chesterfield.  
  
"Well my mum is dead and my dad is at the pub."  
  
"By parents I meant your dad and Draco. He's like, a surrogate father. I wish I had that."  
  
Lily laughed. "I wish I had a mum."  
  
"Not if your parents hated each other."  
  
"What are you talking about Will, your parents love each other."  
  
"It's not mutual." Will said, not looking at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily looked at Will and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"My mum doesn't want to be with my dad, she wants to be with Wood, and my dad? My dad just wants to be free."  
  
Lily looked at him. She wanted to cheer him up, but she knew the truth, in her heart. "Well they both love you. At least."  
  
Will looked up and right at Lily. "They're going to get a divorce."  
  
Lily looked at him. She had never before heard of divorce in the wizarding world. It wasn't common, she didn't even know if there was divorce court or any other such thing. "Oh Will!" She said when her voice returned. "Are you alright?"  
  
Will looked at her and smiled. "I suppose all I can do is be alright. Besides," he said, shrugging. "My place will be nicer once it's all over with."  
  
"Where will you be living?"  
  
"With my dad, hopefully. Since I see my mum all year."  
  
"How's Anna doing?" Lily asked, as it suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"She's okay. She's gone over to see Moira. I think they're coming over here."  
  
Lily nodded. "I didn't think they'd divorce, I mean they don't fight very often or anything." She paused. "Do they?"  
  
"No, not really." Will said, leaning back in his seat. "They just don't really talk. Mum does her thing, dad does his and they cross paths every once and a while."  
  
Lily thought back to the summer two years before. Ron and Hermione hadn't been in love then, either. She wondered whether they had only married out of duty when Will put it into words.  
  
"Do you think they got married just because they had kids?"  
  
"I don't know. I think all of us wonder that sometimes though, you know? Like I don't think my parents would have got married if it wasn't for me. I know my mum and dad loved each other, but I don't think they would have married. I don't know about anyone else, but I guess it's just something we wonder about."  
  
Will nodded and looked up as his sister knocked. Lily opened the door and let Anna, Moira and Daniel in. She winced inside, wishing she herself had had a brother or sister. "How are you doing?" She asked Anna.  
  
"Alright. I guess it isn't like they're dead or anything."  
  
Lily and Moira winked at each other over Anna's head. "So now we have two more people who need to get married."  
  
"Well I'm thinking that for my dad, we'll take Millicent Bulstrode, that bartender at the Leaky Cauldron and for my mum, we'll give her Gregory Goyle. He's unemployed." Anna said matter-of-factly.  
  
Lily laughed. "Do you guys know what's up with Petunia?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she's like, scared of Lupin. I don't get it."  
  
Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Unless she knows he's a werewolf, but she wouldn't know that, would she?"  
  
"I don't think so. Where would she have figured that out?"  
  
"Well he did go to a Muggle school! After he got bit...." Moira said. "So maybe they went to the same school, and your grandma found out and told Petunia..."  
  
They discussed the possibilities for a while until Draco and Harry returned. "Oh hello all of you. What are you doing?"  
  
"Talking." The girls said.  
  
"Nothing." The boys said. They looked at each other and then back at Harry and Draco.  
  
"Nothing." The girls said.  
  
"Talking." The boys said.  
  
"Oh-ho, Harry, I think you have some parental duties to attend to here." Draco said, nudging Harry in the side.  
  
"If I don't acknowledge it, it doesn't exist." Harry said back to Draco, who laughed.  
  
"Have you talked to our dad?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yes. He's partying at the pub if you want to talk to him."  
  
"Partying?" Anna said incredulously.  
  
"I would be if I was in his position." Draco muttered in a low voice. Harry jabbed him in the side, but tried not to laugh.  
  
The kids stood to leave and Harry glanced at his daughter. "Are you going to go with them?"  
  
"I'll get some stuff together, Moira and Anna and I are having a sleepover with Caroline."  
  
"Like a slumber party thing?"  
  
"Oh you are sooooooo behind the times." Draco said. "It's a sleepover, Harry. God."  
  
"Whatever." Harry muttered. "Okay then, well you guys head on home and we'll send Lily on in a minute."  
  
"Going to get your stuff Lils?" Harry asked after the others had gone.  
  
"Yeah, but I was wondering something first. Why is Pet-Aunt Petunia afraid of Lupin?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that she was afraid of him. I don't know."  
  
"Oh. Dad? One more thing. Are you going to marry Parvati?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. I didn't really think of it. Why?"  
  
"I want a little brother or sister. Everyone has a twin or a brother or something except for me."  
  
"Yeah. I know how you feel. I wanted a brother so bad. My mum had three miscarrages before she gave up." Draco said.  
  
"I didn't know that." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah. They figure she kept losing the babies because Lucius would punch her in the belly." Draco shrugged.  
  
Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "He did that?"  
  
"Oh sure. Why not. It was a convinient place to hit her. And the babies were all girls anyway. Lucius Malfoy didn't need any girl.  
  
"But of course that's not why everybody miscarries." Draco added. "I mean that's not why your mother lost her baby, for instance."  
  
"What?!" Harry and Lily said in unison.  
  
"Oh. You didn't know?" Draco said.  
  
"No! How could she not tell me she was pregnant?"  
  
"Well in Susan's defence, she lost the baby six days after she found out."  
  
"How did she-"  
  
"Went into labour on the field I guess. The medi-witch on duty couldn't save the baby, she didn't bother telling you, you were too stressed I guess."  
  
"Holy shit." Harry said. Lily got up and slipped out of the room silently. She packed a bag and walked out into the snow. She didn't go to Anna and Will's though. She shuffled through the streets of the Old City, as the residents called it, looking at the signs, out in the snow.  
  
"Hey Lily!" She turned and saw Ron coming up. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Walking."  
  
"Oh. Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
Lily gigled at the ludicrousness of the situation. "No tht's okay. I'm just not ready to go over to your place yet."  
  
"To tell you the honest truth, neither am I."  
  
Lily smiled and looked down at her feet. "Did you know my mum had a miscarriage?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well she did. She didn't tell my dad though. He didn't find out until today. I would have had a brother or a sister."  
  
"That's true." Ron said, waiting for Lily to reach the point she was longing to reach.  
  
"I wish I had a brother or sister! I feel so alone sometimes. Even when I'm with my friends, they all have brothers and sisters, they've been here, in this world, their entire lives." Her voice softened. "And what about me? I didn't have grand parents until a year ago. I don't have any aunts and uncles. I don't have brothers or sister, I don't have a mother and I don't know anything about this world."  
  
Ron nodded. "In a funny way, I know how you feel. Only I'm on the opposite end. I guess when you've done poorly you feel like your dad's whole attention is on you. And I felt like that when I did something wrong, except I had half a dozen siblings to be compared to when I did wrong. And when I did right it just got washed away, because it didn't really matter, my brothers had already done good before me."  
  
Lily looked up. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Not entirely." Ron admitted. "I mean there are good things about my family too. I love them, of course, and they love me. They always will, and that's something that your dad never had until he had you. Unconditional love. But when I was a child I never saw it that way. I just saw a freedom that I had never had, that I never would have. And I envied him. And I still envy him today."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well look at it. His house is always full of people. His aunt, his godfather, his friends. He doesn't have to be alone unless he wants to be. And then look at me. My house is empty except at Christmas and summer, my wife is leaving me, and I don't care. I have to kids who love each othe more than they love me. I'm wasted."  
  
Lily laughed. "Aw, c'mon. I love you."  
  
Ron grinned. "Well come on now. Back to my house. We have to get rid of the boys before you can go to bed." 


	62. What True Men Do

"So who's moving out of the big house?" Lily asked, as Anna walked back into the bedroom, bowl of popcorn in hand.  
  
"Mum, probably. Since we both want to live with dad."  
  
"Why do you both want to live with your dad?" Moira asked.  
  
"So they can join Caro and me in the growing amount of screwed up children living with a screwed up male parent."  
  
"Damn straight!" Caro said, raising her hand to Lily for a high five.  
  
"I feel so left out." Moira said. "Why did my father re-marry, I too wish I could have been raised only by a single, loserlike male figure."  
  
"You just hush. Do you know who's incredibly hot?"  
  
"Uh-oh, Anna's got her mind set on something."  
  
"No really, do you know who is really hot?"  
  
"Uh, Chase O'Reilly?" Caro guessed.  
  
"Anders Peyna?" Moira said dreamily.  
  
"Collective shudder." Lily said to Caro.  
  
"No, Derrick Freeman."  
  
"Anna! Derrick has a girlfriend. And you have a boyfriend." Lily said patronizingly.  
  
"But still, he is so hot! Besides," Anna said carelessly, "Matthew is just a tide over."  
  
"Nanni, you can't get everything you want." Moira said.  
  
"That's because I have high standards. You, however, can have whatever you want, since you only aspire as high as Anders Peyna."  
  
"Anders is very nice." Moira mumbled.  
  
"And he's very handsome." Lily said, sticking up for Moira. "And besides, aren't you the girl who thought Seamus Finnigan was attractive?"  
  
"He is." Anna said.  
  
"He's almost two decades older than you!"  
  
"He's my dad!"  
  
"Okay, okay you guys, we're all good friends, so you tell me, out of all the mini-adults, which one you find most attractive."  
  
"Anna! No way!"  
  
"Come on you guys, seriously. Let's go, fess up."  
  
Caroline sighed and twisted her face up. She looked at Lily as she spoke. "Harry."  
  
"Ewwww."  
  
"You know Lily, you're the only one saying eww. And if I were you I wouldn't be saying that, especially because you're his spitting image."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay Moira, oracle of truth, which one is your pick?"  
  
"Moira smiled mischeviously and looked down at her lap. "Harry."  
  
"Two votes Harry, one vote Seamus. Come on Lils, take your pick."  
  
Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Draco."  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh. Lily! My gosh, we never saw THAT side of you before."  
  
"Well honestly, did you think I'd pick my dad?"  
  
"Familiarity breeds incest? Never thought about that one."  
  
"Actually, do you know what? Your Uncle George is fairly dashing too."  
  
"Oh I know. And Fred is so much less handsome."  
  
"Oh absolutely!" The girls collapsed giggling, and then caught their breath, sitting up and gasping.  
  
"So do you think your mum is going to bother coming for Christmas?"  
  
"Nope, we're going over to your place for gifts and so on."  
  
"What about you Mo?"  
  
"Going to the cemetary. And then to my mother's parents. Unless Cadian is still ill. Then we'll just go to the cemetary and come back home."  
  
They all nodded silently. Lily didn't know when she fell asleep, but she was woken not long after by the sound of the door.  
  
"Hey Moira." She heard a voice say.  
  
"Oh Derrick! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your dad told me you would be here." Derrick Freeman.  
  
"But why-"  
  
"I can't do it Moira. I can't go back there. It's so hard, I just can't do it."  
  
"Okay, alright. Why not?"  
  
"Because I looked at them, and I just, I just couldn't do it Moira. God, I'm such a git, I can't believe I couldn't do it. They were counting on me so much, but I couldn't-" He broke down.  
  
Moira rubbed his back silently, and caught sight of Lily. She raised one finger to her lips and gestured for her to come over. She sat down and Derrick looked up at Moira, not seeing Lily. He brushed his tears away roughly.  
  
"Boys don't cry." He said.  
  
"But true men do." Moira said softly. 


	63. Queue Up

Lily sat on the stairs listening to Derrick and Moira. "Why couldn't you do it Derrick? Do you know? Or was it just one of those things?"  
  
"I knew why. I knew they were counting on me, Moira. And I knew they needed me there, but I couldn't do it. They weren't talking at all. And, my mum, she had, pictures, of him, everywhere. And his toys, but my dad, wouldn't look. He wouldn't look at them. He pretended like they weren't there."  
  
"Say his name Derrick." Moira said softly. "Say his name, trust me."  
  
Derrick looked up at Moira. "Toby." He whispered.  
  
Moira sighed and looked at him. "Oh Derrick. You have to go see them. I know it's hard, I know it more than anyone, but you have to do it. Brace yourself and go in there."  
  
Derrick took a deep breath and looked at Moira. "I can't." He said, releasing it. "I don't know how."  
  
Moira nodded. "Where is he buried?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Toby. Where is he buried?"  
  
"Uh, St Gregory's cathedral cemetery. In York. Why?"  
  
"Fancy a trip to York?" Moira said.  
  
Lily watched as they disappeared, and then turned and went back to Anna's bedroom. She stayed up in the dark for what seemed like hours, but was probably not even one, until Moira slipped back into the room. "Hey Moira," she whispered. "Where were you?"  
  
"Just went for a walk." Lily said nothing, propping her head up on her hand, she looked at Moira in silence. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Where did you walk to?"  
  
"Just...around."  
  
"Oh? With who?"  
  
"Um, by myself."  
  
"Good thing you're a better witch than you are liar, Mo."  
  
Moira sighed. "I was with Derrick. We went to a cemetery in York to visit his brothers grave so that he can look his parents in the eye again. Happy?"  
  
"I didn't-I had no-Oh my god Moira, I'm so sorry. I just thought-"  
  
"Oh Lisabeth, you didn't know, it's just, one of those things."  
  
Lily nodded. She didn't correct Moira's slight on her name and she rolled over onto her back, but she did not fall asleep for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
"Why?" Anna mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Hurry up you guys!"  
  
"Fuffoff."  
  
Finally Moira sat up in her sleeping bag and looked at Caroline. "Where do you want us to go?"  
  
"Over to Lily's."  
  
"Jesus," Lily said, after she had roused herself and got dressed. "You're as bad as your dad."  
  
Lily, Caroline and Moira stood in a semi-circle around Anna. "Do you think she'll get up?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Should we kick her?"  
  
"Do you reckon you could stand a broken foot?"  
  
The three of them stood there for a few minutes longer and then shrugged. "She knows where to find us."  
  
They walked through the streets of the Old City, turning their faces up into the sky, catching snowflakes on their tongues and tossing their bodies into snow drifts. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"I want to be a mother." Moira said. "A mother like your grandma, Caroline, with more than half a dozen kids, and a husband who works. I want children to say, "Hey, instead of running away and living on our own, we should go live with Mrs Longbottom, or whatever my last name is by then. I want my children to know I love them so much that they take it for granted, and I want their friends, not to envy them, but to come to me for help. That's what I want to be when I grow up. What about you guys?"  
  
Caroline and Lily looked at Moira, surprised, and then back at each other. "Well," Caroline started. "I guess, I'd really like to be a medi- witch. That's what my dad wants me to be, so I guess that's what I'll do. Lily?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't have to work if I don't want to, not if I intend to stay here. I guess I'll just figure it out when I get there. You know?"  
  
"I guess so. But what are you going to do if you do't work?"  
  
"Travel. All around the world, to France and Spain, and Mongolia and Japan. Places thick with culture. Sweden too." She added.  
  
"Do you think about Kris a lot?" Caroline asked.  
  
"No. Almost never." Lily said too quickly. The truth was she thought about him all the time. He was constantly there, something in the back of her mind, wondering, what if? What if he hadn't died, what if they had grown up, gone out, got married even. What if he'd had a succesful career and Marit had just been his sister, a go-between. She sighed. "Yeah, sometimes."  
  
"I think about Apacia sometimes, too." Caroline said. "She was so young. No one that young deserves to die. Not like that."  
  
"I worry, sometimes, about Draco. She was all he had. Do you ever do that? Worry about other people I mean?"  
  
"All the time. I worry about everything though. I guess I'm just that kind of person. I want to be worrying about people." Moira said.  
  
"Worry about my dad. He spent two and a half days queued up in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, waiting for the FeatherFlame 4000 to come out last week." 


	64. Memoirs

Lily woke Christmas morning to the smell of toast and kippers, eggs and french toast. She dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs. Seamus and Caroline were sitting in the front room in front of the tree, Draco, Harry and Ron were in the kitchen, cooking and Will sat on the floor with Lily's cat, Keetan.  
  
"Hey Lils. We were just about to go wake you."  
  
"Where's Anna?"  
  
"Still sleeping. You know Anna."  
  
They ate breakfast when Anna woke up and then went into the sitting room to open gifts. They tore open packages, finding books, robes and small animals that exploded in clouds of pink smoke. From Seamus she got a pair of levitating shoes. Anna got her robes of emerald green, the same colour of her eyes. From Caroline she got a diary, with thick parchment sheets and a leather bound cover. Will got her a locket, inside, a picture of the two of them, and on the other side, her initials. Ron got her "Flying With The Cannons" ("Let's Just Cross Our Fingers And Hope For The Best") and from Draco a new broomstick (IceLantern3160). She opened a gift from Hermione, hoping she was being inconspicuous, but everyone was watching her as she opened a beautifully illustrated book of Fairy Tales. And from her father, perhaps the best gift of all. "Two weeks in Sweden, you can go see the broom races, go to Stolkholm, see everything."  
  
"Thank you daddy!" She said, tossing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Two more." Seamus said, pulling a thick parcel out from under the tree. "For Lily, from Petunia. And for Harry from Petunia."  
  
"Big package for a sewing needle." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe it's a knitting needle." Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"No. It's probably a whole box of tissues."  
  
"Lifetime supply."  
  
"Dad shut up." Lily said, tearing the wrapping off. She opened the small card and read the inscription.  
  
"Lily. May you grow to be as graceful and beautiful as your grandmother, as powerful and as wise as your grandfather. May you become as proud and courageous as your father and as gentle and sweet as your mother. Petunia."  
  
She looked at the gift in her hands and blinked in surprise. Pictures of her grandmother. Standing on the bow of a boat, her hair swirling around her face, smiling wide. There were pictures of her as an infant, and as a young girl. Swimming in a lake and beaming into the lens, against a backdrop of Ben Nevis. The pictures ended abruptly with a last picture of Lily herself, sitting on a stone, holding her knees to her chest, her hair loose and flowing. But on closer inspection Lily discovered it was not her, but her grandmother. She looked at her father, who was opening his gift.  
  
He opened the wrapping cautiously and looked at the gift inside.  
  
He too found a photo album in it. He opened it and looked at the photo's, gasping. In it, there were photo's of him as a small boy. Pictures of him staring glumly out the window, running down the street, head hanging out the window. There were pictures of him lying asleep, pictures of him as a teenager, staring out across the horizon, unaware that someone was there, making momentos. He looked up, as though he knew Petunia would be there, waiting to explain herself.  
  
"I couldn't bear to know that you would have nothing to remember yourself by, even when you lived with me. Your mother was my sister, and I loved her, despite everything that happened between us."  
  
"I know Aunt Petunia."  
  
"I'm going to leave now."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I've found a place in Manchester, a nice little house. I have some school friends who live in the area. I just wanted to make sure you got those pictures. Wanted to do it before I die. You're a good boy Harry. A good father, a good son." And with a little magic of her own, Petunia left their lives forever. 


	65. Marry Me

Draco, Seamus, Harry and Ron were standing in the kitchen, wine glasses in hand, making Christmas dinner. They moved through the kitchen, tasting, stirring and making a mess. At around noon Parvati came over.  
  
"I thought you were going to Padma's for Christmas." Harry said, sampling a rum ball.  
  
"I was going to," Parvati said, taking his wine glass from his hand and sipping from it. "But she didn't need me there, so I thought I would come over here and see what kind of mess you boys were making."  
  
"We're not making a mess." Ron said with dignity. "We are making a dinner."  
  
"A culinary delight."  
  
"A meal fit for a king."  
  
"I hope the king doesn't mind a dry turkey." Parvati said, lifting the lid of the roaster. "You have to baste it."  
  
"Baste it? With what?" Draco said, lifting the lid and peering at the turkey.  
  
"Wine." Seamus said, pouring his wine into the roaster.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Harry said. "Red wine. Not white." He took his glass back from Parvati and poured it into the roaster.  
  
"Ugh." Parvati moaned.  
  
"What's the matter love? Need a drink? Port? Or sherry? You like sherry." He said, not waiting for her to answer.  
  
Parvati took the drink and went out into the front room where the children were sitting. "You guys are going to have one slice of that turkey and be blind drunk."  
  
"You're talking about the turkey?" Lily said. "Just wait until you taste the gingerbread."  
  
"Brandybread is more like it."  
  
"Or the rumballs. Grandma had one and got so tipsy she had to go home and rest."  
  
"No." Will said from his spot on the floor. "No, it's the baby potatoes you have to worry about. They leave the skins on and boil them in red wine vinagrette."  
  
"They're actually quite good."  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes and tossed back her sherry.  
  
"Need another?" Lily asked, grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~`  
  
Despite the high alcoholic content, Christmas dinner was possibly the best Lily had ever tasted. And it was the best she had ever experienced. Everyone sat around the table, there was never a moment of complete silence as everyone gossiped and laughed. They sang and talked, and Lily remembered Christmases past, when it had been just her and her father, sitting across from each other at their small kitchen table, making forced conversation and chewing their food slowly so they could have an excuse to be silent. She thought of the Christmas before, the first time Kris had really kissed her. The last time he would really kiss her. But as she looked around the table, Will next to her, kissing her whenever no one was watching, and Seamus om her other side, talking in a loud, boistrous voice, teasing Parvati.  
  
They left the table and the adults went out to the sitting room, talking about their childhoods, remenesing about their glory days. Lily and the other children went into her bedroom.  
  
"Remember the dueling club in second year?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't want to remember second year at all."  
  
"Aw, is poor Harry in denial that he was once unpopular?"  
  
"Shut up Finnigan."  
  
"Do you guys remember the Quidditch Cup when we were sixteen?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like I remember my name." Harry said.  
  
"I think that was the turning point in everything."  
  
"When we stopped being children." Parvati said.  
  
"I caught the Snitch after an hour." Harry said slowly, recalling the game. "And theminute it was in my hand, I knew there was something wrong. Something horribly wrong, but I didn't realise what it was at first, until I looked down. I was in the same cemetery I had been transported to in fourth year. But this time I had no advantages at all."  
  
"You almost died." Parvati said quietly. "I remember that. You didn't open your eyes for six weeks. You couldn't open them, they were so swollen."  
  
"Everyone thought you had been beaten up by a bunch of Muggles, you were so bruised and scratched." Draco said. "Only Ron knew otherwise."  
  
"No body believed me at first, when I said that the portkey had transported me to that cemetery. And they didn't believe that the bruises and scratches were from the Crutiatus curse."  
  
"I knocked Snape out," Ron said fondly. "When he said you did it to yourself. I knocked him out."  
  
"Remember Christmas in fifth year?"  
  
"When Colin Creevy got picked up by that owl and dropped from the astronomy tower?"  
  
"Yeah, that Christmas."  
  
"Funniest thing I ever saw in my life."  
  
"No, the funniest thing was watching you and Ron running across the old pitch with that chesterfield over your head and that fat little Hufflepuff following behind you." Parvati said.  
  
"That couch paid for this."  
  
"Paid for what?" Parvati asked.  
  
"This ring. Parvati, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god! Harry, are you serious?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Oh Harry! Of course I will! Oh my god!" Parvati tossed her arms around him and the other adults roared so loudly that the children came running out to see what the fuss was.  
  
"Wassamatter?"  
  
"Harry just asked Parvati to marry him." Ron said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Do you need a big wedding?"  
  
"No." Parvati was shaking. "No, just a few friends."  
  
"Well why don't we do it now?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Draco can legally marry us. All we need are a few witnesses."  
  
Parvat put her hands over her face and spread her fingers. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well let's go." 


	66. Wild Mountain Thyme

Mr and Mrs Harry Potter kicked their daughter and their friends out of their house at 2.00 in the morning. They would be leaving on a honeymoon after they returned Lily to school January seventh.  
  
"I can't believe they're married." Ron said.  
  
"I can't believe they just got married in the middle of the front room." Draco said.  
  
"I can. He wanted to get married before she turned evil." Ron replied.  
  
"Too late." Seamus muttered.  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"The pub?"  
  
"Malfoy, we are three dashing, unattached males. We are going to the gentlemen's club."  
  
"Weasley's right. What have we got to lose?"  
  
"What are we going to do with the kids?"  
  
"Here's twenty galleons. Go home and order a pizza. We'll be back around twelve."  
  
"Twelve noon?"  
  
"Twelve midnight."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
They went back to the Weasley house and sat down in Anna's bedroom. "My dad just got married."  
  
"Ain't it peachy?"  
  
"Poor Caroline. Now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Shut up Will."  
  
"Are you going to call her mum?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not. It would be kind of uncomfortable. Don't you think?"  
  
"Why do you think they decided to get married so soon?"  
  
"I think that they're worried that there's going to be another war. Soon."  
  
"But nothing has really happened, since what? October? September?"  
  
"Not here. But in other areas of the world. In Bulgaria and Malaysia there are reports of increased Dark activity, and there have been some killings of American Muggles."  
  
"That's a relief. I thought they might have been important."  
  
"William!" Lily exclaimed. "What an awful thing to say! Your grandparents are Muggles."  
  
"Oh I have nothing against Muggles. It's the American's I have a problem with."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. The point is, There's going to be another war. The Dark Army has just been waiting for this moment. There's no telling when they'll rise up."  
  
"I don't know. If they wanted to do that they would've done it already."  
  
"Are you kidding? Last time it took them seventeen years to start a war. This time they're working fast."  
  
"What if there is a war? What do we do then? We can't fight."  
  
"What if we have to?"  
  
"We can't! We don't know half as much magic as we need to defeat them. Marit knows that, and she won't attack until Our parents have been killed. My dad specifically."  
  
"All she needs to do is kill Harry. And then she's home free."  
  
"I don't think so. It passes through. Because she got You-Know-Who's drive and power, Lily should have Harry's. She needs to kill both of them."  
  
"I need some air." Lily said suddenly. "I'll be back in ten."  
  
She got up and walked out of the house, barely pausing to put her cloak on. Everyone was so sure about everything. Everyone except for her. She knew that she would be relatively safe as long as she was at Hogwarts, but beyond that? She wouldn't be safe until Marit was killed. She wandered down a hill on the far side of the town, at the bottom there was a narrow rock ledge that she often slipped beneath when she needed to be alone. She was surprised to see Draco there already.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here already. I'll go."  
  
"No no. I just needed to get outside. Sit down. What's on your mind?"  
  
Lily sat down and looked at Draco. "I know what I have to do Draco, but I have no idea how to do it."  
  
Draco nodded and pushed back his sleeves. Lily winced when she saw the Dark Mark on his arm, standing out like a fierce red burn. He looked at his arm too, and sighed. "I knew what I had to do too. And there was so much. But I already had a reputation, and I had a future set out for me. I would follow in my father's footsteps. By the time I was sixteen it was well known that I was a favourite to succeed Voldemort as Dark Lord. No one knew Voldemort had a daughter, and even if they had, no one would have cared. Malfoy was the name of the century, and they would accept only a Malfoy as Dark Lord."  
  
"Why did you change your mind?"  
  
"My girlfriend got pregnant. I didn't know at the time that it wasn't my child, and frankly, I didn't care, I just knew that I couldn't put any child, least of all my own, in the position my parents had put me in. But of course no one trusted me to put my past behind me. I didn't trust myself. As a matter of fact the only person who trusted me in that time was your father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are five secret chambers in Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets, which you were in this autumn, The Chamber of Whispers, which is Ravenclaw's chamber, and is located somewhere in the back of the library, then there's the Chamber of Light, which is Hufflepuff's chamber and is located directly below the kitchens. After that there's the Chamber of Bravado, Gryffindor's chamber, somewhere near the Great Hall. And then there's a final chamber, made by all four of the founders. The Chamber of Hero's. Your father and I found ourselves in there about six months after I decided to turn myself around. Your father had no wand, his arm was broken and he was caught between a narrow ledge and the wall. I had my wand but I could have killed him even without it. But I didn't. I pulled him out and let him go. That was when he knew. If I had killed him right then, stepped on his fingers and watched him fall, I would have taken Voldemort's place as Dark Lord. But instead I pulled him out. He never told anyone about what happened down there. But I saved his life, and by telling no one what had happened, he saved mine."  
  
"But it was so clear for you, what you had to do. I have nothing of the sort to guide me. I'm going to let everyone down. I haven't even been a witch my whole life."  
  
Draco leaned down and took something between his fingers. "This is called wild mountain thyme. Muggle plants have difficulty surviving in Edil, and, for that matter, any other wizarding colony because of the magical properties in the soil, the air and he rain. This kind of thyme, however, has a remarkable versatility, and even though it's a Muggle plant it survives here."  
  
"How?" Lily asked, fighting the bizarre urge to cry.  
  
Draco smiled. "Because this plant needs to grow here. And so do you, Lily. It has nothing to do with Muggle or Wizard, Dark or Light. It has to do with this land, this place. People can fight for themselves, Lily. But this land can't. Do you love this place?"  
  
"Yes. Draco, what does this have to do with-"  
  
Draco stood up suddenly and seized Lily's hands, turning her towards the horizon. "Look at this Lily. Look at this place, this country. Do you love this place?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. When you have to fight, when you have to attack, when you have to choose what you want to do, remember this place. Death-eaters don't care about the land, Lily, they don't care about all the beauty in this world. Neither do people who are neutral, they claim to love the land, but unless you're willing to protect it, you don't love it. Remember this place when you fight, remember what you want to come home to. People are fickle things to fight for, Lily. You can't trust them to be faithful, and you can't rust them to be alive the next day. But this land will. This land will always be here." He sat down again, and lifted some of the thyme. "This plant knows that, and it'll hold fast, even after the last person has turned their back. This thyme will be here for as long as you fight for this land, it'll be here when you leave, and eventually it'll crack through your body and grow more. Remember Lily, it's the nature of people to turn their backs."  
  
Lily looked at Draco and blinked. This was the most he'd spoken in then entire time she'd known him. 'Wow." She said softly, and he smiled.  
  
"Well, come on now, the night is young, and so are half of us." He winked. "And I believe there is a certain young man waiting at the top of the hill for you."  
  
Lily blushed and hurried up the hill. She looked back once but Draco had already gone. 


	67. Dispute

"How long were you waiting up here?"  
  
"How long were you down there?"  
  
"William! Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I thought you- Oh never mind. It doesn't matter."  
  
"No, tell me." Lily said, looking at him. He hadn't put a cloak on, and his teeth were chattering in the cold.  
  
"I was worried you were going to jump. Off of that ledge there. I thought, oh Lily! I was so scared."  
  
Lily looked at him and all of the emotion that had been raging inside of her during her talk with Draco opened like a dam. She burst into tears. She fell into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder, soaking his jumper, right down to the vest he wore beneath it. "I would never do that. People need me."  
  
"That's what Aunt Moiré said." Will replied indifferently. "Too many people love me for me to rest. And she went over that ledge right there. Accidental drowning they said. She must have slipped, she seemed to have misjudged the length of the cliff. But we all knew it was a different story. We all knew she jumped off. The water is so cold this time of year, you would hit it and you wouldn't be able to breath, to move. It's like being poisoned, your body is killed, but your mind stays alive. The longer you hang on, the closer to insanity you get."  
  
"But why would you think that I would do something like that?" Lily said, shaking her head. "I don't understand it."  
  
"I don't know. So much pressure." He looked out over the gentle sea, so unthreatening in the early morning light. His teeth stopped clacking and he turned back to Lily. "I would have.  
  
"Don't get me wrong." He said, tucking his hands under his armpits and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "I don't think you're mentally unstable. It's just, sometimes everything gets overwhelming, and the water looks so, oh I don't know. Welcoming. Even when it's raging. It's like it could just wrap you up and take you away somewhere." He shrugged. "Come on, best we get home afore the others start to fret."  
  
They walked in silence for a while, and Lily turned to look at Will. "Thank you, Will, for coming down here."  
  
"No problem. Sorry I worried like that, it's just, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
"I don't want to go back to school."  
  
"When I was a boy-"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not a boy. Unless you know something I don't."  
  
Harry sighed. "Cocky as hell isn't she?"  
  
"I wonder who she get's that from." Parvati said, grinning.  
  
"Well you hav to go back," Harry said, ignoring Parvati. "Today! Lucky you."  
  
"Oh yeah, lucky me. Can't wait."  
  
"You like school." Harry said pointedly.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to make a cutting comeback and then shut it again. Though it pained her to think of it, this could very well be the last time she ever spoke to her father, and she couldn't bear to think that her last words, however much in jest, were insults. "Yeah, of course I love school. But I would rather be home with you."  
  
"Oh come on! Look at all the loot you got for Christmas, what more could you possibly want?"  
  
"A pony."  
  
"You'll get a pony alright, right in the-"  
  
"Look at the sunset!"  
  
"Parvati, it's ten in the morning."  
  
"The sun is setting in Greenland."  
  
"It's actually earlier in Greenland."  
  
Lily barely looked up as Ron and Seamus walked in the door, pushing to get through the door frame at the same time, their spontaneous arrivals and departures had become so routine. "Scotch anyone? Blue label, the very finest." Seamus said, grinning.  
  
"It's ten o'clock."  
  
"It's happy hour in Sydney." Ron said, opening the bottle.  
  
Harry looked at Parvati and shrugged. "I'll drink to that."  
  
Shortly after Seamus and Ron left Lily went over and sat next to her father. "Are you and Parvati going to have another baby?"  
  
"It's a possibility. Why?"  
  
"Then you'll forget about me like you've forgotten about mum."  
  
"Oh Lily. I haven't forgotten about your mum in the least. But I do need to move on."  
  
"Yes, but this time you didn't even ask me. You just moved right along without me. You're forgetting me already."  
  
"No I'm not. That's nonsense. Complete and utter nonsense. Oh! Before I forget, next summer Parvati and I were thinking about going on a cruise around Scandinavia, just the two of us."  
  
"See! Look at you! You're such a liar! I need to go for a walk."  
  
"lily, come on back."  
  
"No!" She said, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harry sighed and looked up as Parvati came down the stairs. "What was that about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll be right back." He pulled his cloak on and walked out the door, following Lily to where he knew she would be.  
  
He slid beneath the rock face and looked at Lily. She turned away and he said nothing. They sat in silence for a while and Harry waited patiently for Lily to look at him. Eventually she did, and he spoke, though he didn't look at her. "It's nice out. Warm and dry."  
  
"Am I not good enough?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with that, you know it perfectly well."  
  
"So why couldn't we discuss it?"  
  
"Because it isn't your descision Lily. Your entire life it's been you and me, and you've always had free rein over everything we do, but I have decided to bring a new person into this family. And if Parvati and I decide to have another child, that will be our decision as well."  
  
"You didn't even ask her when I wa there! You did nothing to let me know! Ron told me for god's sakes! RON!"  
  
"Lily, I know it was unfair but-"  
  
"Unfair?" She cried. "You call that unfair? You're cutting me out of your life dad! Well I can do that just as well as you can! I lived without you there all the time when I was little, well I can do it again, only this time I'M going to leave, and you'll have to wonder where I am. Or maybe you and your stupid wife won't even think of me! That's what you'd like isn't it? For me to be gone!"  
  
Harry, who had been trying to keep calm lost it. "Lily Elisabeth Marie! You are being a miserable wretch! I spoiled you and spoiled you and now it's coming right back in my face."  
  
"Ha! You never spoiled me," Lily taunted. "You were hardly ever there." And she turned and ran.  
  
"LILY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Harry roared after her, but she disappeared. "Godammit!" He said, kicking the rock wall behind him. "Jesus Christ." 


	68. I Remember

Lily wandered through the streets, not knowing where to go. She didn't want to go to Anna and Will's, knowing that Anna would ask questions she didn't want to answer, and Seamus and Caroline had left for Dublin, visiting Caroline's grandparents. She roamed for a while longer before deciding to go to Draco's. She knocked on his door and he answered, smiling. "Hey lily, Come on in. What brings you here? Certainly not just to call on me."  
  
"I hate my dad." Lily said glumly.  
  
"So? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to go back to that stupid house and see them. My dad used to tell me stuff, and ask for my opinion, and know Parvati is messing eveything up. He doesn't tell me anything anymore."  
  
"Ah, Lily. It isn't Parvati. You are, whether your father likes it or not, growing up. When you were younger he could tell you anything and ask your opinion on anything and be guaranteed that you would agree right along with him. But now he's afraid that you'll answer in a way hat he doesn't expect, or tell him something that he can't deal with."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was a father too, once." Draco said, smiling sadly.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and then released it. "I know. But I can't go back there. I don't want to go back to that house and see them. I can't get over it. I'm sorry, I'm just really, really angry."  
  
"I know. Don't be sorry, you have every right to be angry, but your dad also has every right to have a new wife and another child." Draco was careful not to say a new child. "If they do have another child it won't replace you, and neither will Parvati. Uh, uh, uh." Draco said, when Lily tried to interrupt him. "I know that people say that all the time and then the oldest child is shunted out of the picture and the baby takes over, but you, Lily, you are something special to your father, and I don't think that he could ever love any child more than you. Don't get me wrong, he'll love this hypothetical baby as much as anyone, but you're something special to him Lily, never forget that."  
  
"I still can't go back there."  
  
Draco nodded. "Okay. I'll go get your stuff, I'll take you to the station tomorrow and explain what's going on."  
  
Lily nodded. "Thank you Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and tousled her hair. "You're a good kid Lily Potter." She watched out the window as Draco walked down the path to her father's hose and she began to cry.  
  
To Lily her family had always been just her and her dad. Even when her mother was alive, even when her father disappeared for days on end, it was a two person family, and suddenly, without her consent, without her even being informed, her family was a family of three. She didn't want a family of three, she wanted her father back, the way he was in the very beginning, carefree. She didn't want people to stop coming by at all hours of the day and night to chat and she didn't want a nice little English family with two kids and a dog. She wanted her family of two, with a cat and an owl, ten people sleeping in the living room and her father trying to clean the chimney with a feather duster. "Stupid Parvati." She said aloud.  
  
"Oh dry up Liz, my sister was worse."  
  
Lily almost screamed when she turned and saw Kris. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Not so loud. People will think you're insane."  
  
"Are you dead?" Lily asked shakily.  
  
"It is funny you should ask, because I do not really know, myself."  
  
Lily stuck out her hand to touch him but she couldn't. Her hand didn't go through im, but instead brushed on the faint outline surrounding him. Like trying to touch someone through chainmail, she thought distractedly, they were clearly there, but something was preventing her from touching them.  
  
Kris watched her hand and swallowed, smiling faintly. "My favourite girl, where is your smile?"  
  
"Oh Kris! I don't know. I liked Parvati enough when she was one of dad's old school chums, even when she was his girlfriend, but his wife?"  
  
"No Lily, I do not think I like that myself, but! You know what? You haven't got much of a choice. Your father, he didn't like me much when I was around you. In truth, he likes no boy with you, but he says nothing, and it is your job to say nothing too."  
  
"Where are you Kris?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"No, where are you when I can't see you, or hear you. Where do you go when other people are around?"  
  
Kris's face darkened. "It is a terrible place, Lily Elisabeth, but I do not mind so much, because one day it will end and I will be able to touch your face, hold your hand again."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I do not know love, but believe me, you will figure it out, clever girl. I am smart, I can count to ten trillion, and perhaps read great epics, but I am not so clever. So you have to do it for me. Save me Lily." And she watched, and like in the Chamber of Secrets, he began to disappear, to fade and to waver.  
  
"I love you." She said suddenly, but he did not hear her, he simply faded completely, leaving space where before there was none. "I love you." She whispered again.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I don't know Draco, maybe I rushed into this."  
  
"Harry, you know better than anyone else, what you have can be destroyed in a second. Take fortune when it comes to you."  
  
"What would you have done?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"See? You would have waited, Draco, what did I get myself into?"  
  
"Harry. Shut up. Listen to yourself, and then look around. You didn't wait around when you got back, you've got a job and a wife and a daughter who may be angry at you, but still loves you. You have a nice house by the ocean, you have scores of friends and look at me. I waited for everything and now I have a job that I hate, a bachelor pad, and a daughter, six feet under in a cemetary in Lourdes, buried next to her real father."  
  
"Thanks for the wisdom Malfoy." Harry muttered.  
  
"Want to go back to the old footing Potter? I know things, things you couldn't begin to imagine. Your wife Potter, she lived on a widow's pention from the time she was twenty, even though she wasn't a widow. You want to know why you didn't move into her house in Madrid? Because it was a wh-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm just showing you how it can be Harry. I can make your life hell, and half of the stories aren't even true."  
  
Harry sighed. "You had me believing you there. Listening to what you said, even though I knew-" He trailed off.  
  
"I know. People still don't trust me Harry."  
  
"Oh come off it. Of course they do."  
  
"No, they don't. It's like Sanpe, no matter how many times you've seen him proved innocent, you still don't trust him. Malfoy, and people shudder."  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back. "So what? Should I divorce my wife because my daughter hates her?"  
  
"No Harry, you're making too big a deal of this. You need to nix the cruise, and stay with your daughter, spend some time the three of you, some time the two of you. Lily doesn't hate her, she just feels as though you're giving her up. Give her some room to manouvere Harry, some time to figure things out and you'll find she's forgiving you. It's been a tough little while for Lily, you remember what it was like, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded and sighed. "I remember." 


	69. We Wanna Win

Lily walked into the bustling train station with Draco sighing resignedly and tucking her hands into her pockets. She looked up when her dad came in, trying to hide her excitement she looked at him silently.  
  
"Can I see you off, at least?"  
  
Lily relelnted and smiled. "I guess so."  
  
Draco, who had the knack for appearing and disappearing at the exact right time, slid behind a Muggle train, feigning fasination with the cogs. Seamus and Ron, who had the knack of apearring and disappearing at exactly the wrong time, burst into the picture from no where. "Harry! Just the person who can end this argument once and for all, even though I am CLEARLY correct." Seamus spoke first.  
  
Ron. "You are CLEARLY incorrect. I hold fast to MY truth, which is that the Great Race is held BI-Anually in FINLAND."  
  
"Although the truth is that the Race is held every FOUR years, in DENMARK."  
  
"Both of you are wrong. The race is held annually Sweden."  
  
Seamus and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads. "Och! Weasley look! Snape!"  
  
"Choo suppose he's doing here?" Ron whispered excitedly.  
  
"Did Lupin say anything about losing his job? Or anyone else? Why is he at the train station?"  
  
"I don't know." Seamus said, peering over Ron's shoulder. "You don't suppose he's doing death-eater stuff?"  
  
"Hey, where's my kid?"  
  
"Kids."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kids. You have two of them."  
  
"That's what I said. Where are they?"  
  
"Probably on the train."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's time for them to get on the train you dolt." Seamus said, smacking him upside the head.  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"I suppose we should go see them off." Harry said.  
  
"Where are they going?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh and I'm a dolt am I?" Ron said. "They're going to school."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Here we are. Back at school. I hate school." Will said, looking up at the castle.  
  
"I know. God, just look at it." Daniel said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh look there's Derrick." Moira said suddenly, before she could reprimand them for insulting the school.  
  
"Where are you going Lily?" Daniel asked as Moira and Anna ran off after Derrick.  
  
"Straight to the pitch. We want to win the Cup this year."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Well Will and I will come down later maybe."  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah, that'd be good." She kissed Will quickly on the cheek and looked at Daniel for a minute. He smiled weakly and she turned and left silently.  
  
She wrapped up practise earlier, and left the pitch, slipping into her dormitory before anyone could stop her and talk to her. "Oh grow up Lily." She said to herself. "You are being a baby about this whole thing. About everything." She sighed and punched her pillow. "That didn't really help, but it was close." 


	70. Who Will We Be With?

Dear Harry,  
  
I want to congratulate you on your marriage to Parvati. Although I did not particularily like her throughout school, I will do my best to be civil, which, after all if Seamus can do it, why can't I? I also feel that I owe it to Lily to be good to Parvati, as do you. I love you and Lily dearly, and I hope in time Parvati will become one of my good friends.  
  
I'll be seeing you soon,  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry picked up the letter and held it in his hand. It weighed no more than a letter from the dentist, or Mrs Weasley, yet it held his entire future in its contents. He sat very still, as though the solution would be scared away by sudden movements, however nothing came and he jumped up suddenly, causing his chair to clatter across the floor.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Sirius said, looking up from the map he was making.  
  
"Where's my wife?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sirius, how can I prove to Lily that Parvati was the right woman for me?"  
  
"You knocked over the chair to ask me that?"  
  
"Sirius. Please."  
  
"You should start by having people over here all the time like you always did. Lily feeds off that and if she thinks for a minute that Pastrami-"  
  
"Parvati."  
  
"Potputrri, is interupting her life as she knows it she'll go into convulsions. Second off, don't have another kid until she's ready for it."  
  
"Parvati wants a baby."  
  
"Pepperoni can have a baby later.  
  
"Sirius, could you atleast be so CIVIL as to pronounce her NAME properly?"  
  
"Fine. PARVATI, needs to understand that your first priority is your daughter. She is your first priority, right?"  
  
"Your mother would have liked Parvati." Lupin said mildly. "She's practical, but at the same time very feminine."  
  
Harry looked at the letter for a while longer. If Hermione could learn to like Parvati then Lily could too. "I'm going to North York." He said decisively.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked up to the front desk, still holding the letter. "Where is Hermione Granger staying?"  
  
"The Rose Room, love. Would you like me to show you?"  
  
"Thank you." Harry followed the old woman down the hall past rooms like "The Garden Path" and "Shady Fern".  
  
"She's booked this whole block of rooms." The old witch said. "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah."  
  
"Of course. You have your mothers eyes. So Lily is in the Lily Room." The woman paused and giggled. Harry ahemed and she moved on. "And Hermione is in the Rose Room, her daughter is in the Trillium Room, and the boy refused to be in a room named after a flower, so he sleeps on the balcony."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. He still hadn't figured out why people felt the need to explain everything to him.  
  
"Of course dear." She patted his cheek and hobbled back down the hall. Harry turned and knocked on the door of the Rose Room. Hermione popped her head out and smiled.  
  
"Come in. I didn't expect you here." Harry walked into the room, done entirely in shades of pink.  
  
"I got your letter." Harry said, stepping in the doorway onto the pink carpet.  
  
"Yes. I expected you would." Hermione looked up into his eyes and waited.  
  
"How can I make Lily feel the same way?"  
  
"Well, you need to make this marriage exist in a healthy enviroment." Hermione took a deep breath..she was heating up. "You have to meet Lily's needs, but at the same time compromise with Parvati. What this obviously means is spending as much time with Parvati during the school year as possible, making Christmas a family time, and then making the summer a time for doing what Lily wants." Harry had the vague overwhelming feeling that he probably should be writing this down. 


	71. Calling On A Hit Witch

"I think now we need to get Draco a girlfriend."  
  
"That's alright. I can handle it myself." Draco said.  
  
"Like you've been handling it for the past thirty years? Two girlfriends Draco. I've had three wives in the time it's taken you to get two girlfriends. And one of them cheated on you and the other one has a daughter almost the same age as you."  
  
"I don't want a girlfriend." Draco said meekly.  
  
"Yes you do. You need a girlfriend. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Hannah Abbott." Hermione said.  
  
"No. Not Hannah. She's overwhelming and stuff. Please not Hannah."  
  
"What about Sayuri Nittimyuk?"  
  
"She doesn't speak English. And she picks her teeth with a knife. Her manners are absolutely appaling."  
  
"And you hardly speak at all."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well come on Draco. We need to find you someone. Anyone."  
  
"What about Fleur Delacour? Do you remember her?"  
  
"She was Bill's girlfriend for like a year and a half." Ron said.  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well that puts her out. I don't want to get into any family business. Guess that means I stay single. Too bad."  
  
"Not so fast Malfoy. Why don't you give any suggestions?"  
  
"Because I don't like anybody." Draco mumbled, sounding very much like a boy being teased by his friends.  
  
"But you must! You are the most eligible bachelor in Britain-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry Seamus. But Draco needs a girlfriend."  
  
"What about Alicia Spinnet? She's only a couple years older than you."  
  
"Isn't she married?"  
  
"No. She's a hit-witch."  
  
"A hit-witch? Can you see Draco with a hit-witch? He would shake so bad he'd fall out of his shoes."  
  
"But she has really good manners." Seamus said, grinning wickedly. "And she's very smart. I don't know Malfoy, what do you think? Alicia Spinnet?"  
  
"I don't even know her." Draco mumbled from behind his copy of the post.  
  
"Well duh! That's the point of dating. To get to know someone-"  
  
"And get laid." Seamus added.  
  
"Well, less traditionally." Ron said.  
  
"Och yeah, only in the past 1500 years have people started to date purely to sleep around."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and folded up the newspaper. "If I talk to Alicia will you guys lay off?"  
  
"Probably not." Hermione admitted. "But it'll be a start."  
  
He sighed. "So how do I go about paying a personal call to a hit- witch?" 


	72. Freak

Anna, Will, Lily, Caroline, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus were sitting in a booth, not far from were Draco sat, alone, waiting for Alicia Spinnet, a woman he barely remembered.  
  
"Maybe we should order, so not to make it so obvious that we're spying on him." Hermione said. Everyone agreed, but they made no move to pick up their menus. They watched in silence for another five minutes, before a slim woman with long brown hair walked in.  
  
"Is that her?" Caroline whispered. Hermione nodded, without looking away from them.  
  
"He's such a gentleman." Hermione said adoringly as Draco stood to remove the woman's cloak and pull her chair out. He glanced over at them and then leaned over to say something to Alicia, who nodded.  
  
"Maybe you guys should turn around and sit on your asses so no one thinks you're spying or anything." Draco said, frowning amusedly at them. Everyone turned immediately and sat down. Draco walked back to his table.  
  
"Hi." He said nervously. "How have you been, since, uh, I saw you last?"  
  
He relaxed when Alicia didn't giggle at him. She smiled, and spoke instead. "I've been good. Working a lot, I guess. I don't know why, since I have no one else to supposrt."  
  
"I guess that's why. When you have no one else to support you have no one to spend your time with either. That's why I put in over-time."  
  
"I heard about your daughter, I'm sorry." She said tentatively. "Is that not something you talk about?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Oh no, by all means." He pulled a photo out of his pocket. "That's her, just before third year."  
  
"Maybe we should leave. Or something." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Everyone else.  
  
"Because, they're talking. And stuff. And we should leave them alone."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah, alright. Come on everyone, back to our place. We'll catch up with Draco later."  
  
"So d'you think this is going to work out?" Ron asked Harry later, as they sat back at the house.  
  
"I hope so. Draco deserves something to work out."  
  
"No kidding. Why Alicia Spinnet?"  
  
"She's the only person from school who isn't dead, married or in St Mungo's."  
  
"Good enough for me."  
  
They talked pointlessly for the next couple of hours, jumping everytime the door so much as creaked. Finally, when everyone's nerves were so shot they were vibrating, Draco walked in. He looked at everyone warily as he hung up his cloak and took his shoes off. "What? What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine." Draco said cautiously.  
  
"Did you walk her back to her flat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she invite you up?"  
  
"Would I be here if she had?"  
  
"Good man! Thought you were losing your touch."  
  
Hermione kicked Seamus and tunred back to Draco. "Are you going to see her again?"  
  
"Probably. Why?"  
  
"Because you need a girlfriend. It's very important and vital to the path your life is taking. Do you want to die alone?"  
  
"Well if it meant never having to be bothered by you guys again, then yes, I would."  
  
"You don't mean that." Hermione said lazily.  
  
"Wanna bet."  
  
"Yes." Harry dug around in his pocket and pulled out some gold. "Ten galleons says you don't mean that."  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and threw a galleon at each one of them, pelting them in the forehead with the gold pieces.  
  
"Heh heh heh. So you like her then? She's polite and mild-mannered and knows what to say to someone who murdered his own father?"  
  
"Why can't you drop that?" Draco said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I don't know. Possibly because I don't know anyone else who's done it."  
  
Draco shook his head. "What a freak." 


	73. We Have Our Beater Back

"Hey dad, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and looked at her dad. "I keep seeing Kris. I saw him in the Chamber Of Secrets, and I saw him at Draco's house last Christmas. I don't think I'm hallucinating."  
  
Harry bit his lip and nodded. "I don't think you're hallucinating either." He sighed and set his book on the table. "What's happened is some of the most powerful magic that exists. And quite frankly I have no idea how you've managed it. We're going to have to call Lupin, see if he knows what to do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to explain it, or how to fix it." He got up and went to the fire, tossing a pinch of blue powder in, he called Lupin's name. The older man stepped out of the fire immediately, smiling.  
  
"What's going on you two?"  
  
"Kris isn't dead." Harry said flatly. The smile on Remus' face faded almost immediately.  
  
"Oh dear." He said. "What have you explained?"  
  
"Nothing. I have no idea how to explain it. At all."  
  
"Go figure." Ron said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Eating your food, drinking your beer, wearing your bathrobe and getting hair in your jacuzzi."  
  
"More than likely."  
  
"So what's going on down here that Harry can't understand?"  
  
"Kris has been appearing to Lily."  
  
Ron blanched. "Oh no. Not again?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "What's going on?" Lily asked, suddenly scared.  
  
"There is a sort of bond, between all wizards, but it's only truly forged at death. When your grandfather died to save your mothers life, she created a very strong bond with him, one that saved his life more than once. This bond was stronger than most, partially because it grew everytime he was attacked by Voldemort," Ron flinched. "And partially because the bond between mother and child is incredibly strong to begin with. So this bond was passed on from your father to you. This is where it gets complicated. Voldemort created the bond when he killed your grandmother. Just as the bond was passed from your father to you, it was passed from Voldemort to Marit. But your bond had to be passed to someone. Normally it was passed to a child, but apparently your bond was passed to Kris. Unless- " Lupin paused. "I wonder. When we found out whether Olof Svenson was Marit's father, did we find out who was Kris' father?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. It might have been somone else."  
  
"Well if Kris is Voldemorts son as well, then that means Voldemort's bond wuld have been passed on to him."  
  
"But what does this have to do with Lily?"  
  
"She carries Voldemort's bond as well." Remus said. "Which is why you've been seeing him. You have abond with Kris, and we have, if we're lucky, six days to rescue him from wherever he may be. You're lucky, you can communicate with him. When Harry was given a chance to save Lily he was to small to do anything." Remus sighed and smiled. "But we can do something for Kris. Did you ask him where he was?"  
  
"He said it was a terrible place. He didn't get much more descriptive than that."  
  
"What was he wearing?"  
  
"The robes he was buried in." Lily said.  
  
"Yes. Alright, I know exactly where he is. Harry, we need a shovel. We have to exhume Kris' body."  
  
"No! Ew! Gross, can't we do it without exhuming or whatever?"  
  
"No Lily, we can't. Not if you want to save his life."  
  
)(())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())(  
  
They crept through the cemetery like grave diggers which, Lily reminded herself, they were. She turned away as they slowly dug Kris' coffin away, not turning back until she had to. "Now what?" She asked Remus.  
  
"Now, we go back to Edil. You stay here and wait." And before Lily could ask any questions, the Disapparated. She sat with the coffin, dazed and afraid. Not knowing what she was waiting for, she began to cry. And when she started to cry, Kris appeared, as he had before.  
  
"What is the matter Lily?" He asked. She looked up and saw him leaning against the wrought iron gates of the cemetery.  
  
She stood up immediately and realised what she had to do. She flipped the coffin lid open and was shocked to see that there was not a rotted corpse in there, but the body of Kris as he had been the day he died. "Come here. You have to come here, get in here. You have to get back in your body."  
  
Kris nodded slowly and walked over to the pine box. He lifted his leg over the side and suddenly the body -Kris- stood and climbed out of the casket. Lily's eyes grew wide and she reached out. Her hand made contact with the soft cotton of his robes. "You're alive!" She tossed her arms around him, crying softly. "Oh my god."  
  
They waited almost half an hour, no words between them, before Remus, Ron and Harry returned. "You did it." Remus said, smiling widely.  
  
"We have our Beater back!" Harry said.  
  
"You did it." Remus repeated.  
  
"We did it." Lily said. 


	74. Who Framed Ginny Weasley?

"So, if it's that easy, can't we bring everyone back to life?" Lily asked, knowing the answer was no, wanting to know why.  
  
"No. It isn't that easy. You see, very few people have the magic in them to sustain such a bond, and even fewer know what to do with a bond like that. It's a good thing you told someone, or else Kris would have been truly dead within a few days."  
  
"How do you know?" Kris asked. "No offense or anything Mr Lupin. I just wonder how you know I would be dead so soon."  
  
"Because no one lasts longer than a year and a half after they're killed. You were lucky. If Lily had waited another day or so, it may have been too late."  
  
Kris nodded. "I should go see my mother. And get ready to go back to school. I am a year behind. But that should not matter?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Of course it won't matter. Would you like us to take you home?"  
  
"No. I will just use Floo Powder. I will be okay, my mother will not kill me."  
  
"Good-bye Kris." Lily said. She couldn't believe he was alive.  
  
He smiled too. "I will see you at school, no?"  
  
"Of course." And then forgetting her father, and Remus, and Sirius, and Ron were all in there, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
"I think I preferred him under ground." Harry said. This comment was met with a slap on the side of the head from his daughter.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Oh where is he?"  
  
"Calm down Lily. He's been dead for over a year and you can't wait ten minutes for him to show up on the train?" Will said, craning his head out of the window, hoping to catch a glance of him first.  
  
"Shut up Will." Lily had told them all about Kris' resurrection, before it became news. Everyone had had a difficult time believing it, saying they would make up their minds when they saw him at last.  
  
Finally, the compartment door slid open and Kris popped his head in. He grinned when he saw them all in there and sat down. "I got my old job back."  
  
"Waterboy?" Will said sourly.  
  
Kris smiled indulgently. "No, no. As Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. You know, the best team in Great Britain?"  
  
"Good job." William growled.  
  
"Yes. Good job." Anna said, kicking Will.  
  
Kris smiled. "Well I must go prove to some other people that I am alive." He kissed Lily and left the compartment.  
  
"He had better not get to used to being alive." Will said bitterly, watching Kris disappear down the corridor.  
  
"You and my dad alike."  
  
"Humph. At least someone is sane."  
  
Lily looked at Moira and rolled her eyes. "Oh hey! Here comes the trolley man."  
  
The man came to the door and slid it open. "Sweets anyone?"  
  
"No thanks ma'am." Lily said innocently.  
  
"But thank you anyway, trolley lady." Caroline said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Actually, miss, I think I'll have some Bertie Botts Beans."  
  
"And madam? A blood lolly."  
  
"Two of them, love."  
  
The minute the trolley man, almost ready to toss his trolley at their heads, disappeared, they burst into laughter. "You like blood lolly's too?" Will said to Caroline once they regained control.  
  
"I love blood lolly's. I almost had a fit when they were discontinued."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"OoooOOOOOOooooooOOhhhHHhh." Everyone else said. "Do I smell the scent of Will moving on?"  
  
Will and Caroline didn't say anything, they just looked at their shoes. "Yep." Daniel said easily, "Even though they're COUSINS, That's the smell of Will moving on. Everyone but me."  
  
"And Moira." Lily piped up. Moira blushed and glanced out the window.  
  
Lily caught Anna's eye and they turned to look at Moira. "OOOOoooooOOOooooooooooOOOOhhhhh! Moira who is it?"  
  
"When did this happen?" Moira just curled up into a smaller ball against the wall. Daniel smiled.  
  
"We ran into Saxon Walker and Anders Peyna when we were in Liverpool visiting or grandparents. Anders asked her out."  
  
"Moira! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"It wasn't a big deal, what with Kris coming back to life and such."  
  
"Oh come on! Kris has been alive before, it's not like this is the first time or anything."  
  
Moira was forgotten with the arrival of three of the most hideous creatures Lily had ever seen. But she didn't have long to think about how they looked because her mind suddenly went blank.  
  
  
  
"Please Marit! Not while Lily is here!"  
  
"Susan, Susan, Susan. Tsk, tsk. If you didn't want your daughter to see you die you should have left her at home."  
  
There was a profound silence, sliced through by the sound of a child crying. "Harry! You've come! Oh Harry! It's Susan; she's been killed. Oh Harry, I think it was Ginny Weasley-"  
  
  
  
"Lily? Lily are you alright? Here, take some chocolate." Lily looked up to see Remus standing above her.  
  
"What was that?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Dementors. They aren't supposed to be on here, they've been hiding out, all the children were just too much of a bait for them to handle."  
  
"Marit killed my mum. It wasn't Ginny Weasley, it was Marit. She framed Ginny."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Remus sighed, then smiled. "Don't worry about this, Lily. I doubt you'll ever see a Dementor again." Then he winked and left.  
  
"So Aunt Ginny didn't kill your mum?" Anna said once Remus was gone.  
  
"Apparently not. What did you guys hear?"  
  
"I heard my dad telling us mum died." Moira said, Daniel nodded. "Me too."  
  
"I got mum and dad saying they were getting a divorce." Anna said.  
  
"Really?" Will said, "I got Auntie Moiré dying."  
  
"What about you Caroline?"  
  
"Dad telling me that my great-grandad died. Don't you think my dad dying would have upset me more?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't tell you, maybe he just kind of came and got you and said that you were coming to live with him. Or maybe your great-grandad was worse because you knew him better."  
  
"Do you really think he wouldn't have told me?"  
  
"Well I mean, why would he? You were just a baby. It's not like it would have made much of a difference." Daniel said.  
  
"I suppose." Caroline did not turn back from the window. 


	75. Philosophy Of Trains

Professor McGonagall stood after the Sorting, raising her arms for silence. "Welcome back to the new year! Before we begin the Feast, I have a few notices. First of all, we would like to welcome Kristoffer Svenson back to the school" She waited for the applause to settle before she began again. "Please, do not bombard Kris with questions about the past year and a half, nor Lily Potter with questions about how she managed to bring him back. Secondly, we would like to welcome two new Professors to our school. Professors Fred and George Weasley will be taking over the Potions job. Professor Malfoy has retired."  
  
There was a great amount of cheering when Fred and George were announced. "They didn't tell us they were coming!" Will said excitedly.  
  
"This is excellent. Suppose they get strict on us?"  
  
"Oh come off it. Look at them." Everyone looked up to the Head Table where Fred and George were having a competition with Remus to see who could stuff more green beans up their nose. George appeared to be in the lead, and Professor McGonagall appeared to be crying into her plate.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Harry leaned his head against the train window, watching the landscape streak past. This would be the Wimbourne Wasps first game with Kris Svenson back on. That was why they were in a train, Kris, being underage, was not legally allowed to Apparate to and from games. This did not other Harry. He liked trains, they helped him think. Trains brought out his most philisophical feelings. Trains depressed him.  
  
Josephine looked up from her book at Harry. "Maybe we shouldn't take trains anymore Harry?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, not looking away from the window.  
  
"Because you get moody and depressed."  
  
"I have no chance to get moody and depressed at home. I have no time to get moody and depressed at games. By default alone trains get me moody and depressed. They make me think about stuff I don't think about when I'm at home."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like Susan."  
  
"Why don't you think about Susan at home?"  
  
"The first time I really actually talked to Susan was on a train. The first time I saw her we were on a train. I don't think of her at home because she's never been in my home. I've never seen her in Lily, and when I'm at home I don't want to be all moody and depressed."  
  
"What do you think about Harry? When you're on a train?"  
  
"Oh, a lot of stuff. The way I was when I took the train to and from school. The way everyone else was. The way we are now. The way the war ruined us. The way I died when Susan died."  
  
Josephine looked at Harry, raising one thin eyebrow. She had never heard Harry talk like this. He was always upbeat, except when on trains. When he was on the train he seemed so gloomy, it was an unspoken rule among the players that they not speak to him. Josephine was the first to break the rule. "I didn't know you before the war. Only Wood did."  
  
"I know." Harry said. He tapped the glass on the train. "I like riding the train. I like thinking about the way things were. We don't talk about the bad times at home. We don't talk about them with our kids, and we don't talk about them with each other. We'll never completely get over it, and I don't know if we'll ever talk about."  
  
"Maybe talking about it would make you feel better?" Josephine said. All the psychiatrists she had ever seen said that you needed to talk about your problems.  
  
Harry looked away from the window for the first time. "You weren't there. You didn't see it. I still have month long bouts of innsomnia. Wood still gets horrible nightmares. Hermione still has to stop what she's doing every once and a while because she shakes so hard. Neville still can't go anywhere without his wand in his hand. You weren't there Jo. Talking about stuff like this doesn't help. It only makes it worse." He turned back to the window.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( 


	76. Potions With The Weasley's

Lily sat in History of Magic with the rest of the Ravenclaws, her head occasionally slipping off her hand towards the desk. Professor Binns did not seem to notice the amount of heads that were sleeping on the long desks. Even Liam, who continued to trail Lily from class to class, was struggling to stay awake.  
  
"Professor." Lily said suddenly. This was to be the second time a student had interrupted Binns in the middle of a lesson.  
  
"What is it, Miss-"  
  
"Potter, sir."  
  
"Yes, what do you want Miss Pater?"  
  
"Potter. Anyway, why are we learning about goblin revolutions? Shouldn't we be learning about the Great War, seeing as most of our parents were involved in it, and seeing as there will probably be another one very soon?" Suddenly everyone in the class seemed to be rising from their stupor, interested in what Binns would say next.  
  
"No Miss Peter, we will not be learning about the Great War because there will not BE another war."  
  
"Why not?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Because Fining, I do not want another war." The only sounds for the rest of the lesson, besides Binn's monotonous drone, were the sounds of heads falling to their desks and they occasional snore from Liam.  
  
)()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The next lesson was Potions with Fred and George. They stumbled into the room five minutes late and seemed surprised that the students were all there.  
  
"Alright!" George said, clapping his hands together. "Does anyone know what will happen if I mix undiluted bobotuber pus and Gryffin blood together?"  
  
"The potion will explode." Lily said.  
  
"Really?" Fred asked, looking into the cauldron.  
  
"Yes Fred, er, professor."  
  
"No, no, Fred's fine. George, c'mere, pour that griffin blood in here. I want to see what happens." The class sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for the explosion. They weren't disappointed. A massive cloud mushroomed out of the cauldron, and when the smoke cleared Fred and George's red hair was scorched black.  
  
"Alright." Fred said. "Back to the real lesson."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The last class of the day, thankfully, was double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Lily, Caroline and Daniel slid into a seat next to Anna.  
  
"I think there's something going on with Daniel and Caroline." Lily said, pointing at the two who were whispering and giggling.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know who I wish I had something going on with?"  
  
"Freeman?"  
  
"No, Cedric Chang."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's really handsome. It's funny. He doesn't look Chinese like his mother, but he doesn't look like his dad at all. He looks like Cedric Diggory."  
  
"That dead kid?" Lily asked, copying out notes.  
  
"Yeah, him." Anna replied.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. Hermione clapped her hands together. "Anna, Lily, shut up. Daniel, hurry up and ask Caroline out because I don't want to look at this every class."  
  
Daniel turned bright red and slumped down in his seat, mumbling something undecipherable.  
  
"Did you know when you type Cedric Chang's name on the computer it says you should change it to Quadric." Lily said.  
  
"Type it on the what?" Anna said.  
  
)()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"I think I'm going to buy a boat."  
  
"What? Harry, you can't just go out and buy a boat. Or do you mean a canoe?" Harry, Ron, Draco and Alicia were sitting in Harry's front room.  
  
"No Alicia, I mean a real boat. And why not? I mean, can you see it, Harry Potter, out there on his boat, alone in the sea."  
  
"I think you need a better Beater on the Wasp's front." Alicia said, looking at Draco. "That or he got hit one to many times playing for Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm serious, don't you think a boat would be great Ron?"  
  
"You have never steered a boat in you life. Do you even know what a boat is?"  
  
"Yes, I know what a boat is Ron. And I want one."  
  
"Maybe I should get a boat," Draco said thoughtfully. "What do you think Alicia? You could come visit me on board the Obsession-"  
  
"The Obsession?" Alicia interuppted.  
  
"Sure. Or something equally cliched. But anyway, don't you think that sounds great?"  
  
"No. In truth I don't. What is it with boats? You three probably couldn't even handle a kayak."  
  
"Excuse me!" Ron said indignantly. "But I once had a yacht-"  
  
"It was four feet long and it capsized the first time you tried to take it out."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I had a boat."  
  
"You spend days at a time with these guys?" Alicia asked Draco.  
  
"Sure. Usually Seamus is here though. Just think," he said, sliding his arm over her back and squeezing her shoulder. "You can hang out here too. You're always welcome."  
  
"Want another rum Draco?" Harry called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alicia looked up as Harry came back in the room. "There isn't much left so I just poured some coke in the bottle. Drink it all." Alicia grinned and shuddered. The bottle was three quarters full. 


	77. Curiosity

"Hey Cedric!" Lily said, sitting down next to Cedric Chang, who was experiencing a rare moment of not being surrounded by his friends.  
  
"Hullo Lily."  
  
"You know we were brother and sister for about six months."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So I was thinking, because we were brother and sister, don't you think that you should get closer to my friend Anna?"  
  
Cedric suddenly looked interested. "What?"  
  
"Well, you see, since we were, uh, brother and sister there for a bit, don't you think that you should hang out with my friends?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because Anna has a thing for you." Lily said, sick of sounding like a git.  
  
"Really? Is she the Hufflepuff?"  
  
"No. That's Moira."  
  
"Oh. She's the red-head?"  
  
"Yup. That's her."  
  
"Her and her little friends follow me all over the place."  
  
"Poor baby. You don't have Christopher Creevy hanging around, biting your ankles all the time. At least Anna and her friends are cute."  
  
Cedric sighed. "I'm still dating Myra."  
  
Lily lowered her voice. "Anna is used to getting what she wants, when she wants it. If you tell her that you're dating Myra she'll just view you as a "challenge." I suggest you act like a jerk to her."  
  
"But I'm not a jerk!" Cedric sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
"Yes, Cedric, I know. But here's the thing, unless Anna decides she doesn't like you, you won't get away from her."  
  
"I've never heard of someone asking someone to be a jerk to one of their friends."  
  
"Well you used to be my brother. I have to help you too, you know. Besides, Myra is my friend, and I don't want Anna ruining her life."  
  
Cedric shook his head. "I guess." He smiled. "So why did you suddenly decide to start speaking to me?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. I'm thiking about the future more, and I guess I don't want to save off talking to people until I need to."  
  
Cedric nodded. "Good enough for me."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Hey Lily, Will! Welcome to Hogsmeade!" Lily, Anna, Moira, Will, Daniel and Caroline had come to Hogsmeade together. Now Will and Lily stood alone in the Three Broomsticks, the others having deserted them to do "dating stuff."  
  
"Hey Professor Lupin. Fred, George." They sat down at a table with the three teachers.  
  
"Hey. We heard you caused quite a stir in Binn's class the other day. What did you do?" George asked, waving Madame Rosmerta, the pub's aging matron, over.  
  
"I asked a question." Lily said, laughing.  
  
"Hey Rosmerta! You don't look a day older." Fred grinned.  
  
"That's because I did all my aging when I was chasing you two around." Rosmerta said, smiling. They ordered five Butterbeer and George turned back to Lily.  
  
"What did you ask him about?"  
  
"The Great War. Why doesn't anyone seem to want to talk about it? It's more important than goblin rebellions."  
  
George smiled faintly. "I reckon you're right, but can you blame people for not wanting to talk about it?"  
  
"George and I are probably the only people involved in the war who will talk about it."  
  
"People will refer to it from time to time, but they never actually say what it was like. Right Remus?" George said.  
  
Remus nodded. "Well I had better go. If you two want to continue be my guest. Good bye William, Lily."  
  
They said good-bye and turned expectantly back to Fred and George. "C'mon Uncle George, what's the trouble. Why won't anyone talk about it?"  
  
George smiled slightly. "War, no matter what kind of war, Muggle or magical, causes devestation, psychological and physical."  
  
"Your parents, your mother especially, Will, and your father Lily, were especially hit with it." Fred picked up where George left off.  
  
"Your mother got shakes so bad when she picked things up that eventually your dad had to feed her. It was very humiliating for her, but it wasn't her fault. I would be surprised if someone wasn't affected so deeply by this."  
  
"The war was traumatizing. Many people survived it only to kill themselves months later."  
  
"Part of the problem was that you were standing there watching people die." Fred said.  
  
"That's the problem with every war." George added.  
  
"And, of course, you were kiling people you knew well, possibly people who used to be your friends."  
  
"People were fatigued, and a lot of people just walked out there and stood waiting for someone to kill them."  
  
"Some people just snapped. They killed anyone who came near them. More than one person killed their children and then themselves."  
  
Fred shrugged at Lily's horrified look. "You do things in a war that you wouldn't normally do. Some people want to create new life, and some people think that there will never be a better life, so thay take their own, and often their childrens."  
  
"People think they're doing what's best for themselves, for their children, but in reality they're ruining things." George added.  
  
Fred nodded. "People don't see clearly in a war." The shadow of a smile passed over his face. "Your mother and father, William, and your dad, they had it the worst. They had the most terrible time you can imagine. Oh sure, we all killed, but I don't think that we can begin to imagine all that your parents went through."  
  
"They wouldn't talk about it then and they won't now."  
  
"Oh why not?" Lily said impatiently.  
  
Fred chuckled softly. "Imagine you murdered your father. Just imagine it." He paused while Lily shuddered. "That's what Draco feels every day of his life."  
  
"From the time he wakes up, to the time he goes to sleep, he is his father's killer. And think of what would happen if you lost both of your parents, your wife, and esentially your own life by the same family. That's what your father feels from the time he wakes up from the time he goes to bed."  
  
"What if you couldn't save your friends lives, what if you couldn't save their lives, even after the war. What if you couldn't even feed yourself? That's what your mother feels every day Will."  
  
"And imagine, just imagine, if you never lost anyone, your parents, your brothers and sisters, your wife your children. What if you lost nothing? How guilty would you feel? Your dad carries that guilt William. Would you want to talk about that?" George smiled at Lily, who had gone positively white.  
  
"Don't feel bad. Curiousity is natural. But sometimes you won't find the answers, no matter how hard you look." 


	78. Too Afraid

"Skipping school Hermione?" Harry asked mildly when Hermione stepped in the back door.  
  
"How's it going Harry?" Hermione said, ignoring him. She walked into the sunny kitchen, a bundle of papers she had to mark in her arms.  
  
"Better, now that you're here." Harry said, grinning, pulling Hermione down next to him.  
  
"But Harry! I have homework!"  
  
"What if I die tomorrow? And then you'll say, 'Oh what have I done? I never got to sleep with Harry one last time!'"  
  
"I will not!" Hermione said, but she grinned and moved closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Hermione left Harry went down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He stared at the wall behind the sink for a moment, and then hurled the glass at the wall. He stood for a moment, marvelling at this anger inside of him, then he slid down to the floor, weeping. He didn't used to be like this, he thought, as his fingers slid down from the counter, he hadn't used to be so angry.  
  
Things change, it was as though he had exchanged character with Ron. Now he had an unharnessable fury within him, something that flared at the slightest flicker of danger to his family. He wanted his old calm back, his restraint. His blissful, peacable innocence. He looked up from the floor as he heard a sound, and suddenly Marit was in front of him.  
  
"Do it." He said.  
  
But she smiled and shook her head. "I would never kill you Harry." She put her flat, white hand up to her mouth. "Oh no. You'll do that yourself."  
  
Suddenly had a painful flashback to a time twelve years before.  
  
"Do it." Harry whispered to Voldemort, who stood before him. "Do it. I want to die." And he did. His wife was dead, he hadn't seen his daughter in six weeks, and Ron was missing in action. "Let me die."  
  
"Oh no." The man chuckled softly. "Oh no, you'll do it yourself."  
  
And he would. He would--. No. He would not kill himself. Because if he killed himself the people would turn. Where is your hero? Oh, he killed himself, you know, it was getting too much. That's alright, we don't mind that he could care less what happens to us. Don't worry, Voldemort will protect us.  
  
Oh they knew alright. They knew that eventually he would break. But would he break in the way they wanted him to? "That's a gamble." He said aloud.  
  
Marit crouched down, as though she was speaking to a child. "Oh no, it's not a gamble at all. We'll jusy kill until we find you weak spot. Actually, I just like killing. When I get tired of watching you die inside, I'll just kill Lily-"  
  
"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" Harry screamed. "You fucking touch her and I'll kill you. You hear me? I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
Marit laughed softly. "You are so easy to read." She leaned forward and tweaked Harry's nose. He screamed in anguish and she disappeared.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( "So are you guys going to leave me at the mercy of Will every time we go to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked playfully. They were sitting in the common room, it was late and they weren't close to winding down yet.  
  
"You could have stuck around with Kris." Anna said sweetly.  
  
"Mmmm, and you could put a sock in it." Lily said.  
  
"And where were you two?" Moira asked Caroline and Daniel, hoping to avoid a confrontation.  
  
"The sweetshop." They said in perfect unison.  
  
"Hmmm." Anna said, looking at Lily. "Does that sound a little-"  
  
"Rehearsed?" Lily suplied.  
  
"Shut up." They both mumbled.  
  
'Yeah, that's kind of what we thought."  
  
"Yeah well what about Lily?" Caroline said indignantly. "It would seem that our dear little fleur has been slipping out of her dormitory to meet a certain Swede. I'm sure we need not mention any names."  
  
"Caroline! You weren't supposed to tell."  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
"No Moira," Lily said sourly. "It's not true, I'm just getting angry at Caroline and PRETENDING it's true." She stood and smiled at them, to let them know she wasn't actually angry, and then she walked away alone.  
  
She walked out of the common room and down the stairs, out into the night. The air was warm as she walked down to the lake. She sat close to the waters edge and extended her legs, curving her feet so her toes almost touched the water. She leaned close and looked at her reflection in the calm, smooth water. Who was she? This new girl, this strange girl. This girl who could bring people back form the dead, but could not remember her own mother. She trailed he fingers over the water, watching it ripple and dip.  
  
"You keep him alive you know." Hermione was standing behind her.  
  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
  
"No. I'm just good at reading."  
  
Lily looked out over the lake. "I'll never be what my father wants."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. "No, you won't. It's nothing you say or do. Something very precious was taken from your father and nothing anyone can give will fill that space."  
  
"My mother." Lily said dully.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione said. "No. His life Lily. Your dad lost his life. He died so many times."  
  
"But, I thought you said that people can't be brought back to life."  
  
"No," Hermione agreed. "They can't. Maybe when you look at him you see your father, but that's only because you never knew him before. He's died inside Lily. And its no one's fault Lily. You don't know what he lost."  
  
"It's not fair. I love him Hermione! He's my dad. Why can't he love me back?"  
  
"Because he's scared Lily. He's too scared to love anyone." 


	79. She Means The World To Me

Harry folded up the Daily Prophet and rose to answer the door. He grinned when he saw Draco on the other side. "Whatcha got there Malfoy?"  
  
"A boat Potter. What else?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious Potter."  
  
"A real boat?"  
  
"No. A raft."  
  
Harry grinned again. "Where's this boat?"  
  
"It's in Naas. We're gonna hook it up to a truck, drive it out to the sea and do some Muggle style boating. You up for this Potter?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry and smiled. The waves were tossing the boat about and it was all they could do to keep from capsizing. This was the life. The afternoon wore away quickly and they came back to harbour, mooring their boat and Apparating back to Edil.  
  
"So how'd you like that Harry?" Draco asked when they arrived at the pub.  
  
"That was amazing!" Harry said, sounding every bit the novice sailor that he was. "You've got no room to think about anything else when you're out there."  
  
"Well why else would I go out there all the time? You don't honestly think I go out there to fish do you?"  
  
"So why did you show me this Draco?"  
  
"Someone needs to look after my boat."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco leaned forward, steepling his fingers and leaning his head against them, as though it weighed to much for him to continue holding it up. "I'm dying Harry."  
  
Harry waited for him to go on, but he didn't. "No." he whispered. "No, you can't be dying. No."  
  
"Cancer. They can't do much for it. Too far along. It's in my bones, my blood, my brain." He spoke like he was talking about the weather and Harry leaned forward to look at his eyes, to see whether he was joking or not.  
  
"What about Alicia? What about work? What about everything you have to do? You can't die."  
  
"I have nothing left Harry. Even if I did, I'm dying. I can't stop it."  
  
Harry ignored him. "You're starting life over, with someone new, a good life."  
  
Draco said nothing, only looked at Harry, who was frantically trying to tell Draco why he needed to survive. Finally Harry exhausted himself and looked at Draco wearily. "Please don't die. There's so much left."  
  
"I'm old Harry. I'm so old. I'm old in my body, I'm old in my mind, I'm old in my heart. I outlived my daughter Harry. I just want to rest."  
  
"No. You can't die! You can not die, I won't her another word from you on the subject."  
  
Draco smiled. "Twenty years ago you wouldn't have said the same thing."  
  
"I didn't know you twenty years ago."  
  
"Neither did I." Draco said. "But I do now. And I know I need to rest."  
  
"So rest then! You can come to my house and you can sleep and you'll never have to lift a finger until you're ready."  
  
"Harry. Even if I wanted to keep going, I couldn't. I'm sick Harry. I'm dying."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Take care of my boat." Draco said, rising to leave.  
  
"Draco wait! Please!"  
  
"Take care of my boat. Don't let her sink. She means the world to me." And Draco Malfoy left. Although he went to his house every day Harry didn't see him again until his death less than two months later. Draco's body was sent back to Edil from where he had been vacationing in Greece.  
  
"I feel so awful," Hermione said, her eyes red-rimmed. "He died alone without knowing that we loved him."  
  
"No," Harry said. "He knew. He knew he was something special to us. Draco never had the best marks in school, but he was wise, he was really wise."  
  
"If he was wise he would have died in Ireland instead of Greece." Seamus said, coming up behind him. "Best place in the world to be born, to live and to die in. Cheaper than Greece by a long shot too."  
  
Harry smiled. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Probably stealing rings off Draco's dead, frozen hands."  
  
"Seamus! That was completely untactful." Hermione said, astonished.  
  
"Aye, but it's true. What do you think he's doing over there? Reknotting Draco's tie?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"One down, four to go." Jared Macmillan said one day, shortly after Draco's death.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked him.  
  
"Oh, I was just calculating out loud. With Draco gone, there's only Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus left out of the five original Demented Dad's. I was just wondering which would snap next."  
  
Will lunged at him, but Daniel grabbed his robes and held him back. "Speaking of Demented Dads," Daniel said coldly. "Let's have a chat about your dad, shall we MacMillan? He's being payed by the Ministry, isn't he Jarod? Because Daddy can't hold a job. Because he's been declared mentally, what was the word now? Oh yeah. Incompetent. Your father has been legally declared mentally incompetent. How's that for demented, huh Jarod?"  
  
Jarod falred with temper but said nothing, turning away sullenly. "It's true though, isn't it?" Caroline said, looking at her hands.  
  
"What? About his dad?"  
  
"No, About ours. About them being demented. Not quite sane. It's true."  
  
"No it's not. They're fine. They've raised us just fine."  
  
"So why do people look out for us more? If our parents are so good, so strong, then why do we need other people around us?"  
  
"Why do peole keep worrying about my dad drinking himself to death?" Caroline said. "If they're all so alright why do people worry like that?"  
  
Anna laughed bitterly. "Why do people keep coming by to make sure that my dad hasn't killed himself?"  
  
Will turned fiercely to Anna. "If you say another word against dad Anna, I swear, I will throttle you. If I could be half the man dad is I would be happy. If I could be half the hero dad is, I could save twice as many lives as I will being only me."  
  
For the first time Lily spoke. "If I could be half the man my father was, I would be half of a man, not remotely attractive. Same goes for you Will, and you Daniel. If you were half the men your fathers are, you would be half men, because the fact remains that your fathers are only men, and no man is greater or lesser than any other. And as for being half a hero, either you are a hero or you are not. Do you have what it takes to be a hero?"  
  
"That's the thing. What if I don't have what it takes to be a hero?"  
  
"Then you don't have what it takes to be human. Everyone is a hero, Daniel. Whether you are a great hero, or a lesser hero hasn't yet been determined."  
  
"How can I be a hero?" Daniel ased.  
  
"You've learned how to survive. Saving yourself is every bit as important as saving another."  
  
"But when it comes down to it, who has the guts to save someone else besides themsleves?"  
  
"I guess that's when we find out who's a great hero, and who isn't."  
  
"I'm not a great hero, or whatever you want to call it." Caroline said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't risk my life for someone else."  
  
Anna shrugged. "It depends who they are, I guess."  
  
"Not for me, no. I want to live." Caroline said.  
  
"Maybe. Sometimes death is a relief, like for Draco, and sometimes you're already dead. Like my dad."  
  
"Your dad's not dead." Anna said, not understanding as the others did.  
  
"Maybe dead isn't what it used to be." Will said. Lily nodded.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Hannah! It's ten o'clock. It's cold out there."  
  
Hannah ignored Hermione and walked out of the school and down to the lake. Going to the lake at night was practically a garauntee that someone would come to offer some wisdom.  
  
As predicted someone came up behind her shortly after she sat down. "It's fucking freezing out here. Bleedin' christ, what the hell am I doing here?"  
  
"I was just going to ask you that myself Seamus." Hannah said grinning.  
  
"Came because I was bored. When you have a lot of time on your hands, you have a lot of time to think about what could have been."  
  
"We did pretty good though Seamus, don't you think?"  
  
"I suppose. We could have done better though. Could have done better for ourselves."  
  
"I don't know Seamus, I mean we did the best we could."  
  
"I should have killed Dean when I had the chance Hannah. I should have, but I couldn't do it."  
  
"You saved his life, he's in debt to you."  
  
"No, he's in debt to my cowardliness. If I hadn't saved his life, Caroline would still be alive."  
  
"If you hadn't spared his life, you would feel guilty every day."  
  
"Do you think I don't already? I let him live and now my daughter has no mother. I let him live and now he's walking free and my wife is under ground. If you think that I'm not eaten alive by guilt everyday, you're mistaken."  
  
Hannah looked out over the water. "Do you think it didn't kill me inside too? I knew Seamus, I knew that he was going out there, I knew what he was doing, but I convinced myself he was a spy, that my Dean could never be a death-eater. And then he killed my son. But that's not the problem, is it? No, the trouble is, I was lost without Kent, but I would have died without Dean. Even though I knew what he was doing. I still love him Seamus! How sick is that?"  
  
Seamus put his arm around Hannah and drew her close. "We can't choose who we love Hannah, only how we love them."  
  
Hannah turned her face up to look at Seamus, and she found herself seeing not the skinny, sandy-haired boy of her childhood, her boyfriends best friend, but instead a tall, broad-shouldered man.  
  
"How do you know if you're in love?" She asked him.  
  
"When you start to want to live again."  
  
"I don't want to die anymore." Hannah said firmly.  
  
"That's good. You're too mean to die." Seamus grinned and kissed her firmly, quickly, before she could say a thing. 


	80. All We Need Is A Single True Friend

"God I love Christmas break." Will said, stretching his legs as the train sped along the countryside.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Moira said, fretfully. "We could be accomplishing so much if we stayed at the school-"  
  
"Anders is staying at the school isn't he?" Anna said.  
  
Moira blushed but didn't falter. "So what if he is? He's my boyfriend and if I want to holiday with him that shouldn't concern you."  
  
"Yeah Anna. God you're such a bitch." Will said getting in Anna's face.  
  
"Screw off Will." Anna said sourly.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Cedric Chang being too mean to you?"  
  
Lily felt a stab of guilt when Anna's eyes filled with tears, but she turned away, ignoring it. "Christmas is going to be weird this year, without Draco there."  
  
"I know. I can't believe he's been dead a month already. I never thought he could go." Caroline said.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Lily asked.  
  
"Manchester."  
  
"No, I mean theologically. His soul? Do you think he's gone anywhere?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "Heaven isn't a place for people like us. If it even does exist. There is no place for people like us. Unless you're a ghost, you're dead."  
  
"That's depressing."  
  
Anna shrugged. "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live and all that nonsense. We're outsiders. But that's okay. It's a blessing sometimes."  
  
"Personally I'm surprised he didn't become a ghost. He's pretty miserable."  
  
"Maybe he is." Daniel said, shrugging. "Maybe he doesn't want to be here though, maybe he just isn't showing himself. You never know I guess."  
  
Lily nodded and they lapsed back into silence for a moment. "So what's going on with you and Kris?" Anna asked.  
  
"Nothing, I guess. He graduates next year. I saved his life, I'm not dating him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he hasn't asked me." Lily said truthfully.  
  
"You think that means he doesn't want to go out with you because he hasn't asked you? As if. That guy would probably go mad if you went out with him." Moira said.  
  
"He's mad already." Will and Daniel grumbled.  
  
"Do you think so Moira?"  
  
"For sure. Maybe you should go talk to him."  
  
"What do I do though? Walk up to him and say, hey, I know you haven't asked me out, but I like you. What if he laughs at me?"  
  
"Then your dad will kill him."  
  
"He'll have to dig him up first, because I'll kill him before he can wipe that smile off hi face." Will said darkly.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going to go talk to him." She smoothed her hair back and made sure her clothes had no dirt on them, then she walked down the corridor to where Kris was.  
  
"Hey." He said, his face brightening when he saw her.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just getting some homework out of the way."  
  
"Um I just wanted-"  
  
"Lily I thought-" They both began to speak at the same time, then Lily smiled.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, for saving me back there. I owe you my life."  
  
Lily nodded. "You're welcome. I just wanted to see how you're getting along."  
  
"Thank you. For everything." Lily nodded and left the compartment. She walked back to her own and sat down.  
  
"Well?" Everyone said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"  
  
"It's not that important, really." Lily said.  
  
Daniel smiled to himself as the girls bombarded Lily with questions. In the whole scheme of things, it really wasn't that important.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The adults sat on the chesterfield, sipping rum and eggnog, arms around each others shoulders, watching their children trim the tree. Sirius, Fred and George sat on the floor as well, shaking their gifts and making ornaments sprout from their wands. Harry got up and went to front door, letting Alicia Spinnet in.  
  
"Oh hey Alicia. How are you doing? Honestly."  
  
"Some days are better than others. My parents have gone on a cruise, and I didn't want to stay home alone. Is it alright if-"  
  
"You're always welcome." Harry said so warmly that Alicia burst into tears, and dropped into his arms. They went out to the kitchen, where Harry sat down in across from her and put a box of tissues in the middle of the table. "Cry your self out."  
  
Alicia snivled and sobbed for a while, and then began to speak. "O- oh, H-harry! I th-thought I f-finally f-found the p-perfect man. I th- thought th-that we would g-get m-m-m-married-" She burst into full-fledged sobs again, and Harry pushed the tissues closer to her.  
  
She blew her nose and looked up at Harry. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry, you have guests and here I am, just taking you away from them, crying in your kitchen and I hardly knew him." She laughed a little but Harry shook his head.  
  
"He really loved you Alicia, he did. But he had to let go. He was sick."  
  
"But if he loved me, don't you think he would have found a way to stay alive?"  
  
"He did love you. Draco spent his entire life, waiting for the bottom to fall out, and so very often it did. And now, when everything was going well, he just couldn't stand to see it fall apart again. So he fell apart instead. I think it was his heart as much as anything. The coroner said his heart was as strained as a ninety-year olds. He just didn't have it in him to hold on any more. But don't ever think he didn't love you."  
  
Alicia nodded dumbly. "Thank you Harry. You're a truer friend than I've ever had."  
  
"We all need friends at times like these. And there are six of them out there waiting in the front room." 


	81. The Only Father I've Known

Rosco ushered them in, bringing them drinks, smiling widely he came back into the room. He extended his hand to Hermione, beaming widely. "Hello, my name is Rosco Porticelli. And you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. I'm a close personal friend of Harry's."  
  
Rosco nodded and looked at Lily. He smiled. "Oh pet, it's been too, too long. Look at you. You're all grown up." He did not ask for an explanation of the long absence, nor did he ask about the wizards. For a man like Rosco Porticelli, who had long ago learned that questions lead to problems, simply knowing that the people he loved were in his front room, drinking his tea and filling his rooms with talk and laughter.  
  
"How has the shop been doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh good, old Mrs Pennbrener still walks over every other day, although I must say, she cannae really see anything but the ground, her back is so stooped. How has school been love?" He asked Lily.  
  
"Oh good. It's so interesting. Hermione is one of my Professors. She teaches Transfiguration, and Neville, my dad's other friend is a the Herbology professor and Remus is Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. It's so much fun." She said this all quite fast and Rosco's eyes widened. When he had known Lily, as small, dark-haired Elisabeth, she had been quiet and shy, known to speak only when asked for months at a time.  
  
"Oh. That's good." He managed.  
  
"Oh yes. And I'm on the school Quidditch team." Rosco sat and listened to her tell the dynamics of Quidditch. "And," she finnished. "Dad plays profesional Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps, so does my friend Kris."  
  
Rosco turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows. Harry laughed. "She's got the social disease."  
  
"Looks like you have too." Rosco said,looking at Harry's arm around Hermione.  
  
"Got my old friends back." Harry said, shrugging. Lily and Hermione got up to go find Rosco's cat and he turned to look at Harry.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to go back. What happened to that?"  
  
Harry shrugged, and sais nothing, but Rosco prodded on. "I thought you couldn't do it."  
  
Harry looked down at his glass, and then up at Rosco. "Nobody said it would be easy. But no one said it would be this hard." He sat silently for a moment, and then looked back at Rosco. "I don't regret leaving in the first place, but I do regret not going back sooner."  
  
Rosco nodded. "Is the wizard thing, is that-"  
  
"Real?" Harry finished.  
  
Rosco nodded. Silently Harry removed his wand from his pocket, whispered "Arcturus" and a rainbow of birds appeared in the air. Rosco opened and closed his mouth silently several times. Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione and Lily came back down the stairs, Stuffy the cat in Lily's arms. "You haven't brushed her lately have you Uncle Rosco?" Lily asked sternly. "No matter." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and said several words and the cats matted fur smoothed and became silky.  
  
Rosco's brow furrowed and he looked at the three of them, as though they were all playing a joke. "Why have I never heard of this magic?"  
  
"We need to keep it from Muggles as much as possible." Lily said carelessly.  
  
Rosco looked from Lily to Harry, they both seemed to think that such magic was not devine or even incredible, but simply a fact of life. He looked at Hermione, expecting to see the same look of carelessness on her face, but instead she was smiling kindly. "We, as witches and wizards, have a duty to hide our magic from common people, Muggles we call them. If we didn't people would always want magical solutions for their problems. And we are afraid they will do anything for these solutions."  
  
Rosco thought about this for a while. He remembered something Harry had said once, when a priest told him to pray for salvation. "Only greedy people pray." Harry had said, turning out the door. When Rosco apologised to the priest, he caught up to Harry, and shaking his haid, he asked, "How could you say something like that?"  
  
Harry looked Rosco in the eye and spoke quietly. "Greedy people believe that if they are good enough, if they pray hard enough they will get what they want. And eventuallyt hey will. But it wn't be god who gives it to them. They'll do it themselves. And they'll be happy about it. 'We pray, and we get what we want.' Praying is for the weak."  
  
He wondered if this was what Hermione meant. After a while, people would stop asking, and eventuallyt hey'd do it themselves, with consequences, and it would be okay, because they asked first. He looked in Harry's eyes again, as he had so many years ago, and was surprised not to find the emptiness, the coldness, the distance that they had contained for the nine years Rosco had known him. They had something there. Harry Potter had something human inside him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere within the hours of talking, Rosco realised he knew absolutely nothing about Harry. He knew only nine years of Harry Potter, and they were the loneliest, emptiest years in the young man's life. Even in Rosco's shallowest, most terrible years, he had not been so empty. At the grocers old women turned away from Harry, and clerks would not look him straight in the eyes. Rosco realised that he hadn't been able to look in Harry's eyes for a long time either. It wasn't that his eyes were filled with unbearable pain. It was that they were filled with nothing. Whatever you see in a persons eyes, you know is in their heart. Rosco's year twelve psychology teacher had told him that. It came back to him in a flood the day he met Harry Potter.  
  
Rosco had gone over to Harry's a couple days after he and his daughter moved in. "I'm your neighbor, Rosco Portecelli." Rosco had said cheerfully. "I brought you a casserole."  
  
"Thanks." Harry had said, not looking at Rosco. "Harry Potter. Would you like to come in?"  
  
Rosco realised that this was not the owner of the house, but the owners son. It was so obvious, the sullen young man probably didn't want to leave his old home, especially not with his family. "Are your parents home?" Rosco asked brightly.  
  
The young man snorted softly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
Rosco agreed and the young brought him a cup. "Elisabeth. Front room." A tiny little girl, who didn't look any taller than Rosco's right arm, scurried in. "This is my daughter Elisabeth. Elisabeth, this is, Rosco did you say? Yes, Elisabeth this is Rosco Portecelli. Our neighbor."  
  
Rosco looked from the young man to the little girl and back again. "Hello Elisabeth."  
  
"Hello Mr Portecelli." The girl said in a near-whisper, then she turned and quietly left the room.  
  
"Nice girl you've got there Harry. How old is she?"  
  
"Just turned three in December."  
  
"March daddy. My birthday is in March. He always forgets." The tiny voice floated from another room in the house.  
  
Harry shrugged. "My wife was born in December."  
  
"Is your wife around?" Rosco asked.  
  
Harry had snorted in the same way he had when Rosco asked after his parents, but this time he spoke. "She's dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. She couldn't have been very old."  
  
"Eighteen." Harry said. Rosco remembered feeling frightened by this young man and his daughter, the way their voices were flat and empty. The same as their eyes. Even the little girl. Her eyes weren't filled with sorrow or pain. They were empty.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Was she ill?"  
  
"No." They never spoke about Susan Potter again.  
  
After a while Lily got up to show Hermione around the neighborhood and Harry and Rosco were left alone. "I have to apologise Rosco. I was never completely honest with you about my past."  
  
"You had your reasons." Rosco said calmly.  
  
"No," Harry said forcefully. "I had no right to keep everything from someone who showed me so much kindness. I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, we allhave things that we run away from, and if you bring it with me, you aren't really running."  
  
"No. I need to tell you everything now. You deserve to know." So for the next hour, Harry poured out his life story to Rosco Portecelli. "You're the only father I've ever had Ross. I just thought you should know." Rosco set his glass down on the table and hugged Harry. Then he sat back on his seat and smiled.  
  
"You're a good kid Harry. Go home and make that woman your wife." 


	82. Hopeless Case

"So did you have a good time over there?" Harry asked his daughter when they returned home.  
  
"Yeah. We should go see him more often. You saw how happy he was to see us."  
  
"Yes, but it's hard Lily. When I was with Rosco I could pretend that everything was good and happy and perfect."  
  
"But they weren't." Lily said automatically.  
  
"No," Harry admitted. "They weren't."  
  
"Did you love her dad?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mum. Did you love her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you know know? She was your wife!"  
  
"I loved her like I would love a sister. Not my wife."  
  
"So who did you love like a wife?"  
  
"Hannah Abbott."  
  
"What! You two HATE each other!"  
  
That's what happenes when you love someone too much. You spend all your time with them, and when you aren't with them, you're thinking about them, when you aren't thinking about them you're dreaming about them."  
  
"And you got sick of each other?"  
  
"No, I hurt her. I was hurt, and I hurt her." Harry suddenly shut his mouth, realising he was talking to his daughter. "Why aren't you in bed yet?"  
  
"Because YOU were going to tell me something."  
  
"Too bad. Go to bed."  
  
"Daaaaaaaddd! I need to know these things."  
  
"That might work with Ron, but it won't work with me."  
  
"Dad, we were silent for eleven years. Now that we're talking, you won't tell me anything."  
  
"That was SO melodramatic." Harry said.  
  
"Dad, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. You should get into theatre."  
  
"Do you think so? I was thinking of veering off into opera...."  
  
"Oh no. Definitely theatre. You have the jaw bone for theatre..."  
  
Lily laughed, and then sobered up. "But seriously, I think you need to tell me what happened with Hannah."  
  
Harry sighed. "It was a long time ago Lily. I don't remember what happened very well."  
  
'Yes you do!' Harry's heart screamed. He remembered it perfectly...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Harry stared down at the barely moving form of Richard Abbott. He was an informer, a turner, a spy. Harry kicked the man brutally in the side, and he took a sharp breath. "Please Harry, let me explain."  
  
"Explain what? It looks pretty simple to me." They both looked up as Hannah opened the front door and gasped.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Your father has been passing information to Voldemort." Harry said viciously, not looking up from Richard.  
  
"Daddy?" Hannah whispered. "Is he telling me the truth?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hannah. I'm so sorry."  
  
Hannah turned and ran back out the door. Harry looked at Richard. He kicked him hard enough to break the older man's leg, and then he followed Hannah out the door. "Hanni? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh Harry. My own father, they'll give him the Kiss for sure-"  
  
"Let me deal with it Hannah."  
  
"Oh Harry. Let me say good-bye first-"  
  
"Let me deal with it. Then you can talk to him." Harry turned and walked back into Hannah's house. He looked at the bloody, choking form of Richard Abbott. "Good bye Mr Abbott." He said, smiling.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry cried. Richard didn't have time to say anything. The next sound Harry heard was Hannah's scream.  
  
"You killed him!"  
  
"He was an informer."  
  
"You killed him Harry! You didn't even let me say good-bye!"  
  
"He was an informer Hannah."  
  
Hannah knelt and cradled her fathers head in her lap. "You didn't let me say good-bye." She wept.  
  
"He would have killed me if he had the chance. And you as well."  
  
"I didn't get to say good-bye Harry!"  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
Hannah's eyes widened and she stood, setting her fathers head to the side. "All you want is revenge. Harry, I don't even know you anymore-"  
  
"It's not about revenge."  
  
"Yes it is! Harry, that's all it is. You just want other people to suffer like you did. It's getting even." She reached out to touch his face, but he pushed her hand away.  
  
"I lost everyone I loved Hannah. I don't care about revenge."  
  
"What about me Harry?" Hannah asked gently. "You haven't lost me."  
  
"I haven't loved you."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Lily looked at her father's face, eyes wide, but he didn't say anything else. She stood and walked away, wandering down to her grandparents house. She knocked on the door and her grandmother came to the door.  
  
"Lily! Come in love, come in!"  
  
"Grandmama, can you tell me stories?"  
  
"Of course pet, about what?"  
  
"About my dad."  
  
"Oh Lily, we don't know much about your papa, your mummy though, we know stories about your mummy-"  
  
"No Grandmamma, I need to know about my dad. I need to know everything you know. What do you know grandma?"  
  
"I don't know much about your papa Lily, but Hannah does." Mary Bones turned and called down the stairs. "Hanneli! You have a guest!"  
  
Lily heard the clinking of balls and knew that Hannah and her grandfather were having a game of billiards. She waited patiently until Hannah's blond head came up the stairs, she grinned when she saw Lily, and they went to the front room to talk. "So why have you come to pay me a call?"  
  
"It's about my dad Hannah."  
  
Hannah's smile trembled but did not fade. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Lily. "Oh?" She said calmly.  
  
"Yes. What happened Hannah? Why can't you forgive him?" Lily was surprised to hear her voice break.  
  
"It's not about forgiving, Lily. We've done that already. But we can't go back to what we had. Too much has happened, too much has changed."  
  
"But things would have changed if you had got married too!" Lily didn't quite know what her objective was. She liked Hermione, but she could not end her constant quest to find her father's own happiness.  
  
"Lily. What your father and I had is over. We have both been forgiven-"  
  
"So why can't you be friends?" Lily was practically screaming. "Why can't you even be CIVIL to each other?"  
  
Hannah looked at her hands. "Because your father can't forgive himself. He doesn't know how to let go!" Hannah seemed to be talking to herself more than Lily. She turned to face her goddaughter then, and smiled. "He's as happy as he'll ever be Lily."  
  
Feeling once again unhelped, Lily got up and walked away, wondering where she could bring her hopeless case next. 


	83. Not Knowing

Lily brought her fist up and pounded on Ron's door. He opened and smiled at her. "Come on in Lily. It's a damn cold night.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Ron asked, putting the kettle on.  
  
"Well he's not trying to find me. That's for sure." Lily pulled her mittens off and stuffed them into her pocket.  
  
Ron leaned his head out from the kitchen and frowned. "That bad is it?"  
  
"Do you think my dad is a hopeless case?" Lily asked, accepting her cup of tea.  
  
"I wouldn't have gone to London to get him if I thought that."  
  
"So why does everyone else think that?" Lily asked, blowing on her tea.  
  
"Either because they don't know him, or because they do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well to some one who doesn't know him, it would seem that he is extremely depressed. To people who do know him it would seem that he's in this hole, for lack of a better word. He's not the same as he used to be."  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked furiously.  
  
"Because."  
  
Lily's eyes flew open and she stared at Ron with anger. "I thought you would be able to help me, but no one can tell me what his goddam problem is!"  
  
"That's it!" Ron said. "He doesn't HAVE a god damn problem! Everyone wants to say that he's died inside, or he's empty, or he's lost everything. But he hasn't. Jesus Christ, he's changed. Everyone changes, people just can't deal with the fact that there's no reason for it. Everyone needs a reason for someone to be quiet, or moody or insane. There is no reason. He's like that just because. Just because."  
  
Lily and Ron sat quietly for a moment, blinking at each other. "Well." Ron said finally. "That was refreshing."  
  
Lily blinked again. "Yes, well. Uh, that was strange."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. "It was wasn't it? Well it's true though. So fear not, your dad doesn't have any problems, aside from the mandatory insanity. Now come on. You'll have enough problems coming up, I think you need to forget about Harry."  
  
"What kind of problems?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
"No use sugar coating it. Marit has Dementors. We don't know how she got a hold of them, they were all supposedly destroyed before the last war. Dementors will be your worst enemy. I suggest you get Lupin to teach you a Patronus. Giants, although they are allies, can't defend themselves against Dementors. And right now, none of your friends can either."  
  
"When do you think she'll attack?"  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
Lily thought the question was rather odd, but she answered anyway. "March 17th."  
  
"St Paddy's." Ron said meaninglessly. "And you'll turn fourteen this year? Hmmm, I'll have to remember that."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you going to tell me when Marit will attack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What!? Ron!"  
  
"Well I don't know when she'll attack! If I knew that I would have told the Ministry. I'm not a Divination person or whatever."  
  
"A psychic?"  
  
"Yeah. One of those."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because I'm a Ministry member. Ministry members are dull and boring and wear funny hats."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron laughed and looked at his watch. "I suppose we should head back over to your place. Everyone will be getting their second wind by now."  
  
They walked back over to Lily's house and went in the door. Everyone was clammoring about, laughing and talking, not knowing how the next day would change the course of their lives forever. 


	84. Good Man

Lily rolled over to glance at her clock. She had woken to unusual silence and thought that perhaps it was early. The hands both pointed to twelve, however, so she climbed out of bed and took time dressing. "Dad? Hermione?" She shrugged when no one answered, and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She ate it standing up, hip against the counter, enjoying a few precious moments of peace before everyone returned. She rinsed off her dishes and still no one returned to the house. Pulling on her coat, Lily shuffled over to Ron's house to see if they were over there. She hammered on the door for a moment, but no one answered. She shrugged and turned the handle. The door opened silently and she stepped in. "Hello? Ron? Is anyone here? Hello?"  
  
No one answered and slightly worried, Lily headed out the door over to her grandparents house. She knocked on the door and nearly collapsed with relief when her grandmother answered the door. Her relief, however, was short lived. "Oh Lily! I wasn't sure if you'd made it! Oh pet, come in. Peter! She's alright! Oh Lily Marie! We were so worried!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Where's my dad? Grandma, where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh pet, come sit down. Oh sweetheart, while you were sleeping Marit...attacked."  
  
Lily swooned, almost falling of her seat. "Are they dead?" She whispered.  
  
Mary Bones looked at her hands folded on her lap. "No pet, not all of them."  
  
"Who then?" Lily asked, gulping air.  
  
"William and Anna Weasley and Moira Longbottom. Oh darling, I'm so sorry." Mary moved to put her arms around her grandaughter, but the girl stood up.  
  
"Where have the rest of them gone?"  
  
"Hogwarts sweet. You don't want to go there now-"  
  
"If you won't take me I'll walk."  
  
Mary sighed and looked at her husband. "Come child, we'll get you there in one piece."  
  
*~*~  
  
Lily stared out the window as they drove along one dreary road after another. She didn't speak to her grandparents, and they assumed she was thinking of her lost friends. She wasn't, however, thinking of anything. She stared straight out the window, not seeing anything, or if she did, not taking any notice of it. Her mind was blank. Scientists claim that pain releases adrenalin, and adrenalin causes some senses to be blurred. In Lily's case, so much pain had been inflicted that her brain had completely shut down. Her sense level was equivelant to that of someone who had had a complete frontal lobotomy. She was aware of one thing.  
  
This was war.  
  
)(())()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Lily got out of the car and walked away. "Do you want us to take you up there sweet?"  
  
Lily didn't answer. She continued to walk. Mary went forward to take her arm, but her husband took her shoulder and shook his head. "Let her go Mary."  
  
Lily walked over to the huge doors where she was stopped by two massive guards. "What do you want here?"  
  
"I'm Lily Potter." She said, snapping back to reality.  
  
The guards stepped to the side. "They are expecting you in the Great Hall."  
  
Lily walked in, pulling her robes tight around her. She pushed open the doors to the hall and everyone turned, as though they had been waiting for this exact moment. She stood there in the doorway, looking aound at all the faces, some familiar, some less so. She went and stood next to her father. He put his arm over her shoulder, but they didn't say anything, then or later.  
  
They watched as Arthur Weasley climbed up on a podium and began to speak. "Last night, the Dark Army attacked for the first time since 2000. Ladies and gentlemen-" The Ministers voice broke. "This is war. I would like to stress the need for secrecy in this endeavor. Would all those who have fought before please rise and move to the left side of the hall." Harry squeezed his daughters shoulder and kissed her forehead, then he rose and walked to the other side of the hall with Ron and Seamus. Hermione was sitting on a window ledge, looking out over the school grounds. Her eyes, unlike Rons, were not rimmed with red and she smiled slightly when Lily looked at her. Lily searched the room with her eyes, and found Daniel and Caroline. She stood and went over to them.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"So am I." Daniel replied.  
  
"What do you think they'll have us do?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Well first they'll tell us to go home, and when we resist they'll find someone to teach us the Unforgivables, and then they'll send us out." Daniel said.  
  
"I'm scared of dying." Caroline said, biting her lip.  
  
"There are worse things." Daniel said softly. Lily took his hand and squeezed it. He didn't let go.  
  
When Mr Weasley finished talking to the adults on the other side, most of them left but Harry, Neville and Seamus came over to talk to their children.  
  
"What are you guys going to do?" Neville asked. "The school has been closed, however they're taking entrants at Durmstrang, Beaubatons and Lady Heathers-"  
  
Harry looked at the childrens eyes and grabbed Nevilles arm before he could continue. "They're staying." He said, not breaking his gaze.  
  
Neville looked surprised. "Daniel?"  
  
"I'm staying dad."  
  
"Your mother-"  
  
"Will be busy."  
  
Neville nodded. "You have that right." He rested his hand gently on his son's shoulder. "I have to go find out where I'm shipping."  
  
Harry looked at his daughter. "Be good. I'll see you in a bit. I have to sign in."  
  
They were left with Seamus. "You three stick together. Don't let anything separate you." He kissed both of the girls and shook Daniels hand. "Don't let anything happen to my girls."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry Mr Finnigan."  
  
"Good man." 


	85. As Long As You're There When It Counts

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville lay on hard wooden benches, Hermione sat alone in a far corner of the tent. "Do you think it's right," she said suddenly. "Making the kids go through what we went through?"  
  
"You've already lost your children Hermione." Neville said gently.  
  
"I know, that's my point. They've already lost four of their friends, there's three of them left. What do you think they'll do if they lose someone else."  
  
"They won't lose someone else."  
  
"What a ridiculous thing to say-"  
  
"Listen to your husband Hermione. He's right."  
  
"Ron isn't my husband." Hermione said angrily. "And do you think we should be putting them throught this? Look what it did to us? Look what it did to my babies."  
  
Ron sat up and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders but she shrugged him off and walfed to the tent door. Ron followed. "Why do I have the feeling that we're doing something terrible and cruel?"  
  
"Because we are." Ron said. "We're thinking about not giving them the option to fight for their friends."  
  
"But look at us, do we want our children to turn out like us?"  
  
"What would you have done if your parents had told you to go off to some foreign school, instead of fighting for your friends?"  
  
"I would have done it anyway." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"And so would I. Let them fight Hermione. They've lost so much, we've lost so much."  
  
"I always wanted to be part of your family." Hermione said suddenly when they returned to the others. "I wanted to be one of the Weasleys, and live in that splendid house in Ottery St. Catchpole, and have all those brothers and-"  
  
"Just enough money to squeeze by. It's funny when you think of it now, but it was so hard then, especially with you and Harry as best friends. I wanted to be Harry so bad. I wanted to have money and power and a last name the meant something besides poor."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Everyone wanted to be me except for me. For my part, I wanted to be Seamus. Don't let it get to your head old man, but you were everything I ever wanted to be. You were funny, smart, good-looking, you did what you wanted and didn't care what other people thought of you."  
  
Seamus smiled. "If you spend too much time caring what other people think of you, you'll become what they think of you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"People think we're bad parents, letting our kids fight this, and if we sit for too long thinking about it, we'll do something that will make us bad parents. And in this case it would be taking them off that field." He sat back and looked at them all. "We all spent the first part of our lives wanting to be someone else. Are we going to spend the next part being what someone else wants?"  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !  
  
Lily sat on a rock, looking out over the battle field, formerly Hogwarts school grounds. The rock that she sat on was where the final battle between her father and Voldemort had been fought. It would not be where her battle with Marit would be fought. This was a sacred place for her, she waited here every day until Daniel finished his shift, a half an hour after her. They sat and talked for half an hour until Caroline came and then the three of them walked to their parents tent to eat, then they went to their own and slept, theirs was the smallest tent, with only three narrow cots. They followed this pattern every day without fail. They had been fighting for almost two years now. Lily, Daniel and Caroline would be turning fifteen in the coming months. There would be no party.  
  
"Hey Danny," Lily said as Daniel came up the hill to where Lily sat. "How was todays haul?"  
  
Daniel kissed her on the cheek and sat down. "War is a funny thing-"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"No I'm serious. It was so funny, we were down there by the Whomping Willow and these Darky's kept trying to get it to attack us and this car, I swear to god, kept coming and running them over. It was so funny! And then remember Cornelius Fudge? He's like a hundred years old and he used to be Minister for Magic? Well he was there too, and he was cursing people left, right and centre, and this car drives up beside him and opens its doors and Fudge goes flying, straight out into the lake!"  
  
Lily laughed and Daniel continued. "There was this Darky, he was cornered by all these people and he didn't have his wand, so Uncle George threw him one, I couldn't believe it, he was helping this guy, but as soon as he tried to use the wand, it turned into a little pig and bit him on the ear. It was hilarious, I almost started laughing." Lily giggled again, and they sat waiting for Caroline to come up the hill. Eventually she did, pushing stray hair from her eyes, she grinned up at them.  
  
"Guess what day it is." She said.  
  
"The anniversary of the first day Liam O'Leary sort of smiled at you although it could have been gas?"  
  
"Ha ha Daniel. No, on this day, seventeen years ago, Voldemort was killed in this exact spot, and if you guys don't hurry up, you'll be swarmed by pilgrims." They got up and went to their parents tent, laughing and grinning.  
  
"Hey dad! Did you know it was seventeen years ago today that you killed Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm more concerned with the fact that on this day, this year I dislocated my shoulder."  
  
"What a whiner." Hermione said, grabbing his arm, twisting it and pushing it back into the socket.  
  
"OW! What the hell was THAT for?"  
  
"I was putting your bloody arm back in place."  
  
"It's bloody? Oh no! What happened-"  
  
"It's an expression Harry." Seamus said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Right. An expression. I knew that."  
  
"Are you going to go to that rock later?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because it's the anniversary of you killing Voldemort and all..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I was there when it counted. Going back isn't going to change anything. As long as you're there when it counts." 


	86. The End

Lily Elisabeth Marie Potter woke up and began her daily routine. On this day, February 15, 2017, she was nineteen years old, mother to two year old Susie, wife to Daniel. She was waiting for her husband to return home to watch the baby, then she would head out for her ten hour shift on the battle field. She alone knew this would be the last day she fought.  
  
She smiled and handed the toddler to her husband, kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked to her fathers home. She hugged him, and hugged her step-mother. Careful not to miss any one of her fathers various friends, she said good-bye and walked down to the lake. She faced the water and listened. She heard the woman arrive instantly. She turned and Summoned the woman's wand to her, before she could say anything.  
  
Lily smiled slightly, remembering a line from her favourite movie. "My name is Lily Marie Potter, you killed my mother, prepare to die." And she cast the final spell, and the Riddle line was ended. There was no fanfare, no ticker tape, no bells. Just the satisfaction of knowing that it was the end, and that she would never have to bury another friend was enough.  
  
"For you Anna, and you Will. For Apacia and for Moira. For my mother and my grandmother. For my grandfather and for Draco. May you never again see such times." And she turned away, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
This was the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
